Traverse Town Flying Dragons
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Roxas and Sora tired of being terrorized by Ventus and his buddies decide to take back their dignity and learn Martial Arts. This only causes the violence to escalate... full summary inside - AkuRoku/Zemyx/SoRiku
1. The Dojo

Summary:

Roxas and Sora tired of being terrorized by Ventus and his buddies decide to take back their dignity and learn Martial Arts. This only causes the violence to escalate as Ventus begins to attack their friends too. With their friends in danger Roxas and Sora are forced to accept the challenge from Ventus and his vicious crew to compete in an all or nothing tournament of Martial Arts. AkuRoku/Zemyx/SoRiku

AN: This is my first story on Fanfic, I hope you like it. I am having a great time writing it! Special thanks to Sammy-Dee, O-life-is-a-song-O, and Ayden Silverflame for your help when I was stuck.

Chapter One – The Dojo

Roxas and Sora were getting tired of being terrorized by Ventus and his buddies so they decided to take back their dignity and learn Martial Arts. This only causes the violence to escalate as Ventus begins to attack their friends too. With their friends in danger Roxas and Sora are forced to accept the challenge from Ventus and his vicious crew to compete in an all or nothing tournament of Martial Arts.

AkuRoku/Zemyx/SoRiku

AN: This is my first story on Fanfic, I hope you like it. I am having a great time writing it! Special thanks to Sammy-Dee, O-life-is-a-song-O, and Ayden Silverflame for your help when I was stuck.

Chapter One – The Dojo

Staring down at his belt Roxas thought, _Okay, well the pants and the jacket were easy enough, now if I could just figure out how to tie this stupid belt. Is it over, under, and through; or under, over, and through? And where the hell is it supposed to go through anyway? Ugh! Oh forget it I'll just wait for Sora, he should know how to do it. _

"Hey, Roxas, how do you tie the belt? I don't think this is right." Sora said as he walked into Roxas' room, looking down at his belt that resembled something close to one of the snowball looking pre-made bows you can buy to stick on a present.

Roxas, seeing the mess at Sora's waist lifted his eyebrow. "I was hoping you could tell me; you're the one that pays attention when people talk to you. But I am going to have to agree with you; I don't think that's right." he said nodding his head at Sora's belt.

Sora, put his hands on his hips and gave his brother a scowl, "You think? Come on, we're going to be late; we'll just have to ask someone in class."

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his keys off the dresser and his belt off his bed and walked past Sora who is now struggling to get the tangled mess that is his belt undone. Cursing very eloquently Sora threw his hands up in defeat then followed after his brother.

As they are backed out of the driveway Sora turned to Roxas giving him an odd look.

Roxas, seeing the look on Sora's face asked, "What now?"

"I still don't know about this Kyuki-Do thing Roxas. I mean I can see a lot of potential for injury and pain doing this stuff." Sora said in earnest.

"So you would rather get the shit kicked out of you at random by those assholes Ventus,Terra and company, and do nothing, then get a few bruises learning how to defend yourself?" Roxas asked frustrated.

"Well no but-"

"Look Sora, we're kind of out of options here. We pretty much tried everything that we thought we were capable of doing."

"Yeah and failed miserably at every one of them." Sora commented. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Then he started to smile, looked at Roxas and said, "Although the weight lifting was entertaining."

"Sora, don't even start," Roxas growled.

Sora threw his hands over his mouth trying to stifle his laugh but it was no use. The image flashed into his mind and he lost it.

"God damn it Sora I said don't start! It's not that funny!" Roxas raised his voice and started to turn an interesting shade of red that only added to Sora's fit of laughter as it reminded him of Roxas with the barbell on his throat.

"Y-yeah but Roxas if, if y-you could ha-have s-seen yourself," Sora struggled out, tears now streaming down his face. "You on y-your b-back with your head stuck through the bars, the bar bell on your neck, and your legs flailing through the air," Sora started coughing from laughing so hard.

Roxas glared at his brother and said through clenched teeth, "I am well aware of what happened Sora; I was there."

"I still can't figure out how the bar ended up angled through the brackets like that. And, and the sounds coming out of you," Sora puts his hands to his throat and starts imitating choking sounds then laughed even harder. "Priceless, then the super hot trainer came over to help you and you tried acting all cool and got your hand stuck under the barbell 'cause you couldn't pick up the weight!" He started laughing so hard that it turned into that silent laugh where all you can hear is a slight wind sound and he's pointing at Roxas, then throws his legs up and pretends to choke himself imitating Roxas trapped under the weight bar.

"You are such a dick you know that!" Roxas' lips quirked up in the corners, seeing Sora laughing so hard is getting contagious. Before he knew it he is laughing too, almost as hard as Sora is. They pull into the Dojo lot and get out of the car still laughing when someone asks, "Is this a private joke or can anyone join in on the fun?"

Roxas stopped laughing and turned to see who beloneds to the sexiest voice he had ever heard in his life, only to find the sexiest man he had ever seen in his life. He is so struck by this gorgeous man that all he can do is stand there, gaping, not staring; that is too polite a word for what Roxas was doing.

Sora, still giggling, looked over at Roxas and then followed his gaze to see a very tall redhead staring right back at Roxas. The man had a smile on his face that made him look like he wanted to devour Roxas. Sora walked over to Roxas, closed his mouth shut, and turned to the stranger.

"Hi, I am Sora and this is my brother Roxas, who has apparently been struck dumb by your beauty. We are here to start the class tonight; are you a student here too?"

Axel answered with a quick nod, never taking his eyes off Roxas. "Hey, names Axel, A-X-E-L memorize it. I'm one of your instructors."

Roxas' brain finally rejuvenated and he realized to his mortification what Sora said to the red head. It took everything he had to not turn right there, get back in his car and drive home. Instead he looked at Axel and smiled, "Hi," _oh my god was that my voice that just squeaked? What the fuck was that? _Roxas cleared his throat and tried again_._ "Hi, nice to meet you A-X-E-L, got it memorized." _There that was better._ He thought to himself and smiled sheepishly at the man of his dreams.

As he watched Roxas struggle to get his composure, Axel couldn't help but smile and think, _damn he's cute. This is going to be a fun class_. "Good, because in that building you will not address me by my name, and I wouldn't want you to forget it." Then he winked at Roxas, smiled and walked into the Dojo.

Roxas is once again dumb struck, stared after Axel. Sora rolled his eyes and closed his brother's mouth again. "Come on we still need to get someone to tie our belts for us," jabbing his elbow into Roxas' ribs he said, "Hey maybe you can get Axel to tie yours," he waggled his eyebrows.

Roxas immediately pictured Axel's hands near his waist and shivered. Groaning he followed Sora into the school grumbling under his breath, wondering how the hell he's suppose to concentrate on anything with a gorgeous hunk of man like Axel as his instructor. _At least the uniforms are loose so I won't have worry about tight fitting clothing tempting me even more_, he mused, reassuring himself as he followed Sora into the school.

As Roxas entered the school Sora squealed and took off across the room where Demyx and Zexion stood. With a few feet left to go Sora went airborne and glomped them both to the ground.

Roxas was suddenly assaulted by the heat in the room and began to sweat as he again started grumbling he turned his head and saw Axel walk out of a back room now wearing his uniform. Well if you want to call it wearing, it was more like precariously perched or maybe loosely draped.

Roxas' mouth began to water at the sight of Axel. His jacket, open in the front is showing off his lean muscled chest and abs. The pants are riding low on his narrow hips, sitting just at the top of his hair line. He couldn't help but stare and was thankful for the loose design of this uniform that kept everyone in the room from knowing how much he appreciated Axel's body. Of course the blatant ogling might have given him away. Roxas pulled out of his trance as he realized the object of his carnal desires is heading straight for him. And now that he has peeled his eyes from the lower portion of Axel's body Roxas noticed his shit eating grin. He groaned, threw his hands over his face and thought, _I am so busted, someone please just impale me now with one of those swords and put me out of my misery._

ooOOoo

"Hey Demy, hey Zexion what are you guys doing here?" Sora exclaimed after knocking them both to the floor. Both guys, being used to Soras' antics and especially the danger of Soras' glomping laughed as they untangle themselves from the man pile. Once separated Demy answered Sora's question.

"When you told me that you and Roxas decided to sign up and what days you were going to be here I changed our schedule so we could be in the same classes. I thought it would be fun."

"Yeah I thought so too." Zexion agreed. But of course that was the extent of his answer and even that was a lot for him.

"Well it's a great surprise especially since I don't think Roxas is going to be much company to me tonight." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"When the instructor Axel got within 5 feet of Roxas' he turned into a brainless lust Muppet. See what I mean?" Sora nodded in the direction of Roxas where he was currently ogling the red head from across the room

ooOOoo

"Now why would you cover up that beautiful face?" Axel asked when he stopped right in front of him. "I don't mind that you ogled me. In fact, it kinda turned me on."

Roxas peeked out from between his two fingers to see Axel with a full on sexy grin that made him to groan and cover his face again. _I can't believe this is happening, I never ogle. What the hell is wrong with me? _As Roxas is thought this he felt strong, warm fingers touch his own and as those fingers gently began to pry his open his heart skipped a beat then started pounding hard and fast against his ribs.

If there had ever been sexier guy then Roxas, Axel could not recall him. The way Roxas was staring at him when he walked across the Dojo made Axel want to dismiss class, throw him over his shoulder, run to the office, and have his wicked way with him. That thought put a grin on his face that he could not hide even if he wanted to, which of course he did not. Nope, there would be no games with this one, he wanted Roxas and was going to make sure that there was no mistaking his intensions with this gorgeous blonde. When Roxas threw his hands over his face Axel just wanted him that much more. So with that thought in mind he walked up to the wonderfully sexy, sweetly embarrassed man and started to remove his hands from his face.

Axel couldn't have been more pleased at the reaction he got when their fingers touched. He could see Roxas' pulse in his neck his heart was beating so hard. Actually Axel's pulse wasn't much slower than the man whose hands he now held. Realizing what he was doing, he slowly brought Roxas' hands down and let go of them, but continued to smile. "There, that's much better." He said with a nod.

_Okay brain you can do this, first create response in head then send signal to whatever part of you controls speech and SPEAK! Wait, make sure it's intelligent! _ To Roxas' mortification his brain did not listen. "I…I was," he began. Just then Sora came bounding up and Roxas thought, _"Our parents should've named him Tigger."_

"Hey Roxas, want me to tie your belt for you, Demy showed me how, see?" Sora opened his arms and looked down at his waist to show Roxas his accomplished task.

ooOOoo

Demyx looked where Sora indicated to find Roxas just short of panting. He smiled, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well he is pretty hot Sora." Zexion nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah well Roxas could try to hide it just a little, he might as well have a sign on him that says, "Take me now I'm yours" pinned to his chest! It's embarrassing to watch." Sora responded with a shake of his head and a sigh.

Demyx noticed the ball at Soras' waist, pointed to it and asked, "Sora what did you do to your belt?"

Sora's face lit up. "Oh yeah since you're here I can just ask you. I couldn't figure out how to tie it. Would you show me how please?"

"Of course come here." Demy motioned for Sora to step closer, untangled the mess and showed him how to tie it properly. "There you go."

"Thanks Demy, I am going to go see if Roxas needs help with his before class gets started. I'm really glad you guys are here," Sora gave both of them another quick hug and bounded off, earning him a smile from both men in the process.

Zexion looked at Axel and Roxas and said to Demyx, "Um, I don't think Roxas needs help with his belt. Take a look."

Demyx looked over at the two men to see Axel lick Roxas' ear, turned to Zexion with a big smile on his face. "No I guess not. Damn that's hot; this is going to be a fun class."

"Uh huh," is all Zexion said then matched Demyx's smile.

Before he could answer, Axel scooped Roxas' belt off the floor, "Allow me." Wearing that damn wicked sexy grin he proceeded to straighten out the belt and put both ends in his right hand, leaned in so close to Roxas that he could feel his body heat and his warm breath stirred the hair on his neck, the combined sensations caused a shiver to ripple down Roxas' spine.

"You make me shiver too." Axel whispered and with a quick dart of his tongue he licked the inside of Roxas' ear then backed up, pulling on the belt so it was taut on Roxas' hips.

Roxas couldn't move. _"Oh my god, he just licked my ear! How fucking sexy was that?"_

Sora moaned, "Not again." He walked up to Roxas and closed his mouth then turned to Axel and said, "Would you stop it; what if his jaw gets stuck like that?"

Axel looked at Sora and laughed. "What did I do?" He asked as he went down on his knees in front of Roxas and started tying his belt for him.

Roxas, regained his wits, and jumped in. "Shut up Sora, he's fine, in fact more than fine." _Okay brain that was good, keep going. _"Are you going to teach me how to do it myself or just tie it for me before every class? Not that I would mind of course." _Wow brain you are on a roll. Yeah but if he stays on his knees in front of me much longer I believe I will have hormonal meltdown. Holy shit could anything be more erotic than this incredibly sexy redhead in this position? And now he's looking up at me __with the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen; although, an unmistakable glint of mischief has taken away from some of the glory._

Axel stopped moving for a second, looked up at Roxas and smirked then began tying the belt again. The look on Roxas' face inspired him to take things just a bit further so with a chuckle he responded, "I suppose I should teach you, but wouldn't this way be more fun?" He then tugged the belt one last time and stood up, still smirking as he inspected his work, not only on the belt, but on Roxas' face as well. Satisfied with the results he nodded and said, "Nice, very nice," then turned and sauntered across the school to the office where Yuffie had watched from the doorway.

Roxas, now having a view of the back side of Axel, formed a smirk of his own and mimicked him, "Yes, nice, very nice."

ooOOoo

Yuffie shook her head and was smiling as Axel walked toward her. "Well that was subtle, although I'm not sure if the people waiting in the parking lot felt the sexual energy as you molested Roxas." She said sardonically then added, "Which in its self is miraculous since you raised the temperature in here about 20 degrees."

Axel, feigning shock, replied, "I was subtle; only Roxas could hear what I said and I did not molest him. Besides that heat you feel is a result of my turning on the furnace, but thank you for the vote of confidence."

Yuffie, pushed off the door jamb, stood up straight, put her hands to her sides and growled, "Axel you didn't!"

"I did." He answered, chuckling.

"Axel Flurry, I will not allow you to use my Dojo to ogle your latest conquest. Go turn that furnace off right now!" Yuffie now gripped her hips tightly to keep her hands from choking Axel. Honestly, she loved him to pieces but there were times she would like to throttle him, this being the most recent.

"Oh come on, where's my fun, free spirited, mischievous friend when I need her?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. You know damn well with your incredible sexiness you do not need to stoop to tricks to get your men to strip for you, so why degrade the sanctity of my Dojo?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice, though her frustration was still winning at the moment.

Axel sensing her breaking resolve moved in for the kill, "How could having beautiful men learning the graceful movements of Kyuki-Do while half naked possibly be degrading to anything?" He gave her a big, cheeky smile.

"Damn you Axel! You're lucky you are a great instructor or I'd fire your ass!" Then to her utter frustration she could't help but return that stupid smile. Damn him for being so adorable! "Come on we have a class to teach."

Axel made a lip smacking sound and said, "I love you too." To which he receivea a middle fingered gesture from Yuffie behind her back as she bowed then stepped on to the Dojo.

Still chuckling Axel followed suite but not before taking off his jacket and tossing it into the office. _Yes this is truly going to be a fun class, _he thought heading straight for Roxas.

ooOOoo

Outside the window of The Traverse Town Flying Dragons Dojo Terra watched as Roxas and Sora lined up with the rest of the class for warm ups. He pulled his cell from his pocket and hit the #1 on his speed dial. "Yeah?" is all that was spoken by the receiver.

"Guess who has joined The Flying Dragons?" Terra asked with a sneer.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? Do they honestly think that's going to help their fucking pansy asses? Oh this is too perfect." Ventus said with a chuckle that would make the devil cringe.

"So what do you want me to do?" After waiting several minutes Terra was about to repeat the question when Ventus finally answered.

With an evil grin spreading on his face Ventus calculated his plan. "Don't do anything for now. Let them think they have a chance. Let's wait a few weeks while they learn some moves. Then once they develop some false confidence we strike. Oh this is going to be sweet." Ventus clicked his cell closed, picked up a dart from his desk and giggled manically. He threw it at the picture of Roxas and Sora that was mounted to his wall. The dart struck home in Roxas' heart.

Terra closed his phone, looked one last time at the twins, turned and walked toward his car that he'd parked a few blocks away. While he neared his car he thought, m_an I am glad I have never pissed off Ventus. He is one scary, twisted, fuck._


	2. Peppermint Patti

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Kyuki-Do is an actual martial arts style I do not own the name or any of the details I included.

Warning – contains coarse language, and yaoi, and lots of AkuRoku

Chapter two – Peppermint Patty

Roxas made his way over to Demyx and Zexion to say hi before class. Trying not to think about … _the feel of Axel's hot breath on my neck and what it would feel like to have that hot breath moving down my…_ _Argh!_ He mentally slapped himself hard. _Stop it, what the hell, are you 14 again? Get hold of yourself, stop acting like a randy teenager! You know brain any time you want to kick into operation again would be greatly appreciated! And why is it so hot in here? _

Then suddenly it was a little hotter as Axel came up next to him, so close their shoulders and arms were touching. Axel's jacket was gone! Roxas groaned inwardly both in frustration, and excitement at the contact and the sight of all that skin. Without a word to Axel, Roxas completed the short distance to his friends and greeted them. "Hey Dem, hi Zexion what are you doing here? I thought your classes were on Mondays and Wednesdays?"

"Isn't this great Roxas? They're going to be taking classes with us." Sora chimed in excitedly.

"They were but when Sora told me you two signed up I switched our days to the same as yours. I thought it would be fun to take them together." Demyx explained; Zexion nodded in agreement. Then both men looked at Axel and Demyx added, "I think I was definitely correct in my assumption, Hi Sir." Demyx gave a slight bow and smiled to Axel with a glint of amusement in his eyes, telling Axel that he noticed what he was doing to Roxas and was enjoying the show.

Axel's already cocky grin grew even larger adding a bit of teeth to it. Roxas groaned inwardly again. Axel gave a slight bow of his head, "Hi Demyx." then looked at Zexion and with another slight bow, "Hello Zexion."

Zexion answered with a bow and a very quiet, "Hi Sir."

With a chuckle Axel says to Zexion, "The transformation you make once you start your routines and live competition never cease to amaze me. You are one of my fiercest students and yet one of the mildest mannered people I have ever met. You are also the perfect example of the saying "you can't judge a book by its cover" Once you are fully trained I have no doubt you will be a force to be reckoned with."

Zexion beamed at the praise, "Really, you believe that?" He asks his instructor

"I do."

"Thank you Sir, I do enjoy Kyuki-Do and you are great teacher." Zexion responded, suddenly shifting from foot to foot nervously as if he realized he spoke more than usual and now didn't know what to do.

Axel just smiled at him not saying anymore. It was as if he knew to continue the conversation would send Zexion over the edge. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the exchange between the two men and at the smile Axel was giving Zexion. _Oh this is just great, I'm jealous? Really? I have known this guy for all of 15 minutes and I am jealous because he is being sweet to Zexion… Aw he's being sweet to Zexion. Not only is he the sexiest man I have ever seen, he is also a nice person. Oh I am so screwed._

Roxas sighs and suddenly realizes that this time the reaction was not silent. And of course four sets of eyes turned and focused on him; every one of them with laughter and accompanied by smiles. Seeing this Roxas groans and looks at Axel who has the biggest grin of all; and they all start laughing. Well all but Axel.

Turning his body toward Roxas, Axel can't help it, after hearing that sigh he has to touch him again. So lifting his hand he lightly touches the right side of Roxas' face then threads his fingers into his silky blond hair and with the pad of his thumb he lightly strokes the soft skin following his cheek bone several times back and forth. He is delighted when Roxas leans into his touch and closes his eyes. Then just as slowly he pulls his hand away waiting for Roxas to open his eyes.

When Axel pulled his hand away Roxas felt the absence of his touch more deeply then he should. He's never been a believer of love at first sight but is starting to understand how it could happen. His extreme reactions to Axel didn't make sense otherwise. Never in his life has he reacted to any man this quickly and with such intensity. He knows part of it is lust, but he also realizes that there may be more to it than that. _So brain what do I do now? _Then Roxas opened his eyes and was lost.

The moment Roxas opened his eyes and they locked on Axel's, he knew the sweet, sexy little blonde was his. So he started to move forward to kiss his man, licking his lips as Roxas did the same. Close now, their breath mingling, they closed their eyes and each angled their heads to allow a perfect fit and-

*****

"Okay every one line up please so we can get class started." Yuffie ordered a little louder and more demanding than necessary.

Roxas jumped as his eyes popped open and he turned a very pretty shade of red. Axel let out a low sexy chuckle just for Roxas and quietly said, "We'll finish this later." and strolled over to stand beside Yuffie.

Sora standing beside Roxas grumbled, "What the hell is wrong with you?" To which he received a frustrated groan from Roxas and nothing else.

"For those of you who are new to the school; Let me tell you a little about me and your other instructor. First I am the owner of this school my name is Yuffie Kisaragi during class and at any tournaments or school events you will be expected to refer to me as Ma'am. This is out of respect for the level of fifth degree black belt that I hold. Standing beside Roxas is Axel Flurry you will refer to him as Sir; he is also a fifth degree black belt. He has been an instructor here for the past three years. Any one that holds higher than a fifth degree black belt is at Master Status and is referred to by their name with master placed before it. Hopefully I will be one of those in six months." Yuffie added with a big smile.

"Kyuki-Do combines the kicks and strikes of Tae Kwon Do, joint manipulation of Hapki Do, the take downs of Judo, traditional weaponry and techniques from other Martial Arts to create a complete defensive art." She explained to the class since all but three were new.

"I would like you to look to the right of the dojo at the list on the wall. It is a requirement for you to memorize this list as it is the moral philosophy that the students of Kyuki-Do are expected to live by. They are called the Tenets of Kyuki-Do. You will need to know these when you take your first advancement test and will be asked to recite them randomly at other tests, so make sure you memorize them."

As Yuffie continues explaining the necessity to memorize the list Roxas watches Axel sashay over to the list of Tenets hanging on the wall. _How much more of this am I supposed to take? _Roxas thinks while he follows Axel's movements, especially the fluid movements of the muscles that are visible due to his bare chest. _Yeah and I thought I was safe with loose uniforms and why is it so fucking hot in here?! We haven't even started moving yet! _

"Using the acronym CHIPSI might help to remember these." Yuffie offers the class.

Axel begins reciting the list as he approaches it, "Courtesy, Integrity, Perseverance, Self Control, and Indomitable Spirit.

_How is it possible for a voice to affect me like this? It's deep and smooth like melted dark chocolate, and like melted chocolate, I know it will become an addiction. And why is it so fucking hot in here?! _Roxas wipes the sweat off his forehead and out of his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform then realizes the whole class is looking at him. _Shit, am I supposed to be saying something? _Panicked Roxas looks to his brother for help.

"This is my brother Roxas it was his idea that we join."

Roxas, understanding took over. "We need to learn how to defend ourselves and our friends Demyx and Zexion told us about your classes so I thought this would be a way for us to do that."

"You are right in thinking that this form of martial arts can help you learn to defend yourself. In fact that is our primary purpose as I explained a few minutes ago." Yuffie replied with a knowing grin on her face. "Okay that is all the new students let's get warmed up. Demyx you start the line everyone follow Demyx. You will be running laps around the Dojo for five minutes."

As they start running Axel comes up alongside Roxas and with a toothy grin says, "You know if you're hot you can take off your jacket." He can't help but chuckle when Roxas stumbles a little at the words.

The thought of being in the same room shirtless, with a shirtless Axel put images in Roxas' head that would make a sailor blush; and he stumbled_. What the hell is wrong with me I have never, in my life been so, so whatever this is around a guy? I can't believe he is even still interested after how stupid I've been acting. And WHY IS IT SO FUCKING HOT IN HERE?!_

"Can't you just open the doors or something? Roxas asked in desperation.

"Nope, bugs will get in. What's the issue with taking your jacket off?" Axel asks as the smirk on his face increases to a full grin and he turns his body so he is now jogging backwards, facing Roxas.

_Okay brain now would be a real good time to start working. Hello? Nothing. Great back to idiot mode._

As Roxas grasps for something to say that doesn't make him sound like a total fool he is saved by Yuffie. _Yes saved by the um, black belt?_

"Okay form two straight lines and be sure to give yourself enough room for kicks." Yuffie instructed the class as they each found a place to stand. "Now we do calisthenics; let's start with 4 sets of 15 jumping jacks; Demyx would you count them out please?"

After 10 minutes of jumping jacks, sit ups, and stretching they were ready to start learning moves. By now Roxas' jacket was soaked with sweat and the idea of taking it off was growing more attractive by the minute, Axel's bare chest be damned. But he still held out, after the almost kiss Roxas was afraid of what might happen if they were both bare-chested and touched. _Oh just perfect, you had to go there didn't you? Stop it, stop it, stop it! _Roxas privately berated himself.

"Do you need help?" Yuffie asked Roxas as she reached him while watching the other students doing kicks.

"Yeah I guess I do, sorry." Roxas answered with a sheepish smile on his face. Privately yelling at himself for being distracted again.

"Sure, first you need to be sure to start from the proper stance or you will not get the full power out of your kick. Put your hands up in a boxer pose, elbows slightly bent and hands loosely fisted. Stand with your left foot in front of you, knee bent slightly like this." Yuffie demonstrated the position to him and continued. "Now place your right leg back and again bend the knee a little put about 70% of your weight on this leg." She watched as Roxas got into the proper stance. "Yes that's perfect! Now you will do a right front snap kick. It is exactly what it sounds like." She got in position and demonstrated the kick as she explained the moves. "Right before you are going to kick shift your weight to the left leg bring your right leg straight forward keeping the knee bent until just before you are going to kick then snap your leg straight forward using the ball of your foot to make contact with your target." She watched as Roxas practiced the kick a few times then nodded. "Good now do 15 more and switch to your left leg."

It seemed that once class got started Axel took the instructor position seriously because the rest of the class went without incident. He moved around the class helping the students learn the four kicks they covered. Even when he came to help Roxas he was all business to which Roxas was grateful. Once the flirting stopped he was able to concentrate and really enjoyed the class. Well with the exception of how hot it was in the room. He never broke down and took off his jacket, although with the exception of him and the two girls in the class ever one else did.

*****

While walking to their cars Demyx asks, "Hey you two want to go get some pizza before you go home?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Sora do you have anything planned?" Roxas asks Sora as they approach the car.

"Nope, nothing, pizza sounds great to me."

"Mind if I come along?" the smooth dark voice inquired from behind Demy. "I love pizza and I am really hungry," Axel added. No one there missed the double meaning to the comment. Especially Roxas, who was now, back to his pretty red color; Axel smiled.

"Sure that would be okay with me, everyone else good with Axel joining us?" Demyx asked the group and was answered quickly with agreements Roxas' being the most prominent.

Axel smiled, "Hey Roxy why don't you ride with me?"

Roxas, a little flustered, digs his keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Sora then turns to face Axel and says, "Yeah, okay where's your car?" as he scans the parking lot to see if he can figure out which car is Axel's. Then spotted … _Oh no, that can't be it, please don't let that be it. Well it wouldn't be such a hardship. Nope no hardship but you would certainly sink even farther into stupidity wouldn't you? Please, just one break, that's all I'm asking for, please. _Roxas pleads to whatever higher power may be listening.

He vaguely hears the others tell Axel what restaurant they will meet at as he stares numbly at the piece of machinery that may be the cause of some serious um… issues.

"Come on Roxy its right over there." And of course he starts walking in the last direction Roxas wants to go. Roxas sighs then reluctantly follows.

Grasping on his last bit of hope Roxas asks, "So which car is yours, the Mustang or the Impala?"

"Neither," Axel smiles.

_Shit, shit, shit, I knew it! Well how much more of a fool can you make of yourself anyway? Brain, any ideas how to handle this? Nothing, of course why would you start working now?! "_Isn't it a little cold for a motorcycle?" he asks.

As they approach the bike Axel hands Roxas a helmet and answers, "Not if you snuggle close to me." Axel's sexy, shit eating grin returns with a vengeance.

_Shit! _

"This Roxy is a Vintage Norton 750S, and my baby, you'll learn to appreciate her."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Roxas admitts with a grumble; then looks up at Axel, one corner of his mouth quirked up.

Axel straddled the bike laughing, "Get on Roxy, or the others are going to be done eating before we get there."

"Roxy?" Roxas asks as he straddles the bike behind Axel trying like hell to be secure on the back of the bike without getting too close to Axel. Just the thought of having his arms around Axel's waist, being snug up behind him has caused exactly the reaction Roxas expected. _Shit, shit, shit! _

"Yeah, I think it suits you." Axel explains his use of the nickname assuming that is what was meant when Roxas said the name. When Roxas' body slid forward as Axel new it would because of the seat angle he felt Roxas reaction to being this close to him. Chuckling, he scooted back to feel Roxas a little better and commented. "Hmm, damn I love my motorcycle." and with that he took off.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Axel's back. _Oh two can play at this game honey, _and a smile came to Roxas' face as he slid forward and snuggled as close as he could. He felt the vibration of Axel's moan as he rubbed his now full erection against the redheads back. Then he slowly slid his hands from Axel's waist to wrap around his abdomen, squirming just a little more. Another moan, Roxas smiled more. _Now to move in for the kill, damn this is going to be fun. _He slid the fingers of his right hand into the waist of his little flirts pants expecting to find a cloth barrier but instead felt hot, hard flesh. _Okay in hind sight this was really stupid to do but oh my god!_ Roxas was rewarded with a gasp and jerk from the man and his first feel of what else Axel had to offer besides his good looks, cocky grin, and sweetness. _Oh lord I am in so over my head with this man! But hey that's okay if I'm gonna drown what a way to go. Any comments brain? Yeah that's what I thought. _Using his better judgment he removed his hand and placed it back on Axel's stomach but stayed cuddled close and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Axel missed the street he needed to turn on for the third time. _Do we really need to eat anyway? I mean we could just go back to my place and ... no! You are not going to treat Roxas like that. _He wasn't sure why, but something told Axel that Roxas was more than just a hook up even with how bold they were being with each other it just somehow felt different. So no quick lay, this was going to be taken slow no matter how much it hurt him; and judging from how painful his erection was at the moment he could be in for a world of hurt. _Finally the right street! And not a moment too soon; I don't know how much longer my noble intentions will last with Roxas cuddled up against me. Not to mention the feel of his hard cock pressing against my back! Oh thank god, a parking spot! _Axel pulled in as fast as possible but had to wait for Roxas to untangle himself which he did agonizingly slow.

When Roxas removed his helmet the smile on his face said it all; Axel had met his match. He may have been a little shy, but Axel had a feeling he had just released a monster in his little Roxy. They both made necessary adjustments, and chuckled. Axel put out his hand and Roxas gladly took it as they walked into the restaurant.

*****

"I can't believe Roxas just did that to me. Okay I get that he's into Axel but to not even say anything to me! Just throw the keys and leave. He's known the guy for an hour!" Sora griped as he, Demyx and Zexion were escorted to their table.

As they take their seats Sora notices Demy scoot his chair closer to Zexion's before he sits down; the position of their chairs making it possible for their thighs to touch. Being around these two is the only thing that keeps his faith in true love alive. One cannot be around the long time lovers and deny its existence. It's beautiful to watch really but for some reason this night it just makes Sora feel alone.

"I don't understand Sora. Don't you want your brother to be happy? I know they just met but how can you miss the electricity between them? We grew up together so I have known both of you since forever and I have never seen Roxas react like this to another man; I think it's wonderful! Demyx declares as he does a quick shoulder bumped into Zexion.

"I think so too" agreed Zexion with a smile and a nod; then went back to reading every item on the menu in detail.

"I know your right, and I did see the sparks. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. It's like every couple I see just reminds me that I don't have anybody. I have never been like this. I don't understand why this is happening now nothing has changed in my life." As Sora finishes his depressing confession he sees Roxas and Axel come in the door, holding hands. "Ugh, I am going to the bathroom."

Demyx and Zexion exchange confused looks. This was so out of character for their friend that neither knew what to say. So they just watched him walk away feeling a little helpless.

*****

Hi guys!

What is going on with these two; first Sora the normally cheerful, all is right with the world brother is brooding, and now Roxas the brother normally brooding is all cheerful. Demyx shakes his head and greets the new arrivals, "Hi Roxas, hi Axel. What took you two so long to get here?"

Axel answered, "Um, I missed the street," a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

"Uh-huh, okay well why don't we get something ordered, I'm hungry." He said as he looked at Zexion and they both chuckle, knowing Axel there was more to it than that but they weren't about to ask.

"So where did Sora go? Roxas inquired as he sat down sliding his chair a little closer to Axel's.

"So Roxas, Sora filled us in on the um weight lifting incident." Demyx again turned to Zexion this time they both burst out laughing.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at both of them, "Not. A. Word," was all he said.

Which of course only succeeded in sparking Axel's curiosity, "You don't really think I can just let this go do you," he asked Roxas smiling ear to ear. "They are in hysterics; this has got to be good!"

Roxas groaned, "Please Demyx, don't." he begged his long time friend.

"Oh do, please do. I have got to hear this!"

Demyx saw the pained look on Roxas' face, gave him a sympathetic look then proceeded to share the story with Axel much to Roxas' horror.

_Great like I didn't make enough of an ass out of myself tonight. Oh I am so going to kick Sora's ass for this! _Then Axel put his arm around Roxas' shoulders, squeezing a little, angled his head then kissed him. It was not provocative; just a light affectionate kiss. P_erfect_.

When Axel pulled away he looked at his lips for a moment then into his eyes and said, "You never need to be embarrassed around me," and smiled his beautiful smile; Roxas melted into a puddle.

"Are you ready to order? The chirpy waitress asked to which everyone looked at Zexion since he was sure to know the entire menu by heart now.

"A pitcher of Diet Cola, 18" hand tossed, chunky Sicilian sauce, mushrooms, green peppers, and half sausage, easy cheese." Zexion stated and handed her the menu.

"Will that be all?"

"No, I'll take a light beer please." Sora adds as he walks up to the table. All four men look at him quizzically. "What, I can't have a beer? I am old enough." He scowls and plops down in his chair folding his arms over his chest.

"What crawled up your ass?" Roxas asks as he and Sora exchange glares. "I am the one that should be pissed off here not you."

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"You told Demyx and Zexion about the weight lifting."

"So, it was funny, really how could I not tell them?" Sora asks as he smiles. Roxas gives him another glare. "Oh come on Roxas, it is really funny! Isn't it?" he asks everyone at the table.

"Yes it is." Zexion agrees.

"Oh, most definitely!" Demyx says.

"I'm sorry Roxy but it is funny." Axel says holding back a laugh.

"See, I told you so. It would be funny no matter who it happened to Roxas." Sora tried to reassure his brother who was not looking very happy.

"Okay well then I am sure you won't mind me sharing the wrestling story. Because really it would be funny no matter whom it happened to Sora." Roxas mimicked.

"You wouldn't!?" Sora exclaims as he blanched. "Roxas, that is much different than what happened to you."

"How so? Either way we are both embarrassed by what happened; and I think turn-a-bout is fair play."

"You know exactly how it is different." Sora replied.

While the brothers continued their debate the drinks and pizza came. The other three men served themselves and began eating waiting for the outcome.

After a few moments of silence Sora sighs in resignation, "Fine Roxas tell them.

All three turn their attention to Roxas. "Well we tried wrestling before the weight lifting but got kicked off the team."

"Why did you get kicked off the team? Zexion asks.

"That's where the funny part comes in! We were on our second week of practice. We learned basic moves so the coach had us start live wrestling." Roxas continues as Sora picks at the label on his beer bottle. "So Sora is paired off with this guy that is just drop dead gorgeous and he'd been ogling him for two weeks. When I saw they were paired I couldn't wait to watch the match." Sora groans and sinks into his chair as Roxas goes on his smile now broadening. "They go out onto the mat," he starts to chuckle which makes the other three guys start to chuckle, "they get in the ready stance, Sora is all smiles. The move they are going to concentrate on is a half nelson. Do any of you know what that is?" They all shake their heads no. "The move is designed so when you get your opponent in the proper position for a pin you will be chest to chest. Are you getting the picture yet?" Roxas says barely holding back the laugh threatening to emerge that would keep him from getting the story out.

Sora sinks further down into his chair.

Zexion lifts his brows and says, Uh-oh," and starts to chuckle.

Demyx shakes he head, "Oh this can't be good." He joins Zexion in his chuckling.

Axel gives up his control and snickers, "Oh this is going to be good."

Roxas shaking his head continues, "So they start the round and of course since Sora was a new wrestler he got taken down almost immediately. The guy being a third year wrestler goes directly into the half nelson. By this time most guys would be struggling to counter the move but not Sora. Nope he's got this huge grin on his face and his opponent is still clueless that his movements have only managed to turn Sora on. Now remember the uniforms for this sport leave very little to the imagination."

Sora groans again and puts his hands over his face, everyone else figuring out where this is headed were now beginning to snort, chuckle, gasp and laugh, "Well he was hot, and pressing really hard against me!" Sora's explanation came out muffled.

"So, the guy gets Sora turned over and to pin him he needs to push with his toes and press chest to chest to secure Sora to the mat and use his weight to push Sora's shoulders to the ground." Roxas is now in full laugh mode which is causing the others to follow his lead. "Sora pushes up off the mat, the guy thinks he's fighting the move but all Sora wants is to get to the guys mouth."

"Oh my God you didn't?" Zexion asks Sora.

"Oh he was trying really hard, now from where I was standing I could see that Sora was getting um let's just say he was sporting some serious wood and the guys around me start noticing too. Now we got half the room that thinks this is a real match and the other half realizing that Sora's struggles have nothing to do with wrestling. Some start laughing, others are growling, Sora is moaning, and his opponent is grunting trying to get into the proper position."

At this point Demyx has tears in his eyes, Axel is shaking his head and laughing but of course his laugh is deep and sexy.

Zexion is looking back and forth from Roxas to Sora with absolute shocked amusement on his face; not wanting to laugh knowing how he would feel if he was Sora but, _shit this was funny. _"Oh Sora."

Now, the guys on my side of the mat start yelling different orders, move, get off him, and finish it! Depending on their level of homophobia I suppose. But since they started yelling the other side decided to chime in, and let me just add Sora has surprising strength because Chris was really putting everything into it to pin Sora. His struggling finally causes him to slide into a position where Sora can reach his face but not quite his mouth. So being the creative person my dear brother is he improvised. And as Chris discovers how much Sora enjoys being his opponent due to his hips moving over to the left a little, Sora plants a jaw to temple lick on his face."

Sora has now taken to hitting his forehead on the table and not one of them has any semblance of control anymore. The entire restaurant is looking at them like they are insane.

"The whole crowd went instantly quiet because everyone was able to see that move. Chris went stalk still for about 3 seconds then jumped off Sora so fast and with so much force that he leapt at least a foot off the ground and screamed, "What the fuck?!" Then I heard someone ask, "Did he just lick him?"and another answer, Yep." And the place went nuts. Someone standing by me yell out, "He's got a fucking hard on!"

"Sora finally came to his senses gets up and takes off into the locker room to keep from getting pummeled. So of course everyone turns to me with questioning stares and I just shrugged my shoulders and said, well he is really hot, and I left. We each got an email that night from the coach saying he thought it best we not return."

Sora lifts his head off the table and puts both hands through his hair glaring up at Roxas, his hands on his head, elbows on the table, "Are we even now? Do you feel better?"

Demyx put his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Oh come on Sora, it's funny, but god knows I understand completely why you did it. I mean you had a crush on him, and he was rubbing on you and had you pinned down shit, who wouldn't react that way?

"Yeah Sora it's nothing to be ashamed about," Zexion added his support.

"I agree, really, well I personally wouldn't do it but I could see it happening to other guys."

"Thanks Axel I feel so much better."

"Yeah well on that note I think it's time to go home. Roxy want a ride?" Axel asks looking hopeful at Roxas.

"Do you mind Sora?"

Demyx and Zexion look at Sora and smile as he looks up at Roxas and smiles himself thinking, _I do matter to him see that's all you had to do before you ass. _"No it's fine I'll be home in a bit, I'll pay up just toss your money down."

Everyone tossed in there portion and they said their good byes. When they were all gone he paid the bill, ordered another beer and moved to the bar.

*****

Roxas was feeling very content, enjoying being snuggled up to Axel once again he closed his eyes and fantasized about what a life with Axel would be like. Then he pops his eyes open; w_hat the fuck are you thinking? You have known this guy for 3 hours! How can you be thinking of life long for god's sake? _Shaking his head to clear his ridiculous thoughts he notices his house in view and sits up. "It's the brown raised ranch right there on the right."

Axel parked the bike waited for Roxas to get off and then did the same taking the helmet from Roxas and placing it on the seat. He then turned and looked at Roxas with the grin he knew would go far with his little shy guy. Well he wasn't so sure shy could be used to describe Roxas anymore. Not after the stunt he pulled earlier which Axel was still semi hard from.

_Uh-oh that is so not good. Well it shouldn't be good but, oh crap I am so screwed! "_Um Axel what are you doing?" Roxas asked as he started backing up and Axel stalked toward him.

Sexy smirk on full impact he started walking straight to Roxas, "I am walking you to your door. I am nothing if not a gentleman." He chuckled.

"You really don't need to do that."

"Oh but I insist."

Roxas almost trips as he hits the first step but recovers quickly spins and runs up the stairs. Axel takes them two at a time and is right on Roxas' heels. He turns around to find the tall muscled red head standing inches from him and before he knows it Axel has him backed up to the porch wall.

"It might be a little hard to get into my house from here."

"I don't want you to go in just yet."

Putting his hands on either side of Roxas' head he moved in for a kiss. Barely a breath away he whispers, "First I need my good night kiss," then closes the distance and softly presses their lips together. Soft and slow at first but soon his urgency builds and he presses his tongue to the softness of Roxas lips and pushes his way into what seems like heaven. Not able to stifle the moan as he explored the inside of his beautiful new man's mouth. The moist heat driving him crazy, more desperate, he became more demanding with his tongue, pushing deeper, harder then pulling back and starting over again. When Roxas moaned into his mouth he shattered.

_Holy Hell I have never been kissed like this before. His lips are so soft, so full and where did he learn to do this stuff with his tongue how am I supposed to fight this, why would I want to, and stop talking to yourself and enjoy the ride! _Axel pushed deep into his mouth then pulled back and circled his tongue around Roxas' then drove deep again and that was it Roxas moaned deep in his throat.

They both thrust their hips forward and began to move them in opposite circular motions making both of them moan again and the kiss became even more desperate. Roxas moved his hands to Axel's sides then followed his ribs and moved up to his chest. Stopping at his nipples, lightly pinching them on his way up causing Axel to jump and crush their hips together even more. Both men now rock hard groaned in unison. Roxas' hands continued their journey around to Axels back and down his spine until they found their destination right on Axel ass and squeezed.

Axel pulled away from the kiss panting and pressed his forehead to the wall next to the blondes head. "Your gonna fucking kill me you know that," he said breathlessly as he began kissing his way down Roxas throat. "I promised myself I would go slow with you but you are so fucking amazing I am losing my battle fast." Now back to his lips he kisses each corner then nibbles on his bottom lip then moves to the other side of his neck as Roxas moves his head to allow Axel better access he lets out another moan and shivers then slips his hands into Axel's pants.

_Oh yeah skin, warm, hot, firm skin! I knew his ass would feel like this. Okay it's official I am a slut! Oh who cares I have my hands full of Axel ass and I am going to enjoy this! So just shut up brain! _It was then that Roxas realized that Axel was sucking on his neck not just kissing but actually sucking it. Then Axel pulled away chuckling.

"What are you laughing at, am I that bad at this?"

"Oh hell no, you make me crazy I already told you that. And if you don't believe me just move your hands to the front and my rock hard cock will confirm it." He felt Roxas' cock jerk at the mention of his hard cock and grinned. _So my little sex pistol likes dirty talk, oh what fun I will have with that._ "I was chuckling because," he kissed Roxas, "I was thinking," another kiss, "How you are," another kiss, longer this time, "like a peppermint patty," another long slow kiss.

"You think I am like an ice cream bar?" Roxas asks a bit confused. Not surprising with Axel kissing him like this.

"Oh yeah," kiss, "You are sweet and subtle on the outside," now moving down his jaw to his neck and to the sensitive spot behind his ear his says, "But bold and spicy on the inside." Then he nips Roxas' earlobe causing him to shiver again.

"Oh okay. Hey Axel?"

"Yes?"

"About earlier, you know when we were on the bike?"

He chuckles, "Yes?"

"Well I believe I owe you something."

"Yeah, wha-" Axel gasps and jerks his hips as Roxas brings his hands forward and grabs hold of his erection then starts moving his hand up and down. _When did he get my zipper down? _He groaned and his hips bucked, then started moving in rhythm to the warm soft hand that was working him into a frenzy. "Fuck Roxas if you don't. Stop. I'm aahhh, fuck!"

Roxas smiled and just kept working Axel's cock. It was so hard, and felt so good he was afraid he would come just from the feel of it. He was so big Roxas could just imagine how wonderful it would feel to make love to him, he pumped harder and began moving his hips in rhythm with his pumping and Axel's grinding. They both moaned. Axel drove his hands into silky blonde hair and pulled. Locking their mouths together and driving his tongue in as deep as he could go; his tongue matching the rhythm of Roxas' stroking hand.

Now both panting and on the verge of orgasm. They moved more frantically hips, hands, tongues all moving in unison grasping for the same thing; desperately holding on for control but at the same time needing the release. Roxas felt the hitch in Axel's rhythm telling him he was close. Knowing he was close too and not caring that he was going to come in his pants. He stroked Axel faster and using his other hand gently squeezed his sack. The combination of that and Axel's muffled yell through him over the edge.

They came together in explosive orgasms that had them both wheezing and panting. Axel leaning against the wall using his forearm to brace himself up as he leaned into Roxas; Roxas with his hands now back on Axel's ass and his head resting on Axel's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while regaining their composure.

"Jesus Roxas you are going to kill me," shaking his head he continued, "You make me feel like I am a horny 15 year old again. You're just so damn amazing. I can't wait to get to know everything there is to know about you." Then he kissed him again, he just couldn't stop kissing him.

"You're pretty amazing yourself and I am looking forward to getting to know everything about you too. And can I just add that you have got what hell of an ass." Then he gave it a little squeeze just to emphasize the fact before reluctantly removing his hands and refastening Axles pants for him.

"You know I am not usually this forward but you just do something to me that makes all of my usual control disappear. The strange thing is I can't seem to care, I want to be out of control when I am with you."

"Do you hear me complaining? I love that about you. The fact that your bold but not slutty, it's a rare combination and you do it perfect. I am so glad you decided to learn Kyuki-Do. Why do you need to defend yourselves anyway? Is there someone bothering you and Sora?

"Yeah, this guy we don't even know. I can't figure out what we did to him but he's got a real hard on about kicking the shit out of us every chance he gets. The real creepy thing about it though is that he kind of looks like us. Well truth be told he looks a lot like us; Weird huh?

Axel went still. No it couldn't possibly be him. "Do you know his name? Maybe I can figure out where he lives."

"Nope, no idea like I said we don't have a clue who he is, or where he came from, or why he has it in for us. All I know is he's a little crazy and we are sick of getting beat up every few weeks."

Axel put his hand on the side of Roxas' face and threaded his fingers into his hair. Then he did the same stroking motion along his cheekbone like he did at the Dojo. "We will make sure you get the training you need. I want you to take private lessons too so you can learn faster okay."

"Okay." He leaned into his gentle caress.

"I need to get home my dog is probably ready to explode."

"You have a dog?"

"Yep, a boxer, his name is Ralph and he is the coolest dog." Axel answered with a huge smile.

"Can't wait to meet him."

Axel kissed Roxas again, long, slow, and sensual, "Very soon sweetheart, very soon." Then he took his wallet and a pen from his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card then wrote his number on the back and handed it to Roxas. "Here's my cell phone, my home and the dojo numbers are on the front. You can usually get me on my cell so try that one first. I have your numbers from when you signed up so I'll just grab them from the paper work. I'll give you a call tomorrow we can work out your private lesson schedule and then figure out what we are going to do on our date on Friday." He smiled when Roxas smiled.

"Did I say I would go out with you? I don't remember that." He teased, "Sounds great," he kissed Axel then throwing a little tongue in for good measure, "Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow sweet Roxy," then with one last sexy smile he left.

Roxas sighed and went into the house that was when he realized that Sora hadn't come home yet.

AN: Thank you to all my writing friends for helping me when I got stuck, Sammy-dee, Evilsctosman, Ayden-silverflame, and O-life-is-a-song-O

Thanks to everyone that reviewed I really appreciated them, I enjoy writing and as long as I know someone else likes my story I will keep writing.


	3. Yep, There's Something in The Water!

_Damn it, _Roxas swore as he tried for the third time to write the line of code for his newest character in the game he designed for class; it still didn't work. The problem was, it had been over an hour since they had left the restaurant and Sora still wasn't home. He was trying not to be a mother hen, but with that lunatic Ventus and his motley crew out gunning for them he couldn't help but worry, and Sora was not answering his phone. _He was in a really odd mood tonight, maybe he just needed a little "me" time. Yeah, I'm sure that's it; just relax. _He picked up his phone and called Sora for the sixth time. _Still no answer, shit. I should go look for him; he always answers his phone. He did have a couple beers... _He saved his work… well, what little he had accomplished anyway. As he shut down the computer, there was a knock on his door.

*****

"Another one please," Sora slurred to the bartender as he ordered his sixth beer. "Hey, I thought drinking is supposed to help drown your sorrows… mine seem to be getting worse."

"Son, I have been doing this for twenty some years and have yet to see alcohol do anything for sorrows, problems or what have you, and you are not a drinker, so not only is this not going to solve your problems, it will most likely having you praying to the porcelain god in about an hour or so. I sure hope you have someone that can help you find your way to the bathroom."

"Nope, I have nobody; that's the problem." Sora looked at the bartender with cloudy eyes. His normally sparkling, bright blue eyes were dulled from alcohol and sadness. "Marco, do you believe there is someone out there for everyone? That you are destined to find your true love?"

While Sora sat slumped at the bar, a man walked in to pick up some pizzas he had ordered.

"Oh, I'll get this one." The perky waitress told her co-worker as she spotted the customer at the pick-up window. She sauntered over, admiring his beautiful physique and extraordinary blue eyes; they were like the color of the Caribbean Sea at mid day, his hair a unique blend of silver with a hint of blue that set off his eyes even more. As she got a little closer though, she noticed that those eyes did not show a hint of emotion, and she couldn't help but shiver a little at the coldness she felt from his stare.

"C-can I help you?" She asked, all perkiness gone.

"Pick up for Romaji." The man answered in a low, baritone that despite her unease made her heart beat a little faster.

"Sure, let me go check on that for you."

As he waited for the waitress to come back, the patron leaned on the high counter with one elbow and scanned the room. He stopped when he spotted the obviously drunk guy at the bar. Zeroing his attention in on the little brunette, he picked up the conversation he and the bartender were having.

"Well, do you?" he slurred.

"I suppose that depends on your definition of love."

"What the fuck kind of answer is that? This is a yes or no question!"

The silver haired man grinned and walked toward the bar, stopping beside Sora.

"Yes."

Sora turned in the direction that deep sound came from and gasped at the sight of the most incredible eyes he had ever seen. His eyes locked on the stranger's, and because he could not bring himself to look away he asked, "You do?"

"Yes, of course; who doesn't? Why do you think those sappy movies do well at the box office? It's because everyone wants to believe in the whole soul mate theory. I believe in it but I am also convinced that I will never find mine."

"Yeah, me too." Sora struggled to get out, now that the five beers he had drunk in under two hours were starting to hit him. It was becoming a challenge just to keep his head up. "I think I need to go home." He thought out loud. As he fumbled with his keys the waitress appeared with the silver haired man's pizzas.

"That will be $56.36 please; sorry for the wait." The little waitress said with a nervous apology.

Looking at Marco he asked, "Do you know where he lives? He can't drive, and he needs a ride home."

"Yeah, he lives on Pleasant Street about fifteen minutes from here; why, you offering to take him home?"

"Well he won't make it on his own."

"Why?"

"Because he's wasted; he won't make it 2 blocks without crashing."

"No, I mean, why are you offering? You don't even know him." Marco asked as he eyed the stranger suspiciously.

"Oh relax, old man, I just can't leave here knowing that he may try to drive himself home. Look at him." He said this as he handed the waitress $75.00.

They all looked at Sora who was now passed out on the bar.

"You can keep the change if you carry those to my car for me so that I can carry him."

"Okay, sure; lead the way." Apparently a sizable tip was enough to return her to her perky self.

"Either of you happen to know his name?"

"It's Sora." replied Marco. "His address is 121."

"Are you a friend of the family or something?" The man asked Marco.

"No, he is a great cook though, and I use him for extra help when I get big catering jobs."

"Hmm, cute, and he can cook too?"

"Hey what's your name? I don't feel right letting some random guy take off with an unconscious Sora."

"It's Riku, and since I ordered the pizza under my last name and used my cell number you have everything you need to hunt me down if I follow through with my evil intentions." He answered his voice dripping sarcasm with an expression to match.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that. He's a sweet kid and I wouldn't want him hurt, that's all. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Whatever, old man." Riku picked up Sora with a grunt, deciding carrying him fireman style would be the easiest since he was dead weight and much heavier than he expected. He left the restaurant with the waitress following.

At the car he thanked the girl and told her to place the pizzas on the roof, then had her open the car door for him so that he could gently placed Sora in the passenger seat. The little brunette stirred as Riku leaned over him to fasten the seat belt and mumbled, "Mmm… you smell good." and smiled.

Riku froze. It was just a little smile but it made his already gorgeous face even more incredible, and the sight cause an unfamiliar reaction in Riku. Unwilling to explore that feeling at the moment, he clasped the buckle went around to the driver's side, got in and pulled out of the lot.

*****

"Sora, is that you? Come on in; I was starting to worry."

The door opened, revealing his father. "Sorry son, it's just me; I was looking for Sora. I guess it's safe to say he's not in here since you thought I was him?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"No he's not; I was about to go look for him." Roxas looked at the keys in his fidgeting hand, and then looked at his Dad. "Hey, what are you doing home anyway; I thought you were going to be gone for two more days?"

"They decided they didn't need me for the presentation so I came home early. You want to tell me why you're worried about your brother?"

"It's nothing, really, we were out eating with some friends and I- a… got a ride home from one of the people we were with. Sora was just going to pay the bill and bring my car home but he hasn't come home yet."

"I'm sure he's fine. Did you try his cell?"

"Yeah, no answer."

"Let's give him another few minutes then if he's not back yet we can both go and search for him."

"Okay, yeah, I'm sure I am just being over protective, as usual." Roxas gave his Dad a little smile to cover up his growing concern. His Dad had no idea they were being bullied and Roxas had no intention of telling him. He and Sora had agreed that they should handle this on their own; they were 22 years old, too old to be running to Daddy for protection. That's why they'd been looking for some way to protect themselves. So no, he would not be telling his Dad that things may be more serious then he was letting on. But he did need to get out and look for Sora and soon.

His Dad turned to leave but stopped with his hand on the door, and looking over his shoulder, grinning, said, "By the way, I saw the guy that gave you a ride home. He was quite a hunk."

Roxas' eyes got huge as the color drained from his face, "You saw Axel?"

"Is that his name? It suites him, very masculine, like the man himself." His hand was no longer on the knob. He had apparently changed his mind about leaving. This was not going to be a good conversation, Roxas just knew it.

"Last I knew you weren't into men; what's with the analysis?"

"I may not choose to be with a man but I know what's hot and what's not, and he was smokin'."

"Oh God Dad, please, can we not talk about this?"

"Talk about what, how Axel chased you up the stairs and had you pinned to the front of the house? Or how-"

"Dad please! Shit, how much did you see?" Roxas asked in a half groan, half whine.

"Well put it this way; enough to make me go and find your Mom, but not to go blind. I thought about turning on the porch light to screw with you, but decided that would just be cruel." he said laughing.

_Okay that just tops it; nothing else could possibly happen to me tonight, fate can't be that cruel, can she? _Throwing his hands over his face he just shook his head and said nothing.

"Oh, come on, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Hell it's good to know I have a normal, healthy boy."

Right now seemed like the absolute perfect time to go look for Sora. "I'm going to check the restaurant we were at to see if Sora is still there. I'll call you when I find anything out."

*****

"I'm moving, God I hope I'm not driving!"

"Relax, cuteness, you're not driving," Riku chuckled.

Sora's eyes flew open and he looked around wildly trying to place where he was and who's car he was in. He had absolutely no memory of getting here. Suddenly sober enough to be aware of his potentially dangerous situation, but still too drunk to be able to do anything about it, he began to panic.

Riku, sensing the growing panic in his passenger, decided a few reassuring words were necessary to keep him from opening the door and jumping.

"Easy there Sora; you're safe. Marco gave me your address and I'm just giving you a ride home." Riku explained in the most calming voice he could muster.

Sudden nausea made Sora lean his head back and close his eyes. "Great, but who are you?"

He asked as the mystery man turned right, his stomach doing a most unwelcome flip, causing him to moan. "Do you have to drive so fast?"

"My name is Riku; I am only going twenty five… and please try not to hurl in my car."

"'Kay, I'll try not to, Riku. I like that name, ittttsss sa nissse name. And youuu are a niisssse guy to drive mmmeee."

Riku looked over to see Sora passed out again and he smiled at the adorable guy. "You are going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow." He chuckled and shook his head slowly. Turning onto Pleasant he slowed to look at the addresses then spotting 121 he pulled into the driveway.

*****

"Wait, I said I'd go with you to look." Roxas' Dad reminded him.

"No, that's alright, I can do it. Besides, I need you to call me if he happens to come home while I'm out looking for him. His battery is probably dead and that's why he hasn't answered. I'll call you as soon as I find him if I haven't heard from you first, okay?"

"Well I suppose that makes sense; okay, I'll wait here then, but call as soon as you find him. You've got me nervous now, too." His Dad opened the door and Roxas followed him out into the hallway. "Is there something you're not telling me, Roxas?" He asked as he eyed Roxas more intently.

Roxas remained casual but it was a struggle to do so. "No, like I said, I am just being over protective but he did have a couple beers so I just want to make sure he didn't continue and try to drive home drunk." This really wasn't a lie; that was one of the possibilities going though his head at the moment. In fact, the one he was clinging to the most. Roxas knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Sora because he had suddenly become a love struck moron. _Oh you did not just say love, no, no, no, you are not going there so just cut that shit out right now! _

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything." And with that said he jogged down the stairs to the garage, continuing his argument with himself.

_Jeez, you meet a gorgeous guy who just happens to be sexy, passionate, sweet, gorgeous- did I say that already? _He opened the door to Sora's 1968 Chevy SS and slid in._ Playful, I really love that about him. Damn it, would you stop using that word! You don't love him, infatuated yes, in lust absolutely, but love- no it is way too soon for that; isn't it?" _As he contemplated this question Roxas opened the garage door to pull out. As he put the car in reverse, lifted off the brake and turned to see a man standing in the driveway, he slammed on the brakes to avoid backing right into him! He threw the car into park and jumped out, ready to jump down the guy's throat for scaring the crap of him, but then he noticed an unconscious Sora in his arms. Roxas' heart stopped beating; he couldn't breathe as panic seized him.

Running towards the man he demanded, "What did you do to my brother; what's wrong with him?"

"Relax, he's okay; he's just passed out drunk." Riku quickly told the frantic man running at him who came to an abrupt halt six inches away.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked the stranger holding Sora.

"The name is Riku; is there somewhere I can put him down? He's kind of heavy."

"Oh um, yeah, follow me. Why is my brother with you, Riku is it?" He led Riku through the garage and up the back stairs to Sora's bedroom and was impressed at the fact that the guy wasn't even breathing hard.

"Yes it's Riku, and I was at Rocco's picking up some pizza when I spotted your brother at the bar. He drew my… interest." He grinned and shrugged.

Roxas opened the door and made room for Riku to get through. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, trying to sound threatening but failing miserably; he knew exactly what he meant. He also decided, after taking another look at the man that he was definitely someone Sora would take a second look at.

Riku laid Sora down on his bed and adjusted his head on the pillow. He kept his hand resting lightly on Sora's chest. Looking at the beautiful brunette he began to feel that strange stirring again and quickly pulled his hand away, only then remembering he was not the only one in the room. _Oh shit. _He looked over at Roxas with a little grin and shrug.

Roxas quietly watched as Riku carefully laid Sora on the bed and- _oh wow look at that; he has got it bad for Sora. _And just like that Riku yanked his hand away. _Hmm that was interesting._ "So how did you end up bringing him home?" Roxas asked with a little chuckle.

"Um … well, he was really drunk and there was no one to drive him. I couldn't leave there knowing he might try to drive home. And since his phone was in a glass of beer I figured he wasn't planning on calling anyone to come get him, so…"

"Well thank you for that. He doesn't drink much, so I guess it hit him harder then he thought it would. I was on my way out to look for him just now. I had a feeling it was something like this. My name is Roxas, by the way." He put his hand out to shake the other man's hand. It was a nice firm shake; he was starting to like this guy.

Sora groaned and rolled over on the bed. Both men looked in the direction of the sound then at each other each mirroring the other's smile.

Riku said, "He is going to be really sick; he came close in the car already."

"Yeah I know," Chuckling a little Roxas added, "I can't wait until tomorrow."

Looking a little confused Riku asked, "Tomorrow?"

"Uh huh, I am going to have so much fun with a hung over Sora."

"Oh that's just cruel." Riku said but his laugh contradicted his declaration. "Well I have to go I have some very cold pizzas in my car and most likely a very angry group of people waiting for them. Things could be getting ugly." He gave Roxas a huge grin. "Could you give this to Sora?" He said, handing Roxas a card. "Tell him the number on the back is my cell, if he wants to call me. It was nice meeting you Roxas."

As they walked out of the room, Sora groaned again. Closing the door Roxas turned to Riku and started walking with him down the stairs. "It was nice meeting you too, and again, thanks for bringing my brother home."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Riku reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys to Roxas' car and handed them over.

"Thanks, again." Roxas said earnestly.

"You're welcome, see ya."

_Wow I hope Sora can remember him because he is exactly the type of guy Sora would like. _Roxas headed for the study to let his Dad know Sora was safe at home. As he approached the study door he could hear his Dad talking to someone. His voice was muffled from the closed door but it sounded like a pretty heated discussion. He was beginning to make out a few random words when he heard the bedroom door hit the wall upstairs.

Deciding his Dad would hear the noise and come find them when he got off the phone, Roxas ran up the stairs two at a time. When he got to the top he found Sora sprawled out on the hall floor groaning. Walking over to the writhing Sora, he helped him up and into the bathroom.

Once Roxas had his brother settled in front of the toilet he sat on the tub edge so he could help him if he needed anything.

"Why did you do this Sora? You never drink. Are you mad because I told the wrestling story? I didn't realize it would upset you this much." Roxas asked, feeling guilty that he may be the reason his brother was upset enough to drink.

Sora shook his head no and then moaned because the motion did not help the spinning of the room that now reached warp speed. Unable to focus on Roxas he kept his head down and mumbled, "Itsss not the sttooory… I'm lonely." He managed just before throwing up.

Roxas quickly grabbed one of the towels he'd retrieved from the closet, wet it and handed it to Sora before he spoke.

"I didn't realize you were feeling like this. You haven't said a thing and tonight was the first I've seen you acting strange. Then I go acting like a stupid teenager with Axel." It suddenly occurred to him. "And I just went with Axel to the restaurant. I didn't ask if you minded, I just tossed the keys and left. Damn it, I am sorry Sora; that was a shitty thing to do." He said, feeling like a complete ass.

"It's stupid; I don't know why I am feeling this way. It came outta fucking nowhere and it's really pissing me off," He moaned and grabbed his head. "Roxas, can you please make the room stop spinning, please? I thought that was just an expression but fuck it's really spinning."

For the next hour Sora paid the price for drinking to the porcelain god and Roxas stayed with him helping however he could.

_Well shit how can I torture him in the morning knowing why he did this? Oh yeah, wait, there was a very hot silver haired perk to this. Oh yes, I see the possibilities._

"What's going on here?" Their dad asked stopping at the door, apparently on his way to bed.

_Is he just now finishing with that phone call? Why do you even care; it was a phone call. Yeah but he was arguing with someone and shut away in his study. _Roxas shook his to clear these odd thoughts.

"Someone brought him home, and as you can see, he is very drunk. So here we sit while he pukes his stomach empty." He shrugged his shoulders as if this should be obvious, which in his mind, it should.

"Do you need me to get you guys anything before I go to bed?"

"No, we're good, thanks though."

"Well okay then goodnight."

_Okay, now I know something is not right. He doesn't ask who brought Sora home, when he got here; barely reacted to Sora being puking drunk. What the hell is going on with him? Maybe there's something in the water! Sora's getting shit faced drunk, Dad is acting all mysterious, and I am acting like a love sick idiot! Yep, it's something in the water._

"Roxas?"

"Hey, how're you doing? Think you can make it to bed now?"

"Yeah, I think so, would you help me though? The damn room is still spinning a little."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Man you are going to be hurting tomorrow."

*****

Riku steeled himself for what was coming, took a deep breath, opened the door, and went inside.

"Where the fuck have you been? I'm fucking starving!" Ventus yelled from the other side of the room.

"I had something to do. You should have gotten it yourself if you were so hungry." He dropped the pizzas on the table and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going now?" Ventus demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am going home." Riku answered with all the hatred he was feeling evident in his tone.

"We got shit to sort through; your father wants us to go through the schedules and set up the new classes. I ain't doin this alone."

"You'll do whatever you want to do anyway; why the hell should I waste my time? Your bitch can take notes for you as good as me; have him do it."

"Fuck you, Riku." Terra growled.

"Funny how you knew who I was talking about"

Terra jumped out of his chair and charged Riku. Knowing the other man's fighting style from sparring with him, Riku knew exactly what was coming. As Terra's right fist came forward Riku spun left, dodging the punch and landing a back kick to the other man's thigh, making his leg buckle from the instant cramp.

"Don't fucking do that again." Riku warned as he left the room, not bothering to slam the door; his point was made.

"When are you going to learn not to go after him? He kicks your ass every time." Ventus asked, sounding bored and not bothering to help Terra up.

"I am sick of his shit!"

"Oh, lighten up! Bring the pizza over here, Aqua. Xemnas, get some drinks out of the fridge, and grab some napkins." Ventus ordered. "We've got to get this class schedule done and then start working on the tournament. Aqua, have you applied for the permits yet?"

"Yeah, I did that yesterday but they said a decision won't be made until next month's board meeting, so we won't know a solid date until then." Aqua replied as she grabbed a piece of pizza.

"We can still work on the invite list, budget, fees and shit like that." Terra offered.

"Yeah, I want to get as much in place as possible; this is going to be on a national scale so it's going to be work to get it together. And since it's not sanctioned by any of the martial arts clubs or leagues we are on our own as far as insurance and costs. So let's get down to business. First, the class schedule; Terra, get a pad of paper and something to write with."

The others snickered at the order. "That's not funny, Ventus." He mumbled.

"Do I look like I'm fucking around? Get something to fucking write with so we can get this done." Ventus' voice rumbled with threat. The two men stared at each other but in a show of dominance Ventus would always win, so Terra looked away first.

"Fuck!" Terra threw his chair back and limped over to the desk to get the paper and pencil, swearing under his breath the whole time.

"Such a drama queen." Xemnas chuckled

"Isn't he though?" Aqua agreed.

*****

Riku went straight to his rooms when he got home, not stopping to talk to anyone. Not that anyone would give a shit, but they did like to put up the show if there were guests over. Thankfully tonight there were none so he escaped the fake façade. Once in his rooms he tossed his coat on the couch and made his way straight to the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could take it and then stripped off his clothes, stepping under the water. He almost moaned out loud it felt so good. He stayed there for quite some time, allowing the stresses of the day to run down the drain with the water before he got out, toweled off and tossed the towel over the bar. After finishing the rest of his nightly routine he walked over to the oversized bed and crawled in, grabbing the remote, and turning on the TV.

He couldn't stop thinking about Sora. It caught him off guard at first when he saw his face in the bar. He resembled Ventus at first glance but once he got a closer look the differences were very obvious. The first thing Riku noticed was his eyes. Sora's eyes were open and honest, sweet and innocent. You could see the love and understanding the man possessed. When you looked at Ven's eyes all you saw was an evil twisted soul incapable of a selfless, caring act. Then there were the lips; Sora's were full and looked soft, his smile true and inviting. And Ven's… well, his were thin from always being twisted into a frown or a scowl. Their hair was a different color too Sora's being a wonderful light chocolate brown where Ven's was blonde.

Giving up on the TV he grabbed his MP3 player. Putting the plugs in his and powered it up, the first song that came on was "I hate my life" by Theory of a Dead Man. He had to laugh at the irony of that. It was the story of his life at the moment. Feeling drained, he settled in his bed, turned the lights low, closed his eyes and began his relaxing exercises. He'd begun using these about three months ago when his insomnia started affecting his daily life and his martial arts form. So far they'd been working but tonight he was finding it difficult to concentrate. He could not get a certain beautiful, blue eyed brunette out of his mind. So rather than clearing his mind of all thoughts and his mind's eye of all images he kept seeing Sora's face and his smile. Riku's mind continually wandered to thoughts of what they would do on a date together and hearing Sora laugh, seeing a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Then he remembered how good it felt to have the man's body pressed against his when he was in his arms, and how empty his arms felt when he put Sora in the bed. He had the urge to climb in next to him and snuggle the smaller man close.

Riku shot straight up in bed.

"Holy fuck, what was that?! Where did that come from?" He shook his head; what was with this guy? Why did he keep thinking about him like this? He never did shit like this. All that ever interested him was a quick fuck when he couldn't ignore his needs any longer. But this, this was something he just didn't understand. Yet he gave Roxas his card for Sora. Even wrote Sora a note! "Shit, I need some sleep." He decided suddenly. Leaving his MP3 player on, he lay back down and drifted off to sleep, thinking he would sort it out in the morning when his brain didn't feel so fried.

*****

Riku woke to a soft rapping at his door. "Who is it?"

"It's Clyde, Master Riku; I am sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor. He says you will want to see him. Shall I send him away?" Came the muffled voice of Riku's butler from the other side of the closed door.

There was some shuffling noise then the last voice Riku expected to hear in his house. "Like hell you'll send me away! I am telling you he wants to see me. Now get out of my way, Jeeves"

"But Sir"

"Move, now!"

Riku just laid there in shock. He was sure he must be dreaming. Sora did not seem like the type of guy to just show up uninvited anywhere, let alone in his house outside his door, demanding entrance. There was a thud and then the door opened with Sora on the other side and Clyde on his ass against the far wall.

Riku looked back up at Sora to find a devouring look in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. He swallowed hard; God damn when did he get so fucking sexy?

"Good morning, I believe I owe you a thank you." Sora said as he closed the door and locked it.

"Um…"

Stalking across the room, Sora approached like a panther, all sinewy muscles and grace. Riku was finding it hard to breathe, still not able to move. He helplessly watched as the incredibly sexy and somewhat frightening man began to crawl up onto the foot of the bed. His heart began to pound so hard he thought it would crack his ribs.

Sora moved closer, reaching Riku's feet he began to slowly pull the blanket down his body, causing goose bumps to form as the blanket moved down. By the time the top edge of the blanket reached his cock Riku was hard and ready. The sensation of the blanket fibers rubbing along his erection made the already sensitive organ dance and jut. Sora continued the slow torturous removal of the blanket, watching Riku the whole time, the smile he was wearing making Riku wonder if he should run or grab him, but either way it excited him like nothing ever had.

As the blanket made it mid thigh, Sora had inched up farther, grabbed the edge of the blanket, being sure his palms came in contact with Riku's skin as he pulled the blanket the rest of the way down his body.

Having Sora's warm hands slowly moving down his legs made his cock go rock hard and his hips buck up off the bed. Sora chuckled and lay on top of his legs; moving his arms up and over his head the brunette pinned Riku's hands against the headboard. Using lips, teeth and tongue he worked his way up his chest, gliding between his pecks, nipping, sucking and licking each nipple making Riku moan his name a few times. The incredible lover moved his way up to Riku's jaw and on to his lips. Once there he began to rub his hips against Riku's who matched the movement greedily, pushing and pressing their cocks together, wanting to feel him any way he could. Riku tried to break free of the hold Sora had on his hands but the other man would have none of it. He held tight and punished Riku's actions by breaking the contact of their hips. Looking down at Riku and then looking at his mouth Sora came down on it with a possession that had Riku moaning and bucking his hips again, searching for Sora's body, needing the contact and failing to reach him.

"God damn it, I need to feel you, right fucking now!" Riku growled. He received a raised eyebrow in response and Sora was suddenly off him. "Wait, I'm sorry!"

Before he could elaborate, the source of his frustration was back on him but this time he had sucked Riku's cock down to the base and began to deep throat him. "I, oh, oh, ooh, oh my god yes!" his hips tried to buck but Sora held him down. Pressing his hips to the bed, moving up and down his shaft in slow, rhythmic movements that were making his legs tremble they were so torturous. Reaching the point of agony he begged Sora to stop so he wouldn't finish without getting to touch his lover.

To his surprise Sora complied. The brunette slowly lifted off him and took his hands pulling him to a sitting position Sora straddled Riku's hips, snuggling close so that their sacks and cocks were pressed tightly together and began to rub their bodies together first in a rocking motion, then in small circles and back to rocking again. They wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing, at first light, tender kisses, adding a little tongue. But as their rocking and circling and pressing became more demanding and frantic so did their kissing. Soon there tongues were wrestling for control and their hips began moving back and forth, slapping their groins together rather than rubbing as they became more aroused, the pre-cum that was dripping out combined with the sweat of their bodies made their skin slippery allowing for their cocks to slide along each other, increasing their excitement. Riku started to suck hard on Sora's tongue, making him buck and squirm against his body. This made Riku skyrocket closer to release. He increased the speed of his movements breathing hard as he buried his face into Sora's neck. Sora was getting close to release as well and his moaning and grinding matched the desperation of Riku's. They were so close, sweating, moaning each other's names kissing fiercely, sucking on whatever skin they could get near.

They began to move faster, harder, moaning louder. They were seconds from finishing, both men knew it, and were licking and kissing and rubbing whatever they could touch, the desperation of both men coming to a fever pitch. Riku felt his balls tighten, his cum getting ready to explode out of his cock. He held Sora tighter, rubbed against him harder.

"Riku! God damn it, get the fuck up! We've got shit to get done!" Ventus yelled from the hallway.

Riku's eyes opened, his breathing ragged, his heart was racing like he had run a marathon. His cock was so hard he could use it for a fucking auger. "Fuck me!" he groaned as he lay in bed.

_Holy shit I am in serious fucking trouble, I'm dreaming about him. Are you really that good gorgeous, I wonder? _There was no way this was going to go away on its own. He threw the blankets off stalked to the bathroom and into the shower. Under the water he closed his eyes and pictured Sora as he began to stroke himself. With the dream so fresh in his mind it didn't take long for him to finish and even though it was his hand that did the job it was Sora he imagined holding him.

*****

_Am I dead? I must be dead. Oh my god what is that noise? Shit it is so loud! _Sora slowly opened one eye and nearly screamed at the pain the sunlight caused. "What is that noise? Roxas? Roxas?" He softly called because he knew if he attempted anything louder than that his head would explode. Yep, he was sure that would happen. _Hmm maybe I should, at least if my head exploded the pain would stop! Ow! Christ it even hurts to yell inside my head._

"Hey, you're up, good!" Roxas came bouncing in with a tray in his hands. "I brought you something to drink and some toast. I don't recommend you try to eat anymore than toast right now." He suggested cheerfully.

"You know if it wouldn't cause me agony to do it I would hit you right now." Sora mumbled. "What is that noise? It sounds like we are in a boat."

Roxas looked around the room and spotted what he thought might be the culprit. He walked over to Sora's fish tank and unplugged the Whisper filter. Smiling he asked, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you; what did you do?"

"Um, turned off your tank filter." He answered.

"Ugh, I am never drinking again!" He declared as he struggled to push himself up to a sitting position. "Thanks for this; wait a minute-" Sora looked at his brother with narrowed eyes. "What's the catch; why are you doing all this for me?"

"I am just trying to help you out in your time of need; jeez why so suspicious?" He answered with a smirk.

"Okay now I know something's off about this. What did you do, put laxative in my juice or something? Sora asked as he picked up said juice eyeing it warily.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"You have!"

"Oh yeah that's right, well do you think I would do that to you again? Please, I'm a little more creative than that. Besides I do not have to resort to tricks to make you suffer today. Between the hangover and the card I have in my hand with a certain good Samaritan's name on it, I think I have all the weaponry I need." He flaunted the card as he walked around the bed and nearer to Sora.

"Good Samaritan? What are you tal-," the flashback back hit him like a canon ball. Beautiful blue eyes, silver hair, full lips, and hard, warm body that smelled so good. _Whoa, hard warm body! How do I know he had a hard, warm body? _He looked at his brother then at the card in his hand. He considered taking a dive for it but then thought better of that since not only would the tray currently sitting on his lap be tossed but his head just might explode at the sudden movement.

"It looks like maybe you remember the hotty that left this." Roxas teased as he waved the card around some more.

"Yeah, maybe a little." Sora felt the heat crawl up his neck and into his cheeks.

"Aw your blushing, isn't that cute? Can't say I blame you though, he was really nice looking. Of course Axel is hotter but still; your guy wasn't bad."

"He's not my guy. Would you please give me the card?" He asked impatiently.

"Hmm what would you give me for it?"

"A nice beating if you don't"

"Now is that anyway to repay me for sitting with you last night or bringing you breakfast this morning? I think you are being very ungrateful." Roxas reprimanded, a hint if laughter noticeable in his voice.

"Roxas, thank you for helping me last night, now give me the fucking card, _please_."

As he waited for Roxas to make up his mind Sora removed the tray from his lap to give himself a better chance of springing up to grab the card, fully prepared to endure any pain it took to get it. He needed to know why he remembered the guy's hard body against his. He needed to remember his name. He really wanted to see him sober so he could see more than just fuzzy details.

"Relax little bro, I won't hold out on you. Last night you said you got drunk because you were lonely; why didn't you ever say anything to me?" Roxas asked in earnest.

"It's not like there is anything you could've done. Don't worry about it; I'll get over it, I'm sure. It's just a phase. Now can I have the card? That might help with this problem."

Roxas handed him the card with a huge grin on his face, "You know I think you might be right there. I've got a program to finish writing so I'll leave you to it."

As his brother left the room and shut the door behind him Sora looked down at the card. Riku Romaji, Instructor, Romaji School of Tae Kwon Do. "Well that's interesting; I wonder if you own it?" he turned the card over and froze. There was a note that said,

"I would like to get to know you, call me. Cell is best, Riku." _He wanted to get to know me, really? Damn, if he is half as fine as what I remember I'd like to get to know him too_.

*****

Terra picked himself off the mat for what seemed like the hundredth time, shook his head and got back in the ready stance, preparing for yet another attack; he was not disappointed.

Ven came at him again, first with three rapid front kick, double punch combos, followed by a spinning back kick, a few more punches and a roundhouse kick. The final combo landed on their target and knocked him to his ass again. If it weren't for the sparring gear he was wearing he would most likely have a broken jaw and a concussion by now.

"God damn it, Ven! Would you take it easy; I am not him, so quit beating the fuck out of me like I am!"

"Fuck you Terra, you're ending up on your ass cuz you're holding back! You are not giving me everything you've got. It's got nothing to fucking do with him, get the fuck up and fight me!"

"Like hell it doesn't! Christ it's been three fucking years, nobody is worth that much time! And I am not holding back!" He charged and let loose with a flying back kick to Ven's shoulder; Ven stumbled to one knee but recovered quickly.

With that evil grin of his he commented on the attack. "That's more like it, but you're still holding back. I want everything you've got. Now quit being a pansy ass and give me everything you've fucking got, god damn it!"

Terra broke and attacked. "I do," He threw a two punch front kick combination, landing the punches to Ven's face and the kick to his chest. Ven stumbled back a few steps. "Give you everything," He growled while delivering a spinning back kick to Ven's ribs causing him to grunt and drop to his knee. "But you don't fucking want," He gave a four punch combo to Ven's face and chest. "What I have to give you!"

Terra, breathing hard, looked at the damage he caused. Ven was on his hands and knees blood now flowing freely from his nose and trickling from a split lip that had already begun to swell. Terra then bent down and put his lips to his long time friend's ear and whispered, "Trust me, you do not want everything I want to give you." And with that he walked out of the gym, slamming the door as he left.

Ven sat back on his heels and stared at the door, trying to wrap his mind around what the hot head had just said to him. "What the fuck?"

*****

Back at his computer again, Roxas was finally getting somewhere with the code. He had managed to write two full fight scenes and was beginning a third when the door bell rang. He and Sora were the only ones home so he saved his worked and went to answer the door.

There was no one he could spot through the window and when he opened the door there was no one there either. "What the hell?"

Stepping out onto the porch he looked left than right, and a huge smile broke over his face as he spotted the incredibly sexy red head leaning against the railing. Without a second thought Roxas walked straight up to Axel, grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. This was an unexpected surprise, and he was going to take full advantage of it. Roxas had no idea how much he missed this man until the moment he saw him standing on the porch.

Intensifying the kiss, Axel put his hand on Roxas' hips and pulled the little blond between his legs, flush against his body. They angled their heads to allow the kiss to deepen and Roxas moaned, making Axel smile against his mouth and then wrap his arms around the lean muscled body, basking in the feel of Roxas' hard lithe form pressed up against him while their tongues continuing there passionate dance.

Roxas moaned again at the incredible feeling of Axel pressed up against him so firmly, enjoying his first real feel of the green eyed beauties incredibly fit body. It felt as good as he imagined it would. Hard and strong, and his hands felt so good as they moved over him. They were large and strong and when they were exploring Roxas like they were he felt safe and loved. _Fuck! there's that word again. You have got to slow this down you're moving too fast! But I don't want to slow it down. It feels so good, he feels so good. How can anything that feels this good be wrong? It can't, there is no way this is wrong and oh my god what is he doing with his tongue now?! You know what brain just shut the fuck up! I am going for this and I don't give a shit what you say! _Having finished his argument with himself he went back to concentrating completely on his green eyed sex pot realizing he at some point had begun to move his hips against Axel's who was beginning to moan a little.

Axel pulled away panting slightly, "As much as I would love a repeat of last night, sweet Roxy, we have places to go and things to do. There is plenty of time for lovemaking later, but for now I have a day full of fun and excitement planned for us. Go get that cute little ass of yours ready so we can get started."

Roxas leaned back a little and with raised eyebrows and a curious grin on his face he replied, "Plenty of time for lovemaking later huh?"

"That's the only thing you got out of everything I just said, really?" Chuckling Axel grabbed Roxas' face and kissed him hard and quick. "Go get ready unless you're good and we can just leave?"

"Maybe I can't spend the whole day with you. Did you even consider that?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Honestly? Nope, the thought never even crossed my mind. And if the past few minutes are any indication of my presumption I would have to say I presumed right." He answered, throwing in that mouth watering grin of his.

_Damn it how do you resist a mouth like that and a grin that oozes sexiness? On second thought why would you want to? But jeez have some dignity._ "Maybe I have things to do and can't go with you?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Well no, but that's not the point. You just assumed I would go with you. That I would drop everything to spend the day with you." He grumbled.

"So you don't want to spend the day with me?"

"Of course I do but again that's not the point."

"I am a little confused. Let me see if I have this straight." Axel began counting off each point with his fingers. "You definitely like me, you don't have anything planned for the day, you want to spend time with me, and you love the idea of spending the day with me, yet you're offended at my offer?" By the last point Axel had started laughing a little the low sexy laugh from the night before at the restaurant and it did funny things to Roxas' insides, making him shiver just a little.

"It does sound a little stupid to be offended doesn't it," He said pouting.

When Roxas' bottom lip came out in a little pout Axel melted. His body moved without a thought and he caught that bottom lip between his own and sucked on it. He was rewarded with a moan from his blue eyed love.

"Okay, I give up. I would love nothing better than spend the day with you." He smiled, and gave Axel a quick kiss. "I'll be right out."

As he watched Roxas bound into the house, the smile on his face faded. He couldn't help but worry that if Roxas learned about his past, he would not understand. He spent half the night up worrying, trying to decide if he should just be truthful and take his chances or hope Roxas never found out. After their conversation last night though he had a feeling the latter was not the likely outcome.

"Okay, ready."

"Well let's get started then. The first bit of fun, another ride on my bike." He waggled his eyebrows at Roxas and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Um, I think I won that last battle if I remember correctly." Roxas answered with a huge grin of his own.

"Shit."

"Ha, gotcha there, come on Axel honey, climb on up." Roxas patted the seat teasing him.

"Damn you are sexy."

They were both laughing as they drove off to start their day.


	4. Hot Air Balloons

Sora sat at the island stool with his chin resting in both hands staring at the two cards in front of him. He had been in this position for the last fifteen minutes and was nowhere closer to making a decision. Should he do his culinary arts home work or call Riku? He knew what he wanted to do, well besides cutting his fucking head off because the pain was so bad.

"Ugh, I am never drinking again, ever!" he said to the empty kitchen, grabbing his aching head a little harder.

_Okay, you need to make a decision here. Wait who says I need to make a decision. I'm really in no condition to see someone today. Of course I'm in no condition to cook either. So which is the easier of the two? Hmm,_He looked back and forth from one card to the other. _I could just go back to bed too, in fact the more I think about it the more going back to sleep sounds like a good idea._ He picked up the recipe card again reading the ingredients for the third time. It was a very complicated recipe and his heart wasn't really into trying it out today. He still had the headache from hell, was somewhat nauseous, and if he wasn't mistaken he would have to run to the store to get several of the ingredients he did not have. That just seemed like way too much work at the moment so he put that card down. Now looking at the other he put his fingers on it not picking it up yet, not sure what to do about calling Riku. Oh he knew he wanted to meet him again but he was kind of embarrassed about how drunk he was and wasn't sure he was ready to face that humiliation. _Then again he did leave you the card even with how drunk you were. He wouldn't have left it if he thought you were a drunken moron right?_

He picked up the card, turned it over and read the message again "I would like to get to know you, call me. Cell is best, Riku." _I wish I could remember what he looks like exactly I'm pretty sure he was hot but it's a little blurry._ _You know there is only one way to find out what he looks like. Just call him, what can it hurt. Um, where is my phone?_He started to walk upstairs then had a flash back of him dropping it in a glass of beer. "Shit, damn it, I am never drinking again, never!" With that he grabbed his keys off the hook and left for the phone store to buy another phone, cursing a few more times as he got in his car opened the garage door and pulled out.

*****

Axel pulled into an abandon air field where one of his assistants was waiting for him with Roxas' first surprise. It took him almost ten minutes to get Roxas to agree to the blind fold but he finally did after a lot of coaxing; which he enjoyed immensely. He parked his bike, turned it off, took off his helmet, and Roxas still clung to him.

"Um, Roxy you can let go now we're here."

Talking into Axel's back he said, "That really sucked, really, really sucked." He lifted his head and moved it back and forth even though there was no way he could see anything. "Where are we? Can I take the blind fold off yet? I feel a little sick from riding without being able to see where I was going."

Chuckling, Axel answered, "Nope, not yet just a few more minutes and you'll be able to take it off. Thanks again for agreeing to the blind fold, the surprise will be worth it I promise." He said then gave him a quick kiss and helped him off the bike just as the other man walked up.

"Hey Axel everything's loaded up, ready to go. Just say when and I'll have you on your way."

"Thanks Mike, you have things set at check point "B"?"

"Check point "B"?" Roxas squeaked as he moved to pull off the blind fold.

Axel quickly grabbed his hands to stop him. "No you don't, trust me you are going to love this, please just be a bit more patient."

"Fine." He grumbled as he put his hands down. _I must be crazy, I have known this guy for less than 24 hours and I am letting him blind fold me and take me somewhere without knowing where. That is a tremendous leap of faith, but damn it I just can't seem to find a reason to not trust him yet. Man I hope I don't regret this._

Axel took his hand and led him across a field of some sort. After a few minutes Roxas heard something like air whooshing every few seconds. It was killing him to leave the blind fold on but he held fast to his promise and faithfully followed where he was led.

"Okay just step up here gorgeous," Axel instructed him and grabbed his forearms when the floor he stepped on moved and Roxas lost his equilibrium. "Easy, I gotcha, there you go. All set Mike."

"All set for what? What the hell did I just step into?!" Roxas asked beginning to panic and raising his voice just a bit. He could hear the other man running around them which only served to freak him out even more. "Okay that's it I want this off, now!" As he grabbed for the blind fold there was a loud whoosh sound again then the floor under him jerked and he felt an upward motion then he heard Mike shout.

"Have a nice flight Axel, see you in about an hour at the next check point."

Tearing off the blind fold Roxas yelled, "Flight! What does he mean flight?!" With his eyesight back the first thing he spotted was "Tree tops, why am I seeing the tops of trees?!" then he looked up and saw the wide opening of a "Hot air balloon! You brought me onto a hot air balloon!? Fuck, shit, God damn it, Axel I, I don't like heights, at all!" Grabbing on to the middle cage for purchase he glared at Axel. "Don't you think you should have asked me about this first?"

"I am so sorry, it never occurred to me that you might be afraid of heights," He was looking up at center of the balloon trying to keep his face turned away from Roxas so he couldn't see the grin. As it was he could not keep the laugh out of his voice. Gaining some control he looked down at the glaring man and almost lost it again. Okay this was really cruel but he was so cute scared. "You know you are really cute when you're scared. I am sorry but I promise I'm a very good pilot and you are perfectly safe up here with me." Giving him the most sincere look he could muster Axel bent down to give him a kiss. Roxas pushed on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Oh no you don't, you think a kiss will make this better, and telling me I'm cute. Well that kinda helped, but not completely. I really am afraid of heights and this is not going to be fun. Now land this thing so I can get off."

"I can't, There are only certain places I can land and right here isn't one of them, sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and made with the toe curling grin of his.

"What! You mean I am stuck up here at um, however high up we are?" his one arm flailing in the air showing exactly how distraught he was at the situation. The other arm's hand still had a vice grip on the center cage.

Axel walked over to him taking control of the flailing arm by tucking it under his arm as he snuggled up to Roxas and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Seeing how truly upset he was Axel suddenly needed to figure out how to calm him. As he tightened the embrace a little more he realized that Roxas was trembling slightly. Now he really felt like an ass. Roxas was right, he should have checked with him first. _But who doesn't like flying in hot air balloons? Well this man obviously. Shit what am I going to do to calm him down?_ "Wow you really are scared aren't you?"

With his face now buried in Axel's chest he shook his head to indicate a yes. Then muffled he answered. "I have been ever since I was on a Ferris wheel that broke. I got stuck at the top for 20 minutes with the lock on the safety bar unlatched and my jack ass brother rocking the seat."

"Oh wow that had to suck. But you're safe in here, I promise." Axel assured him while he stroked his fingers through his soft blonde spikes. Then putting one finger under the younger man's chin he lifted his head and saw scared blue eyes, gently kissing him then looking into his eyes again he vowed, "I promise I will never put you in danger or hurt you intentionally. I guess this is the type of thing we need to start learning about each other huh?" then he kissed him with a little more passion, the kiss ramping up is heart beat. _Damn it why do I react to him like this? Love at first sight does not exist! It just doesn't!_

"Yeah I guess it is, but I don't understand why you want to."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to learn this stuff? You've known me for less than a day and you've planned an entire day of activities for us to do? You're sexy and sweet and from what I know so far a great guy, I just don't know why you are so interested in me." Roxas asked not quite sure where this doubt was coming from but deciding to voice it anyway.

Axel raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're kidding right? Do you have any idea how sexy your laugh is?"

"Huh, my laugh, you want to get to know me because you like my laugh?"

"Well that's one of the reasons. I also think your combination of shy and bold is quite intriguing. It makes me want to know what secrets are hidden underneath that contradicting persona. You fascinate me. You have the most amazing shade of blue eyes I have ever seen and they sparkle when you smile or are turned on. Your smile is magnificent too and there is a sort of innocent sweetness to you that I absolutely love. Oh and y-"

Roxas interrupted, "Okay, okay, enough already, I get it, you think I'm cute, sweet, and innocent with a nice smile. I sound like your favorite teddy bear or something." He finished with a bit of a frustrated pout. _Cute, he thinks I'm cute and innocent. This gorgeous, sensual hunk of a man looks at me as cute, ugh!_

Axel reached up and kicked up the flame for a few seconds, checked the controls to be sure they were still on course. The last thing he wanted was for something to go wrong on this flight when he had just promised nothing would. That wouldn't exactly build the trust he was looking for now would it. Once everything was in order he replied to Roxas' obvious misunderstanding of his attraction to him. Making sure to never reference his actual physical appearance hoping that would help when he found out about his past, which Axel knew was unavoidable. "It seems you managed to forget that I also used the words bold, intriguing and fascinate. None of which makes me think of a teddy bear. Though lord knows I would love nothing better than to cuddle up to you all night long." As he said this he snuggled his lips to Roxas' neck and kissed lightly making him tremble and this was not from fear. Slowly working his way up his jaw and when their lips met it was not the kiss someone gives to a person they perceive as cute. This was the kiss from one lover to another, one that says you are hot and I want you. There was no innocence in this kiss. It was all sex, lust and demand with crushing lips and clashing tongues.

Roxas let go of the cage to put his hands around Axel's neck rubbing at the nape. It seemed his fear had taken a back seat to his hormones. He kissed back wanting to show Axel that he wasn't just some cute little boy here to amuse him. He poured every ounce of heat he could muster sweeping his tongue deep into the other man's mouth then sucking on his tongue. He smiled when Axel moaned and pulled their bodies closer. _There that's better, cute and innocent my ass!_

Reluctantly pulling away and slightly breathless Axel rasped, "Like I said, intriguing, I need to check on our elevation," He smiled as he looked down between them and laughed, shaking his head, "Hold that thought, we wouldn't want to lose altitude now would we?"

Roxas wasn't sure if he should blush or scream at the thought losing altitude so chose to grab hold of the cage while Axel took care of the balloon. He was a little more relaxed now and began appreciating the view. The vibrant red spikes that encased a near perfect face, the sharpest green eyes he had ever scene and that mouth. Damn it was so superb with its soft full lips and creative tongue. Moving down he admired the sharp line of his shoulders that lead to the pronounced but lean biceps and triceps that felt so good when they held him. Moving over to his chest and ribbed abs, perfection, just absolute perfection.

"You know if you keep looking at me like that I will have no choice but to land this thing in the trees and fuck you senseless." Axel said while casually looking at the controls.

Now Roxas did blush and he felt the heat to the top of his head, "I'm sorry, your just so, so I don't know, perfect." He finally said his hands and arms in motion to emphasize his words.

Axel was quickly realizing that the little man talked with his hands quite a bit. He smiled deciding it was yet another one of his habits that he liked very much. "I'm hardly perfect but thank you for that. Now we have about thirty minutes left of this ride what do you suggest we do with it hmm?"

Damn there was that smile again. _Seriously that thing should be registered as a lethal weapon. You will not give in to your lustful desires. You need to get to know him better first. You've already done way more than you should have so rein it in you horny toad!_"Well as much as I love kissing you I would really like us to talk and get to know each other. Would you mind that?"

"Not at all, I agree with your entire statement. I do love kissing you very much, you're really good at it you know. I could kiss you all day and be happy." He bent down and gave him a quick kiss and patted the bench that was next to them indicating for Roxas to sit down.

They spent the next thirty minutes doing just that, getting to know each other, favorite colors, fears, dreams, favorite foods, like, dislikes. Whatever question came to mind they asked it, they laughed a lot and found they actually had a quite a bit in common. It wasn't until Axel stood up to prepare the balloon for landing that Roxas remembered how scared he was of heights, his stomach suddenly queasy again he grabbed hold of the cage and waited for the thing to crash.

*****

Riku finally finished his last class for the day. It seemed to take a week for the day to be done. Normally he loved the day classes because it was all younger kids and they never talked back to him. He was their hero and watching them practice their moves with their little faces scrunched up with determination made him smile. Today however he just wanted each class over so the next could get started and he could be done. Well, really he kept checking his phone to see if Sora called but he hadn't yet and that just increased his frustration. The fact that he was waiting for the call in the first place just pissed him off in general.

"How can one guy you don't know anything about affect your day like this? Damn it!"

"I see your talking to yourself again. It must be lonely having only you as a friend. Oh wait, do you even like you? Ventus sneered as he sauntered into the room.

He may not be a large guy but he was a tough son of a bitch. Riku had seen many times how someone who was foolish enough to under estimate his power and ability got pummeled to a heap on the floor. And Ventus, being the mean bastard that he was would usually kick them while they were down and laugh as he walked away.

"What do you want?" he retorted with a sneer of his own, God how he hated this man. He lifted his head to look at the man walking nearer to him and broke out into laughter. "What the hell happened to you? It looks like you tried to kiss a moving truck!" He stood now to better inspect the battered face of his Dad's protégé. Oh how disgusted he would be at the damage his trophy fighter was sporting. His both of his eyes were blackened and his nose a little swollen which meant he took a nose breaking blow and his lip was split and swollen. It was a marvelous sight that had almost made Riku's day. "You know I think it's an improvement," he said with a final chuckle.

"Fuck you asshole. Have you seen Terra today?"

"What, you lost your puppy? You should tighten his collar a little tighter so he stops slipping out of it."

Riku saw the attack coming in Ventus's eyes before he sprang at him, and effectively dodged the first blow but the second hit its mark and sent him flying backwards when the other man's boot slammed into his stomach from as spinning back kick. With no time to register the pain from the blow Riku popped back up to defend the onslaught of strikes Ventus was throwing. Combination punches first to his face then his abdomen, side-kicks to his right knee then thigh. Riku was able to block every strike enraging his opponent further. "You should stop before I start fighting back without caring about the consequences." He warned as he blocked yet another kick aimed at his face. He might be his Dad's protégé but all three of them knew who the better fighter was. After a few more unsuccessful punches the smaller man finally came to his senses and stopped his assault.

Slightly out of breath more from the anger than the effort of the fight he spit out, "I fucking hate you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do and the feeling is fully mutual."

"Would you answer my fucking question, have you seen Terra or not?"

There was frustration in his voice but Riku thought he sounded a little desperate too. _Hmm that's interesting isn't it; I wonder what's going on between Dweedle Dee and Dweedle Dum._Deciding he had pushed him enough for one day he obliged and answered the question. "Yes." okay maybe he wasn't completely done. Smiling, he turned and started walking to the office having finished cleaning the mats for the early evening classes.

"Prick," Ventus muttered following Riku. "God damn it just answer the question! When did you see him? Do you know where he was going? What time did he leave?"

"Well now technically that is three more questions so you have no reason to be angry. This is the first you've asked those. If you wanted all of that information you should have asked for it in the first place."

"Do you want me to kill you? Is that what you're hoping for cuz I am getting real close."

"Oh please, the only way you might succeed in killing me would be with a gun by tying me to a tree first since you can't aim worth a shit. Now quit with the idle threats, but I'll warn you that you're not going to be in any better mood with my answers. He was here about ten for, I don't know, maybe thirty minutes or so. I don't know where he was going because I really don't give a shit where any of you are at any given time." He walked to the desk and sat down, "Now if you don't mind I have some paper work to finish so I can get out of here."

"Fine, if you see him again, tell him I'm looking for him." he growled and started to leave.

"Why don't you just call wouldn't that be a lot easier? When Ventus glared at him he added with a shrug and raised his brows, "Just a suggestion."

"Well dickhead if I could reach him on his phone I would, just tell him if you see him." Then he stomped out the door.

"Well that was fun." Riku said out loud, "Now to get this paper work done so I can get out of here." During all the fun he was having he decided that he would just have to go to Sora if he wasn't going to call him. Stalker-ish? Yep but at this point he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about him so he needed to see him to get it out of his system. What _it_ was he wasn't quite sure but he'd deal with that when the time came. Pushing the distractions to the back of his mind he got to work.

*****

"Your threats are getting old Loretta, I know them all repeating them is simply redundant." Jager Strife was exhausted from having this same fight repeatedly for the last 25 years. _Shit had it been that long that this charade had been going on?_How he managed to not get caught was any ones guess but he thanked his higher power for the blessing often. Rubbing his face with his free hand he listened to the hysterical women on the other end of the line. This conversation becoming a weekly ritual of late telling him his double life would soon be coming to an end. Whatever punishment he received he knew he deserved; it was all of the people in his life he worried about. He did not want everyone he loved to become cannon fodder but just could not fathom how that was going to be avoided. Still he would not change the choice he made over a quarter century ago because had he not he would never have known the love that he has with Charlotte. He would have never had his two beautiful boys, well three but the third wasn't exactly the type of child you brag about. He couldn't understand why when his eldest son was given all the same opportunities, love, and affection from him as the other two the eldest turned out so bitter and cruel. His only conclusion was their mothers. Charlotte was kind, loving and thoughtful whereas Loretta was selfish, hateful and cruel. It was the only thing that made sense to him and he shuddered at the reaction his older son would have when he found out the truth. His worst fear was that he would take it out on the other two and harm them in some way but for the life of him he could not give into that completely. He still held on to the hope that there was same kindness in his eldest and that he would surprise him by accepting them. He was jerked back from his thoughts by a screeching in his ear.

Loretta continued her ranting, "…and I want my monthly allowance increased as well! How do you expect me to live on $20,000.00 a month? I need at least $30,000.00! Are you there? Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yes Loretta I'm here, just have your new demands added to our agreement and send it to Cloud to look over. I'm sure everything is acceptable. Of course if you would like to add divorce verbiage in there we can have the new agreement drawn up this afternoon." He added hopefully.

"Fuck you Jager, you will never get your divorce!" and she slammed the phone down.

Well it never changed her answer but it did usually succeed in the hang up. Feeling absolutely drained he hung up the phone and decided to go to his home in Traverse Town to remind him why this was all worth it.

*****

Terra was sitting at his usual booth in his favorite coffee shop answering his emails when the door opened and Ventus walked in and looked directly at him. His heart skipped a beat then two then began with a pounding against his ribs at triple speed. His hands began to tremble as Ventus walked straight to him with their eyes locked. It was unnerving having those cruel blue eyes locked on him. He'd known this man since they were kids and he was fully aware of how vicious he could be. The problem here was he couldn't tell what his friend was thinking at the moment. He hadn't answered any of his calls since last night's blow up so he did not know how the comment he made before he stormed out of the gym was received. And now seeing the damage he had done he added guilt to his flurry of emotions that he was attempting to deal with today. Ventus stopped at the booth not sitting down yet he just stood over him and continued to study him.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

Terra jumped a little at the abrupt question. "I wasn't ready to talk to you," he answered honestly then shrugged, turned his attention back to his laptop and feigned nonchalance.

"Are you ready now?"

Without looking up, "Well you're here so I guess I don't really have a choice do I? Are you going to sit down or just keep looming over me like that?"

"Fuck, I need some coffee," Ventus muttered then went to get himself some coffee. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Terra was a little surprised by the offer. Ventus never did shit like that. Maybe this will turn out okay and I won't lose my best friend. Yeah that was a big maybe; his friend wasn't real big in the forgiving area. Several minutes later, Terra's heart was still pounding triple time in his chest when Ventus returned with his drink and sat down.

Now that he'd found him Ventus sat across from his best friend trying to decide what he wanted to say. He had no idea what to think about the comment Terra whispered to him last night. He wasn't sure what it meant and wasn't sure he wanted to know. The questions needed to be asked but Terra was really the only person he actually liked and trusted and he was afraid if this subject was open that their friendship would be at risk. That was a risk he did not want to take at the moment. Terra was the only one that knew what he had discovered a few months ago. He was the only one he told the whole truth to and who knew why I wanted Roxas' and Sora's heads on a platter.

"Um I'm sorry about messing up your face like that. Did I break your nose?" he said over his laptop cover.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's broke. You really went ape shit last night, what gives? It's not like I haven't goaded you before so why did you lose it like that?"

"Do you really want to get into this? Can't we just leave it at an apology for now and deal with it later when we are both ready?" Terra asked praying Ventus wanted to avoid the subject too because even though he brought it up he suddenly realized he wasn't ready to face the consequences of the truth coming out.

After several very long minutes he finally answered, "Yeah I guess it can wait for now. But I need to know that this won't distract you from helping me with the twin issue."

"Have I ever let you down? This will not affect my helping you, I promise." He smiled at the blond sitting across from him and added, "Man I really fucked you up."

"I let you; I could've kicked your ass if I wanted to, I held back." He retorted smiling too.

"If that's what you need to believe to feel better then you just go right ahead and do that." Terra said chuckling.

"Fuck you. So have you gotten any more replies to the invites for the tournament? We might as well concentrate on that for the next few weeks while dumb and dumber are getting their training." Ventus said the last with a sarcastic tone then snickered.

It was a cold sound that served to remind Terra how lethal this man could be but he couldn't bring himself to not love him. Because for as much as he was cold and cruel to others he was honest, loyal, and as caring as was possible for him when it came to Terra. A point he just proved by letting this go right now and acting like nothing happened. He would never let something like last night slide with anyone else; yet with him he barely blinked at the request. He knew Ventus felt more deeply for him than he let on but it was getting Ventus to see it that was the problem.

*****

Sora pulled onto his street screeching his tires a bit on the turn, he wanted to get home and call Riku. After buying his new phone he'd hopped into his car ready to make the call only to realize he'd left the card on the counter at home. Luckily the store was less than ten minutes from the house which translated to less than 7 minutes in his car if he didn't get caught speeding. So exactly 6 minutes and 45 seconds later he was pulling in his driveway as the garage door opened. While he pulled into the garage a sharp black and red Mustang Cobra pulled into the driveway. He slapped the door controller stopping it halfway down then hit it a second time to open the door again. He got out of his car grabbing the bag with his phone on his way and turned to see who owned the muscle in the drive; he looked up and froze. Flash backs shot off in his mind, sexy smile, long silver hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, oh so kissable mouth, hard body. _Holy shit its Riku, it has to be him. He came back he didn't even wait for me to call him. Oh my fucking God is he beautiful, sexy, hot, and holy shit!_

He was standing there leaning against his car, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over a fabulous chest looking very relaxed, absolutely drop dead gorgeous and dangerous very, very dangerous. _Perfect!_ Sora's feet were kind enough to remember how to move and once they started the rest of his body joined and together in a somewhat casual strut made its way to Riku.

He watched the brunette gather himself and saunter toward him. Blown away at the how two people can have the same physical features yet look completely different simply because of their mannerism and personality. If Ventus ever learned about this there would be no end to the verbal abuse he would throw at him. He would never understand that Sora's physical appearance is not what makes him attractive, though he certainly was easy to look at. It was the care free loving vibe that radiated from him that was the attraction. And he had to know that what he felt last night was not just some fluke. If the slow smile that is forming on Sora was a clue he was beginning to think it was definitely real.

Approaching he asked, "Riku?"

Pushing off the car, broadening his smile, "Yeah that's me, how are you feeling today?" he put out his hand to shake Sora's. He had a nice firm confident hand shake, one more point for him. The next point earned was from how good it felt to be holding his hand. "Lifting his chin motioning at the bag he added, "That the replacement for the phone you 86'd in beer last night?"

"Um, well I've definitely felt better and yes this is my replacement phone. It just occurred to me that I could have used the land line. I claim stupidity by hangover." he said smiling sheepishly.

"You could have used the land line?" Riku lifted both brows as it dawned on him, "You went to get a new phone to call me?" and took a step closer to the now blushing Sora.

"Yeah, kinda I guess I did. I wanted to thank you for bringing me home last night and explain that I do not make a habit of getting stupid drunk like that." he was having trouble concentrating on the conversation with the other man's scent circling around him. They were standing barely a foot apart and the presence of him was so dominating that he seemed to take up all the surrounding space.

"It was pretty obvious that you don't drink that much with how drunk you were after what five beers. Don't worry about it you were adorable," he chuckled. Then smiled brightly, even his eyes sparkled with amusement. _I don't know that anybody I have ever met looked so inviting when they blushed. Don't grab him; it's too soon, just be patient. He was going to call you so it's all good, you have time._He was very good at hiding his feelings so Sora was clueless to his internal struggling and he wanted it to stay that way, at least for now.

"Okay I have to ask you something and I figured since I am already embarrassed I might as well ask it."

"Ask away" he said opening his arms as if to say anything you want is yours.

Sora was really struggling against the urge to step into those open arms but he held fast and asked his question. His voice came out sounding a little strained, "Why do I remember being in your arms, feeling your arms around me? We didn't um, ah? As he struggled to say the words Riku interrupted.

Eyes wide understanding what Sora is trying to ask; he quickly answered while gently taking hold of the smaller mans upper arms. "No. God no! I wouldn't do that, ever, to anyone. I promise nothing happened. Not even a kiss, I was a perfect gentleman." standing there holding onto the arms of the brunette he over estimated his control because it shattered. He stood looking down into the other man's eyes them glanced to his lips and back to his eyes again.

Sora was frozen still again. This man just caused so many reactions in his mind and body that he was a chaos of emotion and need and he was really struggling to get control of it all. On such a fine thread of control when Riku grab his arms what little he had dissolved away leaving him raw and exposed. He caught the other mans eyes with his own studying their depths then the contact was broke and they were both looking at the others lips. Sora's mouth was suddenly dry, he licked his lips and that's when Riku bent down and kissed him. Just the light tentative first touch made his knees weak so instinctively he grabbed hold of the hips in front of him. Strong sure hands were slowly traveling up his arms and then held his face and head in their gentle grip. Fuck it felt so good to have his thumbs gently stroking his jaw and his long strong fingers threaded in his hair as they massaged his scalp. Sora stepped closer sliding his hands up the lean muscled back of the guy currently doing the most delicious things to his mouth he had ever experienced. He moaned from deep in his throat as their bodies molded together like two pieces of a puzzle. A perfect fit.

When Sora moaned into his mouth Riku couldn't help but answer with a moan of his own. He was in heaven with this sensuous small body pressed against him; it just felt so right. He changed the angle of their heads and pressed his tongue to the soft lips he had been suckling, kissing and nibbling on for several minutes and was rewarded with their parting invitation. Wasting no time he entered into the moist warm mouth he'd been yearning to taste since last night and was not disappointed. He tasted wonderful and his returned kissing was a glorious meeting of tongue and teeth sweeping in and out and around each other's mouths until they were both panting and forced to break for air. With their foreheads pressed together neither spoke for a few moments; both trying to regain the strength they needed to not go any further even though it was what they wanted. Somehow they understood that to go too fast would ruin what they could possibly have so they waited, each for the other to gather his wits. Riku was the first to speak.

"Fuck that was awesome and you feel so good against me like this. I am trying to get control I really am, I have never reacted to anyone like this." he was trembling trying to regain his composure.

"I'm not exactly being the man of steel here. I have never been kissed like that! In your words, that was awesome. As long as we are confessing I agree it does feel good being pressed up against you. But as much as I know I'm going to hate it I'm thinking are only chance to stay respectable is to step away from each other; do you agree?

"Mhmm, yes we should in just a minute," he said as he tilted Sora's head back up and began round two of his sensual assault on his mouth. They groaned in unison giving into to the pleasure for a few moments longer.

After several minutes Riku broke away and this time stepped out of the embrace that had been holding him, immediately feeling the separation. He was surprised at how lonesome it made him feel for a brief moment.

"Damn it your dangerous." he said his voice a few octaves lower giving away the level of his arousal.

"You're not exactly an innocent moogle ya know. Though you certainly are huggable," Sora threw his hands over his mouth a shocked expression on his face.

"Like I said, dangerous." Riku responded snickering.

With his mouth still covered, "I can't believe I just said that out loud, Christ you have me all, all," His arms were now flailing as he tried to come up with the appropriate adjective. "Chaos, that's all that's up here right now, chaos!"

Laughing now at the very animated motions Riku walked back over to him, grabbed hold of his wrists and said, "I'm right there with you, so what do you say we figure this out together and take it one step at a time, day by day, can you work with that?'

Looking at Riku's mouth, "Yeah, I can work with that," he looked up and captured the Caribbean blue eyes with his own, "I can definitely work with that." after giving him a quick kiss he asked, "So what now?"

"You hungry, how about we go get something to eat?"

"Um well I can try. I haven't been real successful with that today. I swear I am never drinking again."

Riku burst out laughing shaking his head. "We'll go somewhere that has soup you should be able to manage that."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sora said over his shoulder as he walked into the garage. "I want to take your car. Can I drive it, I love Mustangs?" he yelled from somewhere inside the garage then emerged with a shit eating grin on his face.

With wide eyes Riku simply said, "Um," remembering how he'd coming ripping around the corner earlier.

*****

A terrifying but educational air balloon trip, trail riding on ATV's, a carnival, and a walk on the beach later Roxas found himself sitting across from Axel in one of the most expensive restaurants in Traverse Town. Oh and a shopping trip to buy the necessary outfit to be permitted into said restaurant. With each passing hour Roxas just grew to enjoy Axel's company more and more. He was intelligent, sarcastic, funny, sweet, sexy, exciting, gorgeous, and the list went on.

Axel looked up to see Roxas staring at him again it was becoming a habit of his sexy little blond. "What?" he asked him.

"Oh I was just thinking about what a fantastic day it's been. I don't know where to begin to thank you for all of it. This had to have taken a lot of time to plan. And frankly I am a little humbled by the gesture. I still don't understand why you would put this much work into getting to know me. I would have been happy with dinner and the show." he said smiling.

"You will come to know my sweet Roxy that I do everything on a large scale," shrugging his shoulders, "It's just my way. Plus I loved the idea of spending the whole day with you and figured why put it off. Aside from the balloon ride I think it has been a pretty amazing day too. You're every bit as wonderful as I thought you would be and more." then he flashed a toothy grin that melted Roxas insides. "I'm really glad you've enjoyed yourself and thanking me will not be necessary as there is no reason to. This day was for me as much as it was for you although talking in past tense is premature since we still have two more things to do."

"Are you serious, what more can you have planned?"

"Well before we do anything more, after we finish here we are going to have to go let Ralph out, he is anxious to meet you ya know?"

"Your dog, did he tell you this?

"As a matter of fact he did."

"Hmm, first fault, you're a little crazy."

"I think I am offended, I simply love my dog, he is very cool. You'll understand once you meet him." again with the luscious smile.

_God help me._

*****

As the two men dug into their meal and continued their pleasant conversation they did not notice the two men that entered the dining area. Ventus stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the two men laughing and carrying on at the romantic little corner table that used to be theirs. He started to tremble with the fury he was attempting to contain. _That bastard was with Roxas! Of all the fucking men he could have chosen he chooses the one that will do the most damage! I'll fucking kill him, you are so fucking dead you little bastard! You and your fucking pansy ass brother are dead men walking!_In a voice so low it was barely audible, "We need to leave, now."

Terra saw the two as soon as they walked in but didn't have time to warn Ventus before he spotted them. He knew better then to touch him or say a word now that he had seen them though so he stood by and watched the man he loved be torn apart again and it was painful to see. He was such a strong confident man but the red head across the room was his Achilles heel and the fact that Terra didn't seem to be enough to fill his shoes hurt. He needed to do something about that and soon. Ventus growled the command to leave so Terra followed him back out the door. This was not going to be a good night for his sparring partners.

* * *

**To My Readers:**

**Thank you for reading I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review if you get the chance they are much appreciated.**


	5. Love Is In the Air

**Special thanks to AydenSilverflame, Sammy-Dee, Evilscotsman, and 0-life-is-a-song-0 for helping me when I am stuck and just for being great people and authors, you make life fun again!**

**Diclaimer: Same as before.**

Zexion had just finished putting away the music sheets he used for his last student when Demyx walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and asked, "So what do you want to do tonight, we going straight home or stopping somewhere on the way?"

Demy nuzzled his lips to Zexy's neck, out of habit he tilted his head to allow him better access and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the love of his life being wrapped around him. On a sigh he answered, "I think I'd like to just go home and relax tonight it's been a long day." then he turned in the warm embrace, put his arms around Demy's neck and looked up into those familiar blue eyes, smiled, tilted his head up and gently kissed the only mouth he had ever desired; and as far as he was concerned, ever would. As always they wrapped their arms tighter and molded their bodies together, _this is home, in this man's arms is the only time I ever feel home. _With that thought in mind he deepened the kiss.

Demy moaned when Zexy pushed his way into his mouth, he still loved kissing this man even after so many years. Just being near him like this made his pulse quicken and stirred his desire, he never tired of being around him. He loved everything about his quiet intellectual with a musical talent that surpassed anyone he had ever heard and he listened to a lot of music. His thoughts were interrupted when the other man decided to run his fingers through his hair and started sucking on his bottom lip, nipped it then licked away the sting and delved back into his mouth to swirl that talented tongue around his. He couldn't stop the growl that followed. His cock was getting harder by the second so he rubbed his hardness against Zexy to show him what he was doing to him; which only served to amp up the smaller man's passionate torture.

_Damn this guy can kiss! _Demy pulled away gasping for air, "Zexy honey you're killing me. What's with the seduction?" this he asked as he bent down and began sucking on the other man's neck making him shiver. Demy smiled against his skin and continued on, licking his way up to what he knew was a very sensitive spot on his lover, right behind his ear where he licked then gently blew on the wet spot. Zexy moaned and rubbed against him, _that's what I was looking for my love, _Demy thought;He moved his way to the nap then back to the curve of his neck at the top of his shoulder and nibbled, licked, sucked and licked again his lover was now panting and pulling the shirt from his pants. Demy chuckled. "Uh uh, sorry sweetheart, we have to stop. Remember what happened the last time we tried to make love here? I think that grandma was in the hospital for a week. Come on let's finish this at home where we can take our time and do it right."

Reaching down and rubbing Demy's erection through his pants Zexy whispered in a low sensual timber, "Oh come on, how about a quickie now, then a nice slow sex-a-thon at home, hmm?" he nibbled on Demy's earlobe making him shiver.

Demy grabbed hold of the blue hair and pulled him into a smoldering kiss that he felt all the way to his toes. They moaned into each other's mouths capturing the sound between them. Demy pulled away panting and shaking his head. "Oh no you don't, let's go my little boy blue. Home where I can make love to you properly, no quickies tonight, you've got me too turned on for a quick fuck." He stepped away from his ultimate temptation determined to make it home this time.

Zexy stood pouting while Demy shut everything off in the shop. When he'd finished and closed up for the night he walked over to his pouting lover, stood in front of him and smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Well not anymore, I was 5 minutes ago." His answered in a frustrated tone.

"Aw come on handsome I will make the wait worth it I promise." He bent down and gave him a slow delicate kiss, wrapped his arm around his shoulders and guided him to the door. Since they only lived five blocks from their shop they walked most days, today happened to be one of them. By the time they were at their townhouse 10 minutes later the leisurely walk had done wonders to improve Zexy's mood.

As they walked in the door Demyx asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Zexy closed the door, locked it and walked up to Demyx who was standing in the living room channel surfing. With both hands he pushed the taller man down to the couch straddled his thighs and answered, "You."

*****

Terra leaned against the door jamb of the office watching the third sparring partner being dragged off the mat while they wiped his blood up. The dojo smelled of disinfectant from all that had been used to clean up from Ventus' first three victims. Victim four required smelling salt and was still pretty out of it. Terra decided the only thing that had saved him was his jaw getting broken which resulted in him passing out. He had hoped that would have been enough to finally stop his friend but from the looks of his stance he wasn't quite finished yet. Xemnas and Aqua were standing against the opposite wall; Terra suspected hoping to not be noticed. Unfortunately for them it seemed Ventus was seeking a stronger opponent this time. His eyes locked on Xemnas, "Your turn, I need a real fucking fighter that will give me a work out so get suited up."

"Fuck," Xemnas mumbled as he kicked off the wall and did what he was told. After putting on his head gear, something he rarely did, but he knew better when his friend was like this. He walked over to the mat fully prepared to get what he presumed was going to be one of the worst ass kicking's of his life; with the mood Ventus was in there would be no mercy.

Terra spoke up taking a chance that he would be spared today because of what happened yesterday. "Ventus, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What?"

"Could I talk to you in the office please?"

"What right now? I'm in the middle of something here." Ventus asked, his anger still smoldering but no longer the raging inferno it was ten minutes ago.

This was Terra's intention, to redirect his focus and hopefully save Xemnas from some serious punishment. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He looked to Xemnas, "Get warmed up, I'll be right back." Then turned and made his way to where Terra was standing. "What is it?" he asked with a little less venom than everyone else was getting.

Terra again said nothing but stepped to the side and motioned for him to go into the office. He growled but complied and Terra followed shutting the door behind him. Praying he wasn't going to end up in the hospital next to his last victim. Clearing his throat he began, "Do you think putting half of our team in the hospital is going to change anything? You need to calm down, your letting him have too much power over you, your losing focus." then with the most neutral face he could manage he asked the next question covering the pain it caused as much as possible. "Do you want me to go find you someone to fuck your anger out on?" he chanced a look at the other man but instead of the fury he expected to see there was only confusion in his eyes. His normally fierce stare was replaced with a softer more vulnerable look that was gone in a flash. Then the cold fierce blue was back and focused on him. _Oh shit maybe I was wrong in thinking I might be able to get away with this._

"Is that what you want? You want me to fuck some random guy senseless? You really think that will make me feel better? You have no fucking idea what I am feeling. I need to hurt someone not fuck them!"

Then the cruelness emerged something Terra had come to learn was his friend's way of hiding his pain.

"Or do you just want to watch me fucking someone? Is that it, you want to watch? Or maybe," he approached Terra, pushed him up against the door and with their faces only an inch apart in a low wicked growl said, "Or do you want it to be you that I fuck, is that it? You want me to throw you down, rip your pants off, shove my cock in your ass and fuck you until you scream?"

Terra was frozen in place not only from being pinned by the smaller man but because he was pressed against him in full body contact. The words that were meant to hurt him for some twisted reason he didn't understand turned him on. A situation that should have him terrified had him trembling with need not fear and he was afraid to speak because he had no idea what would come out if he did. So he just froze looking into the ice blue eyes of his best friend that he wanted more from but didn't have the balls to say so. He stood there waiting for whatever would come next with his heart in his throat.

Ventus could feel Terra's erection being pressed up against him like this. He had no idea what to do. Never thinking of the man he was currently pressed against as anything other than a friend. The move was meant to intimidate for trying to distract him from his current state of mind, or rather former state of mind as it would seem that Terra had succeeded because he was not thinking about fighting at the moment. For the first time in their relationship Ventus was looking at his friend with completely different eyes and as much as he was aroused at the contact he was also scared shitless of what he was feeling. He backed away abruptly, his breathing slightly irregular. Terra was just staring at him, not speaking, not moving, just staring. "Damn it!" He started to walk out of the office but Terra wouldn't move. "Let me go Terra, please."

Reluctantly Terra moved to the side but as Ventus reached for the handle Terra grabbed his wrist, "Ventus?" the other man turned to him. He could feel himself shaking knowing the next thing Ventus did would define the rest of their relationship but powerless to influence him in this thing. After what seemed like a life time Ventus let go of the door handle grabbed the back of Terra's neck and pulled him into a lip crushing, teeth clashing, devouring kiss that made his knees buckle.

*****

"Okay so tell me again what's so special about Ralph?" Roxas asked as they drove to Axel's house. Yeah apparently the car fairy paid Axel a visit while they were enjoying their meal because when they came out of the restaurant there was a car waiting for him. Not just any car either, no this was a red Lamborghini, and not just any red, this red matched Axel's hair perfectly. It seemed his new love interest was a wealthy man.

"Hmm, what's so special about Ralph? Where do I start? He's all white with pink lips that flap when he runs and a black and pink nose. The cutest puppy dog eyes you will ever see, he is almost five years old but still acts like he's five months old, he loves to cuddle but, will also rough house for as long as you want. He –"

"Okay, okay I get it he's awesome," Roxas interrupted giggling. "You really love your dog, that kind of worries me. Will I to have to compete with him for your attention?" He added smiling.

"No, that won't happen," he glanced over at Roxas and added, "I don't want an obedient puppy dog for my lover."

His luscious lips curved into in to a half smile so sexy it made Roxas shiver. He wasn't sure he could hold back his desire for this man. No matter how much sense that made to both of them he was seriously beginning to doubt either one of them possessed the ability to resist their need for each other. It was becoming all consuming and that scared Roxas to no end. Clearing his throat, "Um, I, uh, I, would you stop looking at me like that, I can't think."

His smile widened and he chuckled. It was a low seductive sound that swirled around in the small confines of the car, making its way to Roxas' groin. He shifted in the seat to adjust his pants. "Look at you like what?" Axel teased.

"Like I'm your favorite desert you are getting ready to devour."

"Oooh I like that analogy. It's actually quite accurate." He laughed and put his hand on Roxas' knee making him jump.

Roxas groaned, "Please stop, I'm hanging on by a thread here, please just tone down the seduction, have mercy on me." He pleaded in earnest.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be doing this but damn Roxas I just want you so bad. I am looking forward to the day I have you naked and beneath me with my…"

"Stop! Fuck! Axel please! That's not toning down!" Roxas was throbbing now. He pushed Axel's hand off his thigh where it had traveled from his knee. _God give me strength to resist this man at least for a little while longer. _They turned the corner onto a street lined with several privacy gates on both sides. They were spread out at least half a block apart, it looked as if each property had double digit acreage. His jaw dropped at the sight, "Holy shit you live around here?" he gasped.

"Yeah, a little further down, my property is a bit larger than these though." He shrugged.

"A bit larger?" Roxas squeaked his eyes the size of saucers.

"Yeah, here we are, you are just minutes from meeting Ralph, I can't wait to witness this meeting. I just know you're going to love each other!" His expression morphed from pure seduction to excited child on Christmas morning in the blink of an eye.

Roxas had to shake his head at the rapid change. And damn it if he wasn't still sexy. Suddenly out of the blue, the song "Wild Thing" popped into his head. _Wild thing, you make heart sing, you make everything groovy, wild thing, come on, come on wild thing, I think I love you._ _Stop it, stop it! Damn it you do not love him, you can't possibly love him yet. It's way too soon to love him, love at first sight does not exist! It just doesn't! _Refocusing his thoughts he asked, "So being a martial arts instructor pays well huh?"

Snorting he answered, "Hardly, I was born into money, it's very old money, basically I am disgustingly wealthy. I have a family business that I took over several years ago when my Dad decided to retire. It's fun; I enjoy both of my jobs very much." He flashed a toothy grin, parked the car, and said, "It's time, come on come meet my baby!" Then jumped out and ran around to Roxas' side of the car. Impatiently waiting like a little boy for his new toy while Roxas got out. As soon as he was out of the car Axel grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward mansion he called home.

Throwing open the front door he yelled out, "Jasper, Jasper!"

"Jasper? I thought you said his name was Ralph?" Roxas said looking very confused.

Axel giggled, "His name is Ralph. Jasper is my butler, silly Roxy. Jasper!"

"Here I am sir sorry I was making my rounds for the night. What can I do for you sir?"

"Well first I would like to introduce you to my friend Roxas. Roxas this is Jasper the best butler in the world. Jasper this is Roxas one of the most fascinating people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." The men shook hands and said their hellos both glowing from their praised introductions. "Okay so now where is my baby? I expected him to come bounding down the stairs by now."

"He is currently out back playing with Jack I cannot get either to come in from the fields. Maybe now that you're home you will have better luck than I." the butler replied with just a touch of frustration in his tone.

"Well I hope so I have been waiting all day for Roxas to meet him. Thanks Jasper and I won't need anything else tonight so consider yourself on free time." He slapped the man on the back and flashed a friendly smile making Roxas think, _Now how can he give a smile to this man that does not contain a hint of sex when just about any smile he turns on me oozes sex?!_

Just then Axel looked at him and with only a slight change of the angle of his lips and head there it was that damn toe curling grin.

In exasperation Roxas demanded, "How do you do that?"

Pulling his eyebrows together with a look of complete confusion Axel replies, "Do what, what did I do now?"

"Oh never mind, come on take me to meet this pooch of yours." The little boy grin was back. He held out his hand so Roxas grabbed hold and was being pulled again through the house and out the back door.

He felt as if he had stepped through the looking glass. Axel's back yard was enormous. Directly out the doors they exited was a huge in ground swimming pool surrounded by dozens of hedges shaped into what looked like Disney characters. To the right was a huge miniature golf course but the lights were off so he couldn't tell what the theme was. They turned to the left and followed a path that wound through a glorious garden filled with a colorful mixture of flowers, plants, and shrubs. "Wow this is really beautiful Axel. Is this your family home too?" Roxas asked as they continued along the path to a large arched trellis covered in Ivy.

"Nope it's all mine, I didn't want to live at home anymore so I bought this place about two years ago?"

As they neared the exit the sound of a barking dog finally registered in his mind, and he realized he'd been hearing it for a few minutes now but was too engrossed in his surroundings to acknowledge it. That did not sound like a cute, lip flopping, playful puppy dog it sounded more Cujo to him. Wait was that? No it couldn't be, "Axel is that a donkey I hear?"

"Yep," he flashed the little boy grin at him, "Well technically no that's not a donkey, Jack is a mule. They're two different species. A mule is the off spring of a male horse and a female donkey. Did you know that a male donkey is called a Jack and a female is a Jenny? They come from wild African Asses."

Roxas giggled as Axel continued, "That's how they started being called a Jack Ass." Still with his boyish grin, "so a female is a Jenny Ass. I called a lady that once who was irritated me in a store and all she said was, 'I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else. My name is not Jenny.' I just laughed at her. Its kinda fun having an inside joke like that. There they are! And they're playing their favorite game. No wonder Jasper couldn't get them in," he laughed.

The two animals were out in a large field and from what Roxas could make out they were playing fetch. "Jack isn't a very original name then is it?" Now Roxas had a huge grin on his face to match Axel's as he watched the antics of Jack and Ralph. Currently Ralph was chasing down a large red ball that had a handle on it. He remembered them from when he was a kid, they were called hop a longs or something like that. Jack was hee-hawing it sounded like he was laughing at Ralph. Once the dog got to the ball he grabbed it by the handle and was running back toward Jack with it, who proceeded to walk away every time Ralph dropped the ball by him to kick it again. Roxas now under stood where the vicious sounding barking came in. After the third time of being denied Ralph started running circles around Jack nipping at his hooves. Then to Roxas' amazement the mule went down in his version of a dog play stance. At that Roxas started laughing, "These two are a riot! Did you teach them this?"

"Nope Ralph trained Jack. When he was a puppy he used to do that running in circles and barking thing and it would drive Jack crazy until one day Jack discovered if he kicked the ball he could get Ralph to go away for a few minutes. They've been best friends ever since!" Axel's vibrant green eyes were sparkling with pride.

"Hey wait a minute," Roxas' eyes narrowed when he turned to look at the red head. "Didn't we come here to let the dog out, looks to me like he's already out, so what gives?"

"I have to come home to take him to go to the bathroom. When he was a puppy I insisted on being the one to train him. I had a dog run built on the other side of the golf course and since I house broke him using that he refuses to go anywhere else on the property. We tried leaving the gate open so he could just go in there when he's out playing but he won't go in it unless I am with him." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly, "he really took his training seriously I guess."

"So you're telling me that he is out all day long and in a house that has people here all day but you have to come home from where ever you're are because he refuses to go to the bathroom anywhere but in a run and with you watching?" Doubt was present in his tone.

"Yes, that's exactly right. You don't believe me." It was a statement not a question. "Here I'll show you." He let out an ear piercing whistle that made Roxas' brain vibrate and both animals stopped, looked at Axel and charged.

Roxas, alarmed by the speed the two were running at took cover behind Axel. "What are they doing? Axel stop them!"

Axel was quite enjoying having Roxas pressed up against his back like this with his hands on his hips. It felt wonderful but he didn't want him scared again today so he said the command to stop. "Halt."

Peeking around Axel's shoulder he watched as the man ordered the animals to stop and they did with a few feet to spare even! Jack stood in front of them and Ralph sat directly in front of Axel staring intently at him, wagging his tail waiting for his next command. The dog really was very cute. Roxas looked at him and smiled. He could swear it looked like the dog was smiling back. He slowly came out from behind the taller man and stood next to him. "He is really cute, so is Jack!" he declared.

"I know right! Roxas I would like you to meet Jack and Jack this is my lover Roxas." And it was back, the lethal fuck me smile.

Jack blew out a puff of air, bobbed his head up and down two times and stomped the ground in greeting. "Good to meet you too Jack," and looking over at Axel he added. "And we are not quite lovers yet Red." He smirked.

One eyebrow lifted, "Red? I really don't like that nick name and the operative word is _**yet**_. His voice a few octaves lower on the second half of the statement.

"Why don't you like Red?"

"Long story, best saved for a different day, do you mind?" His features softened.

Roxas understood that expression all too well, "Sure we can save it um…Axey," he chuckled.

Groaning, "Why do I need a nickname, what's wrong with Axel, it's not very long?

"You call me Roxy, why can't I call you Axey?" he teased.

"Fine, I guess it's better than Red. Ready to meet my baby now?" the boy grin was back.

_I swear I am going to get mental whiplash if he keeps doing that! _He smiled back at Axel appreciating this silly side to him "Yep I'm ready for the introduction."

"Ralph," the dog's tail wagged so fast it was barely visible to the human eye and he was really struggling to stay put as his master had commanded. He was ready to spring as soon as he was given permission. "This is the guy I've been telling you about, Roxas, go ahead a say hi."

Roxas was expecting to be pummeled by 80 pounds of rowdy dog but instead Ralph stood up walked in front of him sat, barked once and put out his paw. "Oh my God Axel your right he is great! That was so cool." He bent down and took the offered paw, "It's nice to meet you Ralph I've heard a lot about you too." Ralph answered by barking twice.

Axel was absolutely beaming. He assumed they'd get along but this was even better than he had hoped for, Ralph must really like him because if he didn't there would have been total glompage without any show of respect. Here he was given Roxy absolute respect. This was going to work, if Ralph likes him too he must be as great as Axel thought he was. Ralph was never wrong when it came to reading people.

Roxy squatted to pet the dog better "So tell me Ralph, Is Axel the real thing or is he all smoke and mirrors? I am willing to bet that you are the only one other than Axel who knows that answer." He couldn't stop ginning at the dogs adorable face. "I see why you smile the way you do whenever you talk about him. He is so well behaved too, that's unusual for a Boxer isn't it? I thought they were very high strung dogs?" he continued to scratch his ears and neck.

"They can be if they don't get enough exercise but thanks to his buddy Jack he gets plenty of exercise. Okay Ralph you can give him a hug now." he snickered.

Just when he thought it was safe he heard Axel tell the dog to give him a hug. As soon as the dog heard hug he exploded from his sitting position and using his front paws he pushed Roxas' shoulders effectively knocking Roxas on his ass. Ralph then proceeded to literally hug Roxas, he was now sitting on his lap with his paws not only over his shoulders but crossed in the back. Roxas burst out laughing and Ralph licked his face from his jaw to his temple. "Eewww," Roxas managed to get out between the laughter.

Axel was standing over by Jack petting him, a huge smile on his face. "See I told you, you love him don't you? Isn't he awesome?"

Roxas was just giggling now because Ralph had nuzzled his cold wet nose to his neck giving him goose bumps. "I do and yes he is! Okay you get off." Without hesitation he got off Roxas and went to greet Axel with much enthusiasm. Roxas noticed that even with how excited the dog was to see his master he never once jumped up on him. He hated to admit it but this really was an exceptional dog, Axel was not exaggerating.

"Come boy to the run." He ordered to Ralph then walked to Roxas, "Let's get him relieved so we can finish our date." He grabbed his hand and pulled him up with a little more strength then necessary to ensure that their bodies would connect as he stood. Just as he planned Roxas grabbed his hips instinctively. At first contact he put his arms around the smaller man and kissed him soundly. As they broke the kiss Axel looked down to see Roxas with his eyes still closed as if to be savoring the sensation. Something he completely related to and just as he was going to say something Ralph began barking frantically.

Roxas' blue eyes flew open and he looked in the direction of the barking, "Do you think there's something wrong with him?"

The concern in his eyes warmed Axel's heart, "Nah he's just really got to go to the bathroom. I told you he won't go unless I'm somewhere near the run. It wasn't an excuse." He took the other man's hand and gently pulled to get him moving. "You will find that I don't lie, I don't like to be lied to so I don't do it myself. I consider it betrayal, even if it's just a small one unless it is to protect someone's mortal life."

They walked in a comfortable silence to the run which gave Roxas time to think. So far there wasn't one thing he could find wrong about Axel. He thought he caught him in a lie about letting the dog out but even that was turning out to be legitimate. _Okay so what do I do about this? It's true I have only known him for a day. But it seems like I've known him my whole life! How the hell does that happen? It just feels so right, I feel so right with him. Why should I fight this if it feels so good and I am happy? I enjoy his company, shit we've been together for 11 hours and there has not been a bad moment yet. Well with the exception of the balloon but that didn't turn out so bad. I mean we talked and found a lot out about each other and that kiss. _He shivered remembering it.

"Are you cold?" Axel asked as they rounded the corner and got within sight of the run.

The moment Ralph saw Axel he ran into the caged area and did his business. "Unbelieveable," was all Roxas said. Thankful for the darkness that had since fallen that concealed his blush and the distraction.

"Now do you understand? I don't know why but we can't break him of this. You'd think with how smart he is and all of the other stuff he can do this would be a snap but that's not the case. I just make sure I come home and let him out."

"I think he is very smart and he figured out a way to make sure you come home every night. Apparently he has you trained as well." Roxas snickered.

At first Axel looked offended but the realization must have hit because he smiled, a thing that caused a warm sensation to run through Roxas' body.

_Damn this guy is so sexy it's almost unnatural! _

"Yeah I guess you're right, he's well behaved but he is also a little spoiled too. I don't care though, he more than makes up for it. So you ready for the final parts of our date?" His delicious smile intensified.

_God give me strength, well maybe not. Just don't let me be hurt. _"Yes I am though I still don't know what else you could have planned for us to do. Where are we going now?" Looking into Axel's eyes, seeing nothing but passion reflected in those green pools made his knees a little weak.

"You'll see, trust me you're going to love this." His boy grin was back full force.

Roxy groaned as Axel put his arm around his waist and started guiding him back around to the path and grumbled, "Where have I heard that before?"

Axel sniggered, "Oh relax, I promise nothing remotely close to flying is involved okay?" he squeezed the slender shoulders to reassure him.

"If you say so, but I'm not sure if I will survive another of your surprises. I almost killed myself on the ATV, stupid bunny," he mumbled.

"I told you not to worry about the critters; they get out of your way. You didn't listen to me so that one was not my fault." he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but still." he grumbled again.

"I thought you said you were enjoying yourself? Aren't you?" he looked a little hurt and Roxy didn't want that so he stopped walking, turned to the red head putting his hands around his waist and kissed him. It was a sweet thank you kiss, not erotic or heated just all affection. To his surprise Axel followed suit keeping it tender, a sweet passion that melted Roxy's heart.

When Roxy turned to him and put his arms around him he was taken by surprise but what surprised him even more was the kiss that followed. He did not attack but instead captured him with the sweetest kiss Axel had ever experienced. What his little blond didn't know is with this kiss Roxas had captured his heart as well. He knew there was no more fighting it or denying it. He was in love with the man in his arms and nothing would change that. So he kissed him back the same way, hoping to return the message, hoping his sexy Roxy would understand.

When they parted nothing was said. They stood looking at each other with their arms around one another then smiling at the same time Axel grabbed the smaller hand in his and they continued to their final activity.

*****

The drive to the restaurant was interesting. Once Riku dug his fingers out of the dashboard and his heart and lungs were functioning again he could appreciate what a good driver Sora was; though he did not enjoy the race car driving through downtown Traverse Town. They survived and Riku decided Sora would never drive his car again. Now he sat across from Sora smiling as he continued his animated story telling. The latest was of his brother trapping himself under the weights he was bench pressing with and Sora's telling of the story was so vivid that Riku couldn't help but laugh. He had a beautiful smile. He noticed this quite some time ago but was still enraptured by the sight. His smile lit up his face reaching all the way to his sparkling blue eyes. It was the kind of smile you can't help but return no matter what mood you're in. The contradiction from this animated Sora and the passionate Sora from earlier had his head spinning; he was enjoying his company very much.

Sora was nervous and babbling he knew it but Riku seemed to be interested in what he was saying, well his eyes hadn't glazed over yet anyway so he continued on. "Oh we had a few incidents with some personal trainers too but after the weight lifting fiasco Roxas and I decided we should try martial arts. We have two good friends that have been going for a few months that really like it so that's what we are doing now. Last night was our first class. I liked it a lot and I can't wait to take my first test I don't like being a white belt. Axel said I'm a natural and I have great form. He al.."

Riku caught his breath at the name, "Wait did you say Axel, as in Axel Sinclair?"

"I don't know his last name. He's tall, lean with really cool dark red spiked hair."

"Yeah that would be him. So you go to Yuffie's school then?" Riku asked as concern crossed his face.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Sora asked getting a little excited at the idea of another Dojo owner knowing his teachers.

"Uh well I know Re.. Axel, Yuffie I know only by reputation; she's one of the best females in the country for martial arts. She places first in a majority of the tournaments and is known as quite the bad ass. So do you like her as an instructor? I heard she's a little hard on her students." he asked about Yuffie hoping to get off the subject of Axel.

Sora drew his brows together, "She was real nice to our class, very patient and showed all of the moves so we could see the proper form. I liked the class a lot. Of course some of that had to do with watching Axel and Roxas ogling and teasing each other; which I didn't appreciate at the time but now I realize how funny it was." He giggled and it made Riku's stomach quiver despite his growing concerns. He changed the subject again.

"So why did you and your brother decide you needed to defend yourselves?"

"Oh that well there is this creepy guy that keeps harassing us. Well technically his friends harass us; we've only seen him twice. You know what's really creepy though? He looks like Roxas, it's weird. He even has the blond hair. His eyes are different though, they're crazy eyes. We tried talking him and he walked away." blushing slightly he added, "That was the first time we got our asses kicked. There's been a few times since so we're just tired of it and want to be able to actually know how to fight back not just throw wild kicks and punches that never connect."

Riku stopped hearing him at "he looks like Roxas" and began the process of figuring out what the hell Ventus was up to. He knew that his cousin had found out about the twins several months ago when he overheard him talking to Terra about it. He also knew that he went ballistic when he'd discovered the truth. An intriguing mystery that Riku hadn't cared to investigate as of yet but now maybe it was time. What was equally interesting was that the twins had no idea who Ventus was. What the hell was going on?

"Riku, Riku hello…"

"Oh sorry I got distracted when you said he looked like Roxas. So you took up martial arts because these guys won't leave you alone. Have they ever told you why they're doing this?"

"Nope, and we just started leaving whenever we see them now so we won't find out until we can defend ourselves enough to stay conscience to ask."

"You said the head guy looks like Roxas, do you mean he resembles him or he could be mistaken for him?" Riku asked hopefully.

"He looks like him, almost identical, hell he looks more like his twin then I do."

"Fuck!" Riku said under his breath.

"What, what's wrong?" Sora asked nervously.

"I know someone that looks like you and your brother. Let me check things out, see if it's him. Maybe I can get it to stop if it is. But either way I think learning martial arts will be good for you."

"You know someone that looks like us? What's his name, how do you know him? And you would really do that for us; talk to him I mean, really?"

"Yes, of course I would, I can't have people randomly beating up my …friend now can I?" his smile was flirtatious and very affective since it made Sora blush.

"So we're friends?" he asked with a suggestive smile of his own.

Chuckling Riku responded, "At least that, but I'd say that kiss may have pushed us past the friend line wouldn't you?

"That's what I was thinking. But I think you should know that I don't like to just hook up. If I am dating a guy then I don't share him with others. I don't want to be your Tuesday night." He watched Riku closely to judge his reaction knowing this was taking a chance but he was sick of being used and tossed to the side. He would rather be alone then be used again. He was ready for romance and love, not a quick fuck and see ya 'round.

A slow seductive smile slid over Riku's face. "I don't believe I have ever had a Tuesday night and I do not "hook up". I haven't dated anyone since high school. That is something I have decided to change since I met you. I like the idea of taking it slow and have no intention of seeing anyone else while we are dating I promise." _Not that I would even want to see anyone other than him. _

At that Sora's eyes lit up and before Riku new it he was on the floor with a very excited Sora wrapped around him kissing his face and lips. The restaurant patrons were getting quite a show, some were laughing and some were sneering. His adorable Sora oblivious to it all, he just laughed, placed his hands on the sides of Riku's face and kissed him thoroughly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two people get up and leave. Then the clapping started, just two people at first but soon the whole restaurant was clapping. Sora unwrapped himself, his face beet red. Riku laughed and pulled the smaller man up into an embrace and whispered "Never be embarrassed to show your affection with me. Though warn me the next time you pounce so I don't crack my head open." he said grinning.

His face lit up again, "You really don't mind me glomping you?"

Eyebrows raised, "Glomp?"

"Yeah that's what my friends called it so it kinda stuck. Hey since we're standing already you want to get going? I have homework to get done."

"Sure but I'm driving," he dropped fifty dollars on the table and they left.

"So you never told me who the guy is that you know or how you know him."

"No I didn't"

Sora waited a few moments, when it was clear Riku was not going to add to the answer he prodded. "Well?"

"I really don't want to say anything until I know it's him for certain. If it is him I promise I will tell you everything down to what brand of underwear he likes. Right now I would rather not okay?" he glanced over quickly to read Sora's expression.

"What would it hurt if you tell me his name? It's not like I can do anything with it anyway."

He pouted and it was the cutest thing Riku had ever seen. He wanted to suck that pout into his mouth and savor it. Shaking his head to rid it of the image he answered. "I trust you not to do anything foolish but I don't know about the people you associate with. I would just rather check it out first, please?"

"Alright, but you have to find out soon cuz I don't like to keep things from my brother; especially something like this."

"I will. I'll know by tomorrow and if I don't I'll tell you whatever you want to know okay?" He turned into the driveway, parked the car, unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Sora. "So will that be okay, can you live with that compromise?" He slid his hand down the back of the seat and absently began to rub Sora's shoulder.

Sora shook his head in affirmation as he closed his eyes to the touch of Riku sliding his hand lightly up and down his shoulder and arm. The contact had his insides doing all kinds of acrobatics. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he took hold of that hand, guided it to his lips and one by one gently pulled each digit into his mouth; first the thumb, then the pointer, then the index, sucking a little harder with each one. After he finished with the fingers he turned his hand over and gently kissed the palm. Riku's breath hitched and he let out a low moan that made Sora smile.

Riku shuddered when Sora sucked the first finger into his mouth and by the time he'd made his way to the palm his pants had grown uncomfortably tight from the erection that had grown. Before he could pull away Riku captured the seductive brunette's chin, leaned in and kissed those sensual lips that were just doing exquisite things to his insides. He kissed him lightly so their lips barely touched then he licked his way along the seam. Then kissed each corner, using his tongue he pushed his way in to the moist warmth of that mouth while running his fingers through silky brown hair. He was rewarded with a moan that sent delicious vibrations down his spine, but reluctantly pulled away before things went too far.

"Sora, honey, didn't you say you had homework to do? He asked while kissing down his neck. Okay so he didn't pulled away completely.

Tilting his head to one side he responded with, "Mhmm I do."

"If we keep this up you are not going to make it into your house." He nipped at his chip with a love bite and Sora giggled.

"You're right I really need to get it started. Hey do you cook at all?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Um well I've never really tried anything too complicated. Most of my experience is from a box with easy step by step instructions."

Grinning Sora asked, "You want to come do my homework with me?"

"What does your homework have to do with whether I have ever cooked before?"

" Well my major is Computer Science but my minor is Culinary Arts." he answered with a toothy grin.

"Culinary Arts huh? It suites you, I think I can see you as a chef."

"Really you can, why?"

"Maybe because you have so much passion, I feel you need to be passionate about food to be a great cook."

"So do you want to come in and help?"

He thought about it for a minute and decided spending more time with Sora sounded like a great idea to him.

The corners of his mouth lifted forming a slow smile that made Sora's toes curl. He waited anxiously for the sexy silver haired man to answer.

"I would love to." His smile grew.

"Awesome, come on let's go. And you'll be able to meet my Dad he's home today." With that he jumped out of the car, sprinted to the garage door and disappeared inside. A few moments later the overhead door opened and Sora was standing with his hands on his hips, "Well are you coming or not?"

Riku was frozen in his car. He had completely forgotten that their Dad might be here. _Fuck what am I going to do now. I can't say no now that I told him yes. Well the chances of him saying anything are pretty slim and besides, it's not like I did anything, right? _With that conclusion he decided to get out of the car and go enjoy his time with Sora.

*****

"Uh, Axel, why are we walking toward your barn?"

"We are getting our rides to the last part of our date."

Ah man, the smile was back! His stomach was doing flip flops, he just couldn't help it. This guy affected him on so many levels he couldn't keep up with the reactions so he'd finally just given up and decided to enjoy the way the sensuous red head made him fell. Though he did not like the sound of what he just said. "What do you mean?"

They reached the barn and the doors opened revealing a dusty man in a cowboy hat, denim button-down shirt, jeans, even boots with spurs on them. He looked like someone that just come in from herding cattle. "Hey Axel, the horses are saddled and ready to go. The basket and blanket are on Stanley and I saddled Betty for Roxas like you asked."

"Great thanks John, where are they, their stalls?"

"Yep and ready to ride." John replied proudly.

"Whoa, no way, no fucking way am I getting on a horse! Me and horses do not get along! I will not ride a horse. They scare me almost as much as heights! I'm sorry I just can't." he was almost pleading by the time he finished.

"Okay, okay relax a minute. How about if you ride with me, will you be okay then?" He was holding Roxy's shoulders kneading hem a little to relax him.

"Are you a good rider?"

"Am I good, are you serious?! I my sweet Roxy am the state champion three years running!"

If he was a peacock his feathers would be spread and he'd be strutting around the field. Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Alright I'll trust you one more time."

"Great, you won't regret it, I promise." He grabbed both sides of his face and gave him a quick kiss then was off to get Stanley.

_Stanley and Betty, really? This guy seriously needed help naming his pets!_

He emerged from the barn with one of the biggest horses Roxas had ever seen it had to be 8 feet to its head. "Axel that is a very big horse." He said nervously.

"Yes he is, He is gorgeous don't you think?" the little boy smile was back.

"He is beautiful but his back will be very far off the ground!"

"I told you, I am the best rider in the state. You will be fine." He reassured.

Groaning he reluctantly got on the horse after Axel had mounted. John had to bring him a stool the horse was so tall. Then he was on and he felt the warmth of Axel encircle him and he was good. Smiling he wrapped his arms around his tone body and rested his head against his back. They rode along a wooded trail and finally came to a private lake and stopped.

Axel dismounted then helped Roxas down. He let Roxas slide down his body slowly. Roxas shuddered at the feel of it. On his way down he kissed Axel first on his nose, his lips, and finally his mouth. "That was wonderful!"

"See I told you so," grabbing the stuff off the horse he said, "Let's go do our last thing for the day."

They were on a beach and when they got to the spot Axel wanted he laid the blanket down, set out the contents of the basket, put the basket to the side and motioned for Roxas to join him on the blanket. It was the perfect night for this. The sky was clear and star filled, there was a light breeze coming off the lake. Roxas sat on the blanket, Axel was lying on his side propped up on one elbow, and there were two glasses of champagne poured and waiting. There was also a bowl of strawberries with a bowl of whipped cream next to it.

"Nice, I love strawberries" he plucked one out of the bowl scoop it into the whipped cream. He went to bite into it then thought better of it and brought it to Axel's mouth instead.

Axel grabbed the other man's wrist opened his mouth and took a bite very slowly then guided the berry to Roxas' mouth and fed him the rest. This ritual continued until half the berries were gone and most of the bottle of champagne. Both men were a little drunk now but just enough to feel good not act stupid.

They were lying on their back looking at the stars holding hands. The water gently lapped at the shore line, the fresh lake breeze caressed their skin in gentle strokes. Wildlife sang their songs all around them in beautiful harmony.

Roxas turned to Axel, "Thank you for the most perfect day of my life." Looking into the green depths of this incredible man he could see the emotion flash in them; the sincerity of it causing his breath to catch and his heart to ache. He couldn't help but think _how is it possible to know someone for barely a day and feel like they have been part of your life forever? I don't understand these feelings I have for this man. Brain please, help me out here I'm scared. Are you really going to allow me to think with just my heart? Of course why help now? Then so be it and God help me if I'm wrong because I believe this is the one man that could tear it apart. _

Axel was silent for a few long moments after Roxas thanked him. His voice was low when he'd spoken the declaration almost on a sigh that reminded Axel of a contented cat purring after a good bowl of warm milk. He enjoyed their day together and everything about thing blue eyed, blond haired beauty set him on an emotional and physical high. Never in his life had he experienced anything like his reactions to this man. Although he craved the moment they would be physically joined he was also content to lie here next to him and just be with him. Again, nothing he had ever experienced and it was a wonderful feeling. He smiled at the thought then rolled over placing his forearms an either side of the man he knew he had fallen in love with, _in one day, _placed his leg between Roxas', looked down into those enormous baby blues and without saying a word kissed him with all the love he was feeling. His heart soared when that kiss was returned with just as much love.

AN: Okay I know this chapter had a lot of emotional stuff in it but there is a very good reason for it. In the next couple of chapters there will be quite a bit of action going on and a lot more martial arts stuff, so hold tight its coming.

_**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story I hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far.**_

_**If you have anything to say about my story and/or how I am doing please message me or review to let me know your thoughts.**_

_**Thanks to all who review, alert and favorite too it is much appreciated.**_


	6. Leave the Twins Alone

**Special thanks to AydenSilverflame, Sammy-Dee, Evilscotsman, Keeper_of_Fatestones, and 0-life-is-a-song-0 for helping me when I am stuck and just for being great people and authors, you make life fun again!**

**Diclaimer: Same as before.**

_Chapter Six: Leave the Twins Alone_

"They've been in there a while. Should we see what they're doing?" Aqua asked as Xemnas was punching the body bag she was holding in place for him.

"Are you fucking insane, why would we go in there? With any luck Terra has calmed Ven down and I'll be saved from a serious ass kicking. Don't even think about interrupting them." He threw three combinations in a row with enough force to cause Aqua to grunt and struggle with the bag.

"Okay fine I won't bother them but what the hell are we supposed to do, just wait out here forever?" She huffed.

"They've been in there for twenty minutes would you relax already?"

Never in all the years he and Terra had been friends did Ventus think about kissing him. Now with their lips locked and their tongues wrestling he couldn't for life of him figure out why. Terra's lips were fuller than Red's but still felt wonderful, Terra's tongue moved differently than Red's too but he was just as good a kisser. Terra's body was hard and larger than Red's but felt good pressed against him. _And why am I comparing these two?! Damn it, get him out of your head the fucker's not worth the time. Enjoy the man in your arms, the man you know wants to be with you. _He focused on the feel of their bodies pressed together and their mouths fused. The other man was running his fingers up and down his spine causing shivers in their wake.

Terra was stunned by the reaction Ventus had. He thought he would leave the office and that would be the end of it. To his surprise he kissed him instead and it was a rough, harsh kiss just like the man, but it was exactly what he craved. What he had been looking for but had never realized until the other man began his assault. It was a marvelous feeling to finally have this man kissing him. Terra moaned when Ven began rubbing his hardness against him. But then something changed, it was as if he was not completely there and Terra knew exactly what was wrong. He was not about to let that bastard win so he began running his fingers down the smaller man's spine to get his attention back. To his relief it worked. He could feel the shivers in Ven's body, and the kiss intensified again. _Score – Terra 1 Asshole 0, let the games begin. _He chuckled in his mind _Bring it on Red I am ready to fight dirty. _Understanding Ven's acceptance He decided to be a little bold and he started pulling the other man's shirt out of his pants.

When Terra began pulling his shirt out he didn't know what to do. Oh he knew what he wanted to do. What he wanted was to bend him over the edge of the couch and fuck him senseless. His problem was, he wasn't sure what he should do. They had been friends for a long time and he was the only person Ven had ever trusted. What if they go through with this and something happens to ruin it. He already lost one friend that became a lover he could not survive that again; especially not if it was Terra that he lost. Moaning in frustration but knowing it was the right thing for now he broke the kiss and pulled away. "Terra wait, we need to stop,"

*****

"My Dad is in his study but he'll be out in a little while, he's finishing up a phone call. He's pretty cool I think you'll like him."

As Sora chattered away, Riku ran through all of the possible scenarios that may play out when Jager walked in the kitchen. The one he was hoping for most is that the man didn't show any reaction at all. That would sure make things easier until he found out if it was Ventus that was behind the attacks on the twins. Well the likelihood that it wasn't is slim but he still had to confirm it. Once he knew for sure he would tell Sora everything and let him decide what he wanted to do with the information. Riku could threaten Ven but he wasn't convinced that would make him stop, his mental stability was questionable at best.

"Hello… Riku? You're doing it again, am I boring you?" he pouted.

Riku got up from the stool he'd been sitting on and walked around the island to his temper mental brunette. He stood in front of him grinning, he framed that beautiful face with his large hands, leaned down until he their lips were a breath away, "You could never bore me, I find everything about you exciting." He closed the scant distance to press their mouths together pushing his tongue through the slight opening from Sora's sigh taking the erotic sound in as he teased and taunted the tongue within.

Sora put his hands on the slender hips within reach and pulled them closer to his own. Damn but Riku had a talented tongue; he could kiss him all day. Then it was over and the separation was almost painful. He had no idea why but it felt like they had been together his whole life and former lives. He never felt this comfortable with people so fast. Oh he put on a good act by being all bubbly and such but that was nerves more than confidence. But for some reason he didn't feel the urge to do that around the man with him right now. He knew he could be whoever and act however he wanted and this sexier than hell silver haired guy would accept all of it. It was like he was his soul mate. So he slipped his hands all the way around Riku's waist, and hugged him close. It was a perfect fit when the strong arms encircled his shoulders. Riku's embrace was strong and sure, and exactly what Sora had been looking for, he knew in that moment that he would never be lonely again.

When Sora wrapped his arms around him Riku instinctually hugged him back resting his cheek on the top of his head as he did. It just felt so right to embrace him. It was such a foreign feeling to him this fluttering in his stomach and fast erratic heartbeat. _Is this what love is, that has to be what this I right? _His parents tolerated him. His cousins hated him. He never knew his grandparents, had no siblings, and never got close enough to a friend to develop a loving friendship. "You feel so right in my arms." Riku sighed.

"Mhmm, I was just thinking that about you," Sora squeezed a little tighter. "Riku?"

"Yes?"

"I would love to stay like this all night but it would be very difficult to cook this way."

Riku could feel the grin pressed against chest. He chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

Neither man moved. They remained that way for a few more minutes before Sora looked up and met bright blue-green eyes. "Okay I really need to start cooking." He stretched up gave Riku a quick kiss, turned on his heel and began gathering the ingredients he needed for his recipe.

"So what are you making and how is this graded if you're doing it at home?" He asked while watching the brunette deftly move around the kitchen. It was like watching a dancer in their favorite ballet. He was all confidence and grace in his movements; it was sexy as hell.

"I am making a chocolate soufflé and I have to describe everything as I do it. You know, what it looks like, color, consistency, smell, and so on. I also have to bring a little in for my teacher to sample. He said that by doing it this way it teaches us to pay attention to the little details. That learning to pay attention to those details will help us stop disasters before they happen." He continued to gather utensils, pots, bowls, measuring cups, and spoons. Riku noticed that he placed everything in a certain order rather than haphazardly on the counter. He had a feeling watching this man cook was going to be quite a treat. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You; and how comfortable you look in a kitchen. I noticed you put your ingredients, utensils, and bowls all in a certain order. I was thinking that it was going to be a treat to watch you cook?"

Sora blushed, "Well I don't know how much of a treat it will be but I know I am enjoying the company very much." He gave Riku a cheeky grin and continued his preparations.

"Is there anything I can do to help or am I not allowed since its homework?"

"Sorry, you're not allowed. I didn't think about that when I asked you to come in and help. Oh do you want something to drink? There is soda in the fridge or I can make coffee or tea?"

"Thanks, I'll have some soda but I can get it. Do you want one?" He got up and walked to the fridge.

Sora took a moment to admire his very nice ass before answering. "Yeah, thanks I'll have a cola." He preferred the lemon lime but knew the cola was on the bottom shelf which meant Riku would have to bend over even more. He sniggered at his perverted mind while he admired the view.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Riku chuckled from inside the fridge.

"How did…what are you talking about?" He could feel his face heating as he blushed.

Closing the fridge Riku stood and turned to face Sora, then with a smug grin he sauntered over and placed the soda into the other man's hand bent down and whispered, "Just wait 'til you see me naked." He nipped his earlobe causing him to shiver then sat back down.

The image that flashed through his mind caused him to blush further. Sora shook his head to rid it of the image and cleared his throat. "Stop, I need to concentrate. This is kind of a complicated recipe." He reprimanded the delectable tease as a smile formed on his mouth.

"You're right I'll stop, for now." Then he took a long draw on his soda tipping his head up and Sora was mesmerized by his Adam's apple thinking how much he would love to suck on it. _Damn it would you stop already! Taking it slow remember, jeez! _Sora mentally shook himself and got back to what he was doing or he tried to any way he lost his train of thought and just stood there staring blankly at the counter.

"Sora, I believe you were gathering your ingredients. The last thing you pulled out was the sugar." Riku snickered knowing he was struggling to stay focused.

"Oh… um… right," looking at his list, "Sugar, mocha powder, cream, that's it! Okay I think I'm ready to start." He beamed, rubbed his hands together, and looked at the recipe instructions with intense concentration.

Riku grinned at the sight, Sora was cute, sexy, charming, and a little smutty; he was perfect in every way. It was at that moment that Riku decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the guy biting his lip while measuring his ingredients, ridiculous conclusion after one day together? Maybe, but it didn't matter because this had been the best day of his life and he adored everything about Sora. He just knew in his heart that he was his other half. Everything that was missing in him Sora had to give. He smiled as he watched the brunette work. His heart felt full to bursting and he could feel his smile growing.

Sora looked over his measuring cup and caught Riku looking at him, not watching him; truly looking at him. He finished pouring the cream, set it down, and looked at the aqua eyes studying him so intensely. "What, do I have something on my face?" He smiled, he knew the look he was getting was not one that said 'you've got a smudge' it was more the 'you are fucking hot' kind of look and he could feel the heat rising to his face as his blush grew. The idea that this wonderfully sexy, kind, sweet man was looking at him like this had his stomach doing flip flops and his heart stuttering. Was it just yesterday that he was feeling lonely and that he would never have someone to share his life with? It seemed like a life time ago. He felt as if he had known Riku forever. There was only one person in this world that he knew he could be himself with, let down his guards and be safe from harm and that was Roxas, but being with Riku, today he had done just that, he held nothing of himself back and Riku never once showed anything but attention and interest. Never once did Sora feel he was being judged or tested. He truly hoped it wasn't an act because he could see himself with the Riku forever and if he was playing him Sora knew that his heart would not survive the game.

"Sorry I was simply admiring you at work. The subject looks delicious and I am looking forward to a taste," he chuckled, took another swig of his soda and licked his lips. Sora had to grab the counter since his legs decided to no longer hold him steady.

His face, he was sure was a nice shade of red since he felt the heat in his cheeks as much as in his groin. "You are determined to ruin my homework aren't you?" He said shaking his head trying to sound angry and failing miserably. Instead his voice came out husky with arousal he was having trouble controlling his hormones at present.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you blush? And you do it often so it is very hard for me to turn the flirting off." Shrugging with a grin that would turn the coldest of people to a puddle, "It's a vicious circle of which I have no control."

Cracking several eggs in a bowl and started to whisk them, "I can't help it when you say things like that." he looked up briefly and caught a glint in the eyes looking back at him causing slight tremors to run through him.

Getting up from the stool Riku walked around the island then stood behind him. He brought his arms around the smaller man, settled his chin on his shoulder and his hands on top of the smaller ones. "Your hands are shaking a bit sweetheart, here let me help you." As he whisked the eggs using Sora's hands he nibbled on his earlobe.

Sora moaned and tilted his head to allow the taller man better access. He leaned back against the warmth of strong lean body, eggs forgotten as Riku began working his way down his neck causing all kinds of wonderful waves of pleasure to flow through his body.

"Ehm…so is this a new cooking method; because if it is I want this cook book." Sora's dad Jager chided.

Sora jumped knocking Riku in the cheek with his head and dumping eggs all over the counter. "Shit! Dad don't do that!" Blushing he grabbed the wash cloth and wiped up the egg mess. He looked up and noticed Riku holding his cheek, that's when he realized how hard he'd knocked into him. "Oh my god Riku I am so sorry, let me see." He gently moved Riku's hand away from his cheek and yelped when he spotted the welt he had left. "Oh you need to put ice on that. I'll get you some sit down." As Sora was busy getting the ice Riku's and Jager's eyes met. He secretly begged Riku to stay quiet about knowing him. Since it fit in Riku's current time table he decided to go along with the older man for the moment and nodded his understanding and acquiescence. The relief that showed in Jager's face was palpable. He had no idea why this man was playing this game but he intended to find out and when he did he planned on telling Sora everything.

Sora walked over to Riku and gently placed the bag of ice on his cheek. "So Dad this is Riku. Riku this is my dad, Jager Stryker."

The younger man raised an eyebrow at the name Sora used. "Stryker, so your last name is Stryker?" he looked accusingly at Jager.

"Yeah, haven't I told you that yet?"

"No this is the first I've heard it. Nice to meet you Sora Stryker." He said smiling at Sora trying to distract him from the lack of greeting he had given Jager. The idea of lying to Sora sat like lead in his gut and he did not want to acknowledge this man in any other name than what he knew him as, and Jager Stryker was not that name.

"Well I have some work to finish up at the office so I'll be back in a few hours."

"It's after eight o'clock though?"

"Yeah I know but I forgot about this and I won't have time in the morning to get it done before my meeting. See you later guys." He quickly turned and left waving over his shoulder.

"Huh he left in a hurry." Sora commented staring at the now empty doorway. "Alright well back to my soufflé. I guess I better get more eggs." He blushed as he remembered why he needed more eggs and smiled sheepishly at Riku who returned his smile.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to stay here with his new love but now he really needed to find out what the hell was going on between his family and Sora's. Just then his phone began singing his theme song. He looked at the caller I.D., said, "Fuck," hit accept, and answered with a very irritated, "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" His mother's clipped questioned responded.

"At a friend's why?"

"Your father and I have guests over that you should be here to greet."

"You never said anything to me."

"Well since you never go anywhere other than work I didn't think it mattered. That's beside the point any when. Just get home and perform your duties as our son. I expect you here within thirty minutes."

"Fine" Riku grumbled.

"Fine, see you then." She hung up.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked while writing down a step he had just completed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I have to go. Apparently my parents are having a gathering tonight and as the Romaji first son it is my duty to present myself as a trophy to their society friends. God I hate my life. Well I did," he walked over to Sora, put his arms around his waist, and looked into his beautiful bright blue eyes, "Until this wonderful beacon appeared in my darkness." He was smiling from the surprised look in Sora's eyes as their lips met. The kiss was warm, gentle, and inviting as they slowly explored each other's mouths and when they parted it was with several soft meetings of their lips.

Sora rested his head on Riku's chest and whispered, "I'm a beacon in your darkness? That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." He said as tears began to escape his closed eyes.

Riku gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head to face him. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He kissed each closed eye lightly.

"But they are happy tears, you make me so happy."

In a husky voice, "Same here, I don't remember ever being this happy with anyone." He chuckled, "We are doing a terrible job of taking this slow." Another slow sweet kiss both men smiling through the whole thing.

"Yes we are but I don't care, I am willing to take that chance." He then hugged Riku closer and pressed a kiss to his chest.

Riku closed his eyes and tilted his head up. _Please don't let this get fucked up, god I hope he understands why I didn't tell him right away. I don't want to lose him. _"That makes two of us. I better get going or they'll be sending out a search party." Placing his hands on the sides of Sora head he tilted his head up, kissed his nose then his mouth and stepped back. "I'll call you later okay?"

Sora's eyes lit up and a wonderful smile burst across his face, "Okay, yeah that would be great."

"Talk to you soon Love." He left through the garage with a bitter sweet feeling in his heart. He prayed once again that this would not back fire on him. As he drove home all he could think of was that he needed to protect Sora which meant going up against Ventus and crew. He could take two or three but if they all were there he would have to be careful; no matter what though he was going to get his answers tonight.

*****

Axel lay very content with his fingers gently running through the soft blond spikes of the man he knew was his forever. They had been here on the beach talking, kissing and petting for the past few hours, no sex and he was okay with that. This had to have been some of the most satisfying few hours of his life. He wanted to make love to Roxy but he didn't feel that desperate need that comes when you are single and you are just looking for release. He knew that would come in time with Roxy and to his surprise was feeling a little nervous about their first time. He was already planning it because with Roxy it had to be absolutely perfect. He would accept no less for the perfect man uh, snoring in his arms, "Guess it's time for me to bring you home my sweet Roxy." He whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of his head since he was currently wrapped tightly around him and had his head laying on Axel's chest, his arm across his stomach, and his leg tossed over Axel's; all in all a great place to be. He squeezed the slender shoulders he was holding, "Roxy time to get up."

"Mmm, no I have a late class today." He mumbled with his eyes still closed then buried his face into Axel's chest making him smile.

"Oh you are going to be fun to wake up in the mornings. Come on gorgeous time to wake up. You can stay here the night but I prefer sleeping in my house."

"But I don't want to get up." He pouted in that partial awake stage.

_Oh could there be anything more adorable then this? I don't think so. _"I guess I really tired you out today, just wait until we have sex for the first time." Roxas' eyes popped open at that and Axel laughed. "Thought that might wake you up," he tried to sit up but Axel held tight to him keeping him put except to allow him to look up at him.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Hey I happen to like you on me very much. Besides we weren't talking so it's not like you fell asleep mid-sentence. We've had a long day and you're tired so let's pack up and get you to bed. My offer for you to stay here stands."

Roxas' heart fluttered at the idea of waking up with Axel in the morning but he couldn't stay, "Oh I would love that but I have class in the morning that I still have a few things I have to finish on my homework so I can't; maybe on the Friday or Saturday next week though." He blushed after the suggestion because he realized if he did spend the night the chances of abstinence was pretty much gone. "Well…I mean…it's just…ugh." He covered his face with his hand and buried it into Axel's chest to hide. "I can't believe I said that."

He couldn't stop the smile that lit his face or the reaction of his cock at the thought of Roxas spending the night. "Friday night it is then. I for one will be counting the minutes." He rolled over forcing Roxas to switch to his back as he laid his body over the smaller frame. Kissing him quickly he got up bringing Roxas with him. "Come on, I need to get you home. I don't want your studies to suffer because of me."

They packed everything back into the now nearly empty basket and left it there. Axel said John would come and collect it later. Roxas couldn't help but think what it must be like to be that rich. His family was above average and very comfortable but this was just unbelievable.

They pulled in the driveway, Roxas didn't want the day to end, he already missed Axel and he wasn't even gone yet. "This has been a great day, thank you again," he squeezed the red heads knee and smiled.

"Thanks for spending it with me and trusting me enough to let me follow through with all of it." He responded as he gently massaged Roxas' nape. When his small hand squeezed his knee he was instantly hard, damn he was going to enjoy Friday night." With that thought a grin appeared on his face he knew was all heat. Roxas blushed but leaned over and kissed him with no hint of shyness. It was a demand and it had Axel grasping for Roxas and pulling him closer as the blonde sucked on his tongue, bit his bottom lip, and then drove into his mouth again. His sweet Roxy definitely had a dominant side to him and he was in charge right now Axel loved it, was very turned on by it and yearned for Friday that much more. He was suddenly in the grip of a very talented hand and gasped at the sudden onslaught of sensation tearing through his body. Tearing away from the kiss and stopping the movement at his groin his breath ragged, "Roxy please I really want are first time to be perfect. If you keep going I will have to be inside you and in a car is not where I want that to happen." Roxy smiled and rubbed a few more times making Axel buck in his seat and laugh. "Stop it you little tease."

"Okay, fine but you can't say I didn't try to relieve your pain." He replied laughing too, "I don't know why but you bring out this bold side of me and I just can't stop myself. I think it's cuz you're so fucking sexy, and sweet at the same time." He blushed again, "And I've never said so much to anyone either, damn I just let down all my guards with you."

"Same here, I am so at ease with you. It's a great place to be." They were cuddling again, funny how they always ended up like this.

"Yeah it is." He looked up and kissed him again, this time just a light meeting of their lips then he scooted away. "I better go." He opened his door and went to get out.

"Wait, I'll walk you to the door."

"No that's okay, remember what happened the last time you did that?" Roxas laughed but saw the lust in Axel's mossy eyes and blushed again.

"Oh yeah," Axel rasped, "Right, okay well then I'll call you tomorrow or you call me after your class."

"Will do, plus we have Kyuki-Do tomorrow too so I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah, looking forward to that. Talk to you tomorrow then Roxy."

"Bye, I'll call you after class." He watched Axel back out of the driveway and walked into the house with his heart lighter than it had ever been. He was in love for the first and last time in his life and it was the most amazing feeling. He was truly happy, finally.

*****

"It's nice to meet you sir, my father has spoken of your business finesse often," Riku shook what must have been the fiftieth hand in 30 minutes and had had about enough of the act and wanted to be done with it. Catching his father's attention he got the nod saying he could make his exit. Breathing a sigh of relief only after making it to his room he closed the door and leaned against it. Okay now to change and go find Ventus and get some answers.

*****

Roxas opened the door to the wonderful smell of chocolate permeating from the kitchen so of course he followed it. "Hey Sora it smells great in here watcha cooking?" He walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water the pulled himself up on the counter.

"Thanks, and chocolate soufflé. It should be done in 4 minutes. I'd say this is perfect timing on your part." Smiling he looked up at his brother for the first time and his smile grew. "Wow I was just about to ask how your date went but from the looks of you I'd say it went great."

Roxas grinned, "What do you mean?"

"You are absolutely glowing!"

"Am I, huh well it was okay I guess," chuckling now trying to hold back his excitement.

"Yeah right, that's why you're practically bursting with excitement. So spill it, you know I want to hear everything." The timer went off and he carefully removed the soufflés from the oven and gently set them on the stove to cool.

"Holy shit those look awesome," he hopped off the counter and stood next to Sora admiring the chocolaty deserts.

"Don't touch they need to cool for a few minutes. They do look great though don't they?" He grabbed his camera and took a few pictures then took off his apron, cleaned up what was left of the mess. He got out two spoons tested the bowls for temperature gave one to Roxas and took one for himself then leaned against the counter, "Okay details please."

Roxas dove into the desert first and after moaning in delight from the taste he began his tale. He spent the next 20 minutes recapping his day. He and his brother laughed and enjoyed their time together as they almost always did. Sora had been his best friend all their lives, the only one he had ever trusted completely. They knew each other's secrets and dreams turned to one another for help and advice. Even tonight on the drive home he was thinking how much he wanted to share his new found feelings for Axel with Sora, see what he thought about the whole whirlwind romance thing. He would be devastated if he ever lost his twin because truly half of him would be gone. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Roxas asked as he dug into his third soufflé.

"Well if I don't then I am seriously screwed." Sora giggled.

"What do you mean by that?" the look of surprise appeared on his face as he realized Sora must have spoken to Riku. "Oh you talked to Riku today didn't you? Come on your turn to talk. What happened? Did he ask you out? What did he say to you?" grinning from ear to ear he waiting for his brother to share.

"Okay, well when I got out of bed finally I came down here and made some coffee. When that was done I pulled out my recipe card to start my homework but I kept thinking about Riku's card so I pulled that out too and then I sat down and…"

"Sora did you talk to him or not?"

"I'm getting to that be patent. Anyway…there I was trying to decide if I should call Riku or do my homework. I really didn't feel like doing anything to tell you the tru…"

"Get to the point please." Roxas urged getting a little frustrated. Sora had a habit of doing this, dragging out a story about ten times longer than it needed to be so sometimes a little push was necessary.

"You know if you stop interrupting me this would go faster. So where was I?"

Roxas sat at the table resting his chin in his hands; this was going to be a long story.

"So I was trying to decide what to do. The recipe was very complicated and my head was killing me. Plus I couldn't stop thinking about Riku and trying to remember what he looked like," He blushed at that embarrassed by how drunk he was and continued, "So when I finally decided to call Riku I remembered that I through my phone in a glass of beer. I am never drinking again," he added shaking his head.

Roxas perked up, "So then you did call him?" he asked smiling.

"Nope I forgot his card at the house so I had to drive all the way home to call him."

"It's like five minutes away." Roxas said dryly.

"Yeah, well, whatever, I had to drive back here to get the number and, and you won't believe this." Sora started to squeal a little.

What little irritation Roxas had melted away as he snickered at his brothers animated movements. "Please tell me, the suspense is killing me. What won't I believe?" he teased.

"He was in the drive way, waiting for me! Can you fucking believe that?! And oh my God is he gorgeous. Why didn't you warn me about how, how, how sexy and, and gorgeous, and, and, hot he is?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, thought it would be better that way." Roxas answered.

"I swear I almost stopped breathing when I saw him leaning against his car. It's a Mustang, a Cobra did I tell you that?!"

"No you didn't but I saw it last night." He said with amusement.

"We spent the whole afternoon and evening together, and oh my God can he kiss! He drives me crazy." Looking at his brother, his eyes filled with a tenderness Roxas had never seen before, "Rox I'm in love with him. I know that he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, so if I don't believe in true love I am seriously messed up." He concluded giggling. "So why did you ask if I believed in love at first sight? Oh, oh, oh, because, because you fell in love too didn't you?!"

Roxas got up from the table to put his bowl in the sink.

"You're in love with Axel." At the revelation Sora jump out of his seat and pounced on Roxas knocking both of them to the floor. Sitting on top of his brother now both of them laughing he added, "I think this might be taking the twin thing too far. What are the chances of that happening? Falling in love at the same time?"

"Yeah it is kinda freaky but cool too. Could you get off of me now please?" Roxas said as he pushed Sora off of him and stood smiling at Sora's goofy antics. "And yes I am in love with Axel. Since last night I've been telling myself that there is no such thing as love at first sight but God damn it everything about being with him was perfect. I just ran out of arguments against it and gave in to the feelings. And you know once I did that it was so much clearer. I know we are meant to be together I know it in my heart and in my head."

"I know exactly what you mean. When I am with Riku in his arms it's like that space was made just for me. And when I am talking, he listens like you do. He doesn't laugh at me or look at me like I'm an idiot, he doesn't get impatient when I take too long to tell a story. He just makes me feel like there is nothing else in the world that I need now that I have found him you know?"

Their emotions were so deep, so real that both had tears in their eyes now.

"Yes I do know, that's exactly how I feel about Axel."

Sora walked over to his brother practically sobbing now and hugged him. "I'm so happy for us."

Hugging him back Roxas said, "Me too, me too." Just then their dad walked in to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright with you boy's? You're not hurt are you, or your mom?"

"Whoa relax Dad, no one's hurt we are all fine." Roxas explained as he wiped his eyes. "These are happy tears, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, happy tears well that's nice. Good I am glad you two are happy. Well I am beat so I am just going to get to bed. Oh by the way, your mom will be back tomorrow. I should have her back from the airport about 3:00 or so, I thought you'd want to know." He turned to leave then Roxas stopped him.

"Dad, how's Grandma?"

"Oh she's doing much better. The surgery went well and she is healing wonderfully. Good night boys." And he left.

"Is it just me or is he acting odd lately?" Roxas asked.

"He's acting odd. He went to the office at 8:00. Said he had to finish something for the morning. Since when does he have to go to the office for something like that? You know now that I think about it he never said a word to Riku when I introduced them. I was distracted getting ice for Riku's cheek but…"

"Wait, why were you getting ice for his cheek?"

"Um oh…" blushing from the memory, "Dad walked in when we were kinda well I guess necking and he made me jump and well I hit Riku in the cheek with my head, and so I was getting him ice and anyway that's why I didn't realize it at the time but isn't that weird that he wouldn't say anything to him?"

"Yeah, what is going on with him?"

"I dunno."

"Well I still have some code to enter for my game. The first stage of the game is due tomorrow and I have some bugs in it so I'm going to head upstairs." Stopping at the door he turned to his brother, "I'm really glad you're not alone anymore Sora."

"Thanks, same here, I'm happy neither of us is alone anymore." Roxas smiled at him and headed upstairs.

*****

"Stop, what do you mean we have to stop?" Terra panted. He pulled at Ven's shirt tearing the material a little at the seam. "We do not have to stop." He sucked at the other man's neck bit his way up to his earlobe where he bit nipped and licked until he gave in and helped get his shirt off. Once his shirt was off Terra worked his way down the taut muscles biting, kissing licking his way to his nipple and sucked on it hard enough to leave a mark.

Ventus hissed and yanked Terra's head back by his hair. "Terra, fuck we have got to stop and you are making it hard for me to do that." Still holding his hair but trembling with the effort it was taking hold back. The desire that was spreading through him was like an inferno he was barely containing. He needed to cool the fires but Terra was having none of it and the lust in his eyes was a demanding thing pulling at him to continue. His cock was a steel rod pressing against his pants threatening to tear through the cloth. He was quickly losing the battle. He shoved Terra hard enough that he slammed into the wall. "I said we need to stop god damn it!" Breathing hard he looked Terra square in the eyes. "I won't lose our friendship for a fuck."

Terra had finally tasted what he'd desired for 12 years and there was no fucking way he was backing down now. He took off his shirt and began walking back to Ven with a look that said 'I don't fucking think so.' He tossed his shirt to the floor. "We are not stopping."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? What are you going to rape me now? Back the fuck up before I knock you on your ass." His usually bright blue eyes were nearly midnight with desire. He was not going to back down. "Terra don't you get it? I don't want to fuck up our friendship." He continued to advance as he unfastened his pants. "Terra, this is not a smart move. What if I fuck it up?"

He stopped a foot from him, "Don't you get it? You can't fuck up when it comes to me." He growled. "I know you better than anyone. I know everything there is to know about you." He grabbed the waist band of the smaller man's pants and yanked them down. "I stayed with you for three days while you cried over that prick." He now pulled down his own pants and kicked them to the side.

Ven's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Terra's engorged cock. "Holy fucking shit Terra!"

"You like what you see?" he grabbed himself and started stroking, the sight making Ven's cock jolt upright and harden even more. "It's yours for the taking any time you want it. All you'll have to do is ask. We are not stopping, I have wanted you for too fucking long to stop. We are going to finish this. If I have to through to the fucking ground and force you I will."

He pinned Ven to the wall that he had backed him up to while they were "discussing things" pressing his larger body against Ven's smaller one. This time however they were skin to skin. "How can you want to stop?" Terra asked with a groan then he dove to the mouth that was slightly open and about to speak capturing the word in his mouth. There difference in height made Ventus cock perfectly positioned to rub on his sack and the affect was a wave of tremors from his groin up his spine and outward. White light flashed behind his eyes; this was the first time he'd been able to touch Ven. He felt the wetness escape the tip of his cock at the sound of Ventus' groan and his hips bucking. Grabbing the slender hips then moving to his ass Terra slid to his knees and looked up at the man he'd been in love with since he was thirteen.

Ven moaned, pleaded weakly his resolve almost gone, "Terra please don't do this. You know I always fuck everything up, please. I can't lose you, I won't survive that." Staring down at his long time friend that he now understood he obviously loved, well his idea of love anyway. He was struggling to breathe. The sight of Terra's mouth a scant inch from the head of his cock, looking up at him like he was his last meal, made the inferno kick up another 20 degrees. He was panting and sweating and that glorious mouth hadn't even touched him yet. He stood with his hands flat against the wall knowing if he touched this man in any way he would not stop. Right now there was still a chance. At that same moment that beautiful hot, moist mouth engulfed him and he grabbed the wall for purchase as his legs threatened to fold on him.

"Stop…please…I," he gasp as Terra took him down his throat and bit down lightly at the base of his cock. Rasping, sucking in breath now that his lungs had seized up on him from the electric shocks of pleasure shooting through his body and knowing this would be his last chance he steeled himself and with what few functioning brain cells and reserves he had left, pushed the other man.

Terra landed on his ass catching himself with his hands which resulted in the most erotic position Ven had ever seen. Or maybe it was just because it was Terra and the fact that he too had fallen but he landed on his hands and knees panting, still gasping for air and looking up the other man's body. He was leaning back on his hands; his legs spread open far enough for Ven to see the whole of his shoulders, his knees slightly bent. His manhood proudly jutting between his legs so hard it looked as if it would burst out of its skin. And it looked oh so tempting but he fought the urge, _I have to, don't I? Yes I do because…wait why was I fighting this again? _He shook his head in an attempt to regain his focus. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and before he had a chance to react Terra was behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and his cock snuggly seated between his cheeks. "Ah fuck me!" he growled as he was forced to his elbows from the position Terra had taken.

"Oh I intend to do just that." Terra chuckled as he slid his dick up and down Ven's now very accessible anus. "Though if I try this now I will hurt you, you will tear for sure. I am too large to penetrate you without lube, but there are other alternatives aren't there?" he said in a husky voice near Van's ear.

Ven shuddered at the feel of that huge cock rubbing against his sensitive flesh and the words Terra growled into his ear. _When did this happen, when did he become the dominant one? Oh yeah when he pulled out that big cock and shoved it in my face! _Any resemblance of resolve shattered as soon as he was engulfed from behind by this huge strong body. He gave into his need and just hoped that he wouldn't fuck everything up again. He started to roll his hips in rhythm with Terra's movements and pushed against his arousal which made both man groan in pleasure.

"That's it, yes move with baby, God you feel so fucking good I wish I could be inside of you." As he said this the head of his cock caught Ven's at entrance. The smaller man's level of arousal loosening him up, spreading him open just enough to drive both men to near insanity. Terra's seed leaked again and added to the sensation; and when the head slipped in it was his turn to hiss and tremble with the effort to hold back when all he wanted to do was shove himself in up to his hilt.

"Ah fuck, yes, please I want you in me, please," Ven heard himself beg, but didn't care. This forceful, dominant Terra was hot and sexy and he wanted him, screw the consequences. So he pushed back against the massive cock and muffled his scream as he felt the pain of taking too much too soon but it didn't hurt for long. The pain gave way to pleasure as his endorphins kicked in and he tried rocking his hips back onto his new toy only to have strong hands stop him in mid motion. "What the hell?"

"Stop moving, you tore yourself, I told you that would happen. I am too fucking big to take without lube. you're fucking bleeding." Terra scolded trying to back away.

Ven grabbed his thigh before he could get too far. "Do I look like I care? Don't even think of stopping now, you brought it this far now fucking finish it!" he demanded, the dominant man was back.

Terra looked down at the blood and though there was not a lot he knew it would get much worse. He couldn't do that, not to his Ven. He grabbed his hips and flipped him over. "I refuse to tear you apart." He retorted as he forced the other man's legs open went down on his elbows, "You will have to settle for a blow job," and began to feast on him.

*****

Riku walked into the gym to find Xemnas and Aqua sitting on the far bench and no one else around. That was very odd since this was when the boob crew worked out. The pair noticed him walk in and stopped their conversation abruptly. They said nothing as he approached them. "Where's Ven?"

"Why do you want to know, what do you need him for? Aqua asked standing up because she hated to be in vulnerable positions. Not that she couldn't handle herself just fine against most men, of course Riku wasn't one of them so she stood.

He just smirked at her, he didn't mind Aqua too much she could be a bitch but was usually okay to him. "That, beautiful is none of your business." He grinned at her and was rewarded with a grin back.

"Do you ever stop flirting? And you're just a tease since you're into the other team. Sure you haven't changed that opinion yet? I would be more than happy to try to change it for you ya know." She said chuckling in her low sexy tone. She had a very sexy radio voice.

"I'll make you a deal sweetheart. If I do decide to try the other side it will be you I'll come to for the test; how's that?" He offered snickering.

"Well just don't expect be to wait around forever?"

"I wouldn't think of it. Now where is he?"

"He's in the office with Terra. They've been in there for like an hour with the door locked. I really don't think you should interrupt them. Ventus was raging cuz he saw…"

"Aqua shut up, that's none of his business." Xemnas warned.

"Relax I really don't give a shit. I have to talk to him though so interrupt I will."

"Oh I got to see this" Aqua murmured.

Riku walked towards the office and heard what sounded like a muffled scream. "What the fuck is he doing to…" He heard muffled talking then so he assumed they were still alive anyway. He tried the door but it was locked. Luckily he had a key so he pulled it out and inserted it in the lock.

*****

Ventus was leaning back on his elbows watching as Terra, his best friend, worked him to a fever pitch. The feel of his mouth around his cock was incredible. He liked to use his teeth to graze lightly along his shaft and the affect was mind blowing. He wanted to be getting fucked by him but as far as concessions went, this wasn't so bad. Terra took that moment to suck hard on his head sending him to his back. He arched up into the other mans mouth shock waves of pleasure once again traveling up his spine and out to the rest of his body. He was close to finishing he could feel the build starting in his gut, his muscles were so taut the tendons were threatening to snap.

"Well, well isn't this an interesting development? Damn Terra you really know how to suck dick don't you?"

"Mother fuck! I am going to fucking kill you, you son-of-a-bitch! Get the fuck out of here!"

Ventus scooted back, grabbed his pants, and pulled them on when Terra dove for Riku who of course was ready for it again. Would this guy never fuckin' learn? "Terra, knock it off! What do you want asshole? And it better be good enough to justify ruining what promised to be the best blow job I have ever had." He said moving around the desk and plopping down in the chair not bothering to put his shirt back on. Truth was his body was thrumming with need his cock still rock hard despite the interruption. But Ventus was nothing if not a master at pretending. "Well, you obviously have my attention, so what the hell do you want?"

"Are you the one behind the attacks on the twins?" Riku watched the other man closely for the tell tale signs that he was lying. He was purposely quick with the question to get the element of surprise. It made no difference though because Ven's answer was just as abrupt.

"Yeah so what? What do you care what's going on with them? You have no ties to them."

He had to be very careful how he answered this. If Ven suspected Riku had any connection to them at all he could go after them more viciously just for sport. "I don't but my Aunt does and she mentioned that someone that looks like them has been harassing them. It's upsetting her. Why are you bothering them?"

Ven was quiet for almost a full minute before answering. He stood up slowly walked around the desk and stood in front of Riku. "It's none of your business why I do what I do. I don't have to answer to you or justify my actions. I don't know what your interest is in all of this but I am going to warn you right now. Stay the fuck out of it."

"I'm not going to sit back and let you mess with my Aunts best friend's family. So just leave them alone."

"Who do you think you are? What are you going to do about it if I do? Your dad owns the police and he won't let me get charged with anything, he always fixes my shit." He smiled and it was not a pleasant smile. No this smile would make parents grab their children and run.

"Yeah and that's why you're the jag off that you are. I'm not messing around here, I mean it don't touch them or we will find out who is the best." He looked Ven in the eyes daring him to challenge the threat, he did not disappoint.

"Don't fucking threaten me unless you're prepared to pay the price." Ventus growled.

"Oh it's no threat, it's a promise. Stay the fuck away from them." He turned to leave and not being able to resist he gave Terra a toothy grin, "By all means go back to sucking his cock you already kiss his ass." And he walked out the door laughing.

Terra was shaking with rage when he turned to Ven and through clenched teeth said, "I need to hurt someone, I would prefer to kill but hurting will do."

"I think I can take care of that for you my friend. We aren't waiting for them to train, fuck it we go after them tomorrow. I don't feel like waiting, call the group it's time to end this shit."

Terra picked up his shirt and walked over to Ven. He wrapped his arms around his waist, leaned down and kissed the neck offered to him. "If I can't kill anyone tonight can I come to your house and fuck you senseless?"

"That goes without saying." He answered grinning, "I'm not sure my hard on will ever go away. What took you so long to do something about my stupidity?"

"I wasn't sure you'd ever be ready for something with me but after seeing you today I decided it was now or never and took my chances." Chuckling he licked his way up his neck to the sensitive spot behind the ear testing to see if it affected his new lover the way it affected him, his answer was a shiver from said lover. Damn he couldn't wait to learn everything about his body. But first they needed to make plans, and he still had some of his own to make. With an evil glint in his eyes he went to make the phone calls to gather the group. With any luck there would be one less red head in the world by tomorrow night.

**AN: Okay so the serious fighting and conflict didn't make this chapter sorry but it will be in next chapter and more questions will be answered I promise.**

**So anyway please review and tell me what you think I love to get reviews!!!!**

**Thank you for reading my story and for all reviews, faves, and alerts they are so appreciated.**


	7. Heart Broken

**AN: I am sorry this took so long I struggled with a few of the scenes. Anyway some secrets are revealed in this chapter and there is some sadness (not something I am fond of but necessary for the plot) I don't like hurting my characters : ( . Okay well here is chapter 7 FINALLY! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before so if you really care see chapter 1 ****.**

Riku closed the door behind him and was faced with an extremely pissed off Xemnas and a giggling Aqua. He looked at Xemnas dismissively then turned to Aqua and smiled. "What are you giggling about?"

"Thank you so much?"

He looked at her quizzically, "For what?"

"That sight was just priceless. And holy shit is Terra hung like a frickin horse!"

"Sorry I didn't notice, but I'll take your word for it." He responded with a chuckle. "Well I'll see ya around beautiful, later dickhead."

"Fuck you asshole." Xemnas snapped back.

"In your dreams Honey." He retorted as he walked out the door.

Aqua looked at Xemnas, "Okay what the hell do we do now? I sure as hell ain't walkin' in on them." She put her hands up in a, "I'm out of it" gesture.

"Well we can sit out here until they decide to come out or we can just knock on the door. If they're back at it they'll tell us to go away." He shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the door.

"Yeah come on in." a gruff answer from Ventus but he sounded fine so he opened the door and walked in with Aqua following close behind. "I take it we aren't sparring?" he asked with a grin.

Grinning back, which was definitely a good sign, Ventus answered, "Fuck you, we got some plans to make anyway."

Xemnas lifted his brow, "What's up?"

"We are going to move on the bastard twins tomorrow, I'm not waiting until they train, I want this done. Oh and for fun we are hitting a third person, that's going to be a special treat I'm thinking of giving to Terra." He let out a chuckle that made Aqua shudder it sounded so evil.

"Oh this sounds fun, do tell." The big man said with enthusiasm.

Xemnas sat on the overstuffed couch that just several minutes ago Ventus imagined bending Terra over and his cock twitched at the memory. Damn he was looking forward to going home.

Terra hung up the phone, "Okay that was the last call everyone should be here within 20 minutes. There will be eight of us. Think that's enough? I've got Marluxia, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Saix all on board."

"Yeah I think that's all we need. I don't want too many people involved in this anyway."

"Agreed," Terra said, sitting on the couch arm by Ventus, much closer than he ever had before; but not in the least bit concerned that he was overstepping his boundaries. Finally he could act the way he wanted to, show Ven and anyone else how he felt and not have to worry about how people reacted to it. When Ven placed his hand on his thigh he couldn't stop the grin. _Yes, it's about fucking time! _"So do you already have an idea of what you want to go down?

"Yeah I have a pretty good idea, but I want some input from you three before the rest get here. So this is my basic plan."

For the next 10 minutes the four discussed and fine tuned the plan. By the time the others arrived all the final decisions were made and the plans ready to set in motion. Thirty minutes after they arrived they were leaving with their assignments handed out.

"Okay Aqua and Xemnas you two meet here at about noon tomorrow and the four of us will leave from here to meet up with Marly, Lex, Larxy and Saix. I am going to enjoy this so much. Alright go, see ya tomorrow." It was an order not a request so the two left immediately.

As soon as the door closed Ven turned around and advanced on Terra who was sitting on the couch; without missing a beat he straddled the larger man and crushed their mouths together. Like the couple, their kiss was a meshing of passion and violence. Ventus had hold of Terra's hair and rocked his hips to grind their arousals into each other.

Terra groaned into Ven's mouth as he ran his hands up and down the smaller mans back finally settling them on his hips. He grabbed those hips firmly and pulled that strong body tightly to his own the increased friction made them moan.

"Why don't we take this back to my house, I have lube so you can finish what you started." Ventus suggested in a husky voice.

Terra kissed him once more and said, "Let's go I've waited long enough to be with you."

*****

Riku flipped open his phone and hit speed dial as he walked to his car.

"Hey slick what's up?" Came the voice of the calls recipient.

"Hi Red, listen we need to meet. I think the twins are in trouble."

"Ventus." Was his friend's immediate response.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Call it instinct." the other man replied.

"Yeah he is a real head case when it comes to them and I don't think I can stop him on my own. You got some time tomorrow?"

"Of course, can you be at the Coffee Shop at 11:00?" Red asked.

"Yeah I don't have classes until after 4:00 so that works." Riku responded relieved, if anyone could help keep Sora and Roxas safe it was this man.

"Great I'll meet you then. Hey Riku, how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad my friend, pretty bad." he replied solemnly.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah I know, we need to act fast. See you tomorrow. Oh hey, how'd it go today?"

"Perfect, I couldn't have done it without you man."

"My pleasure, you deserve happiness?" Riku said sincerely.

"Aw thanks, I knew I stayed friends with you for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah." He had a brief thought that this was a very good friend he was talking to. He recalled thinking earlier that he never formed any loving friendships. It suddenly occurred to him that he had been friends with Red since junior high school. He would watch his back in any situation and he knew he would do the same for him. "Well I'll be damned"

"You'll be damned for what, your insatiable need to piss people off? I don't think so. It's pretty entertaining when you think about it," his friend interjected.

Riku hadn't realized he had said that out loud but it was obviously loud enough for Red to hear it. "Huh? Oh nothing, just a bit of an enlightening moment, I'll see ya tomorrow Red."

"Yep, later."

As Riku drove home he tried to come up with ways to stop Ventus' need for blood but with no success. Every idea he thought of he shot down just as fast knowing Ven would never go for any of them. He still couldn't understand why the guy blamed the twins for his life. But whatever the reason something had to be done. He'd fallen hard for Sora and would do anything within his power to protect him. He pulled in the back entrance since the party was still in full swing and went in the back way up to his rooms. He took the stairs to his rooms two at a time as he walked into his rooms he glanced at the clock it was 10:15 his aunt would still be up. He was about to hit the send button when he realized that the people he needed to talk to were here and the party. His aunt and her friend would still be here but he really did not want to go back downstairs.

"I know, I'll call James and have him bring them up here." He spoke to the empty room. Normally he didn't like calling on the staff to do his bidding but he did not want to rejoin that freak show going on in the great room so he would make an exception this time. He pressed the button for the intercom, "James?"

"You have need of me sir?"

Sighing he answered, "James how many times do I have to explain that it is not necessary for you to call me sir? Riku is fine."

"Yes sir, my apologies sir. I will try to remember that sir...erm...Riku, sir."

Shaking his head Riku replied, "Good try dude, keep working on that. Okay so what I need from you is to bring my Aunt Paine and her friend Corinthia to my rooms, would you do that for me?"

"Certainly s…Riku, straight away sir," James sighed at his slip.

Hearing his frustration Riku decided to help him out, "Tell you what, why don't we start with you just adding my name when you address me. Would that be easier for you to start?"

"Yes," he could hear the relief in the man's word and smiled. "Thank you sir, damn."

"Just get the women for me please James," Riku laughed.

"Going sir, damn it!" He disconnected.

Chuckling Riku walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge to drink while he waited for the women. He wanted to call Sora but didn't see the point in calling until after he'd spoken to Corintha. As he waited his mind drifted back to the brunette and how wonderful it felt to have him in his arms kissing those soft, warm lips. His body stirred at the memory.

There was a light knock on the door bringing him back to the present. With a little smile on his face he walked to the door to let his guests in.

"Hi Riku honey, how are you doing?" His Aunt Paine asked as she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing good Aunt Paine, how're you?" He asked easily returning the hug. His aunt was one of the only people he let touch him affectionately, only one who's affection he believed. Sora had been added to that list now and the thought made him smile.

"Fabulous really, so why is my favorite nephew requesting an audience with me?"

"Could be I just missed you." He suggested with a grin.

"Ha, yeah right now out with it. I was having a good time flirting with a very rich, very available man." she chided.

"Why do you need a rich man? You have enough money for five lifetimes."

"Because my dear nephew, a rich man doesn't need my money,"

"Ah, that is true." He looked over to the other women to greet her. "Hi Corintha, it's good to see you again, how have you been?"

"I've been good it's nice to see you too. I must admit though I am a little confused as to why you wanted to see me."

"I just have a few questions to ask you about someone I think is a mutual acquaintance."

"Okay, who would that be?"

"Jager, Jager Strife."

"My brother-in-law? What do you need to know about him?" The look in her eyes made Riku take notice. Something was definitely up.

"He has two sons right?"

"Yes, they're twins. What's this about Riku? Do you know something about who's been harassing them?"

"No not yet but I'm trying." He lied, he needed to know what was going on with Jager first. "What does he do for a living?"

"I'm not sure, I just know he travels a lot. Charlotte's always talking about how much she misses him. Sometimes he's gone for over a week. I appreciate you helping but you should know that they haven't said that it's still happening."

"That doesn't mean they stopped having problems. It just means that they may be trying to handle it themselves." Riku suggested.

"So do you think it has something to do with Jager's work associations?" Corintha asked her eyes wide.

"I honestly don't know what to think." Truth, he just left out what he was unsure about a technicality yes but not quite a lie. "Did they have a big wedding?"

"No, Justice of the Peace in Vegas; what does that have to do with anything?"

Riku had a feeling he knew what was going on now and had lost any respect for Jager when he realized what he must be doing. "Shit!" He whispered under his breath.

"What, what's wrong, what did you figure out?" Corintha asked desperately.

"Nothing, I have no ideas and I am just frustrated is all." Again, not a complete lie technically. "Thank you for taking time out of the party to come and talk to me. I really appreciate it."

"That's it? That's all you're going to ask?" His aunt interjected.

"Yeah, it's all I can think to ask. Sorry for taking you away from the party and all." He offered an apologetic smile.

"Oh don't worry about it, you hardly kept us for very long, besides I enjoyed seeing you." Paine assured him with a hug good bye.

"Yes it was no bother. To tell you the truth I was getting a little bored anyway. You helped break the monotony of the society showcase." Corintha said as she rubbed his arm in lieu of a hug.

"So you agree with me that it's all a boring show of who's got the bigger checkbook and contact list then?" Riku asked smiling.

"Oh yeah definitely but unfortunately I have to be here for my husband as a show of support you know, wifely duty and all." She answered on her way out the door. "Oh and Riku if you have any more questions you are welcome to call me anytime."

"Thank you I appreciate that Corintha, thanks again for coming up here I hope you enjoy the rest of the party. You too Aunt Paine." He added.

"Oh believe me dear I intend to and unlike you two I actually enjoy these social gatherings. The gossip alone makes them worth it." His Aunt Paine said with a mischievous smile. "Come Corintha I have a man to catch." Corintha laughed as she followed his Aunt down the stairs.

He closed the door and locked it. He thought of calling Sora again but decided to take a shower and get ready for bed first. It was now nearly 11:00 and he wanted to call before Sora went to sleep for the night. He rushed through his shower and nightly routine and didn't even bother to put clothes on, since he was just going to sleep anyway, besides he preferred to sleep in the nude. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and his phone off the bar then went to his bedroom. Finally he would get to talk to Sora again. He turned the T.V. on flipped through the channels until he found something mindless put the volume on low then made the call he had been thinking about for the last three hours. He couldn't help but smile when Sora answered before the first ring finished.

"Hi." Sora greeted him with that single word but it felt as if a warm blanket of love and passion had engulfed him.

That one word made him tingle from head to toe. His emotional and physical response was all consuming and he was not afraid of it because for once in his life it felt safe and true. No this feeling he embraced and he snuggled into the warmth that felt like home. "Hi yourself, sexy."

Sora blushed at Riku's words. "I was starting to think you wouldn't call it's getting so late, but I am really glad you did. Is it stupid that I miss you so soon?" _Oh my god I can't believe you just said that, stupid, stupid, stupid. He's probably going to hang up and never call you again! _He closed his eyes waiting for the reaction. When the sound was an erotic sigh he went still.

"No it's not stupid, I missed you too. I can't tell you how many times I picked up the phone to call you but stopped because I didn't want us to be interrupted. So how did your soufflé turn out?" Riku settled into his pillows as he spoke.

Sora could hear the rustling of cloth that he assumed was bed sheets and his body stirred at the image. "It turned out really good. Me and Roxas ate all but two of them," he giggled. "I saved one for my teacher and one for my Mom, she's coming back tomorrow. She's been at my Grams for a couple days but Dad said Gram is doing better so Mom's coming home." He was rambling he knew it but he would try anything to distract himself from what the thought of Riku lying in bed was doing to him.

Riku lay on his bed and smiled as he listened to Sora ramble on. Thinking about how he could listen to him talk for the rest of his life and be very happy. "What was wrong with your Gram?"

_Wow he actually paid attention_, "She had surgery on her wrist. She fell and broke it in a couple places. Dad said she is doing much better than they expected so my Gramps can handle taking care of her alone. That's why Mom's coming home tomorrow." He heard the rustle of sheets again and whimpered a little at his body's reaction.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked when he heard a whimper from Sora.

"No, no I, um, well it's just that, are you in bed?!" he blurted out.

Riku chuckled, "I am, I also happen to be naked." He grinned and the sudden intake of air he heard Sora take.

"Oh, oh, I, I see," he groaned, "Did you have to tell me that? Now I am picturing you on your bed naked and damn it I, well I am not handling it well." He admitted as he blushed again. "It's just I keep thinking about being with you today and how it felt, and how gorgeous and sexy you are and I can't stop the reaction. I feel like I'm fourteen again."

"I have a confession to make." He said as he grinned knowing what this would do to his adorable Sora. "I am getting hard just hearing your voice. It's taking all of my control keep my hand from my cock. That's how much you affect me."

Sora let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and with it came a groan. "You're trying to turn me on aren't you?"

"Yes of course I am," he laughed and the sound went straight to Sora's abdomen and down through his groin making his already twitching cock form into full erection. "How's is it that the sound of your laugh can affect me like this? What is with that?" he was truly baffled by the phenomenon.

"Affect you how? Do you have a hard on Sora?"

Even the way he said his name excited him, it came out like and erotic whisper that made Sora think of long nights of making love with candles as their only light and silk sheets under their heated bodies. "Yes." He whispered.

"I have a suggestion for relieving our excitement. You want to know what it is?"

"I know how to relieve my 'excitement' as you put it." Sora laughed; the sound a little strained.

"Oh but I think you might enjoy my way more." Riku responded.

"Okay I'll bite. What's your way?"

"Have you ever had phone sex?"

"No."

The surprise in Sora's voice was all Riku needed to continue. "So you've never tried it?"

"Um, no."

"You Want to?" Riku asked in a lower, huskier voice.

"I, well, um what, I mean how do we, what do we do exactly?"

"Basically I tell how I want to touch you and you follow what I say and I do the same for you. It's like you're the one whose hands are on me even though you can't be here with me."

"Oh I s-see, o-okay sure I'll try it, but I would rather have it really be you," he answered laughing nervously.

Smiling, "Same here sweetheart believe me but this is the next best thing?" Riku answered.

*****

Axel looked at the time 10:45 just enough time to get his and Riku's drinks, find a quiet corner table and check his emails. As he set his phone down Riku walked in the shop and spied him, he nodded when Axel showed him the drink he already bought for him. He noted the solemn look on Riku's face as he made his way to their table.

"Good god Slick did someone just kill your dog?" Axel asked as his friend sat down. "You look like hell."

"Well thanks, I have an excuse though. I was up half the night trying to come up with a way to get Ventus to leave them alone. I just don't see any way to get him to agree to it."

"Yeah he is quite a bastard when he gets his hate on." Axel commented as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Isn't that the truth, of course he is a bastard in general so it's par for the course really." Riku mused.

"He wasn't always such a bastard Riku, you know that as well as I do."

"No my friend, I don't, he has always been a dick to me. I can't recall one good memory with Ventus, not one. He was mean as a kid and never changed. The only time he ever showed an inkling of kindness was around you and that was only miniscule."

"It's sad, I always thought he would change. I really hoped he could but he just doesn't want to you know. He's perfectly fine with being hated or feared by everyone around him." Axel shook his head slowly, "I don't understand why anyone would want to live that way."

"I have never understood that myself, I think I figured out why he hates them though." Riku offered.

"Really what do you think it is?" Axel leaned forward.

"I met Sora's and Roxas' dad last night."

"Oh really? Roxas goes on about him saying what a great dad he is and how they have a really close family and that his mom and dad really love each other and seeing them taught him to not take love for granted."

"Wow you two got into some deep conversation didn't you?" Riku grinned at how Axel's eyes darkened at the thought of him and Roxas.

"Well when I couldn't pry his hands from the center cage because he was so scared I had to do something to distract him. I was flying the balloon which meant my first choice of hot monkey sex was out, so I chose to sit and talk with him. You know get to know each other. It turned out to be a great decision" he grinned widely. "We had a great time and really learned a lot about one another."

"Why was he that scared did you almost crash?"

"Well it turns out he's phobic when it comes to heights." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You took him up in a hot air balloon when he is afraid of heights? Smooth ace." Riku chuckled.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that? I thought everyone loved hot air balloons. It doesn't matter any way because everything turned out good, great as a matter of fact."

"Yeah you said that, several times now." Riku laughed, "It's great to see you happy again. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

"There you go being all nice again," narrowing his eyes, "What's gotten into you? Not saying you're a jerk but you aren't usually one to say the niceties like this. What's up with you?" Axel asked with suspicion.

"Nothing's up with me. Can't I just say something nice about my best friend?" Riku answered with a grin. Truth was since he met Sora he realized what people in his life brought him happiness and this cocky, down to earth red head was at the top of the list. A very short list but he did have a list which was something else he never realized.

"What is with that grin? It's kinda scary really. I am telling you that you are acting different."

"Well honestly, I think its Sora. He makes me happy. Gives me hope that there really is still good people in the world. Since I've spent time with him I've begun to realize that there are people in my life that I care about. I used to think I had no one that I cared about or that cared about me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And now you've realized that you do?" Axel raised eyebrow. Geez Riku what the fuck did your parents do to you that you didn't recognize people care about you?"

"You have met my parents right?"

"Yeah, stupid question. Okay so any way why do you think Ventus hates the twins?"

"Like I said I met their dad last night, not that I needed to be introduced since I have known him all my life." Riku added.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you've known him all your life?" Axel studied Riku's face with his brows pulled together.

"I mean he is also Ven's father." Riku answered flatly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought they were Ven's cousins or some shit? That's what he always told me any way. What the fuck is going on?" Confusion and anger warred on Axel's face.

"I think that Jager Strife a.k.a. Jager Stryker has been keeping two families for years and Ventus found out. Roxas and Sora still have no idea about it."

"No way!"

"Yeah the bastard, and now Ventus knows about what he did and for some reason is blaming the twins. Hence the hard on to hurt them; although I can't figure what purpose that would serve unless he just wants to hurt his dad."

"Holy shit! Did you tell Sora yet?"

"No I just figured this out last night when I talked to their aunt. I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure. Even now I don't know how the hell I am supposed to tell him that his father is a bigamist." The anxiety was apparent in his voice.

"Holy Shit!"

"That's not really helpful Red. Though I guess I already had my holy shit moment but snap out of it quick I need your help." He pointed out wryly. "Hey I know, you can tell Roxas! Then I won't have to tell Sora, yeah that's perfect!" Smiling as if he'd just won the lottery he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh no! No way am I gonna be the one to tell that news! Have you forgotten I have a bombshell of my own to drop that leaves my future with Roxas in question already?"

"Oh yeah I guess that's enough of a heart stopper. Shit! Fine I'll tell them. Or would you consider us telling them together?" He looked at Axel pleading for him to say yes.

"Well hell, how am I supposed to say no when you look at me like that!? Alright when do you want to tell them? At least if they know who and why they will have a better chance of defending themselves. That reminds me I wanted to talk to you about training them outside of their classes. I think we should train them together for a better, faster program. What do you think?"

"Yeah that's a great idea why don't we talk to them about it when we tell them that their dad that they love and adore is really an asshole, lying, cheating bastard." His eyes turn to cold smoke green in anger. "That should take their minds off of the fact that the life they have always known has just been blown to bits." he shakes his head looking at his coffee "Fucking bastard," he mumbled.

"Easy Slick we'll figure something out and hopefully with it coming from us the blow will be softened a little. I think we should do this today though. The sooner they know the safer they will be. We have to make them understand that Ven is a serious threat." Axel suggested.

"I agree. I'm supposed to meet Sora three o'clock. Will you be able to meet us around that time?"

"I have to wait for Roxas to call me. He said it would be in the afternoon sometime. I can try calling him." his phone rang at that moment and a wicked sexy grin grew across his face when he checked the caller ID.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Gee wonder if that could be Roxas now?"

Axel kindly flipped him the bird, "Hey gorgeous. Done with school?"

Roxas was glowing at the greeting he received and took a minute to gather his thoughts. "Um, yeah, Sora and I are going to go get some lunch. We should be about 2 hours or so I thought maybe we could meet up after that. Um that is if you want to I mean."

"Of course I want to. Have you not figured out that I am crazy about you?" He grinned wider as he pictured the expression on his loves face.

"I…you…we…ugh!" Roxas moaned in frustration.

Laughing low and sexy. "Sora and Riku are supposed to meet about three. How about we meet up with them and discuss your personal training program?" Axel suggested. "I promise no teasing."

"Yeah right, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Roxas replied smiling. "How do you know they are meeting?"

"I've known Riku for a long time we are good friends, in fact I am currently have coffee with him. We are comparing exactly how much of the two of you is identical." he smirked again knowing what's coming. He just enjoyed messing with him too much to pass this one up.

"You what?! Oh please tell me you're joking!"

"Okay, I'm joking."

"Axel." Roxas said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Roxas." he was holding back his laughter but just barely.

"Axel you aren't, are you?" he whined.

"No Sweety I am not discussing your anatomy with Riku." chuckling he added, "You're so easy."

"Shit I can't wait until I figure this part of you out. You drive me crazy!"

"As you do me sexy."

"That's not what I meant! Not that you don't that way too, cuz you do but…well…oh you know what I mean! Okay why don't Sora and I plan on meeting you and Riku back at our house about 3 o'clock then. Will that work for the two of you?" Roxas asked.

Axel covers the phone, "He says 3 o'clock at their place."

Riku nods his approval and took a big gulp of his drink thinking about what they are going to have to tell them. He pulled out his own phone and dialed Sora.

Picking up on the first ring Sora answered with his beautiful sweet voice a very happy, "Hi you."

Riku couldn't help but smile and realized he must look like Axel and laughed. "Hi sexy, what's happening?"

"I'm going to lunch with Roxas but you know that since you're there with Axel."

"I know I was just jealous cuz he was getting to hear Roxas' voice but I wasn't hearing yours." Riku explained.

"Really, truly?" Sora asked dumbfounded.

"Yep. I'm looking forward to seeing you this afternoon."

"Me too! I know it seems silly but I miss you."

Riku can see the pout in his head and his cock twitches at the need to suck on that jutting lip. "It's not silly cuz I miss you too and I am not a silly person." Smiling wickedly he thinks about everything he will do to Sora the next time they are alone together.

Axel's call ended, he sat quietly watching his friend talk to the twin brother of the love of his life and grinned as he imagined future holidays. Riku caught him watching and narrowed his eyes at him. A wasted gesture considering he was still smiling when he did it, Axel just laughed.

"Okay, Love I'll see you in a few hours and Sora, be careful please."

"I will. Don't worry, this guys been doing this for months and he hasn't done anymore than a few bruises and bumps we'll be fine. See you soon." he waited for Riku to say goodbye before he hung up.

Riku placed the phone in his pocket and looked at Axel who still had that stupid grin on his face. "What?"

"Did I say anything?" Axel replied with feigned innocence.

"You don't have to. Your face says it all." Riku answered.

"You got it bad, my friend, real bad." he chuckled at the silver haired man he called Slick due to his flirting habits. He could make men and women alike melt. His hair wasn't the only silver thing he had, his tongue was silver as well and he knew how to use it. To see him like this over someone was very amusing.

"Oh and you don't?" Riku said then ran his fingers through his hair only serving to make it look better.

"Never said I didn't, Roxas is amazing and I am totally lost to him. I am a happier, better man because of it too. It doesn't bother me to admit that. You however do not like to admit your feelings very often so I am sure you're holding back."

"That's the thing, I'm not, not with Sora and not with you. It's like he has open an emotional door that I never realized was closed and it's scaring the hell out of me. Feelings scare me, I didn't ever feel about my other boyfriends the way I feel about Sora and it's only been two days!" He explains with frustrated confusion.

"Take it easy Riku you're in love, that's what you feel." He shrugs his shoulders as if it's no big deal. But to Riku it was a big deal. He had survived on blocking all emotion and now, now they were all over the place and he felt like a fish out of water. It thrilled and frightened him at the same time.

"Axel, we have to protect them, we can't let anything happen to them." The look of panic and desperation has Axel sitting forward looking into Riku's troubled eyes.

"We will, we'll do everything possible to keep them safe okay, but first we need to tell them what they are up against. Plus we're going to be around them from now on and we know what the bastard is capable of so we will protect them with all that we have within our power to use."

"Yeah I know, I know, I just can't shake this feeling I have that something bad is going to happen." He shuddered and grabbed his cup to have something to do.

Axel's concern increased Riku's _feelings_ were rarely flukes. It was unnerving how every time he said something bad or good was going to happen it did. He suddenly felt an urgency to get to Roxas and Sora. "Hey Riku?"

He looked up from his mangled cup, "Yeah?"

"What do you think about going to find the twins now?" He met his friend's eyes and read the same unease that he was sure was in his own.

"That my friend is the best idea you have ever had. Let's go I know the restaurant they are going to." Riku was up and out the door before Axel had his keys out of his pocket. "He looked at the keys in Axel's hand, "Oh no, we are not taking your death mobile!"

"What do you mean, death mobile? That is a beautiful car!" Axel said in protest as he admired his sleek red Lamborghini.

"Beautiful yes, safe, I don't think so. Especially with you behind the wheel, we take mine." He walked toward his equally beautiful Mustang Cobra. "I'm the better driver of the two of us and you know it."

"Fine." Axel flipped open his phone, "Hey Mike can you get the Lamborghini picked up for me? Yeah it's at The Coffee Shop. Yes I know you think that's a stupid name for a coffee shop. Okay within the hour I don't want her sitting here too long. Yep, thanks."

Riku just shook his head. Axel looked at him. "What?"

"It doesn't bother you to send him out to fetch your car?" Riku asked.

Axel looked at him with a confused expression. "No, why should it? That's what I pay him for, and I pay him very well I might add. He has never complained to me and until he does I won't worry about it." he shrugged his shoulders. Then he was suddenly smashed up against his window and seconds later being cut by the seat belt that was preventing him from ending up in Riku's lap. "Would you slow down Slick, we can't help them if we're dead!"

"We just need to get there now Red." The look on Riku's face made Axel's heart hammer into his chest. He knew there was something wrong it was there in Riku's face, in his glazed eyes.

"Fuck!" Axel's heart was racing as they turned the corner. "How much farther?"

"About two miles," Riku answered in a strained voice.

Axel's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID, it was Roxas.

*****

"I don't understand why my car wouldn't start. I haven't had any problems with it at all." Roxas was saying as he and Sora drove to the restaurant.

"I told you I'll look at it when we get back to the house. Riku said he and Axel want to talk to us about something so we can talk outside while I'm looking at your car. Riku knows a lot about cars too so if I miss it maybe he will see the problem." Sora was saying as they turned the corner into the lot he liked to park in because there were never any cars in it, therefore, nobody to dent his baby. So what if they had to walk a block to the restaurants and stores of the downtown district. The hike was worth it to keep his car safe.

"Isn't there a better chance of the car getting stolen in this lot? It so secluded you'd think people would just wait for people like you to leave their cars here for them." Roxas mused aloud while Sora parked the car.

"I have been parking here for almost a year and never had a problem. I would appreciate you not jinxing it on me." Their bantering distracted them from the danger around them.

Roxas was the first to notice they were not alone in the lot and the person he spotted was a familiar face. "Shit!" He said under his breath.

"What?" Sora asked a confused look on his face.

When Roxas nodded toward the first threat Sora blanched. When two more joined the first Roxas knew this was not the same as the other times they were harassed. There was something different about their postures, the looks in their eyes; no, this was not going to be good.

"Well, well, look who we have here, if it isn't the pretty Stryker twins." Xemnas said with every bit of the menace that showed on his face.

"Sora just get back in the car." Obeying his brother Sora turned to get in the car but something struck his legs and he buckled to the ground.

"Shit Sora," Roxas ran over to his brother to find a set of nun-chucks a few feet away. He looked up to see Saix with a grin on his face.

"I don't believe we said you could leave." He picked up the weapon working it through his arms with the grace of well trained warrior. This was obviously his weapon of choice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? We have never done a thing to any of you." Roxas helps Sora to his feet. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah I think so. Roxas?" He looked at Roxas with such terror in his eyes that it broke Roxas' heart.

Of the two, Sora was the lover and Roxas the fighter, but against three well trained martial arts fighters Roxas didn't hold out much hope. He slowly reached into his pocket, and pushed the call button twice on his phone. Axel was the last person he called. He hoped to god that he would get to them in time. Until then he would just have to do his best to hold their attackers off. His mouth was good for that. And if his mouth failed, he didn't know much in the way of attack moves but Axel did go through a lot of defense moves with him so maybe he could by enough time for the Calvary to arrive.

Sora moved to his side trying to stand upright on his obviously injured legs. "Stand behind me Sora." Roxas ordered.

"I am not going to let you deal with these assholes alone." he answered vehemently.

"You know this is all sweet and everything seeing how much you two love each other. Well actually no it's not its fucking annoying and I think I've had enough." Saix spoke as he moved closer.

Without warning Saix flung the nun-chuck out; he struck Roxas in the jaw the force knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground in a heap hitting his head on the concrete as he landed.

Sora yelled out, "Roxas!" Concerned for his brother Sora turned his back on the three people there for the sole purpose of hurting them. While he was kneeling to check on his brother he was grabbed from behind by his hair and flung against his car. The force of the blow against his back forcing the air from his lungs, he slid down to the ground in a daze. Saix approached with a smile on his face that promised nothing happy. Sora couldn't help but think this could be the last day of his life. He knew one thing though; he would not go without a fight. Grabbing the door handle he pulled himself up.

"Oh goody we have a fighter. That will make this even more fun. Is he dead?" he nodded in Roxas' direction. Sora wanted to look but knew better then to take his eyes off this man again. He was forced to wait for the response from Aqua who had gone to check.

*****

"Fuck! Sora just yelled out Roxas' name hurry the fuck up Riku!" Axel bit out furiously.

"Where does the GPS show them at?"

"They are one block East of the restaurant."

Riku screeched to a halt at a red light. Almost hitting an old lady crossing the street who proceeded to creatively cuss at him and beat his car with her purse before moving on. The light changed and Riku tore off like a bat out of hell.

*****

"Nope, not dead but what are we going to do with him? It's not like we can beat an unconscious man." Aqua asked Xemnas.

"Why not?" Saix threw in.

"I think by the time we are done with Sora Roxas will be awake and ready to try his hand at us."

"Fuck you!" Sora gritted out.

"Oh don't tempt me pretty boy because believe me if I have time I will, unconscious or not doesn't matter to me." Saix threatened as he moved closer.

Sora was trapped by the car. It protected his back but also left him no escape. He had nowhere to go he was forced to wait until these maniacs made the first move hoping it will open an escape route and give him more maneuver room. He feigned a move Saix attacked striking Sora in the side with his nun-chucks. The crack of his ribs was audible but he ddin't buckle over, he couldn't show weakness. The pain made is eyes water but he showed no other signs, no indication the blow did damage.

He turned to his conspirators, "Either of you want a piece of him?"

"You seem to be having fun but Saix hurry the fuck up before someone comes." Xemnas ordered as he looked toward the lot entrance.

Roxas moaned.

"Keep an eye on him Aqua." Xemnas warned her.

While Saix was distracted Sora used the one kick he learned in class. He held his ribs as he snapped out a front kick into Saix's knee. The big man went down and Sora ran past him, unfortunately he was faster and managed to get Soras ankle and pull him down on the side with the broken ribs. The force of the impact caused white stars to form behind his eyes. He tried scrambling away kicking with his other foot getting Saix's shoulder, jaw, and hand.

"Ah, you fucking, little shit!"

Sora was almost free of his grip just a few more strikes.

"Oh for fuck's sake Saix I said finish it." Xemnas walked up and kicked Sora in the back. The pain shot up and down his spine shooting out to all four limbs like electric shocks. He tried moving but he couldn't and as he lay there defenseless Xemnas began kicking him. Each strike sending nauseating pain through his body it was as if each blow took out another organ. He felt the blood trickle out of his mouth as Xemnas rolled him and kicked him in the stomach. He could feel every tear in his flesh as it happened. Without the ability to guard his body every blow hit its target and every target was a vital organ. Sora knew he was going to die and all he could think of was how he would never feel the love of his brother, and parents again. How he would never have the chance to experience the love that he and Riku shared. Blow after blow tear after tear the pain faded he assumed he was in shock now; he heard the screeching of tires before the final blow he received to his head and then there was nothing.

"Call 911!" Axel yelled to Riku as he jumped out of the car before it was even stopped.

Riku's heart pounded against his ribs as he called 911. He quickly rattled off the location, told the operator there was two injured and unconscious. He could barely choke out the words seeing his beautiful Sora lying lifeless on the ground. He watched as Axel did serious damage to Saix while fending off Xemnas, then took a moment to look at the man he loved, it was long enough for him to spot the blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth and he snapped. He headed for Xemnas as he pulled out of the shock of seeing Sora in a motionless heap. The only emotion he felt right now was rage, murderous rage and Xemnas was his target.

The first thing Axel spotted was Roxas on the ground and Aqua standing over him. She looked like she was protecting his body so he went for Saix and Xemnas first. Then he saw Sora, his body twisted at odd angles, he looked like he was in really bad shape. Axel couldn't tell if he was breathing or not but he had to get rid of the immediate threat first. Evaluating the two he decided Xemnas was the more dangerous and headed for him but Saix charged him first. He spun out of the first attack and countered quickly with and front snap kick, three solar plexus punch combo that made Saix gasp for air. Xemnas came at him with his normal bull in a china shop style and Axel gracefully dodged his attack. Xemans recovered quickly and landed a round house kick to Axel's side. Axel countered with a spinning back kick to Saix's low back that made his legs give out on him sending him to the ground face first. He turned to take care of Xemnas only to see Riku launch himself at the man. Axel then turned and kicked Saix three more times, once in the kidney, stomach, and spleen. Satisfied he wasn't getting up he went to help Riku.

"Oh yeah bring it on you bastard!" Xemnas got in his fighting stance.

Riku never stopped. He ran at Xemnas, and launched himself into the air as he attacked. The ever predictable idiot misread Riku's body language and blocked for a flying front kick. Riku spun at the last moment into a spinning back kick, his heel connected the side of Xemnas' unprotected jaw, his head jerked violently to the left, blood flew from his mouth and he went down hard. Riku followed his body kicking him in the kidneys since he had his ribs protected with his body in the fetal position. Grabbing him by the hair he jerked his head back, Xemnas' jaw was cocked at a funny angle which meant speaking would not be possible. "Did Sora get the chance to protect himself like this, you fucking lowlife scum?! I should fucking kill you now!" He noticed Xemnas look behind him. "Aqua don't make me fuck up your beautiful face." He said venomously never turning around.

"Hey I never agreed with this any way I just want to get him in the car." She nods toward Xemnas then looked over at Saix. "I guess him too."

"Now why the hell would I let you do that? They need to pay for this." He asked as he got up and began walking towards Sora; his heart broke as he approached his still form. The sirens could be heard in the distance, Riku prayed they are not too late.

"You'll do that because your dad is not going to let them be charged with anything and you know it. If they get arrested and your dad has to clean up the mess he will take it out on you." Aqua's concern was sincere.

"Fine, get them out of here." He knelt down beside the man he loved, he was breathing but they were shallow breaths, he was cold to the touch. He didn't dare move him though the urge to scoop him in his arms and hold him was strong he used every ounce of will power he had not to.

As Aqua helped Xemnas to his feet Riku looked up at them. "And Aqua, tell Ventus this is not over. He will pay for what he's done." The promise in his words left no doubt that whatever the outcome of today Ventus just stepped over the line. He would not go unchecked this time.

Axel went over to Roxas who was lying on the ground moaning just regaining consciousness. Dropping to his knees with relief, a quick once over showed no apparent broken bones. "Hey gorgeous how're you feeling?"

Looking up at Axel his eyes still a little out of focus, "Axel you came." A weak smile appeared on his face then terror. "Oh god, Sora, where is Sora?! He tried to jump up but as soon as he sat up he saw black spots and almost passed out again. Gripping Axel's arm tight he tried again to stand.

He gently held Roxas down, "Whoa Roxas, you need to stay where you are the ambulance is almost here. Riku is seeing to Sora, he's alive but he's pretty beat up and he's unconscious."

He struggled against Axel's restraining hands with what little strength he had left trying to get up. "I need to see him Axel. I need to see Sora for myself please let me up, please." Tears began falling from his panicked blue eyes and Axle's heart broke seeing the pain in them.

"How about a compromise, I'll carry you to him okay?"

"Okay please just, I need to be near him, hurry please." He pleaded.

Axel gently scooped Roxas in his arms and brought him to his brother as the ambulance pulled into the lot. "Here you go sweetness," he set him next to his brother's motionless body.

Roxas took one look at his brother and what little color he had drained from his face. His tears became steady streams down his face. "Sora!" He reached to pull him onto this lap but was stopped by Riku and Axel.

Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas, "You can't move him Roxas. We don't know what types of injuries he has."

"Oh my God Sora no, no you have to be okay Sora! I can't lose you, not you, God not sweet Sora, you're part of me, Axel he has to be okay, he has to be!" Sobbing uncontrollably he looked at Riku noticing him for the first time and the sight made shivers run up his spine.

"Riku, they will pay. We will make sure of that but you need to pull it together for Sora. He needs positive energy to pull through." Axel cooed to his friend attempting to calm the fury he knew Riku was capable of when pushed too far.

Riku slowly looked up from Sora to Axel, he was on his haunches, his hands fisted in tight balls on his thighs. His body was trembling from the flood of emotions he is trying to hold in. His eyes a stormy green, the color before a tornado was about to hit. In a low voice his emotional struggle apparent in the strained words he began, "He hasn't moved, he's barely breathing Red. He's barely breathing. My love is lying broken because that fucking psycho. I want him to hurt, I don't want him dead. With death there is no suffering."

The paramedics reached them. "Please move sir I need to get to him. How long has he been unconscious?" The EMT looked at all three for the answer.

"We're not sure. He was unconscious when we got here about ten minutes ago." Axel offered.

"What happened to him, how did he get knocked out?" The EMT asked to no one in particular.

"He was kicked in the head. I think that may have been what knocked him out." Axel glanced at both Riku and Roxas and caught their horrified expressions. "It happened just as we pulled up. He didn't move to block the blow so I'm not sure if he was already out or if there was something else wrong."

"Oh my god Sora," Roxas wailed helplessly staring at his beloved brother as the EMT's brought the board to transport him to the gurney. Then put the brace around his neck to stabilize his head and neck, and carefully rolled him onto the board for transport. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know but right now we have to get him to the hospital he has internal injuries and we don't know how bad he's bleeding. He's in shock and he has been unconscious for better then 15 minutes, we need to go now." the EMT patiently explained.

"Um he was out too when we got here." indicating Roxas.

"Why didn't any of you say anything? And why are you sitting up?! Come on, get in the ambulance with us we will check you out on the way to the hospital."

Axel picked him up again and carried him to the ambulance. "Do you know where Sora's keys are honey?"

Sobbing quietly now he leaned over and pulled them out of Sora's left pocket right where he always put them. He said he did that because he always carried things with his right hand and he could grab his keys easily if they were in his left pocket. Roxas smiled at the memory of the conversation. He handed them to Axel, "You'll come to the hospital right?"

"Of course! I dare anyone to try to stop me." He smiled his I love you forever smile and kissed Roxas slow and sweet lips to lips. "I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, see you soon." Roxas said as the EMT closed the door.

Axel turned around and saw Riku standing in the middle of the lot staring after the ambulance. He looked like a warrior ready to begin the battle of his life and Axel supposed reality wasn't far from that. It seemed that somehow Sora had become his best friend's life just as Roxas had become his. He walked toward him trying to decide what to say. The short time that he had seen Roxas lying on the ground he had lost control. If Roxas hadn't moaned he would have not stopped attacking until everyone was dead, of that he was sure. So how could he tell Riku to calm down, or to relax? The thought would be comical if the situation wasn't so horrific. "Hey ready to go to the hospital?"

"It looked bad Axel. He looked so bad. Did you see how pale he looked? He was cold when I touched him. So cold, he never moved, never opened his eyes. God what if he never does again? What if those beautiful bright sparkling eyes never sparkle again? He didn't speak for a few moments he just stared at the spot where Sora had bled onto the pavement. "They need to pay for this Axel, Ventus, Xemnas, Saix, Aqua, they all need to pay." His eyes were back to storm green. "Not death though I want them to suffer. I want to ruin them."

"We will but right now we need to get to the hospital." This seemed to snap him out of his shock. His eyes came back to their normal aqua, he was seeing Axel finally. Relief flooded Axels mind he needed Riku sane if they were going to get through this. Encouraged he nudged Riku further. "So I guess I'll drive Sora's car then."

"No! I'll drive his car. Give me the keys."

"So you trust me with your baby?" Axel asked surprised.

"Sora is the only thing that matters and I don't want anything to happen to his car. So I'll sacrifice mine." Riku said as he grabbed the keys from Axel.

"Hey! I think you just insulted my driving."

"One should never be insulted by the truth." Riku shoots back with a little grin before getting into Sora's car.

Grumbling to himself, "Well at least he smiled a little, seriously there is nothing wrong with my driving. I have a Lamborghini; I know how to drive fast cars." He gets into the driver seat and heads for the lot exit. He reached for his phone as he pulled out of the lot and heard a horn. He slammed on the brakes he looked up to see a car inches from his. "Damn it anyway!" He made it to the hospital without further incident.

*****

Axel walked into the emergency care waiting room to find Riku pacing and Roxas standing against the wall with his head leaning back his eyes closed tears streaming from their corners as they disappeared into his hair. He had an ugly bruise on his jaw from where he was struck but nothing else. Axel was so grateful for that fact he felt guilty for it considering the condition Sora was in. "Roxas?"

Roxas' eyes flew open and he flung his body off the wall and into Axel's arms and promptly began sobbing. Axel picked him up and walked to the couch, sat down setting Roxas on his lap. Roxas immediately wrapped his body around Axel's. He couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye. His heart was breaking for his sweet Roxas and there was nothing he could do right now to help him. So he sat there with him on his lap and let him cry himself out. Finally after what must have been thirty minutes his sobs subsided to whimpers.

"I should have protected him. He needed me to protect him and I failed. Oh god Axel if he dies it will be my fault it's already my fault he's here at all." Roxas' tears returned, streaming down his face again.

"Shh, shh, it's not your fault Roxas." He rocked him in his arms. "You were up against well trained fighters. You can't blame yourself for not being able to beat them."

He shook his head. "I didn't even get a chance to fight. Saix knocked me out with the first hit. I failed him, Sora is not a fighter I have always protected him and now when it really counted I couldn't."

"You're blaming yourself for something you had no control over." Axel spoke quietly. "Did you call your parents?

"Oh my god I didn't call my parents! I have to call them!" His crying became sobbing again. "I have to tell them that I let their son be hurt that I didn't protect him when he needed it."

"I'll call them." A cold flat voice said from the other side of the room.

"Riku, are you okay?" Axel asked. Hearing his voice made him look at his friend and take notice of his body language. He was pacing like a lion trapped in a cage ready to attack the first body that came near him.

He stopped pacing and looked at Axel. He looked as if he was on the edge of his sanity. As if one wrong word would set him off. His emotions were so contained he was trembling from the strain of it. Axel was torn between two people he loved, Roxas needed his comfort and Riku needed his strength and calm but both needed him.

"Riku?"

"What." calm, cold, dead, terrifying.

"I asked if you were okay." Axel repeated calmly.

"Oh yeah I'm just fucking fine Red. The man I love more than life itself is laying unconscious in a hospital because I waited too long to tell him what I knew. I fucked up and now Sora and his brother are paying for it. See this is why I don't fucking let myself care about people. I always fuck it up and they leave." He answered in the dead voice. "And why the fuck haven't they come out to tell us what is going on with him?!" He said raising his voice, the lion was getting agitated, it wanted out of its cage.

Axel whispered to Roxas, "I need to see to him Honey he's in a bad way. Do you mind?"

Roxas must have sensed it because he was looking at Riku with apprehension. "No its okay, I'll call my Mom and Dad he sniffled."

"Thank you" He set Roxas on the couch and went over to Riku.

As he approached the tension in Riku's stance rose. "I said I was fine. Don't expect to make me feel better by sitting me on your lap and having you coo at me." He said with seething anger, fear, hatred, regret he couldn't tell there were so many emotions it was like he was having an eternal war and couldn't stop the chaos. Axel could literally see it in his eyes. Without stopping or saying a word he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his friend. Riku stiffened at first then tried to get free but Axel held firm. Riku melted in his arms and began to silently cry into Axel's shoulder. They sank to the floor where Axel held his strong, virile, always in control, best friend as he sobbed on his shoulder.

Roxas hung up the phone and walked over to the two men on the floor. He did what his instinct told him to do. He sank to his knees, wrapped his arm around Riku and crawled onto Axel's lap. The three of them stayed on the floor like that Roxas and Riku crying both out of unfounded guilt and broken hearts and Axel's heart breaking for both of them. That is where they were when the doctor finally came in to tell them Sora's condition.

"Mr. Stryker?" the doctor asked tentatively.

Roxas jumped up and walked over to the doctor. "Yes that's me. How is my brother?"

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Stryker arrived. "How is he Doctor, how is my son?" Charlotte Stryker

"Well he's a fighter but I'm afraid it's not as good of news as we had hoped for." The Doctor started to say and Roxas' heart broke into a million pieces.

**AN: Okay so I don't really like to leave cliffys but if I didn't this would have been a 14000 word chapter O.O. So a cliffy it is. I promise not to take so long to update the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me how I did, am doing on this story I love to get reviews. They make me write more. I enjoy the faves and alerts too! So thank you everyone who reads, reviews, faves and or alerts my stories. It's a great compliment.**


	8. Who Would Do Something Like This?

**Well I think I got this one out faster than Chapter 7. The story is moving into the major plot and a few little sub-plots XD.**

**Warning: Ven and Terra lemon within; its yoai and a little rough so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Kyuki-Do is an actual martial arts style I do not own the name or any of the details I've included. **

Demyx was getting ready to start dinner when he realized he didn't have enough ricotta cheese for the lasagna. He had been listening to Zexy play the violin while he prepared the sauce and put it on the stove to simmer. The song he was composing was absolutely beautiful but sad at the same time, forlorn is the word that came to mind when Demy tried to describe it in his head. He checked his sauce once more, double checked his list of what he needed from the store and went to find his love in the music room.

He stood by the door watching Zexy play, he was just so beautiful, inside and out. There wasn't one thing about him that bothered Demy. He walked into the room and knelt down in front of his blue haired lover waiting quietly while he finished playing.

When he finished he opened his eyes, looked down at Demy and smiled. "Hi sexy, so what do you think?" he leaned down and kissed him.

"It's lovely, so sad, just beautiful like its composer." He smiled up at him came up on his knees, scooted between Zexy's legs and hugged his waist.

Zexy ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair. "Is something wrong Love?"

"No, I guess the song just got to me more than I realized, I just suddenly felt the need to hug you. I love you Zexion." He hugged him again.

"I know Dems and I love you too with all my heart." He took Demy's face in his hands and kissed him. It was a kiss filled with all of the love he possessed and the passion he felt for his one true love. When he pulled away Demy smiled up at him.

"Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" Demy asked.

"I would hardly call me perfect, but thank you for that." He smiled back at him.

"So I have to go to the grocery store I'm missing a few ingredients for the lasagna. I should be back in about twenty minutes. I have the sauce simmering so could you stir it once or twice while I'm gone?" He stood up.

"Sure, I'm going to be done with this in about ten minutes, will that work?"

"Yep, that will be perfect," he smiled, "See everything about you is perfect." He kissed him tenderly. "See ya in a little while."

"See ya, be safe."

"Always am." He walked out.

Zexy didn't know why but he had an uneasy feeling about Demy leaving. He tried to shake it off but he couldn't and ten minutes later he was still trying with no success. The only music that would come out was gut wrenchingly sad. He couldn't stop that from happening which gave him even more of a worry. He looked at the clock. Demy had only been gone 10 minutes _I'm being ridiculous worrying like this. I'm sure he's fine. _When he went to stir the sauce several minutes later the door bell rang. His heart was filled with dread as he walked to the door. _How long has he been gone? _He glanced at the clock again. _It's been nearly 20 minutes, maybe he can't get the door open cuz his hands are full. _His hand on the knob, he took a deep breath, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He turned the knob and was pummeled by a 120 pound fur ball, then assaulted with a big wet tongue.

"Dutch! Get off him!" his neighbor Leon yelled.

"Well hey there boy." Zexy, laughed and scratched the dog behind his ears. "Off." Dutch jumped off him and sat immediately. "Good boy, stay"

"Okay, why the hell does he listen to you like that but not to me?" Leon asked in frustration.

"I don't know Leon, maybe it's in the delivery. You're always hysterical when you give him commands. He doesn't respond to hysterical." Zexy explained.

"Yeah so I've been told." He sighed. "Anyway, I'm running to the corner store and just thought I'd see if you guys needed anything."

"No thanks, Demy's at the grocery store at the moment getting some stuff he needed for dinner but thanks for asking."

"No prob, well I'm gonna get going so I can get back by seven when my shows start."

"Okay, see ya later Leon."

"See ya Zex."

He closed the door and shook his head. _Geez see that, you're thinking it's something awful and it's just Leon and Dutch. Yeah so then why can't I shake this feeling damn it?_

Demy parked his car in the carport that was exclusively for their Brownstone bent down and grabbed the grocery bags out of the back of the car, turned around and met a fist to his face. He saw stars, the pain shot to the back of his skull and through his sinuses as he felt his nose break. There was blood in his eyes so he couldn't see very well but he heard just fine and instantly knew at least two of his attackers. From what he could see there were at least three people there. But the third person was out of his peripheral vision and he could not make them out.

"What the fuck Terra?" Demy yelled as he attempted to get some of the blood out of his eyes. His nose was throbbing but he didn't have the luxury of worrying about that given the fact that he was sure that wasn't the only punch he would be receiving. He got ready for the next strike bracing for it. "Are you going to answer me or just stand there acting like the bastard I know you've become?"He blocked the next three punches and managed to spin and only get grazed by the side kick Terra threw but the spinning roundhouse came too fast and hit its mark, his kidney.

The pain reverberated throughout his back but he ignored it as he threw a front snap kick followed by a double side kick and three punches one to his face that he dodged so Demy only clipped his cheek. The other two punches to his chest landed solid and had him coughing so Demy threw two snap kicks to Terra's kidneys and one to the back of his knees making him go down. With Terra on his hands and knees Demy went in for the final blow but before he could release it he was grabbed from behind, spun around and punched in the jaw dislocating it.

It was Marly this time. Demy had only seconds to think, _what the hell did I do to deserve this? _Then he was kicked in the gut with a side kick that doubled him over, an action that earned him a knee to his already broken nose.

This time he saw stars and black and yellow spots. He was going to pass out and was afraid if he did he would not be waking up. He fought to stay conscious, staggering back away from Marly getting ready to attack again. He stalled, trying to get his balance back and the new blood out of his eyes. His jaw throbbed, his nose felt four times its normal size and he couldn't breathe through it anymore. His rib was definitely bruised and he felt something tear in his stomach when Marly kicked him, he was in deep shit. That's when Terra got up and Demy felt both of his arms being grabbed as he walked toward him with a murderous look in his eyes.

Demy wasn't done fighting yet and since the other two were kind enough to hold him up he could still use his legs; the only parts of his body that weren't injured. When Terra got close enough he launched a heel kick to his gut but with his waning strength only made it to his crotch something that the other man was none too pleased with as he went to his knees holding himself sucking in wind.

_Damn that looked like it hurt. _Demy wanted to say it out loud but his jaw being dislocated or broken whichever it was wouldn't allow it. He attempted a grin and that only managed to cause excruciating pain and looked more like a grizzly horror smile with his teeth covered in blood and his jaw not in the correct position not to mention the blood covering his face from his broken nose.

His satisfaction was short lived as Terra stood back up. The venomous look he gave Demyx chilled him.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you for that" Terra growled. This time he didn't give Demy a chance to get another kick in. Marly and Larxene, he could now see who the third person was, put their feet behind his heels while Terra kicked his knees one at a time shattering the knee caps and popping the joints as he forced Demy's knees to bend the wrong direction.

Demy tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled noise of agony. His arms were still being held but now it felt like they were becoming dislocated because his legs no longer supported any of his body weight. He lifted his head and realized that Terra was not finished with him. He had a grin on his face that did not mean he was happy to see him.

He stepped in close; Marluxia pulled his head up by his hair. "I want you to watch me as I bring you to within an inch of your life. If the gods are willing you'll live, if not," he shrugged, "One less asshole in the world then."

He felt the first blow to his gut, within seconds the blood rushed up his throat and dripped out of his mouth. That was the only blow he could register as the others came in rapid succession and the pain so intense his mind would no longer let him feel. He did feel as his bladder let go from the punch it received but he was beyond embarrassment at this point. His mind drifted to the one place he could escape. He used all of his energy to focus on Zexion. If he was going to die he wanted his last thoughts to be of the only person that ever made him feel truly loved. He vaguely felt the kick to his chest and his ribs crumple under the force. Just as he clearly pictured his lover Terra punched his jaw again and then blackness.

A dog barked hysterically.

"We better go now." Terra ordered.

"Fuck Terra don't you think you got a little carried away? There is a good chance he's gonna die if he's not found soon." Marluxia said as they left the car port on foot.

"He broke my fucking nose and fucked up my knee not to mention almost popping my nuts." Terra said as he limped along.

"And you think those are crimes punishable by death? Remind me to never piss you off." Larxene commented.

"Exactly!" Marly said frustrated. Truth was he liked Demy and wasn't comfortable with this latest job but when Ventus or Master Romaji called you to do a job you did it or you ended up the next one.

"Yeah well no one fucking asked you so just shut the fuck up!" Terra ordered. He was anxious to find out what happened with Red but couldn't call. He had to wait until the meeting tonight and the waiting had him on edge. When Ventus said he had a special surprise for him and said it was a third target his heart sped up. He thought it was Red Ventus had been talking about but it was Demyx, Axel's close friend instead. The disappointment Terra felt only helped to fuel his attack on the spiky haired blonde. Terra had nothing against Demy personally, well until he almost kicked his nuts into pulp anyway, but the fact that Ventus wouldn't go after Axel directly just confirmed his fears that he still had feelings for the red head and _that_ Terra couldn't tolerate anymore. Hopefully that was no longer a problem. He would know at 11:00 that evening, a time that seemed like an eternity away.

"Fine, whatever." Marluxia mumbled. Relief washed over him when an ambulance rushed past as they got in the car. He hid his smile, Larxene patted his shoulder he looked at her in the rear view mirror and she nodded letting him know she was on his side in this one.

"Dutch stop it, we are not taking the car you stupid dog!" Leon completely flustered was trying to pull his huge dog in the opposite direction. He was barking frantically probably at a raccoon or something. "Damn it Dutch! Come on we are going this way." The dog started twisting and turning, pulling the opposite way until he backed out of his collar and took off for the car port. "Son of a bitch! you stupid fucking dog!" Leon said under his breath as he took off after him. "Dutch get over here!" Dutch stopped barking and began whimpering and when Leon rounded the car he heard the dog by he stopped dead in his tracks and barely stopped himself from screaming. Without hesitation he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"911 operator 3425 what is your emergency?"

"I am at 9376 Encore Lane in the car port for building 5 of Crestwood Towers. East side, row 3. There is a male, 22 years old, unconscious, he's been beaten up pretty bad. I can't assess the injuries. Pretty sure there are multiple internal injuries as well as two severely broken legs. His breathing is shallow. He appears to be suffering from extreme blood loss. He is pale and clammy, please hurry, he's critical." Leon explained.

"Sir do you have medical training?" the operator asked.

"I'm an EMT, please hurry."

"An ambulance is in route, ETA 3 minutes."

"Great thanks I have to call his partner, thank you operator" Leon hung up without waiting for a reply. He hit the speed dial.

Zexy answered on the first ring. "What's wrong Leon?"

He felt the tears sting his eyes, "It's, it's Demy Zexy, he's been hurt. It's bad Zex, we're in the carport. The ambulance should be here in a minute." he realized at that point the siren was blearing in his ear and vaguely caught the sound of Zexy's screams.

"Nooooooo! not my Demy, gods not my love!" he ran to the stove and turned off the sauce cause Demy would be upset if it burned and ran out the door his phone still in his hand, "Leon where in the port? Leon!" he didn't answer but Zexy saw the ambulance and ran. He got there and his heart shattered "Oh my gods, oh my gods, Demy!" he ran to him but was stopped and he fought the arms that kept him from being with his love, his life, and he screamed. "Let me go, let me go, I need to be with him. Let me go gods damn it!"

A gentle calm voice broke through his hysterical thoughts, "They need to stabilize him. You will just make it harder for them if you're in their way. You have to let them do their job so your Demy has a chance."

Two hands came to Zexy's face and turned him to look at the face the voice belonged to, "Leon?"

"Yes honey it's me, it's Leon. You trust me right?"

Zexy nodded.

"Okay then listen, we have to let them do whatever they can for Demy here to give him the best chance once he reaches the hospital. Do you understand?" Leon said calmly. He had snapped into EMT mode when he saw Zexy react to Demy's condition. Sure he cared a great deal for both of them and was shaken at Demy's condition but Zexy needed someone to be strong to lean on. Leon knew how in love they were and how much it would devastate Zexy to lose Demy so he pulled it together. He would allow himself a breakdown later if he needed it.

Zexy looked at him with tears coming in streams down his cheeks. "I can't lose him Leon. I can't lose him, he's my heart, my…my soul, my life. Without him I have no life." He looked at his love as the EMT's worked on him. Demy's beautiful face was a bloody mess his nose off center and bent. His eyes swollen shut black and purple bruises covering them, and his jaw. "What did they do to him? What's wrong with his beautiful mouth? Why does it look like that?" Then he saw his legs and what little control he had regained he lost again. "Oh my gods, his legs, look at his fucking legs! What did they do to my beautiful, sweet Demy!? Why would anyone do this to him? He is nothing but kind to everyone he meets!" He fell to his knees trying to claw his way to him. He began kicking and punching so it took two police officers and Leon to keep him from interrupting the EMT's as they worked. He was crying and screaming and begging to the gods to please let his baby be okay; until he had no more strength left in him to fight and he curled into a ball sobbing.

Leon motioned to the police to let him go and he pulled the heartbroken Zexy into his arms. He held him in his lap on the ground until the EMT's stabilized Demy enough to get him to the hospital. One of the cops that knew Leon had brought Dutch back to his apartment so Leon picked Zexy up in his arms and carried him to the ambulance.

"Zexy, honey if I put you in the ambulance with Dems will you behave? Can you sit and just hold his hand and get out of the way if they need to act fast?" Leon asked in that same calming voice. "Or if you like I can ride with you." He looked at the EMT who nodded that it would be okay.

"Would you? I don't know if I can stay calm. I don't know." He buried his face into Leon's shoulder and began sobbing again.

"It's okay Zexy I'll stay with you. You don't have to do this alone." Leon set him down so he could get into the ambulance then Zexy climbed in and sat close so he could cling to him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his friend was going through he had never loved anyone as deeply as his two friends loved one another. He held Zexy close trying to give him as much strength as he could. He looked at Demy and fought his own tears. This lovely man was so broken and bruised. He couldn't imagine why anyone would do this to him. Just like Zexy said, Demy was nothing but kind and sweet to everyone he met. You never saw the man without a smile on his face. He didn't dare ask what all of the injuries were in front of Zexy, Leon knew the man would not be able to handle that right now, besides that was something better learned after the doctor's assessment was complete.

They pulled into the emergency room almost 25 minutes after Leon had found Demy. He just hoped they were fast enough to save his friend's life.

The emergency doors burst open as they opened the ambulance doors. The team was prepped for their arrival; there should be a room ready for them equipped with everything they may need to help him. Again Leon hoped it would be enough.

Zexy didn't want to let go of Demy's hand, with a little gentle coaxing from Leon he got him to release his hold reluctantly. He began crying again as they wheeled the man he loved away. Leon jumped out, picked Zexy up out of the ambulance and carried him into the hospital.

He was immediately rushed by attendants, "Is he injured too?" they went to grab Zexy from him.

"No just heartbroken." He said as he walked passed them to the admission desk to talk to the clerk. Ten minutes later they were on their way to the waiting room Zexy still in his arms, still crying. Leon heard a woman crying and he thought he heard Axel's voice but thought he must be mistaken. He turned the corner and spotted the unmistakable red spiked hair but rather than smile his gut clenched. Why would he be here unless someone he knew was here? The fact that Leon knew most of the same people as Axel made his anxiety grow as he approached his friend and he heard the doctor say he wished he had better news.

"What do you mean Red was there?! Why would he be there, it was the middle of the fucking day?!" Ventus bellowed.

"He wasn't there at first but him and Riku came tearing into the parking lot just as I was about to start on Roxas. So not only did he interrupt the work on Sora but Roxas got away with barely a scratch." Xemnas explained as he nursed his wounds. "We should have had more people there if Red was going to show up."

"He…wasn't…supposed…to…show…up you stupid fuck! What happened to that great recon you did. I'm pretty sure you are the one that assured me Axel wouldn't leave his office at that time of day. 'He never leaves for lunch' I believe was the information you provided. So don't whine that you needed more people. You should have done your job right! Now those little fucks are still walking around breathing!" Ventus spat out as he paced the floor waiting for Terra and the others to get back. "Damn it I wish I could have done this myself! I hate relying on others." The door opened and Terra, Larxene, and Marluxia walked in. Terra's nose was clearly broken and he was limping. "Well how did yours go? These guys managed a total fuck up." He asked as he walked up to his lover to examine his injured nose.

"Yeah I took care of Demyx, he might live if they get him to the hospital fast enough and there's a decent doctor on staff." He smiled.

"Good, I knew I could depend on you to get it right. The break isn't that bad." Ventus snapped his nose back in place.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurt!" holding his nose gently. "Thanks, I think." He said as he glared at Ventus.

"You can't go to the hospital to get it fixed. You want that beautiful face ruined?" he retorted with his brow raised. He motioned for Terra to go sit on the couch. He complied.

"Guess not, so what happened with Sora and Roxas?" he asked as he sat down and Ventus sat flush against him to allow Terra to put his arm around him. He smiled still not used to being able to show his affection publically.

"Well our top notch recon man here fucked up. He said Axel would not leave his office during the day. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well he left his office. Not only did he leave his office but he left it to go to Roxas." He scowled at Xemnas again.

"What?!" Terra asked in shock. That would mean his plan was totally fucked too.

"Yeah, Get Smart over here called it wrong. Apparently it was Red to the rescue and he of course took Xem out in 2 seconds and oh did I mention Riku was there too."

"No fucking way." It was Terra's turn to glare at Xemnas.

"Oh come on, How the fuck was I supposed to know that they were going to be hanging out together?!" he said indignantly.

"So what happened?" Terra asked Ventus.

"Roxas walked away with barely a scratch. Sora on the other hand he beat to a bloody pulp."

"Well that's good isn't it?" He asked looking between the two men.

"It would be if there hadn't been three witnesses." Ventus growled. "Now even though there is no way they can file charges Red and Riku know. Have you ever known those two to let something go? Aqua informed me that Riku gave her a message. 'Aqua, tell Ventus this is not over. He will pay for what he's done,' was the warning, which means he's gonna be all over my ass. An irritation I can live without thank you very much."

"Yeah I'm thinking things are gonna suck for awhile but they'll calm down eventually, maybe." Terra thought about it for a few seconds, "Nope, you're right. They're like pit bulls with a bone once they get something in their mind. This is going to be seriously fucked up." He concluded.

"Yep, a serious pain in my ass, it was just the twins fucking up my life. Now, I get to look forward to Red and Riku joining the group, well Riku, Reds' been there for over three years."

"I watched him for a month. He never left his office once he got there. Sometimes he wouldn't get in until later but he didn't leave once he was there." Xemnas explained in frustration; every word painful due to his jaw having been dislocated only hours before. "It was good info. I can't help it if he decided to change his routine the one day we needed him not to."

"Yeah well whatever, it turned into a cluster fuck and I'm gonna pay for it." Ventus barked out.

"I have a feeling they're going to come after all of us." Saix added holding his jaw that was swollen from Sora's kick.

"Yeah, Riku looked like it was taking everything had not to kill us all right then. I've never seen him like this Ven. I've seen him pissed plenty of times when you or the others get in fights with him, this way beyond that." Aqua shivered at the memory of the murderous tone Riku's voice.

"I can handle that asshole, it's just gonna suck having to do it. It serves all of you guys' right for screwing up the job. Now all of you get the hell out of here. Xemnas since this is pretty much your fuck up, you get to keep track of Sora's and Demy's progress. We're going to need to know if they die so we know what to expect."

"Fine." Xemnas grumbled holding onto his middle, everything hurt.

"I want to be told every time their conditions change."

"Okay, okay got it."

Once the door was closed Ventus turned to Terra, grinned and asked, "So how hurt are you?"

Terra smiled, "Not too bad why?"

"Hmm, I don't know," he said with a hint of lust in his voice and heat in his eyes as he sauntered over to the couch. "I am filled with all of the pissed off energy from Xemnas' fuck up and feel the need to take it out on somebody." He straddled Terra, "What do you say, you up for some punishment?" his grin grew wider.

"What kind of punishment exactly?" his member came to life at the thought of being punished by Ventus.

Ventus leaned down and licked his neck over the jugular then sucked hard at the flesh leaving a light red mark. Terra hissed in pleasure and raised his hips to meet Ventus' in the middle. The movement caused their shafts to rub hard against each other through their cloth barriers, both men moaned.

"Oh I'm sure I can come up with something we will both enjoy," He slid his hand down his lover's chest and squeezed his nipple hard through his shirt.

Arching his back in pleasure from the pain, Terra agreed. "Oh yeah," he moaned out, "I'm sure you can." He reached up grabbed Ventus by his hair with both hands and pulled him down hard to his lips for a rough kiss. He smashed their lips together, forced his tongue into the moist heat of his man's mouth and conquered every inch of the inside with his tongue as his weapon.

Ventus fought back by shoving his tongue into Terra's mouth. He grabbed a handful of hair as well, forcing the other man to change his angle so Ven's position was now the dominant one. They wrestled with their tongues as they rocked their hips, rubbed their now swollen members together pushing hard. The friction from fabric becoming painful which only managed to arouse them further.

Terra pulled away slightly and bit Ven's lip making him bleed, he greedily sucked at the crimson fluid savoring the copper taste wishing he could have more. He drove his tongue back into Ven's mouth, they warred again.

Ventus ripped at Terra's shirt wanting to get to his bare skin. He tore the front in half and dove onto his muscular chest kissing his way from one side to the other then clamped onto a nipple. He sucked on it hard pulling it deep into his mouth and teased the nub with his tongue and scraped it with his teeth as he pulled off.

Terra moaned his pleasure, "Harder, please harder."

Ven complied biting his other nipple feeling his flesh give way under his assault as he broke the surface of his skin. He suckled the tender flesh tasting a hint of copper.

"Oh fuck yeah," Terra groaned, grabbed handfuls of blonde hair and shoved him back to his nipples.

Ventus took in the other nipple biting the flesh surrounding it, pulling in his areola. He bit hard enough to leave teeth marks and a bruise.

"Yes, like that." He whimpered and arched his back pushing his groin into Ven's. "You are over dressed." He grabbed the smaller man's waist and stood him in front of him between his legs. He ran his hands up his body between shirt and skin then pushed the offensive piece of clothing off the body he wanted to be rubbing naked against and tossed it to the side. He grabbed Ven's waist and pulled him close. He wanted his lips on the beautiful body that stood before him; he took what he wanted without hesitation. Terra licked, sucked and nipped his way up the lean body he was getting to know so well.

As Terra's hands traveled up and down Ven's back scratching hard enough to leave light welts his mouth traveled up and down his front leaving little bite marks, it was driving him insane. This man knew how to make pain feel good. Ven threaded his hands through his brunette spikes and pulled him even closer. His cock had grown rock hard and he needed to be filled. "Fuck me Terra," he ordered.

He sucked on the pale nipple then released it with a pop. "My pleasure." Terra licked his way back down Ven's lean muscled body to the waist band of his jeans. He unbuttoned them then followed the zipper down licking each inch of flesh as it was revealed enjoying the fact that his lover preferred going commando. He threaded his fingers between the denim and warm skin then pushed them down to his ankles. Ven's cock sprang loose and Terra pulled that gloriously hot, hard member into his mouth as he pulled Ven's pants off. He moaned at the feel of it when he rolled his tongue around the hard shaft then pulled his head between his lips to suck on the plump tip.

"Oh for fuck's sake you're gonna make me come!" He grabbed his hair and pulled him up kissing him as his stood. The difference in height made holding his hair to keep him up useless but Ven held it anyway as a show of dominance. "I want you inside me, I need your cock right now not your mouth. I need pain." Ven growled as he pulled harder on Terra's hair.

Without saying a word Terra yanked his hair out of Ven's grip, grabbed the smaller man then switched their positions. He spun him around so he was facing the couch and bent him over. Terra had absolute access to his ass, he smacked it hard leaving welts. Ven's cock twitched in response. "Change of plans, you're the one getting punished." He smacked him again.

"Oh yes please, punish me." He moaned, the sting from the slaps increased his arousal making his shaft even harder. He placed his knees on the edge of the couch and his hands held the back rest. Terra dragged his nails down his back and he moaned his approval, "More please." Ven pleaded as he arched his back at the pain.

Terra went to their closet, got out the cat o' nine tails and the lube. Seeing the whip made Ven's cock leak as it jumped and twitched in anticipation. He had it specially made; most were made with nine thin leather tails to cause maximum pain. Ven had been flogged with one of those and it wasn't pleasure it was all pain but he liked the idea of being whipped so he designed one himself. All but two of the whips were made with felt lined leather. The design gave the tails the weight needed by the leather and being covered in felt made them leave welts but not tear your skin. Well, all but two anyway the excitement of his whip was never knowing if one or both of those two would hit and tear. He frowned at the lube.

"I don't want you to use lube today. I told you I want pain."

Terra lashed at his thigh with the "cat". Ven moaned in pleasure. "I didn't fucking ask you did I?" He dragged the whip tails up Ven's leg bringing it to the center as he reached higher letting the tails wrap around his sack as it traveled up his crease and over his hip. With a quick flick of his wrist he struck again hitting Ven's right buttocks and hip leaving bright red welts instantly.

Ven was panting. "Oh fuck yeah, hit me again, harder."

Terra grabbed his hair pulling his head back. "You are not in charge here, I am. You wait until you're asked." He dragged the "cat" over Ven's shoulder and down his spine. "Is this what you want me to use?"

"Yes."

"Maybe here?" he pulled the tails along his crease.

"Yes please, I need the pain, please?" Ven pleaded

Terra flicked the whip right then left hitting both of the pleading man's hips leaving ugly welts and one strip of blood.

"Ah fuck yes! I…want…you…to…fuck…me." Ven said through gasps.

"Hmm, how do you want it?" he pulled the whip's handle up over his balls, pushed it into his crease and then pressed it hard against his entrance. "Do you want me to use this?" he pushed the end of the handle hard against Ven's tight hole forcing it past the rim to just inside. Its rough surface scratched his tender walls as Terra thrust it in a little farther then continued with short quick strokes penetrating about two inches into his channel.

"Holy fucking hell Terra!" He rocked his hips back to push the handle farther in only to be denied as Terra held him off. "I need more! Please, I need you in me. I want you stretching me, deep inside me, filling me, God damn it I want you pounding into me." Terra yanked on the handle. Ven yelled out as it tore at his puckered flesh. "Now Terra." He ordered through gritted teeth.

Terra inserted two lube coated fingers into him. He turned and twisted them as he thrust as deep as they would go.

"Yes, yes that's better but that's not your cock. I want your fucking cock." He panted and pushed back hard against Terra's fingers desperate for deeper penetration. He felt the burning sting of the whip across his ass and hissed in pleasure.

"I told you, you are not in charge. You'll get my cock when I decide to give it to you." He growled. "I haven't worked you enough."

"I want the pain god damn it!" Whack! Whack! Two more hits with the whip, three more strips of blood. "Oh fuck yeah! More, more, give me more!" He was leaking drops of cum his arousal so high. "Please Terra, please?" he whined.

"Hmm, at least you're begging and not demanding. I think I like that. Maybe a reward is in order." He seated his wide erection in Ven's crease and leaned over him the position pushed the side of his shaft hard against the tight hole begging to be invaded. Terra moaned and rocked his hips to apply even more pressure.

"Christ I love ur cock," Ven reached behind him putting his hand over Terra's shaft so when he rocked his hips he was surrounded by Ven's ass on one side and his hand pushed hard against his shaft on the other. He felt Terra leak and grinned. He would be getting his way soon. Terra grabbed his nipples and pulled hard. "Ah yeah, mmn…hmmn…yes," he leaked more. When he ran his nails down Ven's back again he nearly came. He was trembling from the strain of holding his control. "Terra…please…now?!" he gasped out.

Not being able to wait any longer Terra gave into the game and stood up. His rod still rubbing up and down Ven's crease he grabbed the base, backed his hips up a few inches and lined his head up to the glistening puckered rim waiting for him. He pushed against it and received little resistance at first. Ven was very ready but his channel would never open enough to accommodate him on his first thrust. He rubbed his head back and forth across the entrance. "Christ that feels good."

Ven grabbed Terra's hips to keep him in placed and jammed his cock in. "AHHH! Fuck me!" His legs nearly gave out from the intensity of the pleasure-pain. He was barely halfway in and the pressure was so extreme Ven was seeing white spots as he buried his head into the couch panting through the pain as it slowly turned to pleasure. Pleasure so incredible that he shot a little cum out in a small orgasm.

"Holy fucking hell Ven!" Terra was panting too holding onto the couch to keep his legs from collapsing. He grabbed more lube and coated Ven's ass again then pulled out of him, they both screamed as the motion pulled Ven's walls to almost tearing and Terra's tender skin burned from the stretching forced by the friction of being squeezed so tight.

He smeared his shaft with the slick gel and inserted a generous amount into his lover, tossed the tube and stood ready to try again. Ven struggled to breath, his ass up in the air, his head still buried in the coach. Terra grabbed his hips and pushed in again. He moaned, Ven whimpered.

"Fuck you're so tight," he strained out. He pushed in some more stretching Ven so much his flesh was red from the stress of being pulled so taut.

"More." Ven panted

His cock was being squeezed painfully but the lube helped a little. He pushed harder forcing himself farther in, deeper down the fabulous channel he enjoyed invading so much.

Ven concentrated on breathing, trying to relax to fit his lover's huge 3 inch wide and 9 inch long cock. He wanted every glorious bit of it in him. Feeling his walls loosen a little he pushed down on him. "Ah! Damn it to hell!" his walls spasmed wildly at the new invasion. Ven was sweating profusely; he shook with the pleasure-pain of making Terra's entrance possible.

"God damn Ven I'm sorry I can't wait anymore, I'm sorry." He shoved the last 3 inches in hard and fast they screamed together again. Ven punched the couch and Terra squeezed Ven's hips so hard they were already bruised. Sweating, panting and ready to explode he said in a graveled voice. "I'm going to move now love, are you ready?"

Ven nodded and grunted into the couch then braced himself for the final and worst part of the pain.

Terra started pulling back the sweat dripped from the effort of doing it slowly but he knew how to do this without tearing and this torture was it. Inch by agonizing inch he pulled out when he finally got to his head he added more lube and shoved himself in. The entrance was tight but safe he could begin to move now and he wasted no time.

Ven whimpered and grabbed at the couch as Terra pulled out of him, mourned when he was gone then rejoiced when he pushed back in. It was still painful but only as an ache not a burn and soon that ache would turn to extreme pleasure. His cock was already filled stiff and hard as steel ready to explode. When Terra began thrusting into him it took everything he had to not finish on the second thrust.

After the third thrust he picked up his speed lifting the smaller mans hips to get a better angle he shoved deep and hard. They gasped and panted, grunted and moaned. Ven yelled out when Terra slammed in too deep and sent shooting pain throughout his body making him tremble and beg for it again.

"I'm gonna come Ven, I can't hold it any more I'm gonna come." He moves faster, harder, deeper so all there was for Ven is pain then pleasure over and over he let go, gave into the feel of it. His orgasm hit in an explosion of pleasure that shot through his whole body. Nothing was left unaffected.

Terra felt Ven close tighter around him, yelled out as he went over and shot load after load of his hot cream into Ven. His ass so tight he milked every last drop from him. His legs ready to give out he rolled to the couch bringing Ven with him. They sat like that with Ven on Terra and Terra's shaft still buried deep in him for a while saying nothing.

Finally, "I wanted them dead Terra."

"I know Ven, I know." He slowly pulled out of him bringing a moan from both men. Then gathered him in his arms and held him until they left for home hours later.

"What do you mean by that doctor? What's wrong with Sora?" Roxas asked clinging to Axel as if he were his life line.

"He has sustained quite a few injuries most of which, all though painful, he will recover from in a few weeks but the injuries we are most concerned about is the injury to his head and his spine. He has developed a Sub Acute Subdural Hematoma. This caused fluid to be trapped between his brain and skull."

"Oh my God!" Charlotte Sora's mother said in a whispered voice putting her hand over her mouth. His Dad pulled her closer to him and waited for the doctor to finish.

The doctor continued. "The fluid creates pressure on the brain and could cause irreversible brain damage if the pressure is not relieved soon enough. We won't know until he wakes up how much, if any brain damage he has sustained. We did relieve the pressure and have it draining to keep any further build up of fluid. The scans show brain activity so that is a very good sign but again until he wakes; if he wakes we just don't know. The next 48 to 72 hours will be the most crucial as far as the head injury goes." The doctor looked solemnly at all of the faces staring at him in disbelief.

Jager was the first to speak, "So I, I can't have heard you right did you just say that it is very possible that my son will have brain damage when he wakes up, or may that there is a chance he may never wake up at all?"

"Yes that is what I am saying, but there is also a chance that he will be fine. We cannot know until we can speak to him. The other issue that concerns us is…"

"There's more?!" Roxas asked still in shock from what the doctor already said.

"Yes I'm afraid there is. He received a blow to his back, we don't know what was used but his spine is fractured and he has several herniated discs."

"Oh no please don't say he is paralyzed." Charlotte whimpered.

Through everything so far Axel remained calm for Roxas. He was beginning to have trouble holding onto that control and from the change in breathing he heard from his left he was sure that Riku wasn't doing much better. This was all Jager's and Ventus' fault, Axel barely had time to get to know Sora but Roxas and Riku both, loved and adored him, treasured him even. That was enough for him to know that Sora was a special person, innocent in any of this fucking mess that Jager created. Ventus in his insane view of the world would see this as perfectly justified. Axel shivered at the thought of ever having anything to do with him. He looked over at Riku. He was trembling, his eyes dark with fury. Axel thought he was having trouble holding on to his anger but as he watched his friend he realized that the silence he had kept was only because to speak would break him. Axel loosened hid hold on Roxas slightly to be prepared for whatever Riku might do.

"At the moment there is no response to stimulation in any of his limbs, but that doesn't necessarily mean it will stay that way. We have him in a stabilization brace to allow his fracture to heal as well as anti-inflammatory medication to help bring the swelling down around the injured discs. We will know more once the swelling is down. The EMT's did a good job of keeping him stabilized. There is no obvious damage to the spinal cord but the swelling does compress it and that could be what is causing the paralysis. So I am afraid at this time we are in a wait and see status. I'm sorry I wish I had better news."

"Better news about what? Who's hurt Axel?" Leon asked walking up from behind the Stryker's and the doctor with Zexy in his arms.

Roxas looked up and through his glazed eyes he spied Zexy, "Leon what's wrong with Zexy, why are you holding him?" he asked in a monotone voice his brain dull from the shock of everything that happened today and hearing about his brother.

"Leon what's wrong? Why are you here holding Zexy in your arms coming to the waiting room? If he's hurt you should be in the emergency room." Axel asked as his heart rate began to increase because he knew what was coming. His brain was trying to block it but it was there and would not be denied.

The first traces of tears that Leon had not allowed to come earlier were threatening to fall. He blinked them away; _I have to stay strong for Zexion. I have to damn it. I will not cry! _In a croaked voice he answered, "Its Demy, he's been hurt. We came in about fifteen minutes ago. He was beaten to unconsciousness. He's in bad shape."

"Demy, my Love." Zexy whimpered into Leon's shoulder. "I want to see him, need to talk to him. I need him Leon, I need him." He began sobbing again. Leon cooed soft words into his ear to calm him a little.

Axel's control broke. Trembling with fury he placed Roxas in his Mother's arms and turned to Leon. "Do you know who did it?"

Shaking his head back and forth slowly, "No I didn't see anyone. I wouldn't have even known he was there if it wasn't for Dutch. I was taking him with me to the store and he got loose and ran straight to him. When I found him he was, he was," he just shook his head, "He's so broken."

Riku turned, looked at Axel and then at Jager, "I'm gonna fucking kill him," the silent until now man growled.

The menace in his voice was chilling and unfortunately for Jager Axel wasn't in much of a protective mood any longer.

Riku looked at Zexy and Leon, turned to Roxas and his mother crying in each other's arms, and finally looked at Jager. "This is your fucking fault." He said in the same deep growl, "All of this is because of you." He started toward Jager.

Axel came to his senses, he reminded himself that Jager was the twin's father and to hurt him would hurt them and that he just couldn't do. He also knew that once Riku came to his senses he would realize this too and regret anything he did to Jager. So much to Axel's frustration he did the right thing and stepped in to stop Riku before he did any serious physical damage. He glared at Jager as he stepped in front of his friend and stopped his forward motion. "Riku, you don't want to do this. Think of Sora and Roxas, it will destroy them. We'll deal with him later; let's just get through this day first okay?" he reasoned. Riku stared at him his rage at the surface, barely contained like a volcano ready to erupt. Axel was afraid his words would be as effective as a garden hose to that volcano. He didn't need to worry. The one voice that could get through to him broke through the tension that had spiked.

"What do you mean by it's my Dad's fault?" Roxas asked. His voice sounded enough like Sora's that it broke through the haze of anger that surrounded Riku.

Riku looked at Axel for help. He was in too much pain and was too angry to think on his feet.

Axel could see it in his eyes; Riku understood the devastation taking this conversation any farther right now would cause but he didn't know how to back pedal out of it. "His just really upset right now Roxas and looking for someone to blame." Axel answered for Riku.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at him, "You're hiding something from me but I don't have the energy to deal with it right now. Do you promise to tell me later?"

Axel, visibly relieved, "Yes I promise love."

"Okay, but I want to know. I will drop it for now." He walked back into Axel's arms. "And Axel?"

"Yes Love?"

"Please don't disappoint me in this." Roxas asked in a whisper.

Axel gathered him tight. "I promise you will not regret trusting me." Axel really hoped he could hold up to that promise. He would tell Roxas everything he knew about his Dad. Whether Roxas would be disappointed or not he would find out after they talked.

"Doctor, can I see my son?" Charlotte asked in a weak voice. Everyone turned their eyes on the doctor waiting for the answer.

"He is still in recovery and will be there for the next hour or so. You will be notified when he's been transferred to the ICU. Then you will be able to see him. Again I'm sorry all I have is 'wait and see' answers but he seems like a fighter. With all of the damage he took he is doing surprisingly well. I will stop in and see him in a few hours and I am on call so will be notified when there are any changes in his condition."

"Thank you doctor." Jager replied.

He nodded to Jager, squeezed Charlottes shoulder gently and left the room.

"Leon, why don't you sit down? Zexy's got to be getting heavy." Axel suggested.

"I can sit with him Leon. I need to sit down any way I suddenly don't have the energy to stand." Roxas offered.

"Is anybody going to tell us what the hell happened that one of my son's is fighting for his life right now?" Jager demanded.

Riku turned to him. All of his anger rushed back to the surface. Axel placed his hand on Riku's shoulder as he started moving and Riku stopped. He looked at Axel with the anger still there in his eyes but he stayed put and quiet.

"We were attacked." Roxas said flatly. He truly had nothing left. His brother was lying in a recovery room with a shunt to drain fluid off his brain and possibly paralyzed for life and it was entirely his fault. He had failed his brother in the most basic way. He felt helpless and ashamed. It should be him in that bed. "I failed him Dad, I'm sorry, I should have protected him but I screwed up and he knocked me out and when I woke Sora was lying on the ground beaten and broken and I didn't stop it and I should have and I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." His tears came back with a vengeance.

Axel was immediately at his side again gathering him back in his arms. "Oh baby it wasn't your fault. You couldn't defend against three skilled fighters with only a few lessons under your belt." He rocked him gently holding him close as he planned all of the ways his would maim every last one of the bastards putting the man he loved through this, for the damage they've done to Sora and for what they've done to Demy. They would all pay somehow; they would pay dearly for this.

"What is he talking about? Who attacked them, you know who did it? Have you called the police? Jager spat out the questions as his anger rose in place of his shock and pain. He had moved into the, I need to do something to fix this mode.

Riku began to shake, his fury at the point of no return. He turned to Axel, "I have to go I'll be back in a little while."

"Riku," Axel warned seeing the body language but not in any position to stop Riku if he attacked.

He never turned in Axel's direction, he simply snapped off a right jab into Jager's jaw as he walked passed him and left the room. Jager went down hard.

"Fuck." Axel groaned.

"Dad!" Roxas jumped off him and ran to his dad's side.

"Jager!" Charlotte yelped at the same time and was at his side with Roxas.

"Why the hell did he hit him?!" Roxas looked at Axel waiting for an answer that Axel really didn't want to give here in the middle of the waiting room.

"Roxas I…"

"No, don't tell me later, I want to know now. Why would Riku punch my Dad for asking those questions?" Roxas demanded.

Jager woke moaning and holding his jaw. It took everything in Axel's power to not smile. He knew how much one of Riku's punches hurt. He could see that Riku had actually held back some because Jager's jaw wasn't broke. "I…" he started.

"What the hell did he do that for?!" Jager moaned.

"Axel was just about to tell us. Weren't you Axel?" Roxas glared at him.

"Roxas, you really don't want me to say this here."

"Well I do." Charlotte finally spoke up. "I want to know why that guy just punched my husband." She looked at Axel. "And I want to know who you are, and who he is and why the two of you are so interested in what's going on with my boys. So I really think we do want you to say this here."

"First, my name is Axel and I am Roxas' boyfriend and Riku, uh the one that just punched Jager, is Sora's. I am sorry to meet you for the first time under such terrible circumstances."

Axel looked at Jager, "The person behind these attacks is a guy named Ventus Strife."

Jager paled, "Do you have proof?"

"That's a rather odd response to that statement." Leon commented from beside Axel.

"Yeah I would have to agree Leon. That is a very odd response. One would almost think that he knows who Ventus is wouldn't they." Riku said as he walked back into the room.

Jager started a little at the sound of Riku's voice. "I want to know if he can be charged is all." He said nervously.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Riku spat out.

"Okay that's enough! What the hell is going on here?" Charlotte helped Jager stand up as she yelled at no one in particular.

"Jager, I think you should tell your wife and son what is going on." Sneered Riku, "Go ahead and tell them."

Roxas looked at Riku, "Why did you punch my father?" He walked up to him, "I know you fell hard for Sora. I could tell by how he spoke of you. I know you love my brother so why would you punch our Dad? Why won't one of you answer the damn question?" He looked from Riku to Axel.

"Roxy we were coming to meet you and Sora to tell you what we learned. We planned on telling both of you everything we know. I just, it's just that, fuck Roxy it's gonna hurt and you're already hurting so bad." Axel tried to explain, hoping he would drop it, though he figured there wasn't much of a chance for that.

"I don't think I could hurt much more then I already am so please just tell me."

"Roxas maybe he's right, maybe we should just wait until your brother is better. Or at least until we get past this worst part of his recovery." Jager suggested, interrupting their exchange.

"How can you not want to know what they're talking about? They know who did this to us and why." Roxas asked his Dad, confused.

"I'm with Roxas on that one." Charlotte added.

"Me too," Came a voice from behind everyone. Zexy sat in the corner of the couch, his chin rested on his knees and his arms wrapped tight around his legs. "It sounds like you guys think that it's the same guy that is behind Demy's attack. Why would you think that when Leon said he didn't see anybody?"

Everyone turned and looked at Zexion. Axel thought to himself, even distraught he still paid attention and absorbed everything being said. "We can't be sure with Demy. We'll have to ask when he wakes up but my gut tells me yes that Ventus is behind both Zex." Axel answered.

"That still doesn't answer why you think this Ventus is behind Sora's attack." Charlotte said exasperated.

"I don't understand why you feel he is behind this either." Jager added.

"Do you really want us to tell them this part Jager? Are you that much of a coward?" Riku asked.

"Why would that be the reason? Nothing is known." Jager retorted.

"What do you mean nothing is known?" Roxas interrupted.

"It's what we were going to tell you and Sora. Riku found out that your Dad…"

"I don't think it's your place to tell them anything." Jager jumped in before Axel could finish.

"What the fuck, you won't tell them but you don't want us to tell them. Well you know what old man? They deserve to know and if you don't say something in the next three minutes I will. So it's up to you who tells them, me or you, times starting now." Riku looked at his watch. He had had enough of the bullshit. No way in hell was he going to let him get away with this anymore.

"Jager what are they talking about? What the hell is going on?" his wife looked at him, she was confused and upset and all of the word dancing was not helping her mood.

"Mr. Slater? Which of you is Mr. Slater? A doctor asked as he entered the room.

Zexion jumped off of the couch. "I'm Zexion Slater. How is Demyx doctor?"

"Mr. Slater I'm afraid it's not very good news."

**AN: Okay so I left another cliffy I couldn't help it! I swear had I written everything I wanted to this chapter would be over 12,000 words O.O'. That's a bit long I think so you're stuck with a couple of cliffys anyway.**

**THANK YOU for reading my story and any reviews, favorites or alerts are much appreciated.**

**I will try to update within the month.**


	9. The Hospital

**AN: So here is chapter nine. I struggled with this one a bit. But thanks to a wonderful author and friend I was able to get it done. Thank you Keeper_of_Fatestones for listening to scenes I wasn't sure of and giving me your honest opinion not only for this chapter but for all of them. This acknowledgment is way over due. Love you! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: same as always I own none of the characters yada, yada, yada. **

**Chapter Nine: The Hospital**

Zexy blanched. Leon grabbed him before his legs could give out. He latched on to Leon like a life line and waited for the doctor to go on.

"Mr. Grapegio, uh, Demyx, sustained multiple internal injuries resulting in major blood loss. There are injuries to his spleen, right kidney, left lung, he has two broken and three fractured ribs. His jaw is dislocated but not broken it looks like the blood in his mouth was from biting his tongue and the inside of his cheek split open. He needs stitches for both. His nose is broken and he has a serious concussion but no other head injury. The damage done to his legs is also extensive. It seems his attacker wanted to keep him from walking again. We've only done a preliminary examination however; the orthopedic specialist will be here within the hour and join us in surgery. I have to get back in there I just wanted to let you know what the preliminary assessment was and to tell you surgery will be at least 4 to 5 hours. We have a lot of work to do. I will be back out once he is in recovery to update you." The doctor turned to leave.

"Doctor wait." Zexy finally spoke.

"Yes Mr. Slater?"

"You said there was serious damage to his legs and that his attacker did not want him to walk again. Is that what you think will be the result of his injuries? Has he lost the use of his legs?"

"I am not an orthopedic specialist so I cannot say if the damage is repairable. I can tell you what damage we were able to assess. He has shattered knee caps and his legs were kicked in such a way that the tendons and muscles surrounding his joints and knee caps are torn, some completely through where we will have to search up and down his leg to find the ends to re-attach them. Whether he walks again or not will be up to the specialists to determine. I wish I could give you more information but I really am not qualified. I'm sorry." The doctor said in earnest.

"I see. Thank you for the information doctor, um, one more thing?" Zexy looked at him, fear in his eyes. The doctor waited for the question, concern easily read in his expression. "You said that the news wasn't good, and certainly nothing has been, but I have not heard the words life threatening from you. Does he have any life threatening injuries? Is my Demy's life in danger doctor?"

Everyone held their breath waiting for his response. It was a question they were all thinking but were afraid to ask. Axel had listened quietly to what the doctor said getting more and more angry with each word. It didn't matter if Ventus did this because Demy was his friend or Roxas' and Sora's. Demy was one of Axel's best friends and he was seeing red. His control being tested beyond any level it had been in the past. He could feel his muscles vibrate with tension as he fought to remain still and look calm.

Riku listened as the doctor listed each of Demy's injuries, all of which Ventus was responsible for whether he threw the punches and kicks or not, Riku was sure they were by his orders. His body was coiled like a spring just waiting for someone to say the wrong thing to give him a reason to attack. He hoped Jager was the one stupid enough to do that. It may be Ventus' order that landed Sora and Demyx in the hospital but it was Jager's life choices that started it all. Riku had no idea why he made the choices and didn't give a flying fuck. The fact remained that he made them and because of those bad choices the man he loved and one of his closest friends were fighting for their lives. He wanted to hurt this man; Sora's father or not, he wanted to hurt him. From the looks of Axel he seemed to be thinking the same thing and was struggling more than Riku to keep it together. That wasn't good, one of them had to stay level headed because…well he couldn't think of why but there was a reason and since he already had his minor explosion it was time to allow Axel his. Riku's attention was redirected when the doctor began answering Zexion's question.

"It's just too soon to tell. If discussing each individual injury, no. Any of the injuries on their own are not life threatening but in combination…your partner has so many injuries that we just have to wait and see how the surgery goes and what else we find once we are inside repairing the damage. If it's possible I will send a nurse out to update you on our progress."

"That would be wonderful if you can thank you so much." Zexy said; a weak smile was all he managed.

Zexy was holding it together by a thread; though it was hard to tell if he was trembling in fear or anger. It seemed as though his demeanor was changing with each passing minute. Like his mind was switching to survival mode.

Riku put his hand on Axel's very tense shoulder, "Hey why don't you take a break. I'll hold down the fort for a while. You look like you can use some chill time."

"And here I thought I was doing a good job looking calm." Axel smiled weakly.

"Yeah, calm like a viper waiting for their prey to get just an inch closer so you can strike and squeeze the life out of them." Riku looked in his friend's eyes, "I got this, really, go and get some air."

God he really needed to get out of there before he kicked the shit out of the twin's dad. He would not leave unless he knew Roxas would be okay. Axel looked over at his Roxy and the devastation in his expression almost brought him to his knees. _I'm gonna fucking kill Jager then use his intestines to hang the others. _ He smiled at the thought.

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas asked confused.

"He quickly vanished the smile, "Yeah, fine. Hey Love, do you think you'll be okay for a little while? I need to get out and run an errand."

Roxas looked a little hurt but seemed to understand because he closed the distance between them, gave him a tender kiss and a tight hug. "I'll be okay, go do what you need to do. My parents, Riku, and Zexy are here. I'm surrounded by people I love. I'll be fine, just hurry back okay?"

"Promise," He kissed him with deep passion, hugged him once more, slapped Riku on the back. "Thank you," turned to Roxas, "both of you, I won't be too long." He turned to Zexy and kissed his cheek then hugged him. "He's gonna be okay Zex. We're all gonna be okay." Zexy smiled a little and nodded. "Be back Leon, help Slick take care of Zex?"

"Of course, I brought him here remember?" He gave him a "well duh" look.

ooOoo

Axel took the hall in long strides eating up the length quickly. He needed to get out of there and fast. Not knowing where to go he got in his car and just drove. His brain was buzzing with all of the thoughts whirling around inside. How was he going to protect Roxas from Ventus without landing himself in jail? Yes he had pull and money but he didn't own the police or the crooked politicians that could fix it so he never saw this side of bars again. No that little advantage was all on Riku's wonderful asshole of a father. Riku was safe from jail because his father would not risk blemishing his pristine rep but Axel wanted a piece of Ventus and Terra. He was not going to let Slick have all of the fun. There was no doubt in his mind that Terra was in on Demy's beating. It was trade mark Terra. There had to be some way to get to them and as Riku said, although Axel would get great pleasure from squeezing the life out of the fuckers, death was not an option. No that would let them off too easy. They were going to have to suffer just like Sora and Demy suffered and probably will be suffering for a long time. He wished he could take that from them. Make it better. The idea of Sora possibly having brain damage or not waking up at all and Demy never being able to walk again ripped at Axel's heart. Demy, his close friend since preschool was laying in an operating room get put back together like fucking Humpty Dumpty. Sore his future brother-in-law was fighting for his life in intensive care and there wasn't a fucking thing he could do to help them. Being helpless did not sit well with the fiery redhead, ever. He was a fix it man. Always had been, always will be, but this he couldn't fix and his gut churned with frustration and fear for them.

He eventually found himself in front of a tattoo shop. That's when an idea came to him. He couldn't physically help them, not yet anyway, so he would support them in another way. In a way that he would always remind him of what happened to them and how precious life was. He got out of the car, walked into the shop and told them what he wanted. Forty five minutes later he walked out, his skin throbbed. He was pleased with the results. It was time to get back to the hospital.

Yuffie sat at her desk catching up on paper work to keep her mind busy. When Axel called her to tell her he would not be in to teach his classes and why she was shocked silent. She was quiet for so long that Axel thought she'd passed out. The news of Demy had sent a jolt of emotional pain through her. She really liked Dems a lot, hell who wouldn't? There wasn't a thing about the guy to dislike. The idea that someone was cold enough to do that to him sent a shiver down her spine. Then he told her about Sora, it's true she hardly knew him, but in the few times she'd met him he seemed to be very sweet and he was adorable too. "How could anyone hurt either of them?" she asked an empty room. She shook her head and started opening the mail. There was nothing interesting enough to keep her attention from drifting back to Demy and Sora. She looked at the phone every few minutes willing it to ring with some news. Blowing out a puff of frustrated breath she reached for the phone just as it rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Yufe, how'd the classes go?"

"Hey Axel, they went fine. How are Demy and Sora?

"It's still in a wait and see status. I feel so useless Yufe. I need to do something to make this right, but I don't know what that is and it's making me crazy. That asshole Ventus is behind this so I might as well have my hands tied and be strung up by my balls. I step out of line at all and his uncle will have the TTPD all over my ass."

"How do you know it's Ven? Don't get me wrong, I don't doubt for a minute that he's capable of something this vicious and cruel. I was just wondering if it's your gut or if you have proof that he's involved."

Axel took a slow calming breath to control his anger. He could not let it get the best of him, he would not. "I have proof, but it's not my story to tell. You'll just have to trust me on this."

Yuffie continued to open the mail as they talked. She opened an invitation to a very interesting tournament and as she read the details she vaguely heard Axel say something about Riku decking Roxas' and Sora's dad when she interrupted him. "Axel?" he kept talking, "Axel." he continued to talk. "AXEL!" she finally raised her voice.

"What? Geez you didn't have to yell." He huffed.

"Riiiight. Anyway, I think I might have a way you can get to Ventus and crew if you so choose." She smiled as she continued to read the invitation.

"Really? What? What is it? Tell me." Axel's heart pounded in his chest and his adrenaline kicked up. As Yuffie read the invitation to him he grinned and by the time she was finished he was full out smiling. _This could work. This could be what we were looking for to get to that bastard._

"So what do you think? Would this work?" she asked excitedly.

"Yuffie darling if I was there I would kiss you! Yes I think it has definite possibilities. I think this could be how to get to him without getting into trouble ourselves. What is the cutoff for registration?"

"The deadline is in three weeks the tournament isn't until the end of August so just over three months."

"A little long to wait but I can be patient, the outcome is worth it. Thanks darling I have to go, I need to get back inside. Hopefully this idea will make Riku, Roxas and Zexy feel a little stronger. I'll call you when I hear anything new about Demy and Sora." He hung up the phone, got out of his car and started walking to the hospital entrance when he spotted none other than Xemnas. _What the fuck is he doing here? _Axel changed direction and followed him to see what he was up to. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the ugly bruise on his jaw, the way he was holding his gut like he was trying to keep things from falling out, and he was limping pretty nicely too. _Fucker got off easy as far as I'm concerned._ Axel said to himself as he watched him enter through the side door. He kept back far enough that he wasn't noticed walking in the door about 30 seconds after him. He saw the flash of silver duck around the corner just as he opened the door and jogged down the hall after him. Peeking around the corner he spotted his prey at the information desk but was too far to hear what he was asking. He quickly darted to the other side of the hall to a second hallway that lead to a spot nearer to the desk. He reached the corner in time to hear Xemnas say Sora Stryker. His blood hit the boil marker instantly. The bastard was here to see if they'd done a good enough job! _Son-of-a-fucking-bitch these guys had balls coming to check on Sora like this_. Then he heard him ask after Demy and it took every reserve he had not to jump him right then and rip his fucking head off. So there it was; the proof to back up their speculation. These guys were responsible for Demyx too. It was tempting to follow Xemnas back out and kick the crap out of him again but it wasn't smart. No he would refrain because now he had a plan, a way to get to all of them and murder was not a requirement. The fact that Ventus would be affected the most was just icing on the cake. He backed up and took the back way to the waiting room to rejoin his friends and soon to be lover.

ooOoo

Riku stood against the wall, one foot planted on the wall the other the floor. He watched Roxas and Zexy hold each other whispering between one another for support. Leon stood a few feet from him fidgeting with his empty cup trying to keep from pacing.

_Maybe if he eased up on the caffeine a little he could sit still. _Riku thought to himself his own hands folded over his chest. Axel had been gone for over two hours and he was beginning to wonder where he'd gotten to for this long.

Jager and Charlotte sat on the opposite couch from their son. Jager was clearly trying to comfort his wife but if Riku was guessing right, the cut off conversation from earlier was getting between them. His wife didn't appear to want his comfort; glaring at him every time he tried to touch her. Good, the bastard may have a temporary reprieve but Riku didn't think it would be for long.

There was still the question of should he and Axel tell Roxas and Sora when he wakes or allow their loser dad to do that? The friend and lover in him knew what he wanted to do but the logical thinker in him said he should leave it to Jager. That it was a family matter best discussed between them in private. He didn't trust their dad to tell them the truth though; at least not the whole of it. That didn't sit well with him. He looked at the clock. _Where the hell was Axel?_ He asked himself just as he came around the corner, smiling. Quite a change from when he left. _Maybe I should have left the building to cool off earlier? Seems to have done wonders for Red._ As he got closer Riku noticed something else. He pushed off the wall about to get a closer look when Roxas spotted him and launched himself off the couch into his arms, wrapping his legs around his slim waist. He buried his face in Axel's neck and began to sob. Axel immediately began to soothe him with low murmurs that only Roxas could hear. The little blonde's sobbing subsided to whimpers. Axel continued to hold him as he walked toward Riku.

"What did you do Red? They look great but why did you do it?" Riku asked as the redhead came closer and he got a good view of his friends face.

Roxas lifted his head to see what Riku was talking about. His eyes opened wide as saucers, "Axel what are those?" He lightly touched the tender spots making Axel flinch slightly.

"To answer both of you, they're tats. I needed to do something to show my support for Sora and Dems. Since I can't help with their rehab or avenge them right now I got these, one for each." he explained, smiling with satisfaction.

"Did it hurt?" Roxas asked softly, gingerly touching them, fascinated by the stark black against Axel's pale skin.

"A little but nothing to whine about."

"Why upside down tear drops?" Riku asked.

"As you know I don't cry. But my feelings about what happened to our friends… He thought for a moment. No our family is deep sadness as well as anger. These show that although the tears were not shed the feelings are genuine."

Roxas looked up at his man and if he hadn't already loved him he would have fallen in love with him right then. As it was, he had just fallen deeper in love with him, if that was even possible. "I love you Axel." He cupped Axel's jaw with his hand and kissed him deeply as he dislodged his legs from around his hips and placed his feet on the ground. He continued to kiss him until they were both breathless then broke the kiss and hugged him tight.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas resting his chin on the blonds head and looked at Riku. "So how were things while I was gone?" He asked his trusted friend.

"Uneventful," he motioned with his chin toward Sora's parents. "That's pretty interesting to watch though." Riku said with a little grin.

"Yeah I kinda picked up on that on the way in; he's hanging by a thread it would seem." Axel's grin matched Riku's. "My time away was very eventful we have things to discuss my friend."

Roxy pulled back a little so he could see the taller man's face. "What kinds of things?"

When Roxy looked up at him with red rimmed sad eyes his heart nearly shattered. All that held it together was the idea that he could possibly make this right. Or at least make the bastards responsible for Demy's and Sora's conditions pay for what they'd done. "Well…I think I found a way to get to these guys without landing our, well my ass in jail."

"Really, how?" Roxy perked up a bit.

"Zexy you should hear this too." Axel suggested to his blue haired friend who was back to sitting in the corner of the couch with his knees tucked under his chin and hands wrapped tightly around his legs.

Zexy looked up at him and nodded unfolding himself, he got up and walked over to the small group. "Okay I'm listening, what's the plan." He said, very alert as if he wasn't just in the twilight zone thirty seconds ago. Then again with Zexy he seemed to always hear everything.

Axel cleared his throat. "I called Yuffie to give her an update and she just happened to be going through her mail. She ran across a very interesting invitation to an unsanctioned tournament hosted by none other than Ventus and his flunkies. You know what that means right?" he asked with a very wicked grin.

Riku looked at him and he slowly began to smile as the dawning settled in his mind. "It means it will be a no rules tourney, a street fight basically. Anything goes; no cops, no chance of being charged with a crime because no one would admit to being there. And if we took the tournament it would crush Ventus and his world champ status in the underground circuit. The one thing he holds dear and is proud of, the center of his existence. God damn Red, its perfect!"

"Can anyone compete?" Zexy asked.

"Yep as long as you have the backing of a registered black belt you can compete." Axel answered.

"Good," was all Zexy replied as he nodded his head once.

Riku narrowed his eyes at the small man. "Good? Why good? What are planning Zex?"

"I am going to compete." he held up his hands before Axel and Riku could begin the arguments both were getting ready to spew. "There is no discussing this. They broke my Demy for no other reason than he knew you," he looked at Axel, "Or you," he looked at Roxas. "I do not blame either of you for this, so don't even try to feel guilty for caring about Demy. I mean who wouldn't care and love my man? I want a piece of who did this to him. I need to do this for me. Do you understand what I am saying?"

They both nodded their understanding then Axel started to laugh softly.

Zexy looked at the laughing redhead a little confused. "What's funny?"

Riku was smiling too now having a pretty good idea what Axel was thinking.

"I think that is more words then I've heard you say at one time since I've known you. You must be furious."

"Ha ha, smart ass, however I will admit that I am way beyond a healthy anger level; I'm done crying. Crying will not help Demy, and it will not make me feel better. Action will make me feel better and that will make me stronger for Demy when he needs me to be strong for him. So I will not argue this point. If you feel I am not at the level necessary to compete then get me there." He looked at Axel with a raised brow as if to challenge his ability to do so.

Axel opened his mouth to answer Zex when Roxas cut him off. "Me too."

He looked at Roxas, shaking his head no, "Not a chance Roxy. You just started! I'll admit you're a natural talent but you would have only three months to train! That's not nearly enough time. These tournaments don't have referees to stop the match and save your ass. There is no tap out escape. If you can't get yourself out of trouble you will get hurt; or worse dead." Axel voice was low and even but the fear and anger were loud and clear in his speech.

"Axy, I agree with everything…"

"Axy?" Riku lifted his brow and grinned.

Axel and Roxas both turned and glared at him then went back to their conversation.

"As I was saying, I agree with everything Zexy said. That's exactly how I feel. Crying won't change Sora's condition. It won't make him better, it will only make me weak and right now I need to be strong for my brother. Don't you get it? I blame myself for not being able to protect him…"

"But that wasn't your fault." Axel interrupted.

"I feel like it was and nothing anybody says to me will change that. I need to make this right. I need to show Sora that I can still protect him; that he can still depend on me to be there for him." Roxas stated vehemently, his chin out a little in a defiant gesture letting Axel know there would be no negotiating this.

"Roxy." Axel tried to plead his case anyway but was cut off instantly.

"No Axel! If you won't train me then I'll find someone who will but I will compete in that tournament. I want Xemnas, he's the one that hurt Sora. Isn't that what you said you guys saw?" he looked at Riku. "You said you saw him kick," he choked up a little at the thought of Sora getting kicked in the head but regained his composure, "him in the head right."

"Yes but," Riku began.

"So it's him I want." He looked between the two of them, "So, will you train me to go against Xemnas?"

Zexy Looked between them too, "And me to compete against any of them? Until Demy wakes we don't know who attacked him so I want to be able to take on any of them."

Riku blew out a breath, looked at the determination in their faces then looked at Axel. He could swear his spikes looked like flames he was so angry. Riku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think we have a choice Red. They are both very good. You said it yourself that Zexy is your best student and Roxy is a natural. If we train 6-8 hours a day it's possible they'll be ready."

All three were looking at him waiting for his response. He took several calming breaths to refocus and regain his control. "Fuck." he ran his hands through his spikes in frustration and looked at them again. They quietly waited for his response. "Fuck!" He pulled Roxy into his arms, "Fine, it's not like I have a choice anyway."

Roxas reached up locking his fingers behind Axel's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "Thank you." then looked at Riku, "Thank you Riku."

Riku nodded his acknowledgement. Then Zexy walked over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Riku I know this means going against your family."

"Please, Zex they haven't been my family since I was about 12 hours old. This is nothing I haven't done before so don't worry about that. Besides I am not technically blood kin to Ven. My Dad is his um, uncle-in-law I guess you could say. His Mom is my Aunt's Husband's sister Loretta. So since I have no blood ties to my uncle I have no blood ties to his sister's kid."

Zex and Roxy looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language. "Okay, yeah that was as clear as mud. I'll just take your word for it." Zexy said then turned to Axel. "Why upside down tears?"

"Because I don't cry but I am very upset over what has been done to Demy and Sora."

"That's a beautiful way to express your love for our men, thank you for that."

"Aw Zex you know how much I love Demy."

"Yes I do, and I love you because of that my friend."

"Okay I am really feeling left out of this love fest here guys." Leon said from behind Zexy.

Zexy turned around and wrapped his arms tight around him. "You kept me whole, stayed strong when I couldn't be, I'll never forget that Leon."

"See that's what I'm talkin' about. Now I'm feeling the love." He smiled as he hugged Zex back.

Leon was always good at lightening up a situation. And he succeeded here as they all laughed at his silliness.

Sora's doctor took that moment to walk into the room silencing them.

ooOoo

Charlotte jumped up, "Doctor how is my son? Is he going to be okay? When can I see him? Has he woken up yet?"

She bombarded him with questions and he waited patiently for her to finish the stream before he spoke. Once he was sure she was done he began answering them one at a time. "He is out of recovery and settled in his ICU room. As I said before we have to wait and see how he does over the next 36 to 72 hours to get a better idea of what damage the blow to his head did. You may see him two at a time. He has not woken as of yet though. He is in room 134 right this way. As they walked toward the room the doctor reminded them only two at a time for now. By the time they reached the room it was agreed that Charlotte and Jager would go first. The doctor said he would let Demy's doctor know that Zexy was outside Sora's room. Apparently he was going to assist in Demy's surgery once he left them.

As they waited outside Sora's room Riku and Axel discussed what sort of training program they would use to get Roxas and Zexion to the level they needed to compete and not get killed. Deciding between Axel's private training center and Yuffie's dojo they could get at least 6 hours a day in. Both being trainers they also quickly came up with what method they would use and even most of the workouts by the time Sora's parents came out of the room.

Charlotte gathered Roxas in her arms, "Oh Roxas he looks so pale, so weak. Our beautiful, happy, bouncy Sora just looks so…" she grabbed Roxas tighter and began sobbing. "He has to be okay Roxy, he just has to be. Fate wouldn't be that cruel."

He held her tight trying to comfort his Mom when he was barely hanging on himself. So when he felt Axel's hands rest on his shoulders it was like getting a bolt of strength that started at the contact points and spread throughout his body giving him renewed strength. It seemed as though his Mom felt it too because she loosened her hold.

"You go in and sit with your brother now dear. He needs his twin's bond to help him through this." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

Roxas turned and looked through the glass before walking in, steeling himself for what he might see. Holding his hand on the door handle he stood frozen; desperate to get in there but also terrified to see him.

Axel laid his hand over the smaller one and pushed the handle down then slid the door open coaxing Roxas through. He turned and closed the door then gripped Roxy's hand in his own and gently pulled him forward. The only noise was the sounds of all of the machines hooked up to Sora. As they approached the bed Roxas began to tremble. He could see the form of the back brace the doctors put him in. From his mouth came the tube that forced his lungs to work while they healed. The doctor explained that one of his cracked ribs punctured his lung so he would be on a respirator for a few days while the lung healed a little. As the monitors beeped and the respirator whooshed in their eerie melody Roxas moved closer to his brother, he reached out and took his hand. It was warm but limp. There was no sense that Sora had any idea he was holding it. No communication of any kind, the twin sense that was always present in the background was gone. "I can't feel him Axel, I can't feel his mind." Roxas whispered, his tears fell anew.

From behind him Axel put his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "It's probably the affects of the anesthesia Love. Have you ever been under? It's nothing but black. Give it a few hours and I'm sure you'll feel him again with that freaky twin thing."

Roxas could feel Axel grin against his cheek and it made him smile for a brief moment. "My Mom's right, look at how pale he is?" He reached his hand up and pushed a strand of hair out of Sora's eye. It was that one stubborn spot that drove him crazy. He constantly complained about it. He smiled at the memories that flashed through his mind, leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Listen brother, we already know you were slightly brain damaged, but that was the perfect amount. You don't need help being strange; you're strange enough as it is. So you fight this, you got that little bro? Yeah you heard me I'm playing the older brother card. I am 5 minutes and 37 seconds older than you therefore you have to listen to me," He stopped to regain his diminishing composure, took a deep breath and continued. "I love you Sora, and I need you. I need my other half. Please fight your way back to us. The doctors said its important you wake up within two days so I'll give you one day to rest then I'm gonna wake your ass up by any means necessary."

Axel watched the monitors as Roxas talked to Sora. He had always been fascinated by electronic equipment, like how it worked. He needed to know how a bunch of wires, plastic, and metal created a mechanical brain. Probably due to the family business but whatever, he loved the stuff. While he studied the piece tracking Sora's brain activity he noticed a spike in the readings when Roxas said he loved him and needed him. Then another spike when he threatened to take his waking into his own hands.

"Holy shit, Axel his fingers moved! He didn't squeeze my fingers but his moved in my hand! What do you think that means? Do you think he's waking up?"

"I don't know maybe we should call the nurse. Do you want me to get her?" Axel asked cautiously. He knew that often the nerves can twitch in situations like this. He had seen it when his cousin Reno was in a bike wreck that left him paralyzed from the neck down. Of course that was a neck injury. Sora's doctor mention his back not his neck so maybe…

"I already buzzed for her to come in. Please let this be a good sign", he fidgeted waiting for the nurse but the wait was worth it because she'd brought the doctor with her.

"I was on my way to check on Sora here when the nurse said you called for her, is there something wrong?" The doctor asked as he checked Sora's eyes for dilation reaction and listened to his heart and lungs.

"Well I was holding his hand and talking to him and when I um, well when I threatened him that I would wake him up myself if he didn't by tomorrow," he blushed, "and at that moment his fingers moved in my hand. He didn't squeeze but they definitely moved." Roxy explained.

"Hm, okay well let's check his reflex response then." He pulled out his reflex hammer and tested Sora's arms first then feet. He then pulled out a pin and proceeded to poke at his fingers, toe, arms and legs in various spots.

Axel watched the monitor each time the doctor poked somewhere and noticed when he poked at his fingers and arms there were changes but in his legs there was none. He said nothing.

The doctor looked at Roxas and smiled. "Well there is definitely some response in his upper extremities. That's more than we were getting before so the anti-inflammatory medicine must be helping. It's still too early to tell but it is an improvement and we will take all of those we can get. I'll check back in on him in an hour or so, I planned on staying at the hospital tonight anyway. Keep doing whatever it is you're doing, you obviously have an effect on him."

After the doctor left the room the nurse checked a few things then left as well. Axel turned Roxas in his arms and hugged him properly. "He's going to be okay Love, I can feel it. I don't think it will be easy but he'll be okay. I think maybe I should let Riku come in for awhile. I want to go see what's going on with Demy anyway, do you mind?"

"No of course not, I want to know what's happening too and besides I think Sora would love to hear that sexy voice of Riku's."

Axel Grinned, "Hey, should I be jealous?"

"Nope, you're the one that owns my heart." he pushed up to his toes and kissed him.

Axel's heart fluttered at the declaration and he couldn't stop the grin that spread from cheek to cheek. He cleared his throat, "Okay then, um I'll just go get him." He kissed him good-bye and as he reached the door he stopped, hand on the handle he turned. "I feel the exact same way about you Roxy." He opened the door and slipped out.

ooOoo

Roxas stared at the door, _Holy shit! He did just say that didn't he? You're not screwing with me because I'm an emotional wreck are you? Stupid brain, you are rarely helpful you know that? _He shook his head and turned his attention back to his brother. His heart fluttered in his chest at what Axel had just said. How is it possible to feel like you've known someone your entire life after just a few days? He didn't understand, but at this point he really didn't care because what he did know was that Axel felt right. Being with him, kissing him, hugging him, depending on him, loving him, it all felt right.

The door open and Sora's monitor readings all changed. His heart rate went up, his blood pressure raised slightly, brain activity went crazy. Riku came closer, "Any changes? What did the doctor say when he came in? Is he okay, he's not worse is he?" He walked to the other side of the bed and took Sora's other hand in his.

The moment their hands touch Sora's fingers twitched almost enough to grab Riku's and his own hands. Roxas smiled and looked at the silver haired guy across the bed from him. His eyes were wide in surprise and you could almost see his heart pounding through his chest as his adrenaline kicked in on the wave of hope that surged through him.

He looked at Sora's smiling brother and his heart immediately began to race. Surely this was a good sign if he was already responding to stimulation so soon after surgery. "Rox, did I just feel his fingers move? I did, didn't I? His fingers moved when I touched him." A smile lighted his face when the brunette smiled wider.

"Yep that's what you felt. The doctor said he is responding to stimuli and that it's a good sign. He said he is far from out of the woods but it's an improvement and any improvement is welcome. Look at the monitors," he nodded his head in the direction of the equipment. "Do you see the third one there?" Riku nodded. "That's the one the tracks his brain activity and all of those lines increased when you walked in. He senses you, he feels you and he's reacting to you. Talk to him and let's see if you can get them to move even more." Roxas suggested.

Riku grabbed the chair and slid it to the bed, never leaving go of Sora's hand which meant he had to stretch and hook it with his foot first but there was no way he was leaving go and breaking their connection. Truth was Riku could feel the spark as soon as they touched. That spark told him his love was still there. "You fight your way back to us Love. I know you have the fight in you." he grinned, "You love life too much to give up. Besides," Riku picked up Sora's hand, turned it over and kissed his palm, "We have unfinished business you and I. That phone call just wasn't enough for me," he chuckled. Sora's monitors gave away his reaction by registering small changes in his heart rate and blood pressure. The brain activity was all over the place again.

Roxas' eyes met Riku's with confusion. "Phone call?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat he responded, "That's for your brother to tell when he wakes up."

Sora's hand moved again almost grabbing the men's fingers. "That's it Sora fight your way out of there. Come on little brother fight, come back to us." His fingers twitched again.

Riku looked at Roxas they grinned across the bed to each other, Riku spoke. "He's going to be okay Rox, I can feel it. He's going to come out of this unchanged."

"I know he will. I am starting to feel him again. It's weak but it's there, he's fighting his way back. I'm going to go see about Demy so you can have some time alone with him. See ya in a little bit Sora." His fingers twitched again. Roxas smiled, let go of his hand and left the room.

"Okay you listen to me you sexy brunette," Riku pulled the chair closer and used his free hand to cup Sora's cheek then run his fingers through his soft spikes. "I did not lower all of my defenses and trust in love again to have you ripped from my life. You got that? I don't understand how I can feel so deeply for you in only a few days but I do," he chuckled, "I guess love at first sight _is _real and not just fantasy." Sora's eyes moved under his lids. Riku continued talking. "So yeah, there you have it, somehow in the short time you've known me you made me fall in love with you. I want a chance to explore that love, to feel you in my arms, to laugh with you some more. I want to make you blush everyday for the rest of our lives because I love it when you blush. I want to have hours of conversation about absolutely nothing and more hours of our dreams, passions, and goals. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life getting to know you Sora Stryker." He felt tears burn his eyes and blinked them away. He knew Sora would be okay so tears were wasted energy. He stood a little to kiss his cheek because the tubing prevented him from kissing his soft lips. Two things happened, first, Sora squeezed his hand not tight but definitely squeezed; second, he moaned. Riku stood straight, his heart raced and it took a few seconds for him to react to what happened. Finally pulling out of the shock he called the nurse.

The nurse came in quickly, "Can I help you?" she came over and checked all of the monitors as Riku spoke.

"He squeezed my hand and moaned." Riku answered working very hard to stay calm.

"Did he? Okay well let's check his vitals and see what's going on." She began her work with quick efficiency and spoke while she did it. "Well Sora you have quite a few people who love you standing outside that door. Did you know that once you wake up we are allowed to let you see more people at a time? Yep those are the rules. So you could have a room full of people doting over you. Though I suppose if I had such a gorgeous, sexy boy friend I might want to keep the multiple visitors option on the down low," she chuckled. "Oh yeah and once you wake up, I can ask the doctor if we can take the tube out of your throat."

Sora moaned again.

The nurse smiled and looked at Riku. "You keep talking to him and he'll be back in no time. I'm going to call the doctor to come and take a look at him again, I'll be right back." she slipped out the door.

Sora squeezed again using a little more strength. "That's it, you just keep working at waking up. I'll be right here waiting for you. I'll wait for you forever my sexy, silly, shy, amazing, loving Sora. I opened my heart to you and know I will never be able to close it against the force of your love. So you wouldn't leave me hanging here with an open heart right?"

Another moan escaped him though it was trapped in the ventilation tube Riku heard it and it was louder than the others. Just when he was getting concerned that Sora may be in unbearable pain the nurse returned with the doctor.

"Doctor Orsen if he's waking he can feel all of the pain correct?" Riku asked as he moved out of the nurse's way.

"We have him on a morphine drip so he is medicated for pain. However we do not have it on a high dose because we want him to wake up. I have given the order to increase his pain regiment once he is fully awake. Which, by the monitors are readings and his responses to my stimulation tests I am quite confident will be within the next few hours; this boy is quite a fighter." The doctor chuckled as he adjusted a monitor. "In the mean time keep doing what you're doing, in fact have each of his loved ones come in and talk to him."

"That's great news Doc. I'll go get someone now." Riku went out in the hallway and found only Sora's parents. Apparently the others were still checking on Demy's progress.

Mrs. Stryker jumped up. "How is he, I saw the doctor go inside, is everything okay?"

Riku smiled, "Why don't you come in and take a look for yourself?" Jager stood up to join her and Riku shot him daggers making him sit back down immediately.

He cleared his throat. "I'll just wait here for a few more minutes."

Charlotte didn't seem to notice the exchange as she bee lined for her son's room and disappeared inside. Riku slipped in behind her.

"Dr., how is he, is he showing improvement?"

"Yes Mrs. Stryker he is. The improvements are subtle but this soon after surgery are quite significant." He answered with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful news, thank you so much for everything doctor!"

"I believe your son's strength of will had a lot to do with his fast progress not just the surgery and his care since then. Frankly his progress to this point is much more than we expected. I can't be certain of his full recovery but I am optimistic that a full recovery is probable." He looked at Riku, "If anything changes I'll be back."

"Okay see ya Doc."

Charlotte looked up from Sora, "He's going to be okay isn't he?" She asked Riku.

"Yes I believe so. He's an amazing person, if anyone could get through this it's this beautiful guy laying here."

"You really love my son don't you?" She looked straight at him directly into his eyes.

"Yes I do, very much." Riku said without hesitation.

"How long have you known him?"

"A couple of days." Riku answered with a shrug.

Charlotte looked at him then nodded but said nothing more. She took Sora's hand in hers and brought it to her cheek pressing in to her warm skin, Sora moaned.

Riku switched his attention to Sora's face again. His eye lids fluttered, Riku's heart stopped then kicked back up slamming against his ribs. "Sora? Sora come on love do it, show me those beautiful blue eyes of yours." He leaned in and kissed one eye then the other and when he stood up those eyes were open and looking at him. Riku's eyes welled up, "Hey you, welcome back." He hit the call button for the nurse's station. Sora looked at him and smiled slowly. He tried to talk around the breathing tube and gagged then moaned.

"Easy honey, easy." Riku tried to calm him to keep him from hurting himself. "You punctured a lung love, the tube needs to stay there for another day I think. I'll ask the doctor as soon as he gets here okay?" Sora nodded then tears began to run from the corners of his eyes. "Are you in pain?" Riku's heart constricted, he could see the pain on the brunettes face. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, blinked his tears away and nodded. Suddenly panic shown in his eyes and he started struggling to speak. He gagged and coughed as he tried to form words. Riku gently held him in place then finally figured out what was upsetting him. "Roxas is okay honey, Axel and I got there before they could hurt him." The brunette relaxed and squeezed his eyes shut as the tears of relief fell from their corners.

"Oh my God Sora, you're awake! Oh sweetheart I knew you would wake up, I just knew it!" Charlotte kissed his temple, forehead, cheek, hand and anything else she could reach. "Hold on honey the nurse will be right here, Riku called her as soon as you woke."

Riku gently squeezed Sora's hand to get his attention. "I'm going to see what's keeping her, okay?" Sora nodded. "I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room and went to the nurse's station to find his boyfriend's missing nurse. He spotted her walking out of a room down the hall and jogged to catch up to her. "Anna, Anna!"

Jager waited until Riku was out of sight then went into Sora's room. He walked up to his son's bed side and nearly collapsed when he saw his eyes open. "Sora, you're awake! Oh thank God you're back with us." he began weeping; crying did not describe it properly. His relief was so profound that he couldn't stop the emotions he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. The need to hold his son was hard to deny but he did not want to risk hurting him so he took his hand instead, bringing to his lips to kiss. "I was so worried we would lose you. I should have not bothered. I know what a tough, stubborn man you are." Jager smiled down at his son who just squeezed his hand weakly in understanding. "Are you in pain?"

"Riku went to get the nurse he is taking care of it." Charlotte's answer was clipped and cruel. Sora looked between the two of them noticing the tension even in the state he was in but they ignored the silent inquiry and changed the subject.

"Oh is that where he went in such a hurry? He really has it bad for you I think." he said smiling down at Sora once more.

Sora tried to smile around the tube but between that and his jaw it wasn't easy the smile did reach his eyes however and a blush spread over his pale face making both of his parents smile.

Charlotte policed her attitude for Sora's sake and spoke in her normal tone to Jager for the rest of the conversation. "Could my little boy be falling in love?"

Sora blushed more but the happy moment was broken when he moaned in pain; as if on cue Riku walked back in the room with the nurse on his heels.

"Well look at you, I knew you were a fighter. Here is some more pain medication for you. I have a call into the doctor to see about removing that tube okay?" She bustled around him checking his vitals and monitors. "That medication should be helping already, is it?"

Sora nodded slightly with half lidded eyes that he kept popping open fighting the sleep. Riku took his hand. "It's okay for you to sleep. Your body needs rest to heal, so you sleep and I will watch over you. You're going to be okay Love, I promise, and I will never let anyone hurt you again." With that Sora relaxed and let the sleep take him. Riku sat in the chair holding his hand until he was sure he was completely out. "Mrs. Stryker I need to find out what's going on with Demy I just didn't want Sora to know about him right now. If he wakes tell him I went to get something to eat, would you do that for me?"

"Yes of course Dear, go, I'm anxious to find out as well he is such a nice boy, well man now I suppose. I have known him a long time. Please see what's keeping the rest I know Sora wants to see his brother."

"Yeah I was thinking that too. I'll be back as soon as I can." he turned and kissed his man and left. He found himself jogging through the halls again as he searched for his friends. They were in the waiting area with the doctor heading toward them. "Great perfect timing." he whispered as he hurried to the group.

ooOoo

Zexy was holding Leon's hand as he asked, "So how is he doctor? When can I see him?"

"He is out of surgery and in recovery right now. It will be at least an hour until he is moved to ICU. We didn't run in to any surprises during surgery and although his injuries were extensive and some quite serious the team is pretty confident that we found everything. He is not out of the woods yet. Your partner lost a lot of blood putting him into shock. We are replacing his fluids and monitoring his progress. You got him here fast so we were able to treat him for the shock quickly which will greatly reduce the risk of any permanent damage. He is on a respirator due to the repaired lung and he will be in a lot of pain when he wakes. We have him on a low dose of morphine, if he is given too much it may affect his ability to wake and we want him to wake up so we can evaluate his condition. Once he wakes his dose will be increased to make him more comfortable. Now as far as his legs go, the orthopedic surgeon will be out in a few minutes to discuss how the surgery went and what Mr. Grapegio's prognosis is as far as walking and recovery and so forth."

Zexy stood quietly processing all that was said, "So in all of that information I heard he's not out of the woods but you also sound positive. He's in ICU so does that mean his life is in danger?"

"He is in ICU is to be closely monitored for several days. Demyx has been through major surgery and suffered severe injuries. We need to be prepared for anything and ICU allows for that. His biggest threat at the moment is the possibility of blood clots but that would be true for anyone fresh out of surgery. Now if there are no more questions I need to get back to recovery to check on him. The orthopedic surgeon should be right out." He gently squeezed Zexy's shoulder before he left.

Zexy turned to his friends, "So it sounded good so far right?" They all nodded or said yes. "We still need to hear about his legs but if he's going to live, his being in a wheel chair or not won't matter. All that matters is that I have my Demy back in my arms."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Riku said.

Roxas didn't realize Riku had come in, "Riku! How's Sora, is he okay, is there something wrong?"

He smiled at his Love's twin, "Relax Roxy I came to check on Demy. You were taking so long I was getting worried."

Roxy's worried look changed to a slow growing smile. "You're smiling, Riku you're smiling. It's good news. What, what happened?" he ran to him holding Riku's upper arms, "Tell me, quit that grin already and speak man!"

"I believe he will as soon as you stop battering questions and orders at him Love." Axel smiled and Roxas glared at him but then smiled back.

"He's awake," was all he said.

Roxas froze. He was gripping the other man's arms so tight his nails started to bite into his flesh. "He's awake! Oh my God! I have to go see him, I've got to go!" He hugged Riku tight then turned to Zexy, "I'm sorry I'll be right back I have to go see Sora." He hugged Zexy "I'll be back as soon as I can okay."

"It's okay Roxy go. He's your brother we can tell you what the doctor says and I have others here for support if I need it." He kissed his cheek, "Give that to Sora for me."

"Okay I will. Axel, are you coming?" He yelled already half way down the corridor.

"I'll be back in a bit okay Zex?"

"Yes, of course, go we'll be here."

He followed after Roxas getting to Sora's door as Roxy opened it. Roxas turned, waited for him to catch up and they walked in together.

ooOoo

Charlotte turned as her son walked in and her face lit with a smile. "He woke up Roxy!"

"Yeah Riku told me. I thought he was going to soon because he was moving his hand earlier when I was in here with him." His Mom hugged him tight and he hugged her back. It was then he noticed his Dad standing on the other side of the room. He looked out of place, like he didn't belong there which was crazy because he was their Dad and he should be there. Somehow something was different about him Roxas couldn't put it to words but there was a change. "Hi Dad."

"Hey son, this is wonderful isn't it?" he asked and even that seemed uncomfortable like he felt he had no right saying the words.

"So it looks like he's sleeping again." Roxas said to break the tension that seemed to be making it hard to breathe.

"Yes he was in a lot of pain when he woke so once the doctor examined him he gave him more morphine and it knocked him out. He said he will wake up frequently because with his head injury they can't give him a too high a dose of drugs, they want him to wake every few hours to check his progress."

"So how was he when he was awake besides the pain?"

"He was alert. After a few minutes of being up he must have remembered everything because he looked panicked and was trying to talk around the tube. Riku figured out he wanted to find you and reassured him that you were okay." His Mom rubbed his arm and smiled.

"I should have been here when he woke; I shouldn't have left the room."

"No one knew when he would wake up you'll have plenty of time to be by his side when he's recovering. So stop finding new reasons to beat yourself up." Axel said from behind him.

As Roxas was looking back at Axel he felt his brother take his hand. He whipped his head around and locked on to Sora's eyes. They were a little glazed over from the pain medication but aware enough that he knew what he was doing. There was no need for them to speak because their relationship was beyond mere words. Sora's eyes filled with tears that matched Roxas' and they both nodded their heads once.

He leaned in and laid his head next to his brother's as they held each other's hands and wept. They cried because their emotions were so deep they had no choice, the relief and joy that they both felt that the other had survived, the sadness that they both failed one another, the anger that they didn't see the threat for what it was. They cried for the deep love that one brother can feel for the other and because the special bond that a twin has for his twin was back again. They could feel each other's presence in their minds again and of everything that is what both brothers were most thankful for.

Axel wiped his eyes, _damn dusty hospital rooms! _He watched the twins reseal their bond. There was no other way to describe what they were doing and it was beautiful to witness. He had never known the love of a sibling and never really missed it because you can't miss what you do not know right? Well not until today anyway. Seeing the profound love between these two brothers made his heart ache and as he watched the exchange he was more determined than ever to make Ventus pay for what he had done. "_No one hurts me or mine. When we are done with him and his flunkies they will never forget that."_ It was a pact he made with himself that he would not break.

Roxas kissed his twin's cheek and whispered "sleep now, everything will be okay." And with that Sora closed his tear soaked eyes and fell back to sleep. He straightened and turned into Axel's arm's holding him tight and again no words were necessary because really what was there to say at a moment like this when one knows what the other is feeling.

Charlotte came over and hugged Roxas from behind so he turned from Axel and hugged his mother and again Jager stood as if on the outside looking in on something that he didn't belong to. It seemed as though he had already decided that this family would reject him once the truth came out. As far as Axel was concerned that was getting off easy. Axel's head jerked to the left as the alarms on Sora's monitors went off and Sora's body started to convulse. Suddenly the room was filled with medical staff and they were being forced to leave.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Charlotte asked frantically

"Your son is having a seizure please wait outside so we can take care of him." A nurse instructed.

So there they all stood and watched through the glass of Sora's room as people scrambled all around him to stop whatever his body was doing to itself. And that fast the hope that had filled the room was being stomped on and beat to the ground as they watched helpless and prayed that he would be okay.

ooOoo

"Mr. Slater?"

Zexy stood on shaky legs and Riku and Leon where right there at his sides. "Yes? I am Zexion Slater" The man put out his hand and Zexy accepted it.

"I'm Dr. Nicks, Demyx's orthopedic surgeon." He offered.

"Hi nice to meet you, so what is the prognosis for my Demy Dr. Nicks? Will he walk again?"

"Why don't we have a seat Mr. Slater and I will explain."

**AN: So there it is, chapter nine. Sorry it took a little longer then I wanted but life just keeps getting in the way. I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you to all who read, and/or review, fav or alert any of them make my day! ^_^ **


	10. The Prognosis

_**Here you go Chapter 10**_

_**Hopefully this will get rid of everyone's cliffy frustration.**_

_**Oh and finally the AkuRoku lemon has been written!**_

_**I have a poll open to decide my next one shot pairing please vote to help me decide.  
**_

**Disclaimer: Same as always I own none of the Kingdom Hearts characters.**

**Warning: Lemon with strong yoai content. **

**Chapter 10**

**The Prognosis**

"Mr**.** Slater?"

Zexy stood on shaky legs, Riku and Leon where right there at his sides. "Yes, I am Zexion Slater" The man put out his hand and Zexy accepted it.

"I'm Dr. Nicks, Demyx's orthopedic surgeon." He offered.

"Hi nice to meet you, so what is the prognosis for my Demy Dr. Nicks? Will he walk again?"

"Why don't we have a seat Mr. Slater and I will explain."

Zexy grabbed both Riku and Leon's arms in vice grips. The doctor noticed and spoke immediately.

"I'm sorry Mr. Slater I didn't mean it to sound so dismal I simply need to sit down. It's been a long night." Dr. Nicks explained apologetically.

Zexy's whole body relaxed and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh thank God," he let go of the arms he'd been using as crutches and motioned to the couch he'd been sitting on for what seemed like a life time now. "So what's Demy's prognosis Dr. Nicks?" he sat down as if he had just spent the last of his energy reserves.

The doctor sat and pulled out some large photos and showed them to Zexy. "These are images of Demyx's knees. Can you see these lines across this white space?" He pointed out three lines on one knee and four on the other.

"Yes I see them."

"Those are the fractures to the knee caps. Now in these photos you see them already set. I believe the initial assessment was that they were shattered is that correct?"

Zexy nodded.

"The x-rays did make it appear that way but that was not the case although they are broken in several places they are far from shattered and I do not believe they will need to be replaced. I am more concerned with the damage that was done to his meniscus and tendons."

Riku interrupted. "What is the meniscus?"

The doctor looked at Riku, "The meniscus is the layer of cartilage that is found between the femur and tibia. When his knees where kicked backwards the meniscus was torn away from the femur. The result is irreparable damage to both meniscuses so it was necessary to remove them completely."

"Is that as bad as it sounds?" Leon asked.

"No it isn't really, at least not in the immediate future. When he gets into his forties he will begin to experience arthritis and eventually require knee replacement but for now this is the best course of action to allow the joint to heal. Now as for his knee caps and their treatment; we must allow the bone to repair itself so I have immobilized both legs in stabilizing braces. I couldn't use plaster casts because he has sutures from the surgery that need the dressings to be changed to avoid infection.

"What about his tendons and ligaments that were torn?" Leon asked.

"I was just getting to that." the doctor smirked at Leon making Leon blush slightly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine I understand all of your concerns for your friend. So Demyx's tendons and ligaments, I was surprised when we got inside. Considering his legs were literally broken in half I expected to find much more tissue damage."

Zexy sat up straight his expression changing to one of joy and hope as he listened to the doctor's explanation.

"There were three tendons that I needed to search for but most were still connected partially or fully and merely strained. I still had some major repairing to do but all in all I would say your partner is a lucky man. With the beating he received he should be a lot worse. He must be in excellent physical condition. His flexibility saved legs in my opinion. Demyx has a long road of physical therapy ahead of him but even that will go faster due to his physical fitness." The doctor smiled at Zexy as he watched the blue haired man's expression change from guarded to elated.

"So he's going to be okay? He will be able to walk and he will heal and be able to return to my bubbly, happy, sexy Demy?"

The doctor chuckled as he stood, "Yes Mr. Slater, he will be good as new within a few months."

Zexy jumped up and grabbed the doctor's hand with both of his then shook it vigorously. "Thank you so much Dr. Nicks. Thank you for fixing him!" Tears were forming in the smaller man's eyes as he held the doctor's hand firmly.

"You're very welcome but he has a long road ahead of him and the best surgery in the world won't mean a thing if Demyx doesn't follow orders and pushes too fast. Do you understand what I'm saying Mr' Slater?" He warned.

"Call me Zexion please and yes I understand. I will make sure he follows doctor's orders, I promise." He smiled widely and let go of the doctor's hand.

"Good, you do that. I will see you later when I check on our patient then." he said as he began to walk out.

"Okay see you later doctor and thanks again." Zexy said. The doctor waved and left the room.

Zexy turned and jumped into the first arms he saw which happened to be Leon's. "He's going to be okay! My Demy's going to be okay." He pulled back and grabbed Leon's face in his hands then kissed him hard as he smiled and cried and he let every emotion he had been holding back out. His smile dropped away and he turned to Riku. "Terra is going to fucking pay for this. You're going to teach me how, and then I'm going to make him regret the day he laid a hand on Demyx."

Riku nodded.

He slid out of Leon's arms and with his hands still on the larger man's chest he added, "Thank you Leon. Thank you for acting so fast and getting him the help he needed."

"Zex, there is no need to thank me, really you know how much I care about you guys." Leon answered.

"Yeah, I know, but still." he tilted his head in thought for a moment then a smile spread across his face again. "I suppose I should really thank Dutch. His wonderful habit of disobeying you saved Demy by bringing you to him." he giggled.

Leon grinned. "Yeah I guess you're right. But he still needs to learn to listen to me damn it."

Zexy shook his head, "No my friend you need to learn how to dominate him."

"So you say." Leon grumbled.

"Okay well now that we know that Demy's going to be okay and it will be a little while before he will be in his room I'm going to go check on Sora. I have an anxious feeling I can't explain but it just feels like something isn't right." Riku said while he rubbed the spot over his heart absently.

"Why don't we all go, it will be at least another hour before we can visit Demy," Zexy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Leon replied to which they all started walking in the direction of Sora's room.

oOo

The cell phone blared next to Ventus' head. He grabbed it without opening his eyes and rolled to his back. "Yeah?" he grumbled then winced as the after affects of last night began surfacing.

Once they got home things got a little rough. The memory brought a smile to Ven's face as Terra wrapped one arm tight around his waist, buried his head into the crook of his arm and threw a perfectly muscled thigh over his legs.

"Ven, its Xemnas. I have an update on their condition." The voice said sounding quite exhausted.

"Yeah," was all he said as he ran his hand up and down Terra's arm, loving the feel of the smooth skin over the sculpted strength beneath. Damn he still couldn't believe they had become lovers and that it took him so long to realize how good they would be together.

"Sora was conscious for a little while but had some sort of seizure late last night. I don't know what affects it had on him yet. I'll find out this afternoon when my contact is back at work. Demyx doesn't have any life threatening stuff going on as far as his file says but his legs are pretty fucked up. Terra did a thorough job on that."

Ventus smiled and hugged Terra a little closer to him.

"I'll get an update on his situation this afternoon as well. Demyx won't be dying anytime soon. Sora it's anyone's guess. My contact said they're thinking he may be brain damaged after this seizure thing happened."

"Excellent, if I can't have death, brain damage will work. In fact that may be better because then he's made to suffer."

"But if he's brain damaged he might not know enough to suffer." Xemnas remarked.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't think I asked your opinion. Just report back to me when you find out more information." He ended the call, put the phone down and rolled his sleeping lover onto his back straddling him. He moaned when there naked bodies touched and began rocking his hips.

Terra moaned and opened his eyes smiling up at him. "Good morning to you too," He grabbed his hips and he thrust his groin hard against Ven's making him cry out.

oOo

Riku woke to a gentle tapping on his shoulder. After a second of confusion he remembered where he was and registered the small warm hand wrapped in his larger one. He looked up at his sleeping boy friend and had to fight everything in him to keep from crying. Sora had not woken again after the seizure a fact that had the doctors concerned about how much damage it had done to his already fragile brain.

"I'll stay with him for a while now dear. Why don't you go get something to drink? Coffee did me wonders." Charlotte smiled at him. She rubbed his back gently. "Go ahead I'll make sure you know immediately if there is any change."

Riku stood reluctantly never taking his eyes from Sora. He bent down and kissed his soft cheek then turned to Charlotte and kissed her cheek as well. "Just know this is under protest from my heart."

"I know it is dear. Don't you worry, you will get a chance to show my son what a wonderful man you are. I can see why he fell for you so quickly." She smiled again and touched his cheek in that Motherly way that lets you know you are in her heart and it made a lump form in his throat.

"Thank you for that Mrs. Stryker."

"I mean every word of it. I can see you are a special person and I am happy my son found you. Now go get something to eat and drink."

"Yes ma'am," he obeyed and left the room.

He walked to the waiting room first to let the others know there was no change. The large couch was occupied by Axel and Roxas. Red was semi reclined and the little blond was thoroughly wrapped around him. Both were breathing steady in sleep. Zexion was on the smaller couch curled in a fetal position on one end shivering slightly. Riku remembered seeing a cart with linen on it on his way here so he back tracked and grabbed a blanket from the cart. As soon as he covered his small body Zexy relaxed, then he wrapped the blanket tight around himself as he sighed; Riku smiled.

He looked up and spotted Jager, that made his smile disappear. Jager was watching him intently. Riku raised a brow at him. "Did you have something to say?" He asked flatly.

"How's Sora? Has there been any change?"

He regarded him for a few moments then finally answered. "No there hasn't."

"Have the doctors been in to check on him since I was last in there?"

"No."

"Charlotte is with him now?"

"Yes."

Jager stood and headed toward Sora's room. He stopped as he reached Riku's side. "You know I had no choice in this." He said quietly.

"You always have a choice. Yours was the wrong one." Riku replied with all the venom he was feeling.

"Maybe so, but if I hadn't made the choices I did you and I wouldn't be here, not because the boys wouldn't have been attacked, but simply because the boys wouldn't have been at all." He looked at Riku with a confidence he had not shown until now. "I love Charlotte with all of my heart. I have from the first time I saw her. Ventus' mother refused to give me a divorce. I had been trying to leave her before Ven was born and she got pregnant when she knew I was seeing Charlotte. She knew I wouldn't leave her pregnant. I tried to make it work. I stopped seeing Charlotte for almost a year but it was like I was dead inside. She is my soul mate I couldn't be without her. So I started seeing her again, asked her to marry me and a year later she was pregnant with Roxas and Sora. I know what I did was wrong. I know it was weakness on my part but I would do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant being with Charlotte and having those two wonderful boys for sons; that I am not ashamed of and never will be. I do not regret for one instant the family I have in Traverse Town and all the piercing, scowling, threatening looks you send me will not change that." with that said he walked away leaving Riku in stunned silence.

"Well hell." Riku grumbled. Now how the hell was he supposed to continue to hate the man after a speech like that? His strongest argument, without his choices the twins wouldn't exist. "Damn it." He said under his breath.

He turned to leave and noticed hard green eyes staring at him.

"What did he have to say?" Axel growled.

"Later."

"No, now."

"Not recommended." Riku replied looking at Roxas' still sleeping form.

Axel understood and nodded, "Fine but I want to know."

"You will. I'm going to get some coffee you want some?"

"Yeah, thanks." Axel answered adjusting his body to a more upright position making Roxas stir and protest. Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around the little blond.

Riku tried to ignore the tinge of jealousy and sorrow at seeing the display and wished he could be doing the same with Sora. "I'll be right back."

oOo

Jager walked into his son's room knowing he'd get a cold reception and knowing he deserved it. To think all this time he thought it would be Loretta that sent his life crashing down around him. Instead it was his first born; the male clone of his wife. He had tried so hard to show Ventus that he loved him but, just like his mother, nothing was ever good enough. No matter what he did Ven always wanted more. He was an angry child that grew into an angry man but Jager never thought he would turn the corner to this level of violence. As he walked up to Sora's bed and looked down on his sweet, lovable, always smiling son, who looked so much like Ventus they could be twins, his gut wrenched into knots and his heart ached for the son laying before him that he may lose, and for the son 20 miles away he had already lost. He reached down and took Sora's small hand into his own, brought it his mouth and kissed it as his tears began to flow. "I'm so sorry Sora. I never thought any harm would come to you. I should have paid closer attention to those threats. I'm so sorry I failed you."

His words were quiet but choked and as Charlotte watched her husband of 24 years with their son she was reminded why she loved the man so much. She stood up and walked over to him putting her hands around his trim waste she laid her head on his strong back and sighed. She'd missed touching him. "I want answers, we need to talk but for now let's just get our baby back." She felt the tension literally slip from his body then he turned and hugged her fiercely.

"I will, I promise to tell you everything. I love you so much."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her and damn after all these years his kisses still turned her to putty. She tasted the salt from his tears and held him tighter. Truth be told she was a little afraid to hear what he had to say because she was sure it would be life altering. She married Jager for better or worse and would stick to her vows. After all it's been better for 24 years, what kind of wife would she be if she gave up on the first sign of worse? "We'll get through it Jager. Whatever it is we'll get through it."

"That's what I'm praying for baby."

They heard a moan and both turned to Sora to find him looking at them. When he registered who they were he smiled around the tube.

"Well there you are sleepy head." Charlotte said calmly even though her body was trembling with excitement. She didn't want Sora to think something bad had happened, not yet anyway. She wanted to hear what the doctor had to say first. Jager pushed the call button but the nurse was already entering the room.

"I saw a change in his monitors. Is he awake?" She asked as she approached and before they could answer she saw for herself and smiled. "Well, look at you, back from the dream realm. I just need to check a few things then I will go page the doctor and see about getting that tube out of your throat so I can finally hear that voice of yours. What do you think about that plan?"

He nodded.

"Yeah I thought you might like that idea. After a few moments she added, "Well your vitals look good and you seem to know where you are and who we are so I'd say you're doing great all things considered. I'll go page the doctor." she walked out and spotted Riku with two cups of coffee. "Hey gorgeous your boyfriends awake."

"What? Shit I have to get in there!" He started jogging toward the waiting room. "Oh, and thanks."

"No problem." she smiled. _Damn why does he have to be gay_.

oOo

Roxas opened his sleep fogged eyes, looked at Axel and smiled. "Hi there."

Axel grinned, "Hi yourself."

"Any word on my brother?"

"Not the last I saw Riku, your Mom and Dad are in with him now."

"Together, alone?" he asked with a little trepidation in his voice. "How long?"

"Your dad went in about ten minutes ago."

He adjusted so he was sitting up a little more but still within the circle of Axel's arms. "They must be doing okay then. He usually comes out within just a few minutes. I hope they can work things out." He looked up at the red head, and stretched up to kiss him. It was a slow, sensual kiss that had Axel moaning by the end of it when Roxas broke contact. "I want to know what you know Axel."

He stiffened, "Definitely wasn't expecting that," he countered.

"I want to know Axel. I've been more than patient."

"I, uh, well."

Riku came jogging into the room. "He's awake! Here you guys can have these I have to go see him," and he was gone just as fast as he came leaving Roxas and Axel each holding a cup of coffee in their hands staring after him.

Roxas looked at Axel. "Holy shit he's up!" he jumped off the couch then abruptly turned to the taller man. "You may have gotten a delay but I still want to know and sooner rather than later."

Axel cleared his throat, "Okay I tell you if your Dad doesn't," as he started to follow Roxas he remembered Zexion. He saw him sleeping on the little couch but knew he'd be upset if he woke to everyone gone. He wondered why he wasn't with Demyx. "Roxy I'm gonna get Zexy up, I'll meet you at the room." He said as he kissed him.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit then." Axel watched as he jogged away grinning at his nice little ass. He shook his head and walked over to Zexy.

Sitting on the edge of the couch he lightly touched his friend's shoulder gently shaking him awake. "Zexy, Zexy, hey buddy time to get up." Zexy stirred a little. Poor guy must be completely drained from worrying about Demyx. Once they found out Demy was going to be okay he literally collapsed onto the couch and to Axel's knowledge hadn't woken up since. "Zex get up. Hey Sora's up again and you still need to see Demy." That did it, at the mention of Demy Zexy shot up.

"What? Wait! What's going on?" He took a moment to orientate himself.

"Easy Blue its okay we're still in the hospital. Sora just woke up again and Demy should be waking up soon. The doctor said they heavily sedated him because of the pain his legs will cause. They wanted him to sleep for a while, remember."

Zexy ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face roughly then looked at Axel his expression a little more focused. "Yes I do remember that. You said Sora has woken up again?"

"Yes just a few minutes ago. We were on our way to see him when I decided you would want to be woken."

"Yes I did want to be, thank you for that. I'm going to see if Demy is up yet. If he is not I'll be at Sora's room shortly otherwise I'll be there until Demy falls asleep again and just give Sora a hug for me okay?" Zexy spoke as he uncurled from the couch.

"Will do and if you aren't at the room within fifteen minutes then I'll be over by Demy's room to visit him." Axel smiled as Zexy's eyes sparkled at the thought of Demy being up.

"Okay then I will see you either way in a few minutes I guess."

"Yep you will." Axel answered.

They went their separate ways at the end of the short corridor.

oOo

Riku walked into Sora's room right behind Roxas, to hell with the two at a time rule, he wasn't waiting another second to see those beautiful blue orbs. As soon as he walked into view Sora's eyes shot to him and they both smiled. Well Sora smiled as best he could with that tube in his mouth. "Hi there beautiful," He walked around to the side of the bed and leaned in to kiss Sora's cheek. Sora waved and of course, blushed, a sight that had everyone sighing in relief. If he was blushing then he was doing okay.

The door opened and the nurse walked in with a huge smile on her face. "I spoke to the doctor he'll be here in a few minutes and if everything looks okay to him he's gonna remove that tube."

Sora's eyes lit up, but were quickly followed by a moan.

"Do you need more pain medication?" the nurse asked. He gave her a small nod the closed his eyes tight squeezing a tear from one of the corners. "Okay Sweety, let me take a look at this. Hmm, looks like you haven't had a dose in over eight hours, it's no wonder you're hurting." She pressed the button to release some medication and within a few minutes he noticeably relaxed.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. "Well now I hear my tough little patient woke up." his smile was genuine and warm.

Riku liked him, he trusted him to tell them the truth. He had a "just one of the guys" quality that made you very comfortable with him, it was refreshing. Personally Riku hated hospitals, going to the doctor and anything that was associated with them. But he had to admit without them he would have lost Sora.

The doctor examined him checking reflexes, asking questions that he could blink yes or no to, checked his eyes. After a little more poking and prodding he stood up and gave that warm smile again. "So what do you say to taking that nasty tube out of you?"

Sora's eyes opened wide and he nodded his head as vigorously as he could in his situation.

"Alley could you get the materials we need please?"

"Sure." the friendly nurse responded.

Five minutes and quite a bit of gagging later Sora was freed from the tube and breathing on his own. His mother was crying beside him as his dad looked at him with a solemn smile.

Sora looked at his dad and croaked out, "Is something wrong Dad?"

"No nothing at all. I'm just so happy you're going to be okay. You had us pretty scared for a while there." He took Sora's hand and squeezed gently.

"Can I give him some water Doctor Stevens?" Riku asked seeing how much Sora was trying to swallow and wincing every time.

"Oh yes of course but only a little at time for now. Well Sora it looks like you'll be taken care of well enough so I'm going to go see my family for a little while but the nurses will be able to reach me by phone if they need me and if not I'll stop in tomorrow to see how you're doing. Do you have any questions for me before I head out?" The doctor looked at Sora first then swept the faces in the room.

After taking a sip of water Sora asked, "When can I get out of here?" To which he got a few chuckles and an exasperated sigh from his Mom.

Doctor Stevens smiled, "With your fight and attitude I'd say sooner rather than later but we need to see what's going on with your back and legs first okay."

"Why what's wrong with my legs?" he wiggled his toes.

"Holy shit! Doc did you see that?" Roxas gasped.

"I sure did. Just ten minutes ago there was no response. Let me check your responses again." He walked around the bed and began a series of tests up and down his legs some had Sora giggling others moaning in pain but either way he felt almost everything. "It seems the anti-inflammatory meds are helping so we'll get another CT of his back tomorrow. I'll order it before I leave. You are truly a remarkable young man Sora."

Sora's eyes sparkled and his mouth lifted into a huge smile.

"I knew that already in just the few days I've known him." Riku added which made the brunette blush. Riku bent down and kiss his soft lips which made him blush even deeper.

The doctor laughed as he started walking out, "See you tomorrow." He received a collective "bye" from everyone.

Roxas went to Sora's side neither said a word as the tears began to roll town their cheeks and Roxas leaned in and gave his brother the fiercest hug he could considering the brace he was in. After a few minutes Roxas straightened. "I'm sorry Sora."

With his brows furrowed, "For what?"

"I failed you. I was supposed to protect you and I failed." His tears began to flow freely again. These were angry tears though. He was angry at himself and angry at the bastards who did this to them. Roxas couldn't wait to start training so he could kick Xemnas' ass. "I'm going to make it right though, I promise."

"What are you babbling about?" Sora whispered in a still croaky voice. Riku gave him another sip of water which he swallowed with obvious pain. "You didn't fail me, I failed you."

"Both of you need to stop this." Charlotte scolded. "Neither of you could have fought off your attackers. Riku and Axel explained that the people who attacked you are veteran martial arts competitors. You each have had what, two classes?"

"One." They said together.

"Then I'd say you should count your blessings and move on. We will do what we can to see these people get charged for the assault. But I will not stand here and listen to either of you blame yourselves for what you had no control over, do you hear me?" she now had her hands on her hips.

"Yes Ma'am." They spoke as one again.

"Good now Roxy move over so I can give my baby a hug." They both smiled as she predictably gave Roxy a hug then Sora. She never gave one a hug without giving the other one too. "Sora dear now that you're up and are surrounded by so many who love you, I think I will go home and take a shower maybe catch a little nap too. Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead, I'll be fine Mom."

"I'll come with you." Their Dad added.

"Yes you will. We have things to discuss Darling." She said in sweet tones that left no doubt of the discussion being anything close to pleasant.

He cleared his throat, "Yes I know my Love, that's what I intended."

"Bye Riku you take care of my son while I'm gone okay." Charlotte instructed as she kissed his cheek.

"Of course Mrs. Stryker I won't leave his side."

Axel caught Sora as he rolled his eyes and couldn't help but grin. Sora saw him and blushed at being caught. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Axel whispered making him giggle.

"Good and you young man," she was now facing Axel, "You take care of my other son."

He saluted her, "Yes Ma'am I promise."

She kissed his cheek as well. "Good then I know my boys will be safe. Don't think it went unnoticed that it is because of you two that I still have my babies in one piece. I will never forget that boys."

Neither knew what to say to that so they just shuffled in their stances.

"And you're humble too. Damn Roxas, Sora, I think you two found some definite keepers here." She said.

"Yep, we did." They spoke together again.

"Okay that is just freaky when you guys do that." Axel commented.

"Oh you get used to it after while." She smiled. "Well we're off I'll see you all later then."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." They again said together.

Axel shook his head, "I really don't think I'll get used to that."

Riku laughed and pulled the chair back beside the bed to settle in. Sora guessed he really intended to stay by his side. Not that he was going to complain but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I see you fighting to stay awake. Just let the pain meds do their job and let yourself sleep. We have a lifetime to talk gorgeous." Riku told him as he held his hand.

Sora's eyes got wide and he smiled, "A lifetime?"

"Yep, I don't intend to let you go. I decided that while I was watching you cook." He grinned at the shock on the sexy brunette's face.

"R-really?"

"Yes, really, now go to sleep, I'll be here when you get up." He kissed his hand then touched his cheek.

"Since Slick here is trying so hard to get you to sleep I'm going to go check on Demy. Zexion hasn't come in here so he must be awake. Oh that reminds me," Axel gave Sora a hug and kiss on the cheek. "That's from Zexy." he said to Sora then realized there was no way Sora would have know about Demyx.

"Demyx, what about Demyx? Why wouldn't he be awake? Isn't it the middle of the day?" Sora asked looking between the three of them.

Riku looked at Axel with narrowed eyes, "Nice Red."

"Sorry I forgot he didn't know."

"It's okay Riku he needs to know what's going on. I wouldn't keep it from him anyway." Roxas added.

"Keep what from me?" Sora rasped. Riku gave him another sip of water.

"They attacked Demy too." Riku offered.

"Who attacked him, Xemnas, Saix and Aqua?"

"No, we know Terra for sure and possibly Marly. He seems to be one of Ventus' favorites when it comes to his dirty work, we're only guessing on that though. I know for sure one of the attackers was Terra because it had his name all over it with the damage that was done." Riku explained to him.

"How bad is he?"

"Not as bad as he could have been according to the doctor." Axel offered.

"His legs are pretty bad but the doctor said with therapy he should be okay in a few months." Roxas explained.

"A few months, just how bad are they?"

"His legs were kicked and snapped at the knees. He has internal injuries too. His spleen, a lung, a kidney all had some sort of damage but the doctor said none were serious enough to threaten his life on their own." Riku continued.

"But together he's in trouble?" Sora asked.

"Not so far, the doctor said the other injuries were serious but repairable and that he was stable. I believe his words were, 'Your partner is very lucky all things considered.' So he's out of surgery and we're all waiting for him to wake." Roxas added.

"I've known Dems for most of my life. He may be a little quirky but he's strong and a fighter, a survivor. He has the will to make it through anything. I know he'll be fine." Axel offered with conviction.

"How's Zexy, they didn't hurt Zexion too did they?" he coughed a little, his words coming out in rasps from his dry, irritated, raw throat. His pain was obvious when he winced and grabbed his throat with a shaky hand.

"No, Zexion wasn't with him when they attacked him so physically he's fine." Roxas answered.

Riku gave him some water while Roxas answered his question. Sora took a larger sip this time sighing inwardly as the icy liquid slid down his aching throat, though swallowing hurt like a bitch. "Physically?"

"Yeah, he wasn't in the best of shape when he and Leon first got here but he's better now that we know what Demy's prognosis is." Roxas continued.

"On that note I'm heading over to his room. I'll check in on you in a bit." Axel gave Sora's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Mind if I go with him little bro?"

"No it's fine I am pretty sleepy."

"Okay we'll be back in a bit then." He leaned in and gave him a hug. "See ya in a bit Riku."

"See ya guys, give Dems a hug for me if you can or a kiss."

"Me too" Sora croaked.

"Sure thing." Roxas said as they walked out.

"Alone at last," Riku scooted closer to the bed and laced his fingers with the brunettes. "I would say it's time to have my wicked way with you but I'm thinking you might need to recover a little longer." He grinned and it lit up his face. For the first time in days he felt he could relax a bit. His love would be okay.

Sora blushed so deep his blue eyes actually became brighter from the contrast. "Not fair saying things like that when I'm in a body brace." he teased.

"On the contrary it would be a good way to make sure that everything below your waist is working," Riku replied with a toothy grin.

Sora's eyes opened wide, "You wouldn't?" he asked in a raw squeak.

Riku chuckled, "Of course I wouldn't; you're recovering from serious injuries. Do I seem that selfish to you?"

"No, but you looked like you were really thinking about it." He whispered.

"Well I wasn't. Now stop talking so much. I want you to relax and close your eyes. I know you're tired. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed his soft lips.

Sora was shaking his head no.

"No what you don't want me here?"

"You don't have to stay. I know you have a life and…"

"Stop right there, nothing is more important to me at the moment than you getting better. So just shush and go to sleep." He ran his fingers through Sora's messy spikes then sat down.

Sora smiled, "Okay," he closed his eyes and was out almost immediately.

oOo

Demyx heard a soft voice talking but couldn't quite make out the words. His brain was still foggy and he was trying to decide if he was alive or dead. Certainly the amount of pain he was feeling would mean he was alive unless he was in hell, but he didn't think he lived a life deserving of an eternity in hell. Just as that thought came to mind he began to recognize the voice. His sweet, wonderful, amazing Zexy is who the voice belonged to and he was reading Shakespeare to him. Demy opened his eyes slowly he couldn't speak because of the tube in his mouth but he did move his fingers on the hand Zexy was holding.

Zexy looked up from his book and smiled while tears formed in his eyes. "There you are my love. You had me worried for a while there." He stood and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Then reached over and rang for the nurse.

"Can I help you?" came through the speaker.

"Demy's up." He announced.

"Okay I'll be right in to check on him," the nurse answered

"Thanks."

He looked at his lover and could see the pain. "You're hurting pretty bad aren't you baby?"

Demy nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

""I'll let the nurse know right away. Maybe she can increase your pain medicine for you. I have to tell you, I have never been so happy to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours. God Demy I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't even fathom living without you." Zexy confessed quietly.

Demy blinked as tears blurred his vision. He shook his head no and squeezed Zexy's hand.

He knew exactly what he was saying, "I know I won't lose you now but when I first saw you. Christ Demy how you even survived what that bastard did to you is beyond me. You were so broken, so battered. I have a feeling that it was Dutch who saved your life. I bet when they heard him they took off so they couldn't finish you."

The nurse walked in, "Well hi there handsome. It's good to see you awake. I'm just gonna check your vitals. Are you in much pain?"

"Yes he said he was." Zexy answered for him quickly. "How long does he have to have that tube in?"

Demyx nodded. The nurse looked at both of them. "Let me get the doctor here to take a look at him, it's entirely up to him. I can tell you this though, your vitals are perfect and given the pain you're in your blood pressure should be a little high but it's not, it's perfect." She adjusted his pain medication which made Demy visibly relax in minutes. "I'll go call the doctor and let you know when he'll be in to see you. I believe he's still in the hospital."

"Thank you Amy."

She smiled as she left the room.

"Did you hear that? All of you vitals are good." he adjusted Demy's blankets and his pillow not looking at him because he was afraid he would lose it if he did. Finally Demy gently grabbed his wrist making him look at the beautiful, loving face that was currently swollen and covered in vicious bruises with dried blood still clinging to his skin in places.

Zexy suddenly needed to get a wash cloth and clean him. He tried to pull away but Demy held firm and the look in his eyes when Zexy finally looked at into them was all it took to break him. As tears streamed down his face Demy curved his fingers behind his neck and pulled his head to his shoulder then gentled ran his hand down Zexy's thick blue hair, telling him so much without speaking. Understanding so much without needing to be told because that's how connected they were. The thought over never feeling this again made him tremble with anger at the men who tried to take this from him.

Demy pulled gently at his hair to make him look at him. He had obviously felt the shift in his emotions. When Zexy looked up Demy lifted a brow in question.

Zexy stood straight, keeping his eye contact he answered, "I'm going to make Terra pay for what he did to you." he growled. The blond shook his head no, his eyes wide in fear for his lover. "Don't worry Demy I can handle it, Riku and Axel have agreed to train me for the next three months. There is an unsanctioned tournament at that time being held by said asshole and his buddies. I plan to annihilate him at that tournament."

Demy whimpered around his tube clutching at Zexy's hand as he continued to shake his head no.

"It will be okay baby, I promise."

Demy's monitors started going crazy. His heart rate and blood pressure began to rise.

"Demyx calm down, I won't do anything until we can discuss it okay? Just relax, please." Zexy pleaded, the last thing he wanted was to upset him. "I'm sorry I said anything, I was just so scared."

He slowly calmed down, his monitors returned to normal rhythms and the frantic look disappeared from his eyes.

"That's better. Don't worry nothing would happen for a while anyway. But Demy they were trying to kill you."

Demy nodded.

The doctor came in with the nurse following. "Let's check you out and see how you're doing shall we?" he said with a smile as he rounded the bed and got right to business examining Demy. After several minutes and various questions and some note jotting the doctor spoke. "Everything looks good Demyx. I see no reason to keep you on the respirator."

Demy smiled around the tube and Zexy smiled with him. "That's great now you'll be able to talk baby." Demy nodded again. Zexy started to giggle making Demy look at him clearly confused.

"I just realized how much not being able to talk must be driving you crazy." He smirked which earned him a "very funny" look from Demy. It was then that he noticed the sparkle come back into his lover's eyes. That sight made it feel as if an anvil had been lifted off of his chest. He would be okay. Zexy no longer had any doubts his Demy would be fine.

Ten minutes later his tube was out and his room was filled with friends. Leon, Cloud, Axel and Roxas walked in together after the doctor and nurse left making Demy's face light up, he loved being with people, And apparently the pain killers made him even happier than usual. He had a long road of recovery in front of him but being Demy he would take it in stride; God how Zexy loved this man.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Terra opened the last of the registration forms that had come in the day's mail and began entering them into the computer when he looked at the name on the fifth one he paused, "No fucking way." He checked the address to be sure it was the same person and it was. He got up from the desk and stuck his head out of the office door, "Hey Ven, you're not gonna believe who's entering the tournament."

Ven turned from the student he had been showing the proper form for a round house kick, "I'll be right there."

Terra nodded and went back to his work to find the next four registrations had each been better then the last. By the time Ven walked in the office Terra was grinning from ear to ear.

"That good huh?" Ven asked as he walked up to Terra.

"Yeah that good, take a look." He handed the forms to him and watched his reaction.

Ventus read each one then looked up with the same grin Terra was wearing. "Oh this is just too good to be true."

"Yep, just put a whole new spin on the tournament didn't it?"

ooOoo

"So Sora's home and settled in?" Axel asked as Roxas finished off a set of front kicks to the glove Axel had on his hand.

"Yeah, Mom bought two ways so he could just radio her when he needs something and with Dad living with us full time now means he's there to help too."

Axel shook his head, "I don't think I will ever witness another family as tight as yours, left leg now," he instructed, "I really thought you guys would never talk to your Dad again after you found out what was going on. Especially your Mom, I mean for 24 years."

"Yeah but he tried to leave Loretta and she got pregnant with Ven. He is my Mom's soul mate as much as she is his. Sure she was pissed that he didn't trust that she would understand. But she also understood that he didn't want her to feel like the "other woman" her entire life too."

"Oddly enough I understand that logic. And fifty, nice job, your form is perfect. Oh and your kicks were good too." He said giving the blond his playful toothy grin.

Roxas giggled and shook his head. "You never stop do you?"

"When it comes to admiring your amazing sexiness? Nope, never." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and captured his mouth in a smoldering kiss sweeping his tongue past the slightly parted lips and into the moist heat that tasted like no other. He slipped over his eager tongue and they began to dance together in each other's mouths. They circled, swirled, licked and sucked whatever could be touched and reached as the kiss turned into a desperate heated thing.

Roxas moaned and pulled Axel's body tight against him. He could feel his hardness pressing against his stomach and he moaned again. He slid his hand down and began rubbing up and down the length of it making Axel moan and buck against him. He broke the kiss just enough to speak, keeping their lips touching. "God Axel I don't think I can wait any longer. I want you, I need you now."

Axel was hanging on by a thread, but as his little Roxas became more and more eager his resolve became weaker. When his hand snaked down and touched his erection it took all of his strength to stop from throwing him to the mat and taking him right there. His body thrummed with need, his heart pounded in his ears and finally when Roxy whispered that he needed him Axel gave in to his own need. He groaned and picked up the smaller man. Roxy wrapped his legs around Axel's waist causing their groins to grind together and Axel's knees to almost give out. He stumbled but recovered then headed straight for Yuffie's office. He kicked the door closed, Roxy locked it and they headed for the couch. Axel sat down with Roxas on his lap they both groaned at the close contact the position gave them.

Roxas squeezed Axel's hips with his thighs as he ground their erections together. He pushed his hands inside Axel's karate uniform and smoothed them up and down his hot skin, feeling every muscle ripple as he passed it. His abs hardened to steel when he slid his fingers over them and Roxy's hand became slick when he reached inside the red head's pants and took hold of his sex.

"Ah fuck," he breathed, "Roxy I won't be able to stop this time." He warned as he pushed the blond's shirt past his shoulders and started kissing the exposed flesh then moved towards his neck placing soft kisses up to his ear and then behind it on his sensitive spot making him shiver. Axel smiled against his skin then scraped his teeth along that same spot.

Roxy moaned and his hips bucked forward when he felt Axel's teeth graze him. Damn it if he didn't know all of his weak spots. "I don't want you to stop this time." Roxy scooted back off of his lap and hooked his fingers in the waist band of Axel's pants then pulled them down and off tossing them to the side. He gasped when he looked up at Axel, God damn he was gorgeous. He was leaning back against the couch his uniform top spread open exposing his torso. His body lean, every muscle defined to perfection, his eight-pack prominent. Then there was his cock, holy hell was it beautiful! He was long, wide, and hard, his red curls were trimmed back short and neat, his balls resting perfectly on his strong thighs. His manhood started twitching and Roxas met his eyes. They were dark as the forest at night filled with desire and promises, Roxas smiled.

"You keep looking at me like that and I'll come without you even touching me again."

"Looking at you like what?" he asked with faked innocence.

Axel leaned forward and grabbed him under his arms hauling him to his feet and with one quick tug had Roxas' pants around his ankles. The next move was to pull his uniform top from his body; that too landed around his ankles, "Like you're going to devour me." He answered.

"Well actually…" Roxas fell to his knees and pushed Axel back on to the couch.

"Roxas what are you … oh fuck yeah," Axel moaned and threw his head back as Roxas took his erection in his mouth and began to slowly move his head up and down. Axel threaded his fingers into the blond spikes and moaned in pleasure. "Oh God Love, your mouth is, mmmn…" he groaned as Roxas intensified his work.

_Holy shit his cock tastes as good as it looks! I could suck on him all day and never have enough. But then I couldn't feel this glorious part of him inside me and I so want that. _Roxas moaned at his own inner dialogue which caused a vibrating sensation to travel up and down Axel's shaft drawing a moan from him and making him buck. Roxas could taste his pre cum as he leaked again. He smiled in satisfaction and pulled off of him, then slowly, torturously licked up the underside of his length and down the top back to his base. He took his swollen head in his palm and squeezed gently over and over again sliding his hand just over the rim of his crown while he circled his tongue around to his balls and pulled them in his mouth one at a time sucking gently, pulling his sack tight then letting it go. He began sliding his hand down Axel's pulsating member, his own erection now grown to the point of being painful when Axel suddenly pulled him up and onto his lap.

Axel couldn't take one more second of Roxas' torture. If he didn't stop him immediately he wouldn't make it any farther. He somehow got the strength to lean forward and pull Roxas onto his lap. This however caused their extremely hard cocks to crash together and they both cried out in painful pleasure.

"I want you inside me. I want to feel your long hard length deep inside me, please." He whimpered as he desperately rubbed their bodies together.

"Roxas, honey slow down," Axel grabbed his hips to stop his movements. Then he slipped his hands around to his crease and slid his long slender fingers down the trail to his rim. He began teasing the puckered flesh before he gently pushed inside. Roxy wrapped his hands around his neck buried his face in the crook and moaned.

"Yes Axel, ah hell yes." He whimpered, "More, please I need more."

"Damn Roxy I thought you were sexy as hell before but after this…" He pulled his finger out and slowly pushed in two. Roxy began to tremble. Axel smiled and started pumping his fingers in and out of his tight entrance.

"Yeah, like that Axel, yes please deeper, faster, harder." Roxy started riding Axel's fingers. Pushing down as hard as he could then pulling up fast and pushing down hard again. Axel turned and hooked his fingers to hit his nerve bundle sending the blond into moans of pleasure and making him writhe and squirm on his lap.

"You're ready Love," Axel whispered into his ear making him shiver in anticipation.

"Yes, I am please Axy I want to feel you fill me, now please."

Not being able to wait any longer himself, Axel obliged. He lifted Roxas up spreading his cheeks apart he positioned his head at his tight entrance. He was worried about not having lube then spotted a bottle of baby oil on the end table and secretly thanked Yuffie for her weird obsession with keeping her blades oiled. He reached over, grabbed the bottle and oiled up his fingers then wiped them up and down his cock making himself moan from the sensation. He was so ready he thought he would burst. He tossed the bottle to the side and settled Roxy onto his head. The oil made him so slick that when his over eager lover pushed down he slid all the way in to his hilt. "Ahh fuck me!"

"Oh…my…God…Axel, don't move. Oh God it feels so good, just give me a second … fuck…fuck." he whimpered and moaned as his channel clenched and loosened around Axel, each time making Axel's cock jump and pulse inside him, "It feels so good, you fill me so perfectly." He lifted his head and took Axel's mouth with his own devouring him in a whole new way.

Axel moaned into his mouth and started moving his hips, keeping Roxy still for the moment. He had to control all of the motion and the speed to keep from coming too soon. "You're so tight Love. You feel so good…ah fuck." He gritted out as he increased his thrust length pulling almost completely out then shoving back in. "Damn Roxy, I can barely hold on…you," he thrusts in, "drive…," pulls out, "me crazy," thrusts back in hitting his prostate dead on sending shocks of pleasure through the blond's body.

Roxy screamed against Axel's lips, "Axel I'm gonna come, oh God…oh…my…God!" he couldn't stop himself as he began riding Axel frantically he slammed down hard, pulled up fast then slammed down hard again.

Axel gave up trying to control anything and let Roxas ride him. Every time he slammed down and pulled off again it sent waves of pleasure outward. His whole body vibrated as his orgasm rose closer and closer to the surface. "I'm close Love, I'm so close."

"Me too, I'm almost there, so close." His rhythm faltered, his pre cum slicked their stomachs. His whole body coiled tight and all at once he yelled out and slammed down as his release shot out between their bodies.

At the same time Axel grabbed Roxy tight feeling him about to finish and with his last plummet into the tight channel he came with his lover, pumping into him as he thrust in and out a few more times. Roxas went limp in his arms breathing hard holding him tight around his neck as Axel held Roxy tight around his waist. They stayed like that for several minutes allowing their breathing to return to normal and their hearts to stop racing.

Neither spoke, there was no need, the emotions were there floating all around them. Their love making had been as intense as they both thought it would be. The connection so deep, so intimate it only served to confirm what they both knew. They were meant to be together forever. Their love was soul deep and nothing would ever change that, _ever_.

"That wasn't even close to how I pictured our first time Roxy. I wanted romance and seduction not crazed have mad with lust sex. I'm sorry."

"We have plenty of time for the romance and seduction. You gave me what I needed, there is nothing more romantic than that." Roxas assured him.

"Axel?"

"I know Roxy, I love you too, more than words could ever explain."

"Exactly, I'm so glad we found each other," Roxy added.

"Me too Love."

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

Demy sat in the chair watching Zexy spar. He was feeling quite sorry for his sparring partner whom he was beating to a pulp.

"He is really, really good Demy." Axel said sitting next to him watching as well.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't make me feel any better about him going against any of those guys. They're vicious Red. What if they kill him? I know these tournaments are no holds barred and that whatever happens there stays there because it's illegal."

Before Axel could answer Zexion attacked with a combination spinning back kick to the kidney, round house kick to the gut and a three punch combo to his face. His opponent fell to the mat and didn't get up until they got the smelling salt.

Axel looked at Demy, "You know he is one of our black belts." He grinned.

Demy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I still don't like it." But he couldn't hide the pride that swelled in him at how good Zexy had gotten in the past two months. Maybe he would be okay.

"So how's your therapy going?" Axel asked to change the subject.

"The therapist and doctor both say I'm progressing faster than they anticipated. The doc says I should be off the crutches within a couple of weeks. He told me to start trying to walk small distances in the house without using them to see how I do."

"That's great Dems! I knew you wouldn't be kept down long. Pretty soon you'll be break dancing at the clubs again."

"Excuse me, I have not, nor will I ever break dance. I am strictly a popper thank you very much." He broke out in his wonderfully Demyx smile then began laughing. Axel couldn't help but laugh with him.

Zexy heard them laughing and jogged over to them while he waited for them to get his partner off the mat. "Hey what's so funny?" He sat beside Demyx and waited for one of them to answer.

Axel filled him in, "Well Demy was just reminding me that he does not break dance. He claimed he is strictly a popper when it comes to dance style."

"Demy do you even know what popping is?" Zexy asked grinning.

"Hey I watch 'So You Think You Can Dance' you know." he laughed then reached out and cupped Zexy's cheek making him lean closer for a kiss.

Axel watched as Zexy kissed Demy. That was something Zexy never would have done before the beatings but now he never minded showing his affection in public. It was wonderful to see.

Just then Roxy walked in with Sora. Both brothers were smiling as they approached the observation seats.

"Hi gorgeous," Roxy said as he straddled Axel's legs and kissed him.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Would you two get a room already." He said as he laughed and sat next to them. "Hey Dems, hey Zexy, what's up?"

"Oh not much Zexy here is just waiting for them to clean what's left of his sparring partner off of the mat over there." Demy explained.

Zexy blushed, "I wanted to try out that combo to see how affective it was." He shrugged.

Roxy looked over at the group helping the guy up. "Looks like it's pretty affective, would you show it to me?"

Zexy smiled, "Sure come on I'll show you it now."

"Okay," he jumped off Axel's lap and took off with Zexy.

Riku came over and wrapped his arms around Sora from behind and kissed his neck. Sora closed his eyes and tilted his head for Riku sighing when his lips touched. "Hi sexy." He felt Sora's face heat as he blushed. Riku loved that after a few months he still blushed at being called sexy.

"Hi, yourself," he turned in his arms and hugged him tight then looked up, "The tournament is only a month away, will they be ready to compete?"

"Yes, I truly feel they will be ready. Both of them are exceptional. Personally I don't think those guys are going to know what hit them when they go up against Roxas and Zexy."

"Good, I trust you and Axel to make sure that they are."

"We won't let any of you down, I promise." He hugged him gently taking care with his still tender back.

"Nice job Rox, that was perfect." Zexy praised.

They both looked over at the guys, "See they're going to be ready." Riku assured Sora.

Sora really hoped so.

ooOoo

_**AN: Okay everyone so there it is, Chapter 10. I hope you liked it. ^_^**_

_**Anyway please review**_

_**And I appreciate all reviews, alerts and or faves. Any of them tell me you liked it.**_


	11. Friendship and Deception

**Hey everyone here's chapter 11 hot off the CPU "so to speak"**

**Um I kinda ended up with two lemons *shrugs* I don't know why. XD**

**But there is a little twist in here so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters within ^_^ **(There that's a more artistic way of saying that)

**Chapter 11**

**Friendship and Deception**

Terra entered the last of the registries and looked at the total count. There were 225 entrants, a better turn-out then last year by 30 people. "Not bad," he voiced out loud.

Ventus was working on the student roster for the sanctioned tournament they would be hosting a week before their un-sanctioned one and heard Terra. "What's not bad?"

"The total registered fighters this year are 225. That's 30 more than last year. Of course we know who five of the new entrants are." He grinned evilly. "How are we going to seed them? Have you given any thought to it yet? That's what I'm about to start on now so I need you to fill me in so I can get the participants seeded." Terra asked. He hadn't had a chance to do anything about Axel since the beatings and was hoping to at least get a piece of him at the tournament; though truthfully if he gets his way Axel won't be around long enough to compete. He smiled at the thought.

"What are you grinning about?"

Terra covered quickly, "You handcuffed to the shower wall last night." he grinned seductively and his eyes darkened as the memory really did enter his mind. His groin responded by tightening and his sex twitched.

Ven's eyes grew dark with a lust that matched Terra's, "I think I want you in the swing tonight." it was his turn to give a seductive grin. Terra groaned with a sudden need that made Ven smile. "Is there something wrong?" he teased.

Terra glared back, "Come here."

Ven arched his brows.

"I said come here. You started this now you are going to finish it. Get the fuck over here." He growled.

Ven liked this particular game they played. Always being the one in charge, being the one everyone looked to for orders was draining at times. He found being ordered around during sex a real turn on and he was getting harder by the second. "And if I don't what will you do to me?"

"If you don't," his voice got deeper, more threatening, "and you make me come to you, I will bend you over that desk. Rip the pants off that sexy body of yours and slam my big, hard, cock into your tight little ass. It will be fast, hard, dry, and very painful, in fact your tight little hole will probably be ripped raw and bloody." Ven shivered at the image and the imagined pain. His sex became rock hard with excitement.

"And if I listen and come to you, what will you do to me then?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Well I guess you'll have to take your chances and see won't you? Get…over…here."

"No."

"Now." the imposing male stood and leaned over the desk using his fists as support and growled the word.

"Fuck you." Ven growled back with pure lust in his voice. His breath came faster. His body tingled in anticipation and his sex was painfully hard pressing against his pants.

When Terra stood the crotch of his pants proved that he was just as into this game as Ven and the sight of that impressive package made Ven's breath hitch. It didn't matter how often he saw that part of him, the size always gave him pause. Made him a little nervous, made his anus squeeze shut in response to what was to come. The pain, the pleasure, the intensity was all something he would never get used to and he loved that about their relationship.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Ven shot back.

The large man came out from behind the desk, never taking his eyes from Ven's. Both sets were dark blue with lust, neither bothered to speak. Words did not fit into this part of the game, only action. Terra approached him and grabbed the collar of his uniform. There would be no kissing this time. This would just be hot, erotic, brutal fucking. He was twisted violently and bent over the desk as promised, his top left askew, his pants roughly pulled down past his hips and legs leaving his skin burning. He felt the cool air hit his bare skin and a second later Terra's huge, wide rod was shoved through his entrance and deep into his tight channel. The force of it tore the puckered flesh of his anus and it ripped at the walls inside. He screamed out in agony when he felt the first tear of flesh. The blood instantly coated his channel and Terra's cock and it gave way to the delicious

pleasure /pain that he craved.

"Fuck." Terra gritted out as he forced his body into Ven's tight sheath. He felt so good. The violence of his entrance made him turn to steel and the need to pound into the smaller man became overwhelming. Without waiting for Ven to adjust to his size he began to pull out. He could feel his width tearing even more at the blond's walls but it didn't matter. He knew that Ven would be as turned on by receiving the punishing thrusts as he would be from giving them. He pulled out to the rim of his head then slammed back in which made both he and his lover yell out.

Ventus was struggling to breathe through the pain and the ecstasy of Terra's first violent thrust, "More," he gasped.

Terra gave him more. He began to pound into him with such force that his hips were being wracked against the desk and the desk pushed out of place. Every thrust sent jolts up Ven's spine and pleasure ricocheting through his abdomen, groin, and legs. He was leaking from his slit, his sex so hard it was dark and full and ready to explode. Each ramming blow sent his hips pounding into the desk, the bruises would be deep and last a while but it was always worth it. He rasped out, "More…want…more."

His lover's demand sent his excitement skyward and he found his hips slamming into Ven at a speed he didn't know he was capable of. The desk was two feet from its regular position, Terra thrust harder. He adjusted Ven's angle which allowed him the perfect position to pound against his g-spot making Ven yell and whimper and moan. His legs were shaking and his body trembling, the perfect state of arousal Terra liked him in for the next stage of punishment. He reached around one side of the blond's slender hips and grasped the base of his cock as tight as he could with his thumb and finger making his orgasm slam to a halt.

"No! God fucking damn it Terra! Let me cum!" Ventus yelled. Terra chuckled.

"Not just yet gorgeous." Terra continued his brutal thrusting and although the tearing had stopped as Ven adjusted to him he could still feel fresh blood keeping the tight tunnel slippery enough for him to move freely. He was more than ready to come, his orgasm pounding just below the surface struggling to erupt but he held it back. He wasn't quite done with his torture. Ven's breath hitched and he moaned signaling his orgasms approach, Terra squeezed harder.

"Fuck!" Ventus said in a very inaudible groan. Terra lifted his hips more and forced Ven's knees onto the desk spreading him open and leaving him totally at Terra's mercy. On the first thrust it was clear how much deeper the large man penetrated as the blond screamed and started panting as he gripped the edges of the desk and pressed his forehead to the flat surface.

Terra nearly lost his control when Ven's hips rose and he could see the trickles of blood from around the base of his cock. He let go of the base of Ven's sex so he could keep his hips in place and he began pounding with all his strength. Even with holding the smaller male in place his body was still being lifted over an inch with every thrust.

Terra was gasping for air now and Ven was moaning and grunting slamming his hips down to meet every one of his lover's thrusts. Each entry was an attack on his prostate; his body was so aroused he tingled from head to feet. When Terra let go of his penis Ven groaned again as his orgasm slammed to the surface, "I'm gonna…" He exploded shooting his pearly cream all over the edge and down the side of the desk as his body shook violently from the force of it. When Terra yelled out and began to fill him with his wet heat Ventus came again coating even more of the surface.

Terra slammed into Ven one last time and his orgasm erupted with stream after stream of thick white juice that turned pink as it leaked from around his shaft when he continued to thrust milking every last drop from his body. He put his forehead on the small body under him and struggled to come down from the high he was riding. He could hear Ventus sucking in air in desperate gulps doing the same. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the door.

Ventus answered the knock. "This better be good."

The door opened as he pulled up his pants and Terra was zipping his. Aqua cleared her throat and looked away from the men as she spoke. "The next class is here and ready to begin."

"You couldn't take care of the class on your own? How fucking long have you been instructing classes?" Ventus demanded.

"I have never run this class for you, this is your weapons class and most of these students handle weapons I know little about." She snapped back. Aqua was getting very tired of Ven's attitude. Lately it seemed like all he had to do was look at her and she wanted to kick him in the nuts. The attacks on Sora and Demyx had made her lose a lot of respect for these two. Aqua struggled for weeks to come to terms with what she witnessed before she'd just given up. The problem was she was too scared to walk away knowing what happened to others in the past who had tried. These guys and Master Romaji were like the mob, once you got past a certain level of knowledge it was near impossible to get away from them.

When Marluxia told her what they did to Demyx she nearly threw up. Demyx had to be one of the sweetest people she knew and the fact that these two oafs did what they had to him made her physically ill. It may have been Terra that did the physical damage but it was on Ven's orders so they were equally guilty in their crime. Demy was kind hearted, fun loving and just plain adorable. Sora and Roxas being targeted for God knew why was bad enough but to attack Demy too was just too much for her to take. In the past few weeks she had picked up the phone more than once to call Riku for help. To see if maybe he could get her away from them safely but then she thought better of it. Riku was already putting himself in jeopardy by helping the twins if he helped her too his dad might not let that one go.

"Aqua, did you hear a thing I just said?" Ven bellowed.

"Uh, sorry, no I didn't."

"What the fuck, I'll just do it myself." He left the room glaring at her.

Terra sat back down at his desk and looked at her as he leaned back in the chair. "What's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" She asked not quite meeting his eyes.

"I mean you've been acting weird for a few weeks now."

"How so?" She played dumb.

"You've been short tempered. Your sparring sessions are getting more and more violent. You've been more cocky than usual and you never look me in the eyes anymore."

She looked up immediately meeting his eyes. She once thought them beautiful but now all she saw was cruelty. How had she missed that? "There is that better?"

"No. You don't look at me the same." He said as if he was drawing a conclusion to his own question.

"Terra I have no idea what you're talking about, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and left before he could get any farther into the conversation. She was shaking when she got into her car. Shit was getting scary and she had the feeling that she would soon have no choice but to call Riku for help.

ooOoo

Sweat dripped down the sides of Demyx's face and into his eyes. He gritted his teeth and pushed harder forcing himself to support his own weight. Pain shot up and down his legs and into his groin. He pushed more, breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth to get the most oxygen to his muscles possible. His legs began to tremble and black spots formed in his line of vision and still he pushed. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat as the pain in his knees became dizzying, he pushed harder.

"Demyx that's enough," Cloud ordered. "You're going to more damage than rehabilitation. You can't push your body any farther. You've doubled your distance today, now stop." He stood in front of the stubborn man to block any forward motion.

"Move Cloud," he gritted out through the pain.

"No. I'm the therapist here and I know how far you can safely push before you re-injure yourself. You crossed that line ten feet ago. Now grab the fucking bars or I will carry you off this walkway." He commanded making Demyx see that he had pushed him beyond his patience threshold. He grabbed the support bars and the pain went from 15 to 5 on a scale of 1 to 10.

"There, you happy now?" He grumbled.

"No, but that's better. Demyx I know you want to walk without using aides and you will but you have to allow your body to heal. Your knees were majorly fucked up. The fact that you're on crutches already is miraculous but you …"

"I don't want to hear I have to give it time Cloud. I need to be able to walk into that tournament on my own. No crutches. No help of any kind. Do you understand that? It has to happen and that means I have 3 ½ weeks to get to that point. So if I have to push a little harder then…"

"You'll be rolling into _that_ tournament in a wheel chair." he interrupted. "A body needs time to repair damage. I agree that you do need to push to improve but not to the point of injury. Would you get that through that thick skull of yours?" He added with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Alright, alright I get it." Demy conceded, "Is it possible for me to walk on my own by then?"

"Yes I believe it is." He put his hands up to stop the comment that was about to leave Demy's mouth. "But…you have to follow the rehab program that I created for you."

"If it will get me to my goal in three weeks, you got it. No more fighting you." Demyx promised crossing his heart to emphasize it and added one of his wonderful smiles for good measure.

"Seriously, how does Zexy handle you?" Cloud shook his head and smiled back.

"What do you mean?" he asked while walking the last feet of his therapy, this time using the bars for support making it a relatively easy task.

"He means the way you melt a guy's heart with that smile of yours and break down there resolve with your charm." Zexy answered as he walked up to the station they were at in the therapy room.

Demyx greeted him with a huge smile, "Hi beautiful." He kissed him soft and slow. "Are you saying I'm irresistible?" he giggled.

"Yes." Zexy and Cloud answered at the same time.

"Hi Cloud, has he been giving you a hard time again?" Zexion asked when he reached his side to wait for Demy to finish his session.

"Hey Zex, yes he has but he wouldn't be as far ahead of schedule if he wasn't such a stubborn ass."

"Hey!" said ass shot from the walkway. Zexy laughed.

Cloud met him at the end of the bars with his crutches and a towel. "Well you are and you know it. You may be sweet and adorable but you're still a stubborn ass." He chuckled at Demy's offended look.

"Demy, are you really going to argue that point?" Zexy asked with a knowing grin.

"I'll admit I can be a little stubborn but you don't have to call me an ass." He pouted.

Zexy hugged him, "Aw but you're a sexy ass and you're all mine." He kissed his neck making him sigh.

With his eyes closed and head tilted, "No fair using your lips on me when I'm trying to be offended."

Zexy chuckled, "Come on my love let's get you home and fed and then I'll give you some TLC." He nipped the blond's ear lobe.

"Mmm TLC, I like the sound of that. Cloud, am I done for the day?"

"Yep, you're free to go and easy on those knees tonight. You put them through too much today already. In fact you should ice them for awhile."

"Will do chief." He gave him a salute and smiled. "So what time are you and Leon planning on coming over tomorrow night? Dinner should be ready at about seven."

"I think Leon told me we would go over about 6:30 or so."

"Okay, perfect, see ya later."

"See ya Cloud." Zexy added.

"See ya."

ooOoo

Riku sat in his car gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He hated having to be in the same building with Ven and Terra much less the same room. The Dojo just wasn't big enough to allow him to avoid the stench of evil they emanated. When he tried to quit working at the school after the beatings his father threatened to set Axel up on bogus charges. He said it would raise too much suspicion if he quit so soon after "the incidents" as he liked to call them and to ensure Riku's cooperation he'd put Axel on the chopping block.

"Just be a fucking man for once in your life and do what's needed of you." His father said after the threat to Axel.

Riku didn't think it was possible to hate his father any more then he had but he was wrong. The last thread of hope had didn't even realize he was holding onto had shredded that night with that statement. As far as Riku was concerned he didn't have a father. Ventus could have him, they belonged together. His mother wasn't much better. She may not be involved in all of the sick shit his dad was but she wasn't in the dark about it either. She chose to turn a blind eye to what he was doing so she was just as guilty. She managed to keep her hands clean and her purse full and that's how she liked it.

"God damn what fucked up parents I have." he murmured breaking the silence in the car. "Might as well just get in there." with a sigh he got out of the car and headed into the dojo. His phone rang and a smile lit his face when he saw who it was. "Hi there sexy," he answered.

"Hi," Sora answered with a giggle.

"What's up, are you okay?" Riku's protective side kicked in, he couldn't help it.

"Yes I'm fine, quit worrying so much. I mean its sweet and I love that you care enough to worry but you're going to make yourself crazy. And I know it's selfish but I kinda like you sane."

"Oh my poor misguided Sora, I'm already insane, I thought you knew that." he chuckled.

"See I knew there had to be a reason why you loved me! I should have known." he laughed.

"But don't you see I'm just crazy in love with you." he fought to hold in his laugh.

"Oh my God you did not just go there. Could you be more corny?" Sora shook his head.

Riku lost his battle and his laugh escaped. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"Oy vey, anyway, the reason I called was to see if you would like to come over after your class."

"Yes, I would love to." he smiled. Knowing he would see Sora after this would make the hour easier to tolerate.

"Great, see you in about an hour and a half or so then?"

"Yep, with bells on."

Sora giggled, "Okay see you later Ri, I love you."

"Love you too, sexy, see ya in a few." he hung up and walked into the den of the enemy with a smile on his face.

ooOoo

The layout of the school made walking past the office unavoidable and he could tell by the smell of sex that Ven and Terra were here. His smartass side was gnawing at him. His sensible side argued,_ Just walk past, don't say anything, keep walking, keep, walking. _He couldn't do it; the smart ass in him wouldn't allow his silence. He stopped and poked his head in. "You know, I'm thinking the smell of sweat and cum might be a little offensive to the parents who drop off their kids. Maybe you guys should keep your dicks in your pants until you get home."

Terra's muscle in his jaw ticked but he said nothing, in fact he didn't even look up; _hmm, interesting and a bit disappointing. Let it go, just let it go. Nah can't do it. _"Unless you need the extra excitement of a public place to get it up." he grinned flashing all of his pearly whites. He noticed Terra's hands ball into fists and his struggle to stay in the chair. _One more comment should do it. _"Oh I know, you're afraid this sick fuck Ven will hurt you if you're alone with him." That did it. Terra was up and over the desk in one movement. "Impressive but I'll still kick the shit out of you and I have a class to teach." he started walking to the dojo area.

"I fucking hate you and can't wait 'til the tournament, I will kill you, you bastard." Terra promised with a deep growl.

"I'm sure you'll try but in the end it'll be you begging for the higher powers to take you." Riku's look turned fierce, his eyes blades of ice that shot at Terra, tearing through his attitude, shredding it, as fear of the man before him began seeping into his bones.

"I won't be so kind as to kill you but you are going to wish I had by the time I'm done with you." Riku promised with a quiet, even voice that was more lethal than any Terra had ever heard.

Ven was leaning casually against the door jamb, "Oh for fuck's sake Riku would you quit with the menacing stare and idle threats. Go teach your fucking class that started 5 minutes ago. Terra, get the fuck in here and finish your work. Riku you keep this shit up and I'll take the order to leave you alone until the tournament back and let any or all of them fuck you up like they did your girlfriend." he sneered at him.

Riku grinned at him and it wasn't even close to a happy grin. He'd never get use to how much Ven looked like Sora and Roxas yet acted so polar opposite to them. It was creepy to hear the vicious, vile shit that came out of this person who resembled the twins; twins that didn't have a mean bone in their bodies. Well… Roxas had a temper but he was not evil, just a bit of a hot head when pushed too far. But Sora was just sweet to the core, something that Riku was beginning to suspect was a result of Roxas always protecting him from the bad shit. "You're a sick fuck you know that?" Riku said.

Ven smiled and went back into the office being sure to flip Riku off before closing the door.

"Four weeks, just four more weeks until I can pulverize you."

"Who are you talking to?" a female voice asked from behind him.

"Hey Aqua, I thought you were going to blow off the class when I didn't see you here." He said changing the subject. He liked Aqua but after what happened his trust in her was shaky at best. He wasn't about to discuss Ven with her.

"And leave you to a room full of six year olds to handle on your own? I would never do that to you. Oh and said six year olds have been demanding that Sir teach them their new kick." She smiled.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." He jogged to the dojo and was greeted with a chorus of "Hi Sirs!" It was good to hear and brought a smile to his face. The kids made putting up with Ven worth it; this was his favorite class after all. He hoped he could get most of this class to switch to Yuffie's school after the tournament.

"Okay line up! Let's get this class started already!"

"Hey Riku, can I talk to you after class?" Aqua asked as she came up beside him.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks, don't forget okay?"

"I won't. Are you okay?" he looked at her a little puzzled.

"After class." She walked to the end of the line to help the students get the form right.

ooOoo

Ventus stood at the window watching Riku instruct. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Terra, but of all the competitors in the tournament Riku is the only one he was worried about. The fucker was lethal and Ven wasn't stupid enough to believe he could easily defeat him. The fact was, he wasn't sure he would be able to beat Riku and since he was the best of his fighters that meant he would more than likely end up against him in the finals. He watched as Riku showed off in front of the little snot heads. He moved with a grace that was almost feline, he was like a ninja with how fast he moved. If you blinked he would be across the room and you had no idea how he got there. The other problem was Red. He was nearly as lethal as Riku but Ven had a better chance defeating him as far as experience level but Red had something the Ven didn't. As hard as he had tried he still couldn't get over the past and that could cause him to make dangerous mistakes if he was on the mat against Axel.

He spoke without turning, "Make sure Axel's on the other side of the bracket than me when you seed him. And make sure you and Xemnas will be up against Roxas and Zexy as the competitors fall."

"I've been thinking about that," Terra said, "If we seed the brackets we can't get the match ups we want. Roxas and Zexion are barely blue belts. It won't make sense to the other competitors that they are against us."

"So what are you thinking, a blind draw tournament?" the Roxas look alike asked.

"Yes, we can easily put them where ever we want then and no one other then the pricks themselves will question it. How can they prove we fixed it?" Terra tossed his pencil down and sat back quite pleased with his plan.

Ventus turned his head and met his gaze. "Good plan, do it. Make sure I end up with Roxas."

"Why do you want Roxas?" he asked, his jealousy getting the better of him.

"He's fucking Axel." Ven answered with no hesitation. The words sliced through Terra's heart, reminding him to make the call tonight to reschedule with his contact. He controlled his reaction, masked his pain, something he had learned over the years. Nothing good would come from him showing weakness.

"I assumed as much?" he left it at that. "So I say we play with them for as long as they manage to stay in the tournament."

Ven stopped watching Riku and turned to Terra, "Go on."

"Say we pick who they get out of each bracket they move up to. We make sure to give them the competitor we want. Say they have really tough opponents that we know will knock them out of it before we get our chance at them. We just see to it they don't get them in the draw and give them someone we know they can beat. Not only will it keep them in long enough for us to go against them but it will also give them a false confidence that we can use to our advantage." He explained finishing with a wicked grin.

A slow smile formed on the blonds face, "I love the way your mind works."

ooOoo

The last of the kids left, Riku finished mopping the mats and was waiting at the door for Aqua to put away the last of the equipment. He'd been trying to figure out what she could possibly want to talk to him about that they couldn't talk about at the dojo and came up with nothing, nothing good anyway. Everything came back to something having to do with Ven and that was even more puzzling so he decided to just wait for Aqua to tell him. She shut the equipment room gate and started toward him she motioned by lifting her chin for him to head outside. Riku raised his brow but did as she requested walking to his car which just happened to be parked next to hers. Interesting her car wasn't there when he got here but now he remembered that she was actually there before him. That meant she would have had to come out here and move her car. What the fuck was going on?

Aqua walked up to her car. "Like what you see, have you finally decided to switch sides and play with the girls?" She teased but he could see how scared she was and understood even talking in the lot wasn't safe so he played along.

"No ma'am I like my lover's to have the same equipment as me?" he flashed a smile and nodded his head just enough for her to notice and understand that he got the message.

"It's a damn shame, but like I said anytime you decide I'm just a booty call away." She smiled and got in her car not waiting for a reply so Riku got in his. He pulled out behind her and followed her for about three miles until she pulled into a shopping center parking lot and parked at the end of the row, Riku pulled in next to her so they could talk without getting out of their cars.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger shit?" Riku asked.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want them to see me talking to you. Terra is already asking enough questions that I can't answer truthfully. I don't want to add to his suspicions." She turned to him and he noticed her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Okay what's going on Aqua, are you being threatened by them? What do you mean by questions you can't answer truthfully" he asked, concerned for her now.

"I tried for weeks to justify what they did but there is no justification for it and I can't get past it." she said as the first tear fell.

"Get in." Riku gently ordered.

"What, why?"

"Just get in beautiful." he said in his calm voice. She got out of her car.

"Lock it up, we're going for a ride." She did as she was told then got in and buckled up. "Okay start from the beginning," he said as he pulled out and headed for the highway. Fifteen minutes later they were heading back to her car. "Why didn't you call me Aqua? You knew I would help you." Riku asked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Don't worry I'll get you safely away from them, I promise."

"This is why I didn't call you. Yes I do know you'll help and without thought to your personal safety. I didn't even want to ask now but I'm just so scared and you know me, I don't scare easy. And what about Sora, what if they go after Sora again?" She asked in earnest and it made Riku remember why he'd always liked her.

"They won't, I won't let them. Between Red and me they have more guards then the President. The twins, Demy and Zexy, Cloud and Leon and even their families are all under constant protection.

"Impressive," she smiled.

"Yeah, I even have Axel protected but he doesn't know that. He'd kick my ass if he did." he snickered.

"That's even more impressive." she said and giggled. "So what now, what should I do?" Aqua added as her mood became solemn again.

"You do nothing for now. Give me a day or two to get things set up for you. I'll call you when I have things ready and it's safe for you to leave okay." he instructed as he pulled in next to her car. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, you just need to sit tight for a bit longer. I'll have guards on you within the hour." he pulled her into a reassuring hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Riku. I don't know how to ever repay you for helping me." she hugged him tight. "I'd better get going." she kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

He rolled down his window, "Be careful beautiful, if something doesn't feel right trust your instincts and get the hell out of there. You got that?"

"Yes, I will, and thanks again. I knew I could trust you."

He narrowed his eyes, "This isn't some elaborate damsel in distress scheme to try to get into my pants is it?"

Aqua was about to go ape shit on him when she saw his lips quirk into a hint of a grin. "Oh please, get over yourself. You're a guy all I'd have to do is grab your cock and pull and you'd be mine for an hour." she chortled.

"Trust me sweetheart an hour wouldn't come close to covering it."

Now he _was_ grinning and it was all male arrogance. Aqua rolled her eyes betraying her body's reaction to what he'd said. She didn't doubt it in the least that he was a great lover. Of course being female she would never have the pleasure of experiencing it firsthand. "I'll talk to you soon gorgeous."

He waved and closed his window but waited until she started her car and pulled away before he left. He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched but he didn't see anyone who looked suspicious. Of course that meant nothing. He hit his speed dial.

"Hey Slick what's up?" Axel answered disgustingly cheerful.

"Why are you so happy?" Riku shot back.

"Because my friend, I currently have a sexy, sweat soaked blond sitting on my lap."

Riku could hear Roxas giggle, "Axy shush. It's not what you think Riku!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, he could picture Roxas beet red in a blush. "Is that all you two do now?"

"But we're not!" Roxas yelped. Axel and Riku both laughed. "Axel let me down; now." Roxas demanded to no avail. Riku could hear the frustration as Axel must have gripped him tighter.

"Hey Red do you have guards on me?" Riku asked to put Roxy out of his misery.

"No I don't but if I did they would sure do a better job of being invisible then the ones you have following me around." he answered dryly.

"Oh you noticed huh? Well it's for your own good. You never know what the psycho has planned and he won't touch me cuz my dad, you however are free game."

"Aw you do care."

"Kiss my ass Red; so, no guards then?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I just had the feeling we were being watched."

"We who?" Axel asked starting to get a little worried.

"Me and Aqua."

"Come again?"

"Yeah, I know and it's as interesting as you think but it can wait. Right now I have a date with a sexy little brunette that I miss very much. Oh by the way do you have a few more guys you can put on Aqua?"

"Uh, why? I'm sorry but you have to give me something here."

"Okay very short version for now. She wants to defect but is scared she won't survive the split." Riku explained. "Did I just hear Roxas moan?"

Axel chuckled but didn't answer the question. "Got it, I'll make the call while you go have fun with your sexy brunette. And Riku, I'm not questioning right now why I am getting guards for Aqua even though she was involved with the attacks because I trust your instincts, but you better provide me with a good explanation later, comprende?"

"Yeah I will, thanks Ax, be safe."

"You too Slick." they hung up and Axel took Roxas to the floor. "I thought he'd never hang up." Roxas giggled and tried to squirm away. "Oh no you don't." he put more pressure on Roxy's pelvis and hit his speed dial. "Hi Mike, I need two more guys to watch over Aqua. Do you still have her address? Good man thanks buddy." he tossed his phone. "Now where were we?" He leaned over and took Roxy's mouth with his own.

ooOoo

"Yes sir, I'm checking in. Yes she met with Riku in a parking lot, they drove off together, I followed. They drove to the highway and back here again. They spoke a few minutes longer here, he hugged her, she hugged back and kissed his cheek. She got out of the car, they exchanged a few more words then both left. I'm currently a block from her house. She seems to be settled in for the night."

"They were chummy it would seem." It was a statement..

"Yes sir it did seem that way."

"She's going to be a problem. Keep following her for a few more days. Let me know how often she meets with Riku."

"Yes sir." he disconnected the phone, lit a cigarette and settled in for the night. Using the binoculars he focused in on her windows and spotted her in an upstairs room. "Oh yeah, I love my job. Ooh yeah baby keep going let me see those firm tits." the scum bag salivated as an unknowing Aqua undressed to get into the shower.

ooOoo

Riku hit number one on his speed dial.

"Hi, you're still coming right?" was Sora's greeting.

"ETA five minutes. Sorry Love I was delayed. I'll explain when I get there."

"Okay then I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Yep, be right there." He hung up and pulled into the driveway. "Hm, guess it was less than five minutes." He mumbled. He got out of the car, closed the door and suddenly had his arms full of Sora.

"Hi!" he squeed as he took Riku's mouth captive in a blazing kiss that had him struggling to stand, breathe, and think. Sora had his hands fisted in Riku's hair smashing their mouths together. He didn't wait for permission but simply shoved inside and attacked. His tongue moved as if it couldn't touch enough of Riku's mouth. He licked and sucked and bit anything he could. He pulled away breathless, "We should go inside." He grinned and gave him another quick kiss then giggled.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Riku agreed. He didn't put him down though. He carried him into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He didn't stop until they reached the bed, once there he crawled up onto the mattress with Sora clinging to his body. He made his way to the center of the bed and let the brunette slip from him and settle into the pillows as he settled over his smaller body being careful not to put much too weight on him. He didn't want to hurt his back. "Are your parents home?" he asked barely an inch from Sora's mouth.

"Nope." Sora replied and closed the gap between them once again pushing inside without warning.

Riku groaned at Sora's desperate need to kiss and touch him. He was equally desperate as he used his thighs to push Sora's legs farther apart giving him access to his groin. He pressed his erection against the bulge of his lover and began rubbing them together through the denim. His cock was pressed to his zipper which added sensation while helping him control how hard he pushed down.

They trapped each other's moans in their mouths as they slowly moved their hips to work themselves behind the cloth. Each rotated his hip the opposite way of the other driving both men crazy. They panted and moaned Sora started to whimper driving Riku further into a heated abyss.

"Ri, I don't know how much longer I can wait." The brunette said breathlessly, "If we take it slow."

Riku rested his forehead on Sora's, "You know I want you, god how I want you but the doctor said it's still too soon. It's not safe yet." He kissed him tenderly, pressing their lips lightly together then gently sucked on his bottom lip. "We have a lifetime to make love once you're healed. We need to wait. I don't think rushing it is worth risking you being messed up for the rest of your life." He kissed his chin and worked his way down his neck to his collar bone.

"I know, I know," Sora agreed in a half whimper half moan as he tilted his head back to allow Riku better access. "It's just, you're so amazing and I love you so much." His breath hitched as Riku pushed the brunette's t-shirt up then proceeded to work his way down his body with feather light kisses. Sora squirmed as he got closer to his groin and arched slightly.

"Uh uh no arching," Riku smiled and sucked the flesh right above the button of Sora's jeans. "You could hurt yourself." Riku chuckled and Sora whimpered.

"H-how can I not w-when you do things like that to me." He squirmed again and Riku held his hips still with his forearms as he unfastened Sora's button and zipper. With his boxers still in place he traced the swollen shaft through the cloth then grabbed his head with his teeth scraping the material against Sora's heated crown. "Riku," He breathed as he grabbed the sheets.

"My little Uke is horny and needs relief," he said just before sucking his head between his lips using his tongue as a barrier to trap it in a tight cocoon then sucked and pulled on it until Sora's breath came in short desperate rasps. Riku released Sora's head from its prison long enough to pull his pants and boxers off. His sex sprang free stiff and jutting madly as Riku kissed his way up his inner thigh.

Sora watched as his silver haired lover worked his way up the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. His penis pulsed in anticipation and when Riku finally reached his sack he slowly sucked on the loose flesh then pulled a testicle into his mouth and rolled it around gently with his tongue then pulled the other in and played with them both for a few minutes as he pumped Sora's shaft. He fisted his hands in all that silver silk as soon as he could reach it. He writhed and moaned as Riku let go of his balls and licked his way up his cock then slid him down his tight, moist heat and didn't stop until he was buried deep in the back of his throat. Sora hissed in pleasure and pulled on Riku's hair forcing a moan from him that vibrated throughout Sora's body starting from his swollen head moving down his shaft and outward. Sora's blood felt like it was boiling and every nerve in his body felt raw and ready to ignite.

As he feasted on his little brunette his own sex became heavy and increasingly more painful as it grew to the hardness of steel. His skin stretched taut; his head swollen and slick with the cream he leaked continually. This was not about him though it was about pleasing Sora. Riku began to ride Sora's erection; he moved up his length and pumped just his head in and out several times before he slid back down pulling him deep into his tight slick throat then moving in short fast thrusts. He was rewarded with moans and whimpers from Sora and the taste of pre cum. He moved faster, sucked harder, thrust deeper until Sora was throwing his head from side to side. He moaned and mewled letting Riku know what felt good and what felt great.

Sora hooked his feet in the waist of Riku's pants and pushed them down his legs. "Sora what are you doing?" Riku gasped.

Riku's cock screamed for attention and every time he moved it rubbed against the cloth of the bed spread which only served to drive him more crazy. Suddenly he felt warm skin on his shaft. Sora's feet sandwiched him, allowing him to pump his hips and work his length between. The result was delicious relief and exquisite pleasure. He lifted his body, bracing higher up on his elbows to lengthen his strokes at the same time he changed the angle he was downing Sora at and as he moved up and down the brunette's hardness his tongue worked vigorously at the vein and hyper sensitive spot just below his crown. When he deep throated him the new angle allowed him to go so deep that Riku's face was pressed against flesh and nestled in his brown curls.

Sora yelled out as Riku engulfed him so deep it felt as if he would swallow him whole. His throat sucked and pulled his head and shaft, his balls pulled up tight to his body as his stomach muscles coiled and his body thrummed with his building orgasm. "Riku, I'm gonna come, oh my God that…feels…

so…ahhh…yeah…mmm…ah god…Riku." he moaned and writhed fighting to thrust into Riku's moist heat but was denied as Riku continued to hold him still.

Riku's hips moved faster as his release struggled to the surface and he fought it back waiting for Sora to come. When his Uke started moaning and saying his name it sent his orgasm slamming to the surface. Still he held on while he rode Sora's cock hard and fast thrusting him deep, increasing the suction, he pushed him over.

Sora yelled out Riku's name as he exploded emptying himself down Riku's throat. He pressed his feet together to force Riku to come with him. Riku grunted and his rhythm faltered just before Sora felt his feet become slick with his Seme's hot cum. His own cream shot out thrust after thrust until his body became limp and spent.

Riku thrust his hips in time with his mouth riding Sora. When they came he continued that rhythm pumping them dry. Wonderfully sated he scooted up and rolled to the side pulling Sora into his arms; again being very careful not to hurt his back.

"I'm not made of glass ya know." he mumbled into Riku's chest. "You act like I'm going to shatter at any moment."

"Not shatter but your back could fracture very easily right now. Sora, Love, you could have been paralyzed. You were lucky enough to escape that once. Do you really want to chance fate a second time? Because I don't, I would love you either way but your life would be very difficult if you were paralyzed. So just humor me for a few more weeks okay. Are you not satisfied with what I did?" He smirked

Sora bit him playfully, "You know I am very satisfied and it's not just about the sex. You treat me like a china doll all the time."

"I almost lost you before we even had a chance to get to know each other. I can't help but treat you like a precious treasure because that's what you are to Me." he lifted Sora's chin and gave him a slow passionate, loving kiss that seemed to go on forever.

Sora hugged him tight, "I'm so glad I met you. Who'd a thought that getting wasted that night would have turned out to be the best thing I ever did." He gave him a toothy grin.

Riku chuckled, "Damn you were so cute all drunk, slurring your words. Then your snoring and drooling when you passed out."

"I did not drool!"

"Yeah, honey you did."

He covered his face, "How embarrassing." He looked up, "And you still wanted to go out with me." It was a statement not a question.

"Of course." he kissed his nose. "How could I not after that?" he grinned.

"Let's talk about something else. So what made you late? You said you'd explain when you got here." Sora asked as he snuggled in against Riku's warm body again and pulled a cover over them.

"Aqua, she wants to get out of the group but is afraid she won't survive the defection."

"Is that a legitimate fear? Is it possible that they would kill her?" he asked.

"Yes, it's very legitimate. She's smart to be scared. She is at a high level of knowledge so could do some serious damage if she turned on them. They would kill her to guarantee that never happened. Look what they did to you and Demyx and tried to do to Roxas. These guys are bad news; I should know it's my dad that leads them."

"So why did she want to talk to you? Does she want you to help?" the concern in Sora's voice was growing.

"Yep."

"But they'll hurt _you_ then. Is Aqua worth it, cuz she was there when they beat on me? She stood and watched as Xemnas kicked my broken body and did nothing to stop him. How could you help her? How could you even consider it?" He pushed away from Riku and got off the bed grabbing his pants on the way.

"Sora she didn't do anything to help because she couldn't. Had she wanted to hurt you she would have. You were unconscious when we got there." He got up himself and pulled his pants on but didn't close them. He walked over to Sora who was gingerly putting his pants back on, pain clearly showing on his face. Riku understood his anger and he understood Aqua's fear. The trick was going to be finding a way to make this work.

"Yeah, I kinda had a head injury at that point from the kick to my head that Aqua watched." he snapped.

Riku stood in front of him looking down and didn't like the position so he backed up to the bed he took Sora's hands and gently pulled him with. Riku sat on the bed and set Sora to stand between his legs. This was better now they were eye to eye. He didn't leave go of his hands, "She protected Roxas from any further attack. She also did nothing to help Saix or Xemnas when Axel and Me were beating the crap out of them and believe me she has the skill to at least slow us down. If I thought for one minute that she was as into what was happening to you as they were I wouldn't give her the time of day. Sora, she's really scared, she told me that she was never able to come to terms with what they did and has lost all respect for Ven and Terra. Now apparently Terra has noticed her change and is questioning her."

"Am I supposed to care about her? I don't give a shit if she feels bad! She's not the one that is in constant pain. I can't sit for more than twenty minutes without getting shooting pain up and down my spine and my legs going numb. To relieve the pain I stand up and walk but that I can only do for about ten minutes before the muscle spasms start in my back and my legs start getting weak. So then you know what I do? I lay down to try to relieve all of the pressure and pain but I can only lie in the same position for about twenty minutes before having to shift. So no I don't fucking care what she's going through or if they're threatening her."

Riku sat silent for a long while trying to absorb what Sora had just confessed. He never complained, never said anything about his pain. He always shrugged it off as no big deal, made it seem minor. Riku knew he was

making it seem less than it really was but he hadn't realized to what extent. His heart tightened at the thought of his brave Sora pretending to be okay in front of everyone while he was in agony. He pulled him into his arms and at first Sora was rigid but he slowly relaxed into Riku's hold. Riku stayed silent, he had no idea how to respond to what he'd just been told. He wasn't sure there was an appropriate response to it so he said nothing. He just held the man he loved in silent understanding.

Sora took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Ri."

Riku pulled back, "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry for complaining about you wanting to help your friend. I know how you are when it comes to your friends and how you would do anything for them. I have no right to make you feel bad for helping Aqua."

He sat awe struck for several moments. "I honestly have never met anybody that has half the heart you do. Jesus Sora you have every right in the world to be upset about this. I had no idea how much you were suffering. I'm sorry I wasn't more sensitive to your feelings." He cupped his face in both hands and kissed him softly then pulled back a little, "I'm so sorry."

Sora took his arms from around Riku's waist and put them around his neck and hugged him tight. "I won't try to stop you from helping her but I don't want to hear about it either."

"Thank you for understanding. You are an amazing person and I feel honored to have your love my sexy, sweet Sora." he hugged him firmly but gently.

"I love you, and I love how protective you are over your friends. Don't think it hasn't gone unnoticed how particular you are about who you allow close to you. I didn't realize you and Aqua were that close but then again I've only seen her a few times and never with you so I suppose I wouldn't."

"She is the only one that treated me like a person at my dad's school. Aqua was always nice to me and took my side quite a bit during arguments with Ven, so yeah she's a friend. I will tell you though I didn't trust what she was saying right away. It wasn't until I so the true fear in her eyes that I gave her serious notice. I believe her Sora. I wouldn't have agreed to help if I didn't."

"I get it but I am in no way even remotely close to forgiving her."

"And I would never ask you to, okay? That's not what this is about. It's simply me helping a friend."

"Okay." Sora answered softly.

Riku lifted Sora's chin until their eyes met, "So are we good?"

A slow smile formed on the brunettes face. "Yeah we're good."

ooOoo

Terra watched from the shadows as Axel and Roxas sparred. He really loathed that redhead with every fiber of his being. But he wasn't the one he was here to observe; he turned his attention to the little blond. He had to admit Roxas had definitely gotten better, way better. He could see that Axel was holding back a little but not much and Roxas was keeping up with him. He had actually caught him quite a few times and taken him down. What Roxas lacked in training he made up for in determination. Terra suspected that in the next three weeks his ability would improve enough to turn him into a fierce competitor at the tournament. There was a good chance he wouldn't even have to mess with the brackets.

On the other half of the dojo Yuffie and Zexion sparred. Zexion already looked to be a concern. He moved with the grace and speed of Riku and the fierce power of Axel, a lethal combination to be sure. He knew watching both of these two compete was going to be fascinating. They were small like Ventus and like Ventus they were deceptively lethal. They were going to be underestimated at every turn and their opponents would pay dearly for their mistakes. He pushed off the tree preparing to leave when he noticed Demyx making his way to the side of the dojo Zexion was on. He was on crutches and it was obvious he was hurting. Terra felt a twinge of something in his gut as he watched him until he made it to the other side. He didn't know why he stayed to watch but he couldn't seem to move. Then a strong breeze slapped him in the face and seemed to snap him out of his trance. He shivered even though it was near 80 degrees outside then turned and walked away.

ooOoo

_**AN: So…that was chapter 11, let me know what you thought. I really didn't plan on two lemons it just kind of happened ^_^. Anyway thanks for reading, please review if you can.**_

_**Any and all reviews, faves, and alerts are appreciated. They all make my day ^-^.**_

_**Hmm should a write chapter 2 of "Find Me" or my Axel/Marluxia one shot? Decisions, decisions.**_


	12. Promises and Addiction

**AN: Here you go, Chapter 12! I've added a bit more suspense/drama to it. I hope you approve.**

**Let me know if it works for you or not. We are nearing the end of the story I think I will be sad to see it end but it must. Anyway on with the story, ENJOY!**

_Disclaimer: Same as always, I own none of the characters from KH._

**Chapter 12**

**Promises and Addiction**

Roxas walked into Sora's room with an ice pack for his back. "Okay the heats been on your back for twenty minutes. It's time to switch to cold now." he informed his brother as he uncovered him and switched the heating pad with the ice pack.

"Roxas you don't have to keep nursing me like this," He squirmed.

"Be still Sora and I am doing it because I want to not because I have to." He sat down on the bed once he had him tucked back in. "I almost lost you, so if I want to nurse you for a few months just let me dammit." He said smiling.

"Have I ever told you what an awesome brother you are?"

"Yes you have, many times as a matter of fact." He grinned.

Sora's expression became serious, "Hey Roxas I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure do what's up? It looks kinda serious."

"It is, well I guess it is. It's about Riku." He started.

"You two aren't having problems are you? I know how much you both love each other." He asked, now a little concerned for his brother's happiness.

"No, not really, well I guess that depends on me," he sighed. "Aqua asked Riku to help her get away from Ventus and Terra." Roxy's eyes opened wide and he was about to start ranting but Sora put his hand up to stop him. "Before you get your temper going listen to everything okay? I really need a level headed opinion on this."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, go on."

"Anyway, Riku said that it's very dangerous to try to get out of their circle. He said it's like trying to get out of the mafia. I guess once you reach a certain level of knowledge it's too risky for them to let you go because if you decide to turn on them they'd be screwed."

"So why should you care if she's in danger? She stood by and watched you get kicked over and over and did nothing." Roxas growled.

"I know, that's what I said when he told me about this. He also told me that while you were unconscious she stood over you, protecting you from the others. He claims that she couldn't do anything, at least not without being punished severely. He also said that if she really wanted to hurt us she was more than capable. She told him that she wants to leave because she can't justify what they did to me and Demy and tried to do to you." Sora explained.

"Okay so what do you need my opinion on?"

"I was really mad when Ri first told me, but he explained that he and Aqua were friends. That she was the only one that treated him decent out of all of them and she used to stick up for him when they were little so he wanted to help her. I said it was okay but told him I didn't want to hear about it and not to expect me to forgive her any time soon." He went on, "But I am really having problems with this. I don't think she deserves to be helped. It's too soon for me to just look the other way. I want her to pay for her part in what was done to us because doing nothing was still doing something wrong. Am I making any sense?" he looked at Roxas with such desperation in his eyes that Roxas' heart ached.

"Yes you are making sense because that's exactly what I was thinking. Sora what is it you're asking my opinion on?"

"Would I be wrong to make Riku choose between me and Aqua? Would that be selfish of me to do that? I'm just so angry about what they did and I don't want Riku to help her, I don't!" he had tears in his eyes but Roxas wasn't sure if they were angry tears or sad tears.

Roxas was quiet for a long time. His brother asked him for a level headed opinion so that's what he was trying to do. Sora waited patiently for him to answer knowing he was working through it. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think you should let Riku help her. Not because she deserves it but because you love him and he cares about her. To deny him the right to help a friend is making him go against part of what makes you love him. Didn't you tell me that you love how loyal he is to the few friends he allows himself?" Roxas asked in as calm a voice as he could muster. In truth he thought she should rot in hell but his brother loved Riku and Riku probably loved Aqua so he knew what he was telling Sora was the right thing to do even if it sucked.

"Yes that's one of the things I love most about him." Sora confirmed in a quiet voice, looking down at his blanket as he picked at the loose threads. "He looks so tough, like he might be cruel even but he has one of the biggest hearts I've ever known. That's why I told him it was okay but…dammit why is it bothering me so much? I shouldn't let it bother me. So why am I?" he said, the frustration apparent in his voice.

"Sora, don't be so hard on yourself. You're healing from some serious injuries that she watched you receive. It's only natural that you would feel this way, and I'm sure that Riku understands how hard this is for you. I think as long as he doesn't talk to you about what he's doing to help her it will be okay. You know, he's not the only one with a big heart little bro." Roxas ruffled Sora's hair knowing it irritated him and would distract him too.

"Stop that! I'm not your little bro. Three minutes does not count." He griped.

Grinning Roxas retorted, "It counts in my book and pretty much anyone else you ask, little bro."

"Shut up, ya Jerk." He giggled, "This is no fair I can't do anything to retaliate right now cuz I'm too sore."

With a toothy grin, "Aw that sucks for you doesn't it?" he jumped off the bed to avoid Sora's swipe at him. "Seriously though, don't waste another minute thinking about her, or them. They will get their comeuppance in about three weeks. Zexy and I are going to hand them their heads on a platter. Riku, Axel, ad Yuffie all said we'll be ready for the competition." He puffed out his chest a bit, "They said I surprised them with how quickly I learned the moves and perfected the skills to use them. Axel said I'm a natural and that in time I could probably almost kick his ass." he smiled and his eyes twinkled with pride.

"Yeah Riku told me the same thing. He said that he and Axel have no doubt you two will be able to hold your own." He drew his brows together, "I told him he better be right because I don't want you hurt too badly. I'm not stupid enough to think you'll walk away without injuries but I don't want them to be life threatening."

"Aw don't worry, I'll be fine. Speaking of the tournament I have a training session with all three of them and Zexy in thirty minutes. I know you're sore so I'm guessing you don't want to come watch tonight?" Roxas asked. He hated leaving him alone ever since the beatings. He still hadn't gotten past feeling he'd let Sora down and his protectiveness had increased tenfold because of it.

"I'd like to come. The heat and ice have helped. Besides what's the difference if I'm here sore or there sore? At least if I'm with you I can get the pain off my mind."

"Okay, I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." he left the room.

Sora slowly rolled until he reached the edge of the bed then slowly pushed his body to a sitting position controlling his breathing to work through the pain as he slid his legs over the side of the bed and placed them on the floor. He had tried not taking any pain pills today but the pain was so bad he could barely breathe. Giving in he grabbed the bottle off his nightstand and took one pill out. He choked it down dry and it tasted as bitter as his anger. He sat there for a few minutes waiting for the shooting pain that radiated from his spine down his legs to dull enough for him to tolerate. He heard Roxas coming down the hall a few minutes later and put on his game face.

"You ready to go? Do you need help standing up?" Roxas walked to him quickly, ready to offer a hand.

"Nah, I'm good." he stood up and his legs threatened to buckle on him but he held his stance not wanting Roxas to see the amount of pain he was in.

Roxas gave him an incredulous look, "I'm your twin brother. Do you really think you can fool me?"

Sora sighed, "I just don't want you feeling sorry for me or worrying about me." He gave in and took his brother's offered arm.

"I don't feel sorry for you, I'm pissed for you. Though I do feel bad that I can physically work off my anger but you can't. Why do you seem like you're in more pain than usual?"

"I tried to not take pain killers today. It didn't work very well." He admitted.

"Ya think? Sora, you have that medication to not only relieve the pain but to help you heal. The Doctor said it's better for you to not have your muscles tensed all the time and if you're in pain you tense your muscles. Then you don't walk properly and you strain the discs. You're so stubborn." Roxas reprimanded him gently.

"Roxy, I, it's just, well I'm worried."

"About what?" He asked as he helped him walk slowly down the stairs supporting most of his weight.

"I'm starting to like the way it feels when I've taken the pills."

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and Roxy stopped and looked at him. "Are you saying you're afraid you're getting addicted to your meds?"

"Yes," he answered with tears in his eyes.

Roxas pulled him into a hug, "its okay Sora, we'll figure out what to do okay? Did you finally take some today?"

"Yeah, while you were getting ready, I broke down. It just hurts so much," he whimpered against Roxy's shoulder and finally let the tears fall.

Roxas felt helpless, he didn't know what to say to comfort his brother so he stood holding him while he cried for what seemed like an hour. He wanted to cry for him but he knew that would make his proud brother even more upset and frustrated so he just held him in quiet understanding. His crying slowed then finally stopped. He lifted his head and looked at Roxas with red defeated eyes.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm an idiot and weak for not being able to hold it together." he sniffled.

"No not for breaking down but I do think you're a fool for thinking you had to put up a front. Sora you are surrounded by people who love you; any one of whom would support and help you through anything. This is not something you should have to go through alone. Why would you think you should? Especially with me, god Sora you know I would love you no matter what."

"I, I was embarrassed and I didn't want to whine about my pain. I mean look at Demy, he's already on crutches when most people would still be in a wheel chair. And here I am whining and needing help down the stairs. I'm pathetic." he said clearly disgusted with himself.

"Hey, that's enough." Roxas said sternly. "Demyx was not nearly paralyzed. And how do you know he's not hiding his pain just like you. I bet if you ask Zexion he'll tell you he's as stubborn and pig headed as you. I understand you being frustrated and upset. I certainly get you be angry but I will not tolerate you feeling sorry for yourself. If you don't want anybody feeling sorry for you then you can't either. You have an excellent support system to lean on when you need us. I also think you should tell Riku about this."

He snapped his head up, "No! I can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't want him to think I'm weak…" Roxas cut him off.

"What are you talking about? Have you not heard a thing I've said? Riku is at the top of the list of that team of supporters. He adores you, he is madly in love with you and he would do anything he could to help you through this. For you to think anything less is an insult to him."

Sora said nothing for a long moment then sighed. "You're right, I should have asked for help at least from you. But I am now aren't I?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded and took a step back from Roxas, "The pill is helping, I think I'll be able to walk on my own now."

"Is that metaphorical for you're not asking for help?" Roxas asked him as he let go of his arms slowly.

"No, I do want your help with the pills. I don't need help walking right now cuz the pill kicked in." he smiled sheepishly.

"So one pill is taking the edge off then?"

"Yeah, it's helping. I'm still in pain but it's a dull ache and my legs aren't threatening to buckle on me anymore." he explained as his mouth quirked up into a little smile.

"See, I bet if you just take it easy you can get away with one pill instead of two. That will help you reduce how much you take. You're just going to have to do it slowly and for God's sake if you're in a lot of pain on any given day then just take two." Roxas suggested as they walked to the car. "What I think you should do is take one. Give it twenty to thirty minutes to see if it's enough, and if it's not, then take another one."

"Yeah I'll do that for a week or two then try only half a pill maybe." he added.

"There you go, now you have a plan and if at any time you need help or extra support just tell someone. I'm guessing it will be me or Riku. Maybe we could help relieve your pain through other methods. Though I'm thinking Riku's methods will be much more fun than mine," He chuckled as he started the car.

"Yeah I bet they would." Sora smiled thinking about the last time he saw Riku. "Definitely more enjoyable." he giggled.

"That's better, you're smiling. Let's see if we can keep you like that for a few hours. I'm guessing watching me spar will help with that. You always get a good laugh from watching me get knocked on my ass." Roxas smirked as he glanced over at Sora who now had a light in his eyes he assumed came from thinking about watching him get his ass kicked. "Nice, you're gonna be entertained by my misery. That's brotherly love for you." he glared but couldn't quite hold the act and laughed when Sora laughed.

ooOoo

Demyx watched from the observation area as his very sexy, agile honey proceeded to dominate Yuffie in the current sparring match they were having. Axel stood on one side of the mat and Riku the other coaching him. Telling him what moves to use and when to attack, when to retreat, when to go high and when to go low. He could see Yuffie getting winded but Zexy looked like he could go on forever.

"Spinning back kick," Axel ordered.

"Now a one kick two punch combination," Riku yelled to which Zexy threw a front kick then a punch to Yuffie's ribs then face in rapid succession. Not making contact to the face of course, this wasn't a real bout after all. But when Zexy feigned the punch to her face Yuffie over compensated to avoid the punch, lost her footing and Zexy pinned her to the ground chest to chest with his forearm across her throat, she tapped out.

"That's my man." Demy said proudly.

"Excellent Zex, nice job!" Axel said as he walked up to them on the mat.

Zexy put his hand out for Yuffie to grab and he pulled her up. "Thanks." He answered with a grin.

"Damn Zexy you're really getting good at those combos. Your speed has probably doubled in the last three weeks." Yuffie added.

"Yeah I was just going to say that. Your speed has really improved. I don't think you're going to have any trouble at the tournament. I have no doubt you'll make it to the semi finals at least but there's a good chance you'll make it to the finals." Riku was saying as they walked up to Demy.

"Did you hear that Demyx? Riku thinks I could make it to the finals."

"I did hear, and I would have to agree. Of course I may be a little bias when it comes to you." He beamed.

Sora and Roxas walked in. "And there's the love of my life," Riku said as he bee lined for Sora, making Sora blush and giggle. "Hi sexy, how're you feeling today." He grinned as he brushed a soft kiss against Sora's lips drawing a sigh from his little brunette.

"Better now that I'm with you." He put his arms around Riku's neck and the kiss he gave was no soft brushing of lips but instead was a passionate claiming of his mouth that left Riku weak kneed and breathless by the time Sora was done with him. Neither said anything they stood looking into each other's eyes while they caught their breath.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, and Yuffie were all silent and all were affected by the heat of the kiss they'd just witnessed.

"Damn," Axel said grinning, "Hey Roxy, do you want to come to the equipment room with me for a few minutes?" That snapped everyone out of their lust struck dazes.

Roxas looked at him and started laughing, "Axel, do you ever think of anything else?"

"I know I want a kiss like that," he replied.

Roxas raised his brow, "Oh really?" he walked up to Axel, grabbed him around the waist and yanked him hard against his body so he would feel every part of him. He grabbed a handful of crimson spikes and smashed their mouths together, sucked Axel's bottom lip between his own and bit down hard enough to make him groan. Finally he shoved his tongue into Axel's moist heat and tasted every inch of him before he sucked hard on his tongue sliding it in and out of his mouth as if he was riding his cock.

Axel moaned deep in his throat and wrapped his arms tight around the blond fused to his mouth. It was all he could do to not throw him to the mat and take him right there in front of everyone. He began moving his hips against Roxy's making him immediately back away.

"Axel!" the blond was beet red with desire and Axel suspected blushing too. He chuckled and pulled Roxy back into his arms for a proper hug. "You said you wanted a kiss like that one."

"And you certainly delivered." Axel smirked.

"On that note I think I'll go take a cold shower before Demy and Zexy decide to one up you to and have sex on the mats." Yuffie snorted.

Demy looked at Zexy smiling and waggled his brows at him.

"Not a chance Dems." Zexion shook his head and smiled. "Seriously can we get back to training please?"

"Aw you're no fun." Demyx pouted.

Zexion got a glint in his eyes, grinned and strutted up to him, straddled his hips and proceeded to plant a kiss on him that rivaled both Sora's and Roxy's. He had Demyx moaning in less than fifteen seconds as he hit every spot in Demy's mouth that he knew set him off. Then he pulled away and stood up leaving Demyx panting and glassy eyed. "Better?" he said as he grinned and turn to Roxas, "Come on let's warm you up."

"I don't know, after all that I'm pretty hot." He chuckled.

Zexy laughed, "Come on smart ass."

Demyx adjusted in his seat, "Holy hell I love that guy," he mumbled.

Axel sat next to him, "Yeah I know what you mean and now we get to watch them stretch those gorgeous bodies of theirs." he chuckled.

Demy moaned, "This is going to be a painful experience." He adjusted again in his seat to loosen his pants and allow more room for the erection he was sporting thanks to his lovely partner.

Axel smirked, "See this is a very good time to be wearing loose pants such as these." He pulled the loose karate pants up off his thighs to show how much spare room he had.

"Yeah, yeah." Demyx glared at him.

"Hm guess I'll go help them now," he slapped the blond on the back and jogged away.

As he followed Axel's progress he caught Zexy stretching with his back toward him, his hands on his calves, his forehead pressed to his shins, and that cute little ass pointed right at Demy. He groaned again.

"What's wrong Dems, the view too much for you?" Sora giggled.

"Shut up Sora, you still have your arms around your man. Wait until he's out there with his ass shoved out for you." Demy chided.

At that Riku pulled Sora's legs around his waist and ground his erection hard against the brunette's groin making him groan. "He has a point my love." Riku said just before he captured Sora's mouth for one more heated kiss. He walked over to the chair next to Demy and set Sora in it while they were still kissing. With one last gentle kiss against his lips he stood, turned and mooned Sora wiggling his hips, pulled his pants up and walked over to the others.

Sora gasped when Riku mooned him and Demy burst out in laughter. "Well there you go. Now you have something to think about."

Sora through his hands over his bright red face, "I can't believe he just did that."

Riku walked up next to Axel who was watching the other two warm up. Without looking in his direction he asked, "Did you just moon your boyfriend and Demyx?" the corners of his mouth curved up.

"Yep." Riku was smiling.

Axel looked at him then, "You make me proud."

Riku met his gaze grinning from ear to ear, "Thanks, shall we get this party started?"

"Absolutely." Axel tilted his head indicating for Riku to begin.

"Okay guys let's do this!" he clapped his hands together. "We're gonna start with a sparring session but it will be a little different tonight. Tonight it will be you two against me and Axel at the same time. We want to see how good you peripheral reflexes are. Remember you will have to pay attention to more than one opponent. Don't assume that we are going to go one on one okay."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Zexy remarked as he got into his ready stance.

"No doubt, I think we are supposed to watch each other's backs too." Roxas added getting into his own ready stance.

"Agreed." Zexy responded.

Axel attacked with a round house kick that Zexy blocked easily and immediately countered with a back kick that Axel dodged just in time. "Nice move." Axel commented.

At the same time Riku moved in on Roxas with a combination spinning back kick and solar plexus punch. Roxas also blocked the kick easily but Riku just clipped his rib with the punch. Roxas didn't miss a beat as he countered with three fast front kicks and a round house which Riku blocked three of but the round house caught him on his hip and made him have to catch his footing giving Roxas an opening to attack again. This time it was two fast kidney shots and a side kick to his thigh. Riku didn't falter though and came and Roxas so fast that Sora barely saw it happen. He threw three rapid fire punches to Roxy's ribs and gut then took his legs out from under him with a leg sweep. Roxas went down but popped back up almost as fast as he went down and was ready to attack again.

Riku was smiling, "Excellent, don't back down now though."

"Oh I'm just getting started my friend." Roxas smirked.

"Good to hear," Riku said as he attacked again.

Axel and Zexy were in an intense quick punch and kick bout that had them both sweating and pushing their bodies limits. Their moves were so fast that Demyx and Sora were having a hard time following unless one connected and a head snapped back or one of them ended up on the ground for a second before popping up and attacking in a flurry of arms and legs. Their blocks were fast and affective. Both were going to have bruises from this session of that Demy was sure. He smiled thinking about soaking in a hot bubble bath with Zexy tonight.

"What are you smiling about? This is intense." Sora remarked with furrowed brows, "and it's against friends, can you imagine what it's going to be like to watch them during the tournament?" he added.

Now Demyx furrowed his brows, but then smiled as one of Zexy's kicks connected making Axel grunt. "Yeah it's gonna be awesome watching them kick some serious ass."

Sora looked at Demyx then at the four guys on the mat and a slow smile crossed his face. "You know, I think you may be right Dems." at that moment Riku took Zexy out from behind, knocking him to the mat in a face plant." Sora cringed.

Demy smiled sheepishly, "Hey even the best go down sometimes." he shrugged. "Shake it off and get him back Zex!" he encouraged from the sidelines. Zexy turned his face and glared at him and of course the blond just smiled brighter which forced Zexy to smile back as he slowly peeled himself off the mat.

Sora looked over at Axel and Roxas then following the grunts and watched them going full out hand to hand, punching and blocking. Each was trying to force the other to retreat but neither would give more than a few steps backward before turning up their attack and pushing the other back the opposite way. Finally Roxas tried a side kick but Axel saw it coming, grabbed his leg and pulled affectively landing him on his ass.

Roxas landed with an "umph," and laid flat on his back breathing hard. Axel walked to where he could block his line of vision.

He stood looking down at him, "That was really good Rox. Your speed has improved as much as Zexion's." he smiled down at him.

The blond smiled as he looked into those piercing green eyes he'd come to love so much and swept his arm across Axel's ankles taking him down to the mat. The red head landed on his ass as gracefully as Roxas had.

"You should never let your guard down honey. Isn't that what you always tell me?" Roxas said then gave him a toothy grin.

From a few feet away Riku burst into laughter and soon after so did the rest of them except Axel. Oh he was smiling and had a twinkle in his eyes even as he got on all fours and started crawling toward his boyfriend.

Roxy's laughing slowed to a giggle then his eyes got wider. "Axel what are you doing?" he asked a little nervous and a little excited he had to admit, but that didn't stop him from getting into a crab walk position to move backwards as Axel stalked him. "Axel, honey, what are you doing?"

"Uh oh this doesn't look good for my brother." Sora giggled from the chairs.

"Oh I don't know it looks to me like it may be quite good." Demy chuckled. "Though I'm not sure this is the right time or place for sex."

Sora looked at him shocked, "He wouldn't!"

"Exactly how long have you known Axel?" Demyx gave him one the most wicked of grins he'd ever seen.

"You'd better be kidding Demy." Demy tilted his head in said Redheads direction and Sora almost fell off his chair.

Axel had grabbed hold of Roxy's pant leg and was proceeding to pull them over his hips as the blond was trying desperately to scramble away.

Riku, Zexion, and Demyx were all watching and doing nothing to help Roxas. Sora stood up too quickly and his legs gave out on him. His knees buckled and he fell. Riku saw it and was at his side in seconds.

"Sora, are you okay?" he asked clearly worried as he picked him up and sat on the chair with Sora on his lap.

Sora was mortified, now all of them were over by him with worried looks waiting for his answer. Sora looked at Roxas for support. He wasn't ready to bare his issues to everyone, he hadn't told Riku yet and that was a conversation he would only have in private.

"He tripped up the stairs earlier and it's made him really sore is all." Roxas lied for him. "What did you do that you fell just now?" he looked at Sora, truly concerned.

"I stood up too fast and I felt a jolt, like an electric shock down my legs. It must have pinched a nerve or something."

"Do you still feel the pain?" Roxas asked. He noticed how worried Riku looked and knew he'd been right about Sora needing to tell him everything.

"No, it was just a quick shock then gone." He looked at Riku. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

Riku kissed his forehead then nose then lips, "I love you, there is no way to have me not worry about you. I will always worry about your safety, your happiness, and your health. You never need to apologize for being hurt or needing me. That, my love, comes with the package of me loving you. I want you to be able to come to me no matter what you need, understand?" he told him as he held his chin with his thumb and finger to make him look at him. Sora nodded. "Good, now are you okay to stand?"

"I think so." Riku slowly lowered his feet to the floor and let him stand. To Sora's relief he was able to stand without a problem.

"See I'm fine. Finish your training and stop fussing over me everyone." he made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Yes I'm sure." he went up on his toes and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for worrying."

Riku grinned, "Any time sexy."

"Don't I get a kiss, I was worried too." Axel teased. Sora giggled when Roxas elbowed him. "Ow!" he massaged his side, "What was that for?"

"For hitting on my brother." Roxy snickered.

"Come on let's get back to it," Riku ordered. "I wanted to work with some weapons tonight."

Roxas rubbed is hands together and looked at Axel, "Oh goody."

"Okay that was a little scary," Axel said as he walked over to the sticks on the wall and grabbed them. He handed one to each of them. "Riku I think I'll take Zexion again to start."

"Chicken." Roxas teased.

"Oh, oh you did not just go there. Okay fine, bring it on tough guy." Axel taunted as they began to circle on the mat.

"Roxas you don't even know how to use the sticks." Riku remarked from where he was showing Zexy the proper way to hold and swing the weapon.

"It's a stick. How hard can it be?" he shot back just before Axel swung at him and he nearly lost a finger when his hand was clipped between the two sticks. "Ah, fuck! That hurt."

"Smarts don't it?" Axel said smugly. "Are you going to wait for instruction now or stay cocky?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes and tried to catch Axel's hand the same way but he easily blocked the strike and chuckled. Roxas moved faster swinging, lunging and spinning. Every time Axel blocked him with seemingly little effort until the blond finally conceded.

"Fine show me how to use it." he growled. Axel raised a brow at him. "Please." He glared at the redhead.

"Why I would love to." Axel loved this fiery side of Roxas. They both had tempers and they understood just how far they could push each other.

"Red you can be such a dick sometimes, you know that?" Riku chuckled.

"Yep, and you all love that about me." he grinned. Roxas just growled again. Axel leaned in close to his ear so Roxas could feel his warm breath float around his sensitive flesh. "Don't worry I'll make up for it tonight." he whispered and nipped his lobe. Roxy shivered in response.

ooOoo

"Aqua! That's the fourth time you've missed that countermove. What the fuck is wrong with you tonight?" Xemnas yelled. "These are some of the toughest competitors in the country. You need to pick up your game or you're gonna get your ass kicked."

"I know, I know, I'm just not feeling good tonight. I thought I could work through it but I guess I was wrong. I think I'm just going to call it a night and head home."

"That's a good idea. Go get some sleep and be back here tomorrow at ten to train again."

She walked over and picked up her towel and when she stood she notice Ven watching her from the office doorway. She made brief eye contact then walked away; hiding the tremble that rolled down her spine. Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the school she tossed the towel in the dirty laundry picked up her bag and left.

Ven turned to Terra, "There's something going on with Aqua. What is it?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out for the last few days."

"She knows too much."

"Yeah, I know."

"I know you have a soft spot for her Terra. That can't interfere with business."

"Yeah, I know that too. I talked to her a few days ago, confronted her, told her she was acting weird. She denied it of course then took off. I haven't really had a chance to talk to her since then." He explained.

Ventus looked at him for a long moment, "Keep her in line."

"Understood"

"Good."

Aqua got in her car and sat there for a few minutes with the doors locked. She was shaking uncontrollably when she put her keys in the ignition. Before she pulled out of the lot she called Riku. It went to voice mail, "Dammit!" She waited for the message to finish and the beep to sound. "Hi Riku, I'm sorry I know you said you'd get in touch with me but I'm really getting scared. I think Ven suspects something, please hurry. I hope I talk to you soon. Bye." She drove home unaware of the car following several car lengths behind.

ooOoo

Demyx lay on the huge cotton towels Zexion had spread over the bed in just his boxers as Zexy walked in with the heated oil. With his hand tucked under his head he watched as his partner prepared everything and placed the items where he could easily reach them.

"I think Sora is having more trouble then he's letting on to." He said as Zexy kneeled on the bed beside him.

"I would have to agree. He seemed to be moving much slower tonight and seemed a little…I don't know, sad maybe." Zexy said as he poured some oil on his palm then set the jar back in the bowl of hot water.

"You picked up on that too? He was trying to cover it but it didn't quite work. I hope his okay." Demyx said.

I think you should try talking to him since you were both victims."

"I agree, I planned on trying tomorrow." He moaned as Zexy began massaging the oil into his sore thigh muscles. "God that feels so good, you are too good to me honey." He moaned again as the tightness from his over excursion earlier was rubbed away by Zexy's skillful hands.

"I assure you it is strictly for selfish reasons that I do this." He said as his lips quirked up in the corners.

"Yeah, how is that?" Demy asked on another low moan.

"Well I get to touch your body freely without you trying to squirm away or flip me over and penetrate me. And I get to hear those oh so wonderful moans coming from you." He chuckled when he saw his boxers jump in the center. He put more oil in his palm and began working his way around his knee and into the calf. He could feel Demy's muscle responding and relaxing as he massaged away the tension and strain in them. In truth he loved doing this for him. He thought he had lost him and this was a way he felt intimately connected to him again.

Demyx closed his eyes and concentrated on the soft, warm hands that moved up and down his legs working the relaxing oils deep into the sore tissues. The scents of lavender and chamomile from the warm oil and the candles that were burning surrounded him, dulling his senses, relaxing his mind. "You're going to interrupt my relaxed state if you keep talking like that."

He finished massaging his left foot and moved to his right one. Demyx was in such a relax state of mind that he hadn't even registered the movement as Zexy took off his own boxers and tossed them over the side of the bed.

He finished his right foot. "Roll over," he instructed. Demy rolled without opening his eyes as he knew he would. Zexy hooked the band of Demy's boxers and pulled them down. They learned after the first few times of doing this that his boxers had to be on to start or Zexy didn't make it past the second thigh before they were in each other's arms making love.

He poured more warm oil in his palm and started rubbing it into his calf slowly working his way up to the back of his knee. There he took extra care working the healing herbs into his damaged joint. He continued on to his thigh then repeated the same pattern on his other leg working his way up to his firm tight buttocks. With fresh oil on his hands Zexy placed a hand on each cheek and began working the oil into his skin in circular motions. Each time he moved his hands outward it pulled his cheeks apart exposing his puckered entrance making Zexy lick his lips. His cock stirred as he pressed into the muscle more firmly and when he circled again he purposely pulled the cheeks wide apart to get a full view, Demy moaned into the pillow as Zexy lightly ran his thumb over the entrance. He could see it pulsate from his touch and this time he moaned. He slowly slid his fingers through the crease to his entrance and used his middle finger to massage in little circles against his tight hole coaxing it open a little at a time until his was able to slip just inside up to the first knuckle.

"Oh god Zex," Demy's muffled voice groaned out. As his hips started moving pushing Zexy's finger in deeper. Each time he pushed in he wiggled it, making demy's cock grow hard, and his low belly grow tight. He had to fight to not go to his knees. He was limited to moving just his hips but that in itself was extremely erotic.

Zexy kept his finger in place and allowed Demyx to move him in and out of his channel as he wiggled his finger increasing his pleasure. The oil made moving in and out smooth. He moved his other hand down Demy's cheek to his inner thigh. He used his thumb to massage his perineum before he slid his hand down and surrounded the blond's balls working them between his hand and the towel as his finger moved in and out of his body.

Demyx moaned low in his chest and his breath started to come in short pants as his body coiled tighter and his orgasm grew closer. Just as he had control and could hold his orgasm back Zexy added a second finger and pushed them both in as far as he could then lightly squeezed his balls.

Demyx yelled out and Zexy increased his movements by sliding his hand between his balls and the bed when he lifted his hips and cupping his sack. He rolled Demy's soft flesh in the palm of his hand working his balls against each other as he slid his fingers in and out of his tight sheath. Zexy hooked his fingers and found his prostate then began rubbing back and forth over it. He leaned over to place a line of soft kisses up his spine. That was what it took to throw him over the edge. Zexy felt Demy's balls pull up tight into his body seconds before he yelled out spilling his seed onto the towel under him.

Demy muffled his yell into the pillow as he came. He rolled over and pulled Zexy on top of him, kissing him with all the love he felt. This man, his soul mate, knew just how to treat him, he knew every spot that turned him on and every word that made him feel loved. He lay there holding him in his arms and thanked all that were holy for bringing him Zexy. Then Demy thought about what he was going to be doing in a few weeks to pay back the ones who hurt him and his heart swelled. He slid his hand up and down the defined muscles of his back, noting how much more developed they were now. "Hey Zex?"

"Mhmm?"

"I want you to promise me something." Demyx said as he kissed the top of his blue silk covered head.

Zexy lifted his head to look at him, "Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll be careful at the tournament. If you feel you're in over your head, promise you'll pull out?" he asked with a tremble in his voice.

Zexy looked at him for a few moments, "I promise if I think I'm in too much trouble I'll concede." He kissed Demy tenderly then hugged him tight.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Oh Dems, when I thought I might lose you I couldn't think of any reason to live. I would never put you through that if I could avoid it. I promise I won't do that to you."

Demy smiled, "That's good to know," he kissed him again. "Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just do it please." Zexy obeyed and stood beside the bed. Demy slid to the edge of the bed still laying on his stomach and took Zexy into his mouth.

ooOoo

Aqua checked her phone for the fifth time, still nothing. It wasn't like Riku to not get back to her. The one thing that everyone knew about him was that he could be depended on. "I hope nothing has happened to him." She said as she looked in her fridge for something to eat. She stared at the contents for a few minutes but nothing appealed to her, she was too jittery to eat. Giving up on food she moved to her living room and turned on the T.V. She tucked her feet under her and started flipping through the channels. While she was reading the description to a movie she suddenly felt like she was being watched. A chill ran down her spine. She noticed then that all of her blinds were open, something she never minded before but now she felt exposed. Slowly standing she walked to her window and looked out. She didn't see anything or anyone suspicious but that didn't mean much. She walked around closing every blind in her apartment, locked every window and bolted both doors, then checked her phone again, still nothing from Riku.

She decided to try calling again, "Shit, voice mail." Hey you, please call me tonight, no matter what time. I'm probably getting paranoid but now I feel like there's someone watching me. I'm sorry, I know I'm being a pain in the ass but please hurry and call me. Bye." She hung up, went around her apartment and turned on every light. Now back on her couch she put on a comedy hoping it would distract her while she waited for Riku to call.

"Well fuck it all. Why'd you close your blinds you little bitch, now what Am I going to look at? I was looking forward to tp seeing those firm tits of yours." He tossed the binoculars down. "I may just have to take a field trip into your apartment tonight. Maybe a little fun would stir up things a bit and get you out of the way." He chuckled and it was as evil as he was. _I wonder how easily I could cover it up. How would the boss know it was me?_ He started imagining all of the things he wanted to do to Aqua making his groin swell and his pants tighten. He began to rub himself through his pants and closed his eyes imagining gagging her. Having her tied to the bed, he unzipped his pants and pushed his hand inside. He grabbed his hardness and violently stroked himself to release as his images became more violent. Alone in the car panting he grinned, "Tomorrow night my little whore, you are mine."

ooOoo

When they left the school Riku saw that he had a missed call from Aqua but out of respect for Sora he didn't return the call. Sora decided to come back to his apartment with him so he hadn't had a chance to return the call yet. Now a second call came through and he was beginning to worry. He was afraid it would upset Sora too much but he was also worried that Aqua may be in trouble.

Just as he was going to excuse himself to return her call Sora announced he was going to the bathroom. Riku took the opportunity to text her.

"Hi sorry I can't make a call right now but wanted to make sure you are okay." He sent it and turned off the sound on his phone.

She responded almost immediately. "Hi, I'm okay at the moment but please make sure you call me tonight, anytime okay?"

"Will do beautiful, if things get dangerous text 911 and I'll come right away." He hit send just as Sora came back in the room. He casually put the phone on the end table.

"Come here sexy have a seat." He patted his lap. Sora giggled and got comfortable on him. "Are you sure you okay? You're not feeling any of those electric shocks anymore?" He asked with true concern. He kissed his temple. Sora's expression turned serious which made Riku's concern double. "What is it Love, what's wrong?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about and I'm not sure how to tell you." He looked down at Riku's chest.

"Hey," he put his finger under his chin and lifted his head, "I love you Sora, nothing will ever change that. I know in my heart you and I were meant to be. Don't ever worry about telling me if there is something wrong or you are unhappy, okay? I will always love you no matter what." He kissed him gently, "Now tell me what's bothering you sweetness."

He smiled nervously, took a deep breath and began. "I was in more pain today because I didn't take pain pills until about twenty minutes before we got to the school and I took that one only because the pain was so bad I broke down and took it."

"Why would you not take your pain medication? Were you trying to see if you had improved?"

"I wish that was the reason." Tears formed in his eyes and threatened to fall. He blinked them away. "Ri, I didn't take pills today because I'm starting to really like the way I feel after I've taken them." He waited for Riku to figure it out and knew as soon as he did.

He pulled him to his chest and hugged him tight. "Oh my poor Sora, you're afraid you're addicted to your pills." He kissed the top of his head and started rocking him. "Sweetheart it's okay, we'll figure out how to fix this. The fact that you realize how you feel about the affects says a lot about your strength honey. I'll help you any way I can. You know," he lifted his head to so he could look at him, "Zexy was telling me that he massages Demy on his therapy days with some herb treated oil that helps relax and heal his muscles and nerves." He gave him a toothy grin, "It would be a hardship, but for you I would be willing to massage hot oil all over your naked body." Sora laughed.

"I just bet you would and you are so wonderful to put yourself out like that." He kissed him then worked his way down his neck. He hugged him tight. "Thank you Riku. Thank you for understanding and for making me laugh when I wanted to cry."

"Like I said, I will always be here for you and whatever the problem we will solve it together."

"Okay then how about discussing the other issue?" Sora gave him a serious look again.

"There's another issue?" he pulled his brows together, "Oh, right, Aqua." he tensed slightly.

"Yeah, Aqua. I plan on staying over tonight so why don't you take your phone in the kitchen while you get me something to drink and you can return her call." He smirked.

Riku's eyes widened, "How'd you know?"

"I saw you check your phone when you were packing your gym bag. Your brief expression told me it was Aqua."

"But…" Riku interrupted and Sora put his finger over Riku's lips.

"But you were afraid to call her because you didn't want to upset me," he shook his head. "I'm sorry I put you in that position. I should not make you choose between me and a friend. I still don't want to talk about what you're doing to help her but I also don't want you to be afraid if we are together and she calls or you need to call her. I love that you are such a faithful and dependable friend and it's not fair of me to ask you to compromise that. So you go get me something to drink and call your friend to make sure she's okay." He smiled.

"Have I told you how in love I am with you lately?" Hhe set him down and gave him a mind numbing kiss.

"Yes you tell me daily," he answered a bit breathless.

"I'll be right back." He smiled as he jogged into the other room. Sora knew he had done the right thing as soon as he saw Riku's face light up. That alone made him able to deal with her being helped.

Riku hit call before he even got to his kitchen and Aqua answered on the first ring.

"Oh thank you for calling Riku! I'm sorry I'm being such a pain but I'm just getting really scared. Did you listen to my messages yet?"

"No I haven't had a chance, Sora is with me and he doesn't want to know the details of me helping you…"

"I understand, he has every right to hate me," she let out a humorless laugh, "Hell I hate me."

"Stop that, just tell me what's going on." He told her as he got two glasses out and put ice in them.

She told him about Ventus watching her and how she felt like she was being watched. She also told him that she closed all of her blinds, locked all of her windows and doors.

"Okay, that's good and I do have guards on you so maybe that's what you sensed. Regardless I should have everything in place in two days to get you away from them temporarily. But it will take a few weeks to get you permanently situated."

"I'm going to have to leave Traverse Town aren't I?" she asked in a quiet, sad voice.

"I'm afraid so beautiful. It's the only way you will be safe." He said sympathetically. He finished pouring their drinks. "I have to go Aqua. Just sit tight for two more days and remember if you feel something wrong text 911H if you're home or 911S if you're at the school. If you're anywhere else you'll have to specify. Got it?"

"Yes I've got it and thanks again for helping me Riku."

"Any time, talk to you soon." He hung up and went back to Sora.

"Here you go sexy." He handed him his drink and sat next to him on the couch, grabbed the remote and then pulled Sora up against him so they could cuddle and watch a movie. "Are you comfortable love?"

"Yep, very comfortable." He smiled up at him, "I'm glad you decided to get this apartment. I didn't like being in the same house as your father."

"That makes two of us. You know the offer still stands. Whenever you're ready I would love for you to move in with me."

"Yes, I know, and I will just not yet." He hugged him tight. "Besides I sleep here half of the week already."

"A good argument as to why you should move in." he grinned.

"Shush, the movie's starting."

He nipped Sora's ear, "Brat." Sora giggled and they settled down to watch the movie.

ooOoo

"So you're telling me that there is no way for you to get to him?" Terra snarled.

"Yes that's what I'm saying. He is surrounded by guards 24/7. There are a minimum of two and when he goes out there are usually four. We cannot get close enough to him to be affective." The man on the other end of the line explained.

"Fuck! Fine just stop everything, I'll do it myself." He ordered.

"And payment?" the man asked.

"Don't worry, the money will be wired this afternoon." Terra hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Something wrong?" Ventus asked from the bedroom doorway.

Terra spun, "Uh no, just incompetent people, I have to do everything myself if I want it done right."

"What are you referring to?"

"Oh it's just arrangements for the tournaments. You know I have to make sure that the right equipment is delivered on the right days and that the two tournaments aren't mixed up. It's just a lot of babysitting is all." He was getting very good at lying he realized.

I'm sure everything will go smoothly. I never have to worry when you're the one taking care of things." Ventus told him as he walked into the room pulling off his shirt. "I know you would never disappoint me." He took off his pants and stopped just in front of Terra. "Right Terra, I can depend on you to not disappoint me?"

Terra stood looking down at the smaller man that somehow always made him feel like the smaller one. "Yes of course Ven, I will never disappoint you, I love you." He answered. He couldn't help but notice the undercurrent of a threat in Ven's words though and for the first time in years Terra felt a little afraid of Ven.

oooOooo

_**Okay that was chapter 12. I hope you all still like the story. **_

_**Please review if you can.**_

_**All reviews, faves, and alerts are appreciated though ^_^**_

_**I will update as soon as possible, I have three other stories I'm writing so it may be a month.**_


	13. Secrets and Compromises

_**And now for your reading pleasure- Chapter 13 (heehee)**_

_**I have to warn everyone there is some violence (rape) in this chapter but I think it turned out pretty good. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you agree, PLEASE.**_

Disclaimer: Same as always I own none of the characters, or places mentioned from Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 13**

**Secrets and Compromises**

"I think it makes perfect sense." Axel said as he took the offered coffee from Riku. "My house is enormous. Hell we could probably go days without seeing each other if we chose to."

"Yeah it does sound good in theory but I would be in someone else's house again and not my own." Riku countered.

"What difference does that make? You want to spend money on rent or a mortgage? I'll charge you rent if it would make you feel better. Look I've been trying to get Roxas to move in with me and he keeps saying not yet. You said Sora is giving you the same response. If you ask me I think the brothers aren't ready to separate just yet so let's keep them together but with us." He grinned and it spread across his face. He was very proud of the solution he'd come up with.

Riku took a drink of his coffee as he considered Axel's offer further. "You know maybe it's not a bad idea. I bet they would agree to it if they could still be living under the same roof."

"Roxas still feels like he failed his brother so he doesn't like to leave he side. I try to tell him there's nothing he could've done but that doesn't change his feeling guilty. He is fierce when it comes to protecting Sora." Axel explained.

"Yeah I noticed that too. It's my theory that Roxas' constant protection of his brother is what made Sora so sweet. Roxas protects him from all the bad stuff but I can't help wondering who protects _him_ from the bad stuff."

"I know, I always think about that. My little Roxy takes on the weight of that whole family. He's strong but there are times I wish he would just let go. I hope telling him about my past won't be the final straw for his patience and understanding. I don't want to lose him Slick." Axel looked down at his coffee and played with the sleeve around the cup.

"You need to tell him before they decide to move in though Axel. It would be bad to put him in the situation of having to move out if he can't deal with what you tell him." Riku replied as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I know, I know, but I'm afraid if he does take it bad it will mess with his focus at the tournament and that could get him killed." Axel reasoned but his expression was anything but confident.

"Look Red, I really think that Roxas will be okay with it. He may be pissed that you didn't tell him right away but I don't think he'll hold it against you."

"No? I plan on telling him everything Riku. The whole nasty truth, such as it is." The disgust in himself was obvious from his tone.

"You were young and angry. You made some bad choices. Then you were trapped in a situation that seemed hopeless, but you changed. It's who you are now that matters not who you were then. Give your boyfriend some credit Red. He loves you very much. Besides look at what their asshole dad did and they forgave him."

"Yeah that one still amazes me." He was quiet for a while. "If it hadn't been for you I would never have gotten out of there and you know it."

"Axel I presented the option but you chose to take it. I didn't force anything on you. You are the one who wanted out. I saw everyday how much it was affecting you and I couldn't sit back and watch you destroy who you were. I've known you for a long time and to be honest I blame myself for what you went through. If I hadn't introduced you to them you would never have gotten involved in the first place."

"No, I will not let you take the blame for my fuck ups. Aren't you the one that just said I made the choice? Well I also made the choices that got me into that mess in the first place. Christ I can't believe I ever loved him." he was getting too agitated to sit still; he stood up and went to his window.

Riku got up and stood next to Axel. Neither spoke for a few minutes, they both fell into memories they didn't want to voice. "You know I always wondered why you did. Then I started watching you with him and I realized you didn't love him as a boyfriend would but rather as a friend would. It occurred to me that you were trying to save him from himself and you decided the only way to do that was with the help of an intimate connection. It was then that I discovered that my old friend who always acted like a badass with a chip on his shoulder was really a kind, loving, compassionate person. I didn't want that to be destroyed by the hate and evil you were surrounding yourself with and that's when I decided I needed to find away to help you get out."

"I can never repay you for doing that, you know that don't you?" Axel responded still looking out the window to the park below. He watched as a mother and father pushed their small children on swings.

"I get repaid everyday seeing what you've done with your life. You are a badass but you're also a nice person to those you decide deserve it and that's something I'm sure would have disappeared had you stayed with him." Axel turned to him then with a Cheshire cat grin. "What are you grinning about?" he asked the redhead.

"I think you're in love with me." he leaned in as if to kiss him.

"Get the fuck out of here you ass." Riku pushed him backward and chuckled.

Axel laughed and turned to walk back to his desk, Riku bent down to pick up the sleeve that slipped off his cup. He heard two rapid thuds taking only a second to recognize them he stayed down. "What the fuck! Someone just shot at us!"

Axel ran to the window and looked out. He spotted the shooter running through the park and the guards Riku had on him giving chase. "Looks like it, and your guards are chasing him." Riku stood up and saw only a glimpse of the men before they disappeared behind some trees. Axel looked at Riku, "Well I guess someone wants one or both of us gone. The question is who and why?"

"Yeah that is the question isn't it? I can't imagine it's him. No matter his seriously warped thought pattern I know without a doubt that he would never want you dead." Riku walked over to the window to examine the two small marks left by the bullets. "They obviously aren't very smart shooting at bullet proof glass."

"You'd think assassins would research my workplace before attempting to kill me." Axel mumbled.

"Unless they knew about the bullet proof glass and this was just a warning."

"It's possible I suppose but a warning for what?" Axel asked.

Riku considered the question for a moment, "Do you have any major deals going on right now that might draw out nutcases?"

Axel gave him a wry look. "I always have deals going that piss someone off but none are ever worth killing me over." Riku's phone rang. Axel pursed his lips trying to think of who would be trying to kill him or Riku or both.

"Hello. Yes we heard them. Well did you get a look at his face? What about the plate number? Yeah have it run and let me know as soon as you get the info. Yep, thanks." He hung up. "He had a car waiting on the other side of the park. They got a plate number but Doug said it's most likely a rental. He'll get back to me with whatever they find out. Well this will sure make life interesting for a while." He frowned. "I wonder if the twins would be targets too. We don't even know if this was at both of us or one and if it was just one of us, which one. This is really fucked up." Riku said as he thought out loud.

"That, my friend, is an understatement. Now we have to worry about our own asses as well as Roxas, Sora, Demyx, Zexy, Yuffie…" as Axel listed all of their charges Riku's stomach clenched.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. We are responsible for the safety of a lot of fricken people. And now we are on the list too. Great, just fucking great, so any ideas as to where to go from here?" Riku asked as he ran his fingers thru his hair and plopped down in the chair in front of Axel's desk.

Axel walked back to his own chair and sat as well. "I think the first thing we need to do is get the twins under the same roof as us."

"I never agreed to move in." Riku snorted.

Axel smirked, "A mere technicality, you decided to move in as soon as I suggested having the twins move in too."

"You think you know me so well. I didn't know for sure until we were shot at." He retorted with a smirk of his own. "There's still the issue of telling Roxas about your past. When are you going to do that?"

"I guess I'm going to have to do it tonight. If I have my way they'll be moved in by tomorrow night. I hope Roxas has saved some of that incredible understanding for me. I never thought I'd say this about someone but, I don't think I'd survive losing him. I would physically but I know there will never be another man for me. Roxas is the one, he's my other half. We just fit you know?"

"Yeah, I do know. It's like that with me and Sora. He makes me feel loved and appreciated like no one ever has in my life. He loves me for who I am, he doesn't expect me to change and he demands nothing from me. He only wants my love and companionship," he grinned wickedly, "Well he wants my body, desperately, he doesn't like being denied." He chuckled.

"What do you mean, denied?" Axel chortled.

"His injuries have made any kind of um, penetration, impossible and my little brunette is getting quite frustrated." His grin grew to an all out beaming smile. "I can't wait until its okay; I may not survive his demands." His eyes sparkled with amusement and Axel laughed.

"Oh Lord you'll be living in the house by then. I better soundproof whatever rooms you guys decide to take. So you two haven't done anything?" his face showed his shocked amusement.

"Well I didn't say that," he chuckled, "Would you be able to keep your hands off of Roxas for this long?"

"Nope, those boys are just too damn sexy to not touch." He grinned.

"Exactly, we have fun we ju…" his phone rang. "Yeah Doug what did you find out?" he looked at Axel and the look wasn't a good one. "Are you sure? Yeah, okay thanks." There was a pause. "No me and Axel will take care of it, yep. Bye." Riku blew out a long breath.

"So, who was it?" His eyes narrowed, his anger already rising.

"You won't believe it."

"Try me." He growled out.

"Apparently the car is leased by a sanitation company out of Twilight Town known for their extracurricular activities that no one really discusses out loud. Saix's uncle just happens to be married to the daughter of the owner's brother. Maybe they had no idea how well our connections are and didn't think we'd find the trail?" Riku shrugged.

"Well that parts obvious, but we don't really know which one of them ordered the hit or threat or whatever the fuck it was supposed to be. I tend to agree with you about him not wanting me dead. But I also don't see Saix having the balls or brains for that matter, to order something like this." Axel stated as he stood and paced slowly trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Yeah, I don't see him doing it either. And Aqua is defecting so that leaves, well still quite a few people. How many did you piss off at the school when you worked there?"

Axel laughed at that, "All of them at one time or another. I was a total asshole back then remember? I lived to piss people off, but I think we need to concentrate on more recent events. I didn't piss off anyone enough to hold a three year grudge, of that I'm sure."

"You sure? You can be pretty fucking nasty when you want to be." Riku teased.

"I'm sure. Well let's figure this out later I have to go pick up Roxas. I told him I'd take him out to dinner tonight."

"You sure that's a good idea after what just happened?" Riku asked as he stood to walk out with Axel.

"Yeah, I don't think whoever it is would be stupid enough to try twice in one day do you, considering they were almost caught?"

"You have a point. I bet they didn't realize you had guards on you. Now they're going to have to rethink their approach." Riku smiled.

"Wow, thanks for making me feel better." Axel replied as he held the door open for Riku.

"Anytime dude." Riku patted Axel's shoulder.

Axel glared at him but there was amusement in his eyes, "You're such an ass." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." He pushed the button to the elevator, "So any ideas on how you're going to start the conversation with Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Not a clue. I just know I haven't been this nervous in years." The doors opened and they stepped inside. "I'm just gonna come straight out and say it I guess. It's not like there is any good way to tell him." He added.

"That's true. I wouldn't do it in bed though. I recommend you do it after dinner but before sex. Maybe get a nice bottle of wine with dinner to relax him a little then tell him." Riku suggested. The elevator descended with no interruptions going straight to the garage. Riku hit the button to keep the doors closed. "Wait a second." he hit a few keys on his phone. "Doug is it clear? Okay we're coming out of the East elevator, yep." he hung up. "Okay we can go out," he hit the open door button as Axel stared at him with lips quirked in the corners. "What?" Riku asked as they exited the elevator.

Axel chuckled, "I feel like the fucking President of the United States. I think maybe you should get those ear piece communication devices. You know like the CIA uses and the Secret Service." he had that shit eating grin of his going; the one that showed his perfect white teeth and the small dimple in his left cheek.

Riku glared at him, "Shut the fuck up you ass." he laughed as they got in Axel's car. "You were just shot at, do you recall that or is your attention span that limited?"

"I remember, thank you very much." he got serious, "Seriously though, thanks for having my back Slick. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know."

It was Riku's turn to grin, "Man that had to hurt." he smiled bigger when Axel grinned and shook his head.

"You have no idea how much." he replied as he started the car then pulled out.

ooOoo

"It didn't occur to you that the glass was bullet proof?" the man on the phone asked.

"I checked the schematics of the building; there was no mention of it sir. I assumed …"

"That was your first mistake." the man snapped. Xaldin didn't trust this man. He wasn't scared of much but the voice of his latest client would make Lucifer tremble. "They now know that someone has targeted them. I doubt they'll go to the authorities," he chuckled, "They know that would be useless anyway. Lay low for a few days until they relax their guard then try again, and Xaldin."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't fuck up again," the line went silent and Xaldin shuddered.

"What the fuck did I get myself into? Christ that guy fuckin' creeps me out," he ran his hands through his hair and continued to talk to himself as he cleaned his weapon. "How was I supposed to know they installed bullet proof glass?" he sighed, "I don't know how I'm gonna pull this off. Fucking Axel's guarded better than the President, four guards for a businessman? That seems a bit extreme. Maybe I should dig a little deeper into this?" he shook his head, "And maybe you should just get the fuckin' job done and get the hell out of here. Yeah that's definitely the smarter plan." He'd decided.

ooOoo

Sora was just getting out of the shower when he heard his phone ring. He knew it was Riku because "I'm Too Sexy" was playing. The hot water made his back loosen up so he was able to get to the phone fast enough to catch his call, though he was standing in his bedroom naked and wet now since he didn't grab the towel off the bar. "Hiya gorgeous." he answered with a smile.

"Hi yourself sexy. What were you doing? You sound a little winded." Riku asked concerned as always.

"I was just getting out of the shower and heard the phone so I hurried to get it before it hung up and I'm not winded. I am panting thinking about the incredibly sexy guy on the other end of this line." he giggled.

"So are you naked right now?" Riku asked in a husky voice.

Sora answered an octave lower than usual, "Yes and dripping wet, I forgot to grab a towel."

Riku's breath hitched, "Is that so? And are those delicious nipples of yours hard little pebbles the way I like them."

Sora moaned as his penis began to twitch and his nipples hardened at Riku's words. "Th-they are now." he managed to say.

"That's good." Riku whispered into the brunette's ear, his hot breath warming Sora's chilled skin. Just as it registered he _could _feel Riku's breath he felt those strong arms that were so familiar to him now wrap around his waist. Sora sighed and tilted his head to give his lover access to his neck.

"You were in the driveway." A statement, "Sneaky move Ri, very sneaky move." Goose bumps traveled down his arms and a tremble rolled through his body as Riku started kissing his way from the back of his ear to his shoulder. He covered Riku's hands with his own and relaxed against his strong hard body. In a low rough voice, "Why are you here Love?" he moaned when Riku bit the tender flesh at the curve of his neck near his collar bone. "N-not that I mind." He added in a breathy rasp.

His penis was almost fully erect now and Riku couldn't help himself. He slid his hand over Sora's slender hip then over his hardness. He wrapped his hand around the brunette's arousal and pulled upward. Sora moaned and his knees buckled. Riku tightened his grip around his small waist and held him up. He sucked at the smaller man's erratic pulse as he slid his hand slowly up and down his now rock hard sex.

"Riku." He whispered as he wrapped his hand around Riku's neck and began to pant, his hips moved to the rhythm of that strong hand's strokes. Riku's soft lips kissed their way up his neck and jaw. Sora turned to those lips and his were captured. Their mouths fused together as if they were two halves of a whole. Riku pushed his way past Sora's teeth and proceeded to invade his mouth in a sensual attack. Using his delectable tongue to tease, touch, and lick every reachable surface. He tasted of coffee and chocolate and Sora couldn't seem to get enough of him. Deepening the kiss brought a moan from Riku's throat that Sora swallowed eagerly.

Riku started moving his hand faster when Sora deepened the kiss. With the change in rhythm Sora grabbed a handful of Riku's hair and pulled making him moan. He felt Sora leak and knew he was close; he bit down on the brunettes bottom lip, Sora moaned and his hips tried to buck but Riku held him still.

"I can feel how hard you are." Sora gasped, "Please enter me Ri, please." He tried moving his hips again and this time Riku let him move then loosened his grip on Sora's cock so he slipped in and out of Riku's fist. "Ah fuck, Riku." He pulled hard on Riku's hair as he came his body jerking with every shot of cum that spurt out and coated Riku's hand. "I'm s-sorry." His body jerked again as one last shot erupted from his slit.

"No apologies my amazing Sora, that's what I wanted. I love holding you when you come. I love bringing you to orgasm and feeling your body quiver in my arms as it hits you." He whispered as he kissed Sora's neck still holding him tight, back to chest.

"But you're still hard and…"

"Love, I am always hard when I'm around you. We will make love soon, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow right?" he kissed his shoulder and let go of him then went to the bathroom to get a towel. He wet one end then came back in and kneeled in front of Sora to clean him off.

"Yes I do, but…" he moaned little as Riku wiped his still sensitive flesh.

"But nothing, we will ask him tomorrow if it's okay and if there are any restrictions. Sora, we can wait one more day. I promise you, I will make it worth the wait." He finished cleaning him off, kissed his navel then stood and put the towel back in the bathroom. "Now come on, I would like to take my sweet, loveable boyfriend to dinner." He smiled at him.

Sora grinned, "Yeah, where do you plan on taking me cuz I am a picky eater you know." he giggled as he disappeared into his closet. He poked his head out, "and I have no doubt the wait will be worth it but that doesn't make it any easier." he pouted and disappeared again.

Riku snorted, "Here I thought I successfully distracted you with the mention of food." he shook his head. "Yeah right, picky eater, you'll try anything at least once and usually end up liking most of what you taste. Honestly I don't know how you aren't as big as a house." Sora walked out of the closet and Riku's jaw dropped, "Holy hell honey!" he was dressed in black jeans that hugged his thighs and molded to his groin perfectly. They were low riders so his hip bones jutted out just over the waist band and he had on a black silk button up shirt that was tucked in and just snug enough to tease at his lean build underneath. "God damn Sora how do you manage to look as sexy dressed as you do naked. Maybe even more sexy because you show just enough to create a picture of what's underneath."

Sora blushed deep red, "I bought this outfit for you, hoping you would like it."

"Oh I like it my love, I definitely like it. Let's go feed you and during dinner I have an important question to ask you?" he took his hand and led him out to his car.

Sora pursed his lips and gave Riku a curious look. "Why do I have to wait until dinner? Why can't you ask me now?"

"Because it's important and I want the right mood and setting for it." he opened Sora's door for him, shut it then walked around and climbed into his seat. Once they were driving he asked another question he'd been avoiding. "How are you doing with the pills?" He glanced at Sora then back at the road.

"Okay I guess, I took one this morning and one about an hour ago so that's two in 14 hours when I can have two every four to six hours." he answered looking out his side window.

Riku took Sora's hand into his own and gently squeezed. "That's really good. How's your pain? You looked like you were moving pretty good now that I think about it." He chuckled and Sora looked at him, Riku noted he was blushing. _So cute._

"I am doing pretty good today actually, I do ache a little but it's just a dull ache not a sharp pain so it's easier to handle." He laced their fingers together. "So I guess that wasn't the question you wanted ask me?"

"Nope the question I need to ask you is strictly a happy subject, I promise." He smirked as Sora drew his brows together trying to guess what he was talking about. They drove in comfortable silence for a little while holding hands between Riku shifting gears and when he pulled into the restaurant parking lot Sora Squealed.

"Pedros! We're going to Pedros? Oh my God I love this place!" Sora practically jumped out of the car when Riku was parked. When he got out of the car he ended up with and armful of Sora hugging and kissing him.

"Well if I knew you would molest me over this place I would have brought you here sooner." he laughed. Sora blushed and slid his legs down so he was standing but still had his arms around Riku's neck. The position actually made his back feel better he realized. "Come on sexy let's go inside shall we?"

"Yes let's, and Riku?" Sora said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sora, with all my heart." he stopped and lifted Sora's chin then kissed him softly. When he pulled away Sora slowly opened his eyes as smile lit up his face and Riku smiled back.

ooOoo

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you out?" Axel asked for the third time.

"I'm sure, I just want to relax and spend a quiet night with you. We've been training every night for three weeks and tonight is the first night off we've had. I don't want to go out, just order a pizza or Chinese and let's watch a couple of movies." Roxas answered, "and then maybe we can full around a little bit before I go home." he added with a mischievous grin.

"Or we could full around a little bit now, then eat, full around a little more," he grabbed the blond's hips pulling him closer so he could nibble on his ear. Roxas put his hands on Axel's shoulders. "Then watch movies and full around during and after them." he kissed around Roxy's neck as he smiled.

Roxas laughed, "Good Lord do you every think of anything else Axel?" but his actions betrayed him when his hands slid to the redheads back while he tilted his head for Axel to get the spot that drove Roxy crazy. Never one to disappoint Axel went right for it. He kissed the spot first, Roxas moaned softly. He licked the skin then blew on the wet surface, Roxas hissed in a breath and began scrapping his nails along Axel's shoulders. He bit the spot and Roxas groaned as he pressed his body tight against Axel's. "But I'm hungry," Roxas panted out as he gently rocked his hips against Axel.

_One of them needed to be strong here,_ Axel thought, Riku's words sounded in his head, _"I wouldn't do it in bed though. I recommend you do it after dinner but before sex. Maybe get a nice bottle of wine with dinner to relax him a little then tell him."_ He groaned, _Damn it he's right. _He knew he had to be careful so he reeled in his lust and put his hands around his blond's waist and moved to his mouth. He kissed him tenderly, lovingly until he could feel their heart rates slow down. Roxas had his fingers at his nap playing with the hair there, a habit of his when they kissed. "You're right Love, I need to feed you," he gave him another light kiss. "I'll go order the food, we have all night to make love." he kissed him one more time and back away then turned and bolted out of the room to get the menus.

Roxas stood staring after him for a minute absolutely shocked that he was able to stop. He was still hard and a little breathless. _What just happened, Axel never walked away from sex. _"Axel honey, are you feeling okay?" he asked from the living room. He could hear Axel shuffling through the menus then closing the drawer and walking back to the living room with a smile and a handful of menus.

"Yes fine why?" he looked puzzled.

"You stopped what definitely would have turned into a love making session. You never do that."

"Yeah that's true but we have things to talk about and I would like to do that with a full stomach and at full brain capacity. I don't know about you but my brain loses about 50% of its usefulness after we've had sex." he gave Roxy his sexier then hell grin, the one that was slightly crooked curving up only on the right side with his eyes a darker green and his pupils slightly dilated telling him he was definitely still struggling against his need.

He couldn't help but laugh and plopped down on the couch, "Okay let's see what the choices are again." he patted the spot right next to him and Axel sat down pulling Roxy's leg over one of his thighs needing the contact.

"Here are the three best pizza places and these are the better Chinese places." Roxas cuddled closer to him allowing him to put his arm around the blond's shoulders as they looked at the menus. Twenty minutes later and several debates they finally had their food ordered. It took another fifteen minutes to decide on the movies from Axel's extensive library but finally they were settled on the couch with 'Indiana Jones – Raiders of the Lost Ark' both of them put this in their top ten movies lists.

Roxas settled on Axel's right side with one leg between his body and the couch and the other draped over his thigh and his arm across his chest. It was their favorite position when they watched movies and they often fell asleep like that. This was one of Roxas' favorite parts of their relationship. Lying here watching a movie cuddled together. He turned to his red head and smiled.

Axel looked at him, "What are you smiling about." He asked and smiled back.

"I was just thinking about how much I love this time we spend together and how much I love you."

Axel kissed him, "I love it and you too, more than I ever thought I could love someone." He hugged him tight. _I hope he remembers this when we have our talk. _

Roxas looked at him with his brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" Before Axel had to lie Mike came in with their food. _Saved by the food, _he thought as Roxas climbed off of him.

"Thanks Mike, did you pull your food out already?" Axel asked as he sat up.

"Yep, everything in here is for you guys. Seriously where do you fit all the food you eat?"

"It's called a lot of sex." Axel grinned, Roxas punched him and Mike laughed.

"Enjoy guys." He walked out still sniggering.

Axel jumped up, _I need wine, must loosen my Roxy up a little. _"I think I want some wine with dinner tonight, what do think?" he asked as he walked toward the bar area.

With a mouthful of crab Rangoon, "I'd prefer a beer."

Axel thought about that, _hm beer would probably taste good right now come to think of it. _"Okay, beer it is. Bottle or tap?"

"Tap please." Roxas answered as he set their plates out and pulled all of the containers out of the bags. He set everything up so they could sit on the floor and eat at the coffee table using the couch as a backrest while watching the movie and eating. Axel came back in with their beers and set the glasses down on the coasters Roxas had put out. He settled down next to Roxas and they started filling their plates.

"Okay so when are you going to tell me what you want to talk about? Don't mistake my lack of inquiry all night as lack of interest. I decided you must need time to work up to it which is making me a little nervous so if you don't mind I would like to just get it out in the open." Roxas picked up his beer and drank down half of it.

"Let me refill that for you, wait better yet I'll go get a pitcher so I don't have to get up once I get started." Axel stood noting Roxy's narrowed eyes looking at him which only made him more nervous.

"Gee if I didn't know better I might think you were trying to get me drunk."

"Or me either one will work for me." Axel mumbled as he filled the pitcher.

"I heard that honey. Now you're scaring me. Just how bad is it?" He pushed his plate away now too worried to eat. He finished the other half of his beer before Axel returned with the full pitcher so Axel refilled his glass for him before sitting back down. "Okay out with it." Roxas ordered.

Axel took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he tried to decide where to start. "Okay first let me start with the attempt on either my or Riku's or both of our lives today." _There at least that would make him think about how it would feel to lose me. Good start._

Roxas' eyes opened wide in shock then his expression turned to pure fear. "What! Oh my God Axel what happened? How, when, where did it happen? Is Riku okay? Why didn't you call me and tell me right away? Oh my God I could have lost you!" He scrambled from his spot and squeezed between Axel and the table then hugged him so tight that Axel was struggling for breath.

_Well I think it's safe to say he would miss me. _"We were shot at, Riku's fine my glass is bullet proof. We were in my office this afternoon when a sniper shot at us from the park across the street. The guards Riku had on me chased him but he got away. They did get a plate though and we were able to trace it back to the owner. Rox, baby could you loosen your hold I'm running out of air." he squeaked out. Roxas loosened his hold but just barely.

"So you were afraid to tell me because of who you think is behind it?" he asked, his face still buried against Axel's neck.

Axel could hear the tears in his words and he immediately regretted telling him this part first. He didn't want to manipulate the man he loved but he couldn't lose him either. With his stomach in knots he continued. "No what I have to talk to you about is something I should have told you a long time ago but I could never find the words or a good time for that matter. And again I'm trying to make excuses. There is no excuse for not telling you. Please just remember how much I love you, you and no one else. I have never ever loved anyone the way I love you Roxy I promise you that with all that I am."

Roxas pulled his head back so he could see Axel but he stayed on his lap. "Go on." was all he said his eyes were a dark, intense blue. Axel couldn't tell what emotion it was.

"You know that Riku and I have been friends for a long time right?" he nodded, "You also know that Riku's dad is the owner of the dojo that Riku teaches at which also means he is associated with Ven, Terra, Aqua and the others."

"Yes I know all that already."

"What you don't know is how far my association with those people went." Axel added tentatively, he paused giving Roxas time to try to piece things together. "Shit Love I don't know how else to say this but just say it. I was in a relationship with Ventus." Roxy's body stilled, his eyes locked on Axel's and this time he could read the fury in those blue depths clearly. But he didn't try to crawl off of him yet. That had to be a good sign.

"How long?" the blond gritted out.

Axel swallowed, this is what he was dreading. "Three years."

Roxy jumped off his lap and spun staring daggers down at him. "Three Years! Three fucking years! And you wait until now to tell me!" He started pacing in front of the coffee table. "You know I don't even want to get into the 'he looks almost identical to me' discussion because that just makes me want to throw up thinking about it." he paced, Axel said nothing, what could he say? Nothing could make Roxas feel better at the moment. He was furious and had every right to be so Axel waited hoping he would calm enough for them to talk it out. He stopped pacing and looked at Axel, "If I didn't love you so fucking much I would walk out the door and never look back…" he told him in a dead calm voice that held more fury then the yelling did. He began to pace again. Axel waited.

His heart was shattered as he watched the pain he put his lover through. He was sure if he would have told him sooner Roxas wouldn't have given him a chance. He was also pretty sure after what he had just said to him that Roxas wouldn't leave him but that didn't mean this information wouldn't affect what they had. That's what he was afraid of at the moment. Would his Roxy ever look at him the same way again? Would he ever turn to him the way he did early and smile at the thought of how much he loved him. Axel was scared of losing that, the absolute closeness that he shared with Roxy like he'd never shared with another.

Roxas stopped pacing; he faced Axel, shoulders slumped he walked to the couch and sat in the corner farthest from the redhead with his knees tucked to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He rested his chin on his knees, took a deep breath then said, "Okay I'm ready to listen now. Explain to me why you were with such an evil person for so long. Who broke up with whom?" Tears welled in his eyes, "Why you chose to go out with me?" the tears began to roll down his cheeks and he wiped the first of them away. "Is it because you still love him and I'm the closest you can have to the real thing?"

Axel's heart sank to his stomach. The one thing he wanted Roxas to understand more than anything was that he was nothing like Ven, not even close. "Oh god baby no, don't ever think that please. The way you look has nothing to do with why I love you so much. Yes you do have similar features as Ven but the two of you couldn't be more opposite."

Roxas looked up at him, his eye already swollen from crying. His tears flowed freely down his soft beautiful cheeks. The hurt in those eyes was so deep that Axel felt his own eyes burn. "Roxy you're all that is good, where he is nothing but evil. Your eyes are bright and filled with love and kindness. His are dark and cruel filled with hate and anger. Your lips, those amazing lips are soft and taste of berries and cream, they speak words of encouragement and support, love and praise. His are hard and speak only lies, condescendence, and cruelty. Your face, your beautiful face is soft and kind, yet there is strength in it and your compassion is endless. His face is all harsh lines and cold stares. You are a breath of fresh air where he is stifling smog that chokes you with his misguided anger.

Axel noticed that Roxas' tears had slowed. "Do you really think all of that about me Axel?" he sniffed looking at him with his swollen but still startling blue eyes.

"I do baby, with all my heart I do I swear it. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You are part of me Roxy. Without you I don't think I would be able to breathe. Please forgive me for not telling you right away, I never wanted to hurt you. Christ Rox, from the first night at the dojo I knew you were the one. I can't explain it I just knew I needed you in my life. You make me feel whole, you filled a part of me I didn't even know was missing until I met you."

"And you never felt this way with him?" he asked warily.

"Never, not with him or anyone I have ever dated. No one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you, _no one_." and then something happened that had not happened since Axel was five. He started to cry. The thought of hurting Roxas as much as he did and of losing what he felt when he was with him tore away his control and the result was tears, not anger but a sorrow so deep he felt as if his heart was bleeding out. He'd never felt an ache so deep, so intense, it was as if he was in danger of losing his very soul.

Roxas listened to Axel's words, and he didn't know how but he could tell he was speaking the truth. He was about to go to him when he was shocked still. Axel began to cry, his tough, strong, "I don't cry" Axel was crying and it was for him, them and what they had together. All of the anger and hurt melted away and all that was left was raw emotions and a feeling of love so deep it almost hurt to feel it. He went to his knees and crawled over to Axel who was still sitting between the table and couch. He slid back onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his body so there wasn't a centimeter between them and they cried together. Axel cried for the pain he'd caused his Roxy and the realization that he could very well have lost him tonight, and the relief that he wouldn't. Roxy cried because he now understood that Axel loved him as much as he loved Axel and he now knew that nothing could ever, ever come between them. This feisty, sexy, incredible man was his and always would be, heart and soul.

Finally Roxas spoke, "I don't need to know the details. Your past is your past. I am your future and nothing else matters, you left them and that life behind the day you walked away. That's all I need to know." He kissed the tears from Axel's cheeks then gave him a tender kiss that said I love you more than words could have said.

"Christ Roxy what did I do to deserve you." he whispered with his forehead against Roxy's.

"That's an easy one. You love me as much as I love you."

"I do baby, I really do. Thank you for loving me." he pulled the blond back into his embrace almost afraid to let go, afraid it was a dream. The pink elephant that had been sitting on his shoulders for months was finally gone and he still had Roxas. _Thank you, whoever is watching over me, thank you for giving me this man. _

"Hey Axy?" Roxas' muffled voice came from beside Axel's neck.

"Yes?"

"I think I can eat now." Axel could feel his mouth smile against his neck and he smiled too.

"Ya know I was just thinking that." He pulled Roxas to a sitting position, handed him his plate and they ate like that with Roxas sitting on his lap.

"Hey what was the question you wanted to ask me you mentioned earlier?" Roxas asked as he fed Axel a piece of sweet and sour chicken.  
The redhead smiled wickedly while he chewed then swallowed. "Well you know how you keep turning me down when I ask you to move in?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "It's not that I don't want to."

"I know that, I think it's because you don't want to leave Sora. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's why. I'm sorry I just can't…"

Axel put a finger over the blonds lips to stop him. "I understand why, and I agree with you. That's why Riku and I decided it would be a great Ides if they moved in here with us. That way you and Sora would still be under the same roof. What do you think?" He grinned, he had him.

A slow smile formed on Roxy's face as his eyes began to sparkle, "Riku was okay with it? Has he talked to Sora yet?"

"He was going to ask him tonight at dinner." Axel explained.

"We could wake up together every morning." Roxas' smile grew wider. "If Sora says yes then yes, yes I would love to move in with you!"

"Good it's settled then, I'll have your things moved in here tomorrow." Axel nodded and fed Roxas a wonton.

Eyes wide Roxas asked around his wonton, "Tomorrow!"

"Yep, I'm sure Sora will say yes and if he doesn't you could always change his mind right?"

ooOoo

Aqua was a little more relaxed tonight, though she was still cautious. She parked close to the building tonight and under a light. She didn't stop anywhere on her way home and broke her normal routine. All things Riku had told her to do today when she talked to him this morning. He also told her everything was set for tomorrow morning. One of his men was going to pick her up and set her up in a temporary safe house. Then in two weeks he would relocate her permanently, she was still depressed about that but she wanted to live and whether she stayed with them or left she was sure her life was in danger.

She went around checking the doors and windows one last time then went to pack. "Exactly what does one pack to go to a safe house? Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd hear myself say." She walked into her closet her favorite room in the apartment. It was a walk-in closet as big as some people's bedrooms. At ten feet by ten feet she could sleep in it if she wanted to. "I'm gonna miss my closet, my clothes. It took me years to collect the perfect wardrobe and my shoes, some of these are one of a kind." She moaned. "Okay maybe you should consider your priorities here. She held out her hands like a scales, severe injury, possible death or keeping my wardrobe? Hmm tough choice," she put the stereo on in her bedroom and set her suitcase on the bed then went to pick out some jeans and shirts first, she'd work her way from there on the shoes and under garments. She finally finished her packing forty five minutes later.

Now she was sweaty from dancing around her room while she packed. "Guess I'll take a shower now." she turned down the radio, grabbed a two piece pajama set and went into the bathroom. She turned the water on hot to warm up the room and create a thick layer of steam to open her pores. Stepping into the shower she added some cooler and let the water beat down onto her shoulders and back to relieve some of strain on them. She washed and cream rinsed her hair then decided to go crazy and shave too. She was rinsing the last of the soap off when she thought she heard a thump in the other room. Her heart began to pound hard against her rib cage. She remained still for a few minutes to see if she could hear anyone moving around. Silence. She grabbed the towel off the towel bar and wrapped it around her body after getting the access water off your face and out of her eyes. She looked for something to use as a weapon. She eyed the towel bar and snapped it out of the braces. With a weapon now she decided to put her pajamas on. She did not want to have to fight for her life in the nude.

Once her shorts and top were on she palmed the towel bar and slowly opened the door to her bedroom. She didn't sense any one was in this room but she checked anyway then slowly made her way to the closet. She was not so happy with its size at the moment. It just occurred to her how easily someone could hide in there. With her back against the wall she used the bar to push the door open. What sections of the closet she could see were clear but she still had to check behind the door. Her heart was beating so hard now she was sure it would explode inside her any minute. She spun out and back away from the door as she swung it closed to reveal the space behind it. She sighed in relief when there was no one there. She noticed her cell phone on the shelf, grabbed it and put it in the little pocket of her satin pj shorts. Moving on to the hallway she checked out the hall closet her heart pounding still and her hands shaking from the adrenalin coursing through her body. She pushed the door open, nothing. Next she approached the spare room, she thought she heard a floor board creak. Swallowing hard she slowly turned the knob, _did I have this door closed? _She couldn't remember. The door swung open in slow motion, she spotted a shadow. Gripping the bar tighter and switching her hold for maximum damage she eased into the room. Keeping her back to the wall she used the bar to reach the light switch and hit it. Nothing. The light wasn't working, "Fuck!" she whispered. She worked her way to the closet and flicked on that light, it worked. Aqua took a breath and looked around, no one. She was beginning to think she was paranoid, something she confirmed after the rest of the apartment came up empty as well. "Geez girl you are jumpy." She chuckled. Still she checked all of the doors and windows one more time then turned on most of the lights in her apartment and with a cup of hot tea with a little rum in it she went to her bedroom to watch T.V. and hopefully fall asleep. She put her phone on her night stand and settled in with a sweet love story. Her tea was gone in fifteen minutes and was doing its job nicely. She was relax and beginning to drift off, she fell asleep dreaming of what her new life would be like.

ooOoo

Down on the street half a block from her house a cell phone rang. "Yes sir?"

"How are things by you?"

"All's quiet for the moment it looks like she went to sleep early. Maybe she's just watching T.V. in her bedroom. Either way it's been uneventful." Nick explained to his boss.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Who's working with you tonight?"

"Vinnie, he's watching the back of the building and checking in with me every ten minutes."

"Great, thanks for doing such a good job with her Nick." Riku said.

"No problem sir, it's what we are paid for, and we get paid what we do cuz we're good at it."

"And lack confidence as well." Riku chuckled.

"Nope we have absolute confidence sir." Nick reconfirmed.

Riku laughed at that, "Just keep me updated please, every hour, you can text me with updates."

"Will do sir." Nick promised.

"Good, stay awake now." Riku teased.

"Sir?"

"Never mind, talk to you later Nick." Riku said on a sigh and hung up.

Nick hit the two way button to check in with Vinnie. "Yo Vinnie."

"Yeah?"

"Do a perimeter check."

"Sure thing Nick, the moving will wake me up."

"Check back with me when you're done." He clicked off and checked out Aqua's window. "Yeah she must have decided to watch T.V. in bed tonight." He settled in keeping his eyes open watching for anything out of the ordinary.

ooOoo

By the time Riku returned to the table their food had been served, "Everything okay with Aqua?" Sora asked while he stuffed a tortilla with steak, beans, cheese, and sour cream.

"Uh, um, I…" he sighed, "I'm sorry Sora, I just wanted to check in with her guard. I should have ju…"

"It's okay, I told you I wouldn't keep you from helping her and I don't want to make you feel bad for worrying about her. I was sincere in my question I wasn't trying to make you feel bad." He explained as he took a bite of his taco.

"I didn't think you were trying to make me feel bad, you don't do things like that." He smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding Sora."

"So is everything okay?" he asked again.

"According to Nick it is. He said he thinks she's already in bed."

"Good, so what did you want to ask me?" Sora smiled.

"Oh yeah, I did have an important question to ask you didn't I? Hold on a second." He picked up his phone and typed a message. A few seconds later he got a response and grinned. "So that question."

"Wait a minute, what was that all about?" Sora asked.

"That was just a confirmation for the go ahead on the question. Anyway how would you like to move in with me?"

Sora sighed, "Ri we've had this conversation. I can't right now."

"Oh but wait, there have been new developments. See Axel has been trying to get your brother to move in with him too. And he was getting the same response so we thought you guys might agree to living together in Axel's mansion, all four of us."

Sora's smile was immediate, "Did Roxas agree?"

"Yep, that was the text I just got."

"Then yes I would love to."

"Great! Axel's moving your stuff in tomorrow." Riku chuckled when Sora almost spit out his food.

"What!"

"Yep, he figured you guys would say yes if you could still be under the same roof so he made arrangements to move you guys in tomorrow."

"What if I said no." Sora asked indignantly.

"We would have had to convince you I guess."

"The two of you are dangerous together." Sora giggled. He was actually ready to burst with how excited he was. All this time he'd been saying no because of Roxas but if they could still be in the same house. That would be perfect! "But do we have to wait until tomorrow." He had a Cheshire cat grin and Riku burst out laughing.

"I definitely think you should just stay over tonight." Riku agreed.

ooOoo

Aqua finally succumbed to the chamomile and rum and drifted off to sleep with the T.V. still on. She began dreaming of a warm clean beach. The safe house she'd been assigned to was on the ocean, in the Bahamas. She was currently on a lawn chair watching half naked hot guys playing beach volley ball. Both were flirting with her of course, she was sipping a tropical drink, baking in the sun with glistening men falling over themselves to impress her. She was having the time of her life. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth. She struggled to get loose and the volley ball guys just looked shocked but didn't help her.

She was violently pulled back to reality and realized that her mouth was covered by a huge calloused hand that smelled of cigarette smoke and cum. She dry heaved then began bucking her hips to try to get him off of her. He had his body stretched out over hers with his knees pinning hers to the mattress and his other huge hand had her wrists trapped over her head. The position of his legs had hers forced apart. Finally thinking straight she realized what his intentions were and fought harder to buck him off of her but she couldn't budge him. It felt like a tank was parked on top of her then she felt him shoving something into her mouth. It was a dirty sock she had worn earlier that day.

With a gag in her mouth he now had a free hand and he ran that hand roughly down her body grabbing the material under her arm and yanked it down hard the strap tore into her flesh before finally giving way and breaking. He pulled her top down around her waist and started to squeezed her breast painfully tugging at her nipples making her yell out in pain. There was nothing pleasurable about this. She bucked and squirmed and kicked her feet up trying to get him off of her. She couldn't move him. The tears of frustration, fear and helplessness were trailing down her face. She pleaded with him to not do this, her words muffled and unintelligible with the sock in her mouth.

He laughed and it was evil incarnate. Her blood froze in her veins. She could hear the cold deadness of his emotions in his voice. He yanked her head back by her hair and put his face next to hers. His breath was foul and he spit when he talked, "I've been watching you for too long to not get to touch you." He licked her cheek and she gagged. She had to control any vomiting or she would choke on it. He grabbed at her breasts again squeezing hard, using brute force to get maximum pain reaction. She noticed every time she yelled from the pain he bucked his hips. His erection was jabbing her back side, she did not want him inside her. Her tears came faster. She refused to give up fighting. He flipped her over forcing her to look at his face, she nearly screamed at the sight.

It wasn't that he was ugly but the dead of his eyes made her feel as though she was about to be raped by Satin. Her body began shaking violently and he smiled. "That's better, that's what I want. You should be afraid of me. You know why?" She turned her face so she wouldn't have to look at him and that was when she noticed her phone. She had to find a way to get her phone. He had her hands pinned above her head. She had to find a way, then it came to her and she smiled.

"What the fuck are you smiling at? Your about to be fuck until you bleed then I'm gonna fuck you some more." He spat out and emphasized his intentions by smashing his cock into her most tender spot and digging it in making her clit feel as if it were being torn from her body. She closed her eyes tight and slammed her forehead as hard as she could into his nose. She heard the loud distinctive crunch.

He yelled out and instinctively grabbed his nose with both hands. She bucked up and it forced him off his balance sending him over the edge of the bed. She scrambled to the other side of the bed and grabbed her phone as she took off out of the bedroom.

"You fucking cunt!" He bellowed, "I'm gonna fucking kill you and eat your fucking slut heart when I'm done!" She ran down the hall. She could hear him closing in on her and knew she wouldn't have enough time to unlock her door so she ran to the spare room and lock that door and yanked the sock out of her mouth. She flipped open her phone and typed 911H then hit send.

The door was smashed open and he came in with such fury in his eyes that Aqua froze. When she snapped out of it and tried to run it was too late, he caught her by the hair. "You fucking bitch!" Spittle flew from his mouth.

She instinctively grabbed her hair to keep him from pulling it completely out by the roots. "Why are you doing this to me, what do you want! Why were you watching me!"

"Shut the fuck up you little whore!" He back handed her so hard her head snapped sideways and she saw black spots in front of her eyes. She kept her balance then he back handed her again on the other cheek. It felt as if her bones shattered in her face and she could feel her mouth and sides of her face swelling already. Her head started spinning and she blacked out.

She woke to him on top of her, her shorts were gone and before she could do anything he shoved his erection inside her and she screamed but no one heard because he had the sock back in her mouth. He yanked himself out and shoved back in. It felt like she was being shredded inside. He was huge and she was dry. He started pounding into her and she screamed and punched and clawed at him but she couldn't get him off of her.

His foul breath was coming in pants into her face and she was gagging on the smell. He kept pounding into her as he came close to his release he began to drool on her neck and chest. She gagged again her tears rolled from the corners of her eyes. Her punches slowed and her clawing stopped. She'd given up her fight and no one was coming to save her. Riku wouldn't make it in time. This disgusting foul man was going to be the last person she ever saw alive. She let her body go limp. _Let him fuck a dead body._ She decided that would be the last thing she could do for herself.

oooOooo

**And there you have it, Chapter 13. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review this one, I need to know if you like how the plot and sub-plots are progressing. I welcome any constructive criticism. Thank you for reading, and as always I enjoy getting any reviews, faves and alerts.**

**Off to write my Cloud/Leon one shot ^_^ **


	14. I Don't Know Any Other Way To Be

**Here's chapter 14 and it's a little emotional. I know it will seem like it's off the plot but trust me there is a reason for the events in this chapter.**

**Oh and I thought it was time Axel and Roxas got their romantic night. ^_^ So it also includes a sexy lemon for all of you major AkuRoku fans.**

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**Chapter 14**

**I Don't Know Any Other Way To Be**

Her vagina felt like someone had a torch to it, her face ached and she could taste the blood from her split lip. She couldn't open her right eye.

His thrusts got faster; he forced her legs farther open with his thighs. It felt as if her hips would dislocate. She tried one last time to get away but somehow he was able to hold her motionless. _Oh my God this creature is going to come inside me. I'm going to die with his disgusting filth inside me. God please help me! Make him stop PLEASE! _Her cries turned to sobs, his rhythm faltered. She fought him again trying to keep him from coming inside her. She closed her eyes and started pounding on him with all the strength she had left. Then she heard a grunt and his weight was off her body. She heard a struggle and opened her eyes. Another man was in her house but this one was beating the shit out of her attacker. In fact it looked like if she didn't stop him he might kill the guy. She should tell him to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She curled into a fetal position, pulled the sock from her mouth and whispered thank you then disappeared into a world where no one could touch her.

Nick beat the man until his face was covered in blood and he was sure he wouldn't be getting up any time soon then kicked him in the kidney for good measure. He turned and looked at Aqua. "Oh Jesus, Aqua I'm so sorry I didn't see him come in. Christ I'm so sorry." He kneeled beside her but thought a man touching her right now would not be wise. He could see she was bleeding pretty bad from her vagina, he called 911. "Yeah I need to report a rape and assault." He gave the operator all of the details then hung up and made the call he was dreading. "Yeah it's me, its bad Riku. She's been beaten pretty badly, and he raped her. I'm sorry man, I'm really sorry." Nick said knowing that it did nothing to make this better.

"What the fuck happened, Nick? How could you let this happen? Fuck, never mind. What hospital are they taking her to?" a short pause. "Fine I'll meet her there, you make sure that prick doesn't get away."

"Yes s…" Riku hung up without saying anything else.

Sora came out to the living room when he heard Riku talking. He sounded really pissed so Sora came to see what had him so upset. "Ri what's wrong, what's happened?"

"Nothing you want to hear about." He snapped then looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry Sora I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's about Aqua I can tell and you're really upset, it's okay, just tell me what's happened." He ordered gently as he walked up to him and put his arms around his waist to comfort him. Riku immediately relaxed in Sora's embrace.

"She was beaten and raped. I have to go to the hospital."

Sora gasped, "Oh no, God Riku I'm so sorry. How badly is she hurt?" He asked in earnest as he went to the bedroom and came out getting dressed with Riku's jeans and t-shirt in his hands. "Here get dressed so we can be there when she gets there. She's going to need someone she cares about and trusts with her."

Riku looked at him stunned. "Really, you don't mind and you're going to come with?"

"Of course I'm coming with, you'll need me as much as Aqua will need you right?" Riku nodded, "Well then it's settled now come on get dressed and let's go."

Riku Pulled Sora into a gentle but firm hug, "I love you so much my beautiful Sora."

Sora blushed and smiled up at him. He hugged him tight, "I love you too now come on let's go."

ooOoo

They got to the hospital before the ambulance so they were in the emergency area when she arrived. Riku's breath caught in his throat when he saw the shape she was in. The blankets that were covering her were stained red. Her blue eyes were open but the right was swollen and bruised and they were blank. It was like a shell of her, she wasn't there. She had retreated to somewhere that she did not have to face what had happened to her.

Sora took Riku's hand and laced their fingers together. "Oh Jesus Riku, I'm sorry." Riku looked down at Sora and once again he was stunned. His sweet, kind, compassionate brunette was crying for the women that witnessed his brutal beating and didn't lift a finger to help him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. The bastard that did this is going to pay for it though. That I promise." Sora actually shivered at the cold threat from Riku but he understood why the threat was made. Riku now blamed himself, he thought he'd failed her and needed to make it right. Sora knew that feeling all too well.

Nick walked in and Riku decided he would be a good release for the rage he was feeling. He lunged at the guard and slammed him up against the wall. "You were supposed to protect her! I pay you a lot of fucking money to protect her! What the fuck happened!"

Nick had hold of Riku's forearms but it did nothing to relieve the pressure that was being applied to his neck. He couldn't breathe and he was seeing black spots from the blow his head took when he was slammed against the wall. He didn't fight it because as far as he was concerned he deserved what Riku was doing. He wheezed out, "Never saw him enter." Riku gave him a left hook to the jaw as he released his throat and he slid down the wall fighting unconsciousness.

"How could you not see him? You were watching the front and Vinnie the back. Why is it that I had to get a 911 call from her to tell me she was in trouble? I think maybe your confidence is overrated. Because right now as far as I'm concerned you really suck at what you do!" He was about to pick him up and pound him again when Sora laid a gentle hand on his forearm. Riku took a deep breath and turned to him. Sora took his hand and gently pulled him away from the Aqua's guard just as the hospital's security guard came running up to see what was going on.

As the guard asked Nick what happened, Sora spoke quietly to Riku forcing him to pay attention so he could hear. "I know you want to kill somebody but that won't help Aqua right now. She needs you to be calm and strong." As he spoke he softly rubbed his hands up and down Riku's arms and the combination of the two seemed to calm him enough to think.

"Thanks Love." He smiled a sad smile, leaned down and kissed him. Sora hugged him in return.

"Do you want me to go talk to your guard to see what happened?" he asked Riku.

"I'll come with, I'm better now." he placed his hand on the small of Sora's back and guided him to where Nick was still on the floor, with his back against the wall. He looked miserable and it had nothing to do with the bloody lip from Riku's punch. "Okay I'm calm for the moment, tell me what you know." he ordered.

With a sigh Nick began, "After the last text I sent you I sent Vinnie on another perimeter check. He contacted me ten minutes later to say all was quiet. He had even taken a trip upstairs to her loft to check on her floor and there was no one. Twenty minutes later you called and told me to get my ass upstairs. All I can figure that happened is he'd been in there since this afternoon. We follow her not her apartment."

Riku growled at that last comment. Sora squeezed his hand to calm him. "You were to make sure everything was secure. Her apartment should have been checked before she got home. I should not have to tell you that, you get paid enough to know it. What about the guy that attacked her, where is he?"

"He was brought in by another ambulance. I messed him up pretty bad," Nick smiled at that and so did Riku.

"Well I guess that's something. What are the chances of me getting in there to question him before the cops do?"

"Well considering they followed us, I'd say slim to none." Nick scowled, "I knocked him out so I could see after Aqua and he didn't wake up until after the cops were there so I didn't get a chance to question him."

"Fuck!" Riku punched the wall. Thanks to his martial arts training he broke the wall, not his hand.

Sora remained quiet, being his silent support. He knew that Riku needed to release some of the anger and as long as it was inanimate objects he was damaging then he would stand back and leave him to it. He was breathing deep through his nose and releasing slowly out his mouth to regain his control, both hands were pressed palms against the wall, his head down and eyes closed. Sora had seen him do this only a few times since they'd been together. It was a type of meditation that he used he'd told Sora he started doing this as a boy when he would get angry with his parents or if they'd been particularly mean and he needed to keep from crying. He refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing they'd affected him and this was how he did it.

Nick watched, not moving or making a sound, he could literally see the control slide into that powerful body. He'd never seen anything like it and if he wasn't already too nervous to speak he wouldn't have been able to, he was stunned at the transformation. The amount of self discipline Riku just exhibited was awe inspiring.

"Mr. Romaji?" a nurse asked as she neared them in the hall way.

Riku slowly pushed from the wall, stood straight and lifted his head as he opened his eyes. They had returned to their bright turquoise. "Yes, I'm Riku Romaji."

"Miss Turo has you listed as first contact in case of medical emergency. We need to give her a rape exam but she is refusing to let anyone near her. Would you give consent for us to sedate her to allow a proper exam?"

Riku stared at the nurse for a long moment as he processed what she'd said then the storm returned to his eyes and Sora touched his arm lightly grounding him for the moment. "No fucking way! I will talk to her and see if she will agree to the exam. I will offer her the sedation as an option so she doesn't have to remember it but I will not agree to anything that is against her will. She was fucking raped already physically now you want to rape her mind too!" he said in a calm but menacing voice that had the nurses eyes wide with fear.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply…" she started.

"Where is she?" he growled out.

"Ri-right this way." The nurse said nervously as she motioned for him to follow but was clearly not comfortable with him being behind her.

He gripped Sora's hand more firmly and pulled him with, apparently needing him to remain close. When they reached Aqua's room Sora was able to see through the glass and his heart broke. No, he did not like this girl but seeing her like this was difficult and he couldn't help but think, if it was difficult for him how was his Riku feeling. When he looked at him the answer was there, on his face. His pain, anger and anguish were palpable. Sora's soul ached for him and as quickly as those emotions were there for Sora to see they were gone again. Riku took a deep breath and put his hand on the door handle. Sora released his other hand; Riku turned to him and nodded then leaned in and gave him a soft, sweet kiss that said thank you so much better than the words would have. They exchanged sad smiles and Riku went into the room.

ooOoo

He walked into the room thinking he'd been in hospitals too fucking much in the past few months. The people he loved were getting hurt too fucking much and he had to put an end to it. He stopped a few feet from the bed where Aqua was curled up into the tightest ball her body would allow. Her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her forehead pressed to her knees. He didn't try to touch her, instead he spoke her name softly, "Aqua."

She stopped rocking for a few seconds then began again.

"Aqua, Beautiful it's Riku." He waited a few seconds then took another step closer. Her head moved away from her knees and she looked up at him.

"Riku?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes Sweetheart its Riku may I move closer?" he kept his voice soft and calm. No one would ever know he was so enraged that he would be able to commit murder right now with out and ounce of remorse. Starting with the bastard that did this to her. He took another step toward her and waited.

"Riku." This was said on a sigh of relief and she unfolded herself opening her arms to him. He moved in and sat on the bed and she immediately climbed onto his lap wrapping her arms around him tight. Her body trembled uncontrollably and she began to cry.

"That's it beautiful let it out, I'm here now. I promise I won't let anyone near you that you don't want near you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Sweetheart, I'm so fucking sorry." He spoke to her in his low calm tones, rocking slightly as if she were his child.

"Not-not y-your f-f-fault, n-not Vens." She struggled out between breaths. She was desperately trying not to cry. Aqua was a very proud woman and had spent a lot of time training to avoid something like this. As a young girl her father and uncle had molested her. Riku was the only person she'd ever told and that's what made this so much worse than just horrible. He knew that her not being able to overpower her attacker had shattered all the confidence she had fought to achieve these past 8 years.

"How do you know he wasn't one of Vens?" he asked in that soothing tone.

"N-n-not his st-style, h-he wou-would have j-just k-killed me."

She was right, this wasn't Ventus' style. Having her raped would only add to their problems. Someone else was behind this, he knew that because this wasn't random either. This guy had to of known her schedule so must have been watching her for at least a week or more. "You're right there's no way this was by Ven's orders. He's heartless and cruel but not stupid. Okay listen Honey, I'll figure out who was behind this but right now we need to get you the care you need and to do that you have to let them examine you." She stiffened and began shaking her head. "I know you don't want anyone touching you but what if I make sure it's only women who are in here with you? No men will be allowed. Can you handle that?" she was still shaking her head. "They said they could sedate you if…"

"NO! No drugs, I don't want to be helpless."

"Okay, okay but will you let the female nurse and doctor examine you. I'll be right outside the door, if you need me you only have to yell and I'll be in here. Would you do that for me Beautiful?" Riku asked gently. She stopped shaking her head but didn't say anything for a little while. She finally looked up at him. Her lip was swollen and split open and her right eye swollen nearly shut and bruised as well. His rage renewed and it took every bit of control he had not to pull his lips back and growl in fury.

"Is that okay Honey?"

She nodded.

"Good girl, I'm going to get them now okay?"

She clung harder shaking her head. "No, no please don't leave me alone in here. I know he's in here too. Please don't leave me alone." she pleaded.

"Aqua I can't give the proper instructions if I can't leave. Sora is here with me and right outside the door I will have him make sure no one comes in here. He can be trusted to watch you for me."

"Sora? Sora came here with you? Why?" she asked. Riku wasn't sure if it was confusion or mistrust she was feeling. With her confidence shattered she was ready to suspect anyone of bad intentions.

"He said he knew I would need his support as much as you would need mine." Riku explained.

Her expression instantly changed to one of regret, "How could I let them hurt such a kind soul? God this is my punishment for what I let happen to him. I deserved everything I got. How could I ask you to help me? My God I allowed the man you love to be beaten to within an inch of his life." She looked toward the window and saw Sora standing there, he watched his man holding another and there was not one bit of anger or jealousy in those big blue orbs. The only thing Aqua saw was love and compassion. "Yes this is my punishment." she whispered.

Riku squeezed her shoulders. "Stop that, God does not work that way. We look to a higher power for strength and guidance not punishment and no God worth praying to would dole a punishment such as this. That would be too cruel for even the weakest of deities. You did not deserve what was done to you." he kissed her temple.

"How can you be so kind to me? How can…" the door opened and Sora walked in. She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, I know those words mean nothing from a person like me but I mean them. I'm so sorry I let that happen to you."

She could have buried her face back into Riku's chest but she didn't, she held Sora's gaze ready to take whatever he was going to give. That action earned her points in Sora's book. "He helps you because you are his friend and he loves you. That's all Riku needs as a reason. He does not judge and he does not turn his back on the people he allows into his heart. Who, by the way, are a very select few, but you already knew that didn't you?" She nodded. "I am here because I love Riku with everything that I am and he needs someone that he can lean on. I'll be honest with you Aqua, I don't know that I can ever forgive you for your part in my attack," she whimpered but nodded her understanding, "But I also don't believe you deserved what happened to you, and you shouldn't either. Let Riku get the people that need to examine you. I will stay here with you and not allow anyone but Riku and whoever he says can enter in here. You have my word on that."

Riku and Aqua both smile stared at him in utter disbelief. Riku's mouth slowly rose in the left corner creating a crooked sexy smile as he looked at him, "I love you so much, do you know that?"

Sora grinned, "Yes I do. So how about it Aqua can Riku go get the doctor?" She nodded. "Good that's settled then. Go get the doctor Ri and I will protect your friend."

Riku gently peeled Aqua off of him and laid her back down then tucked her in and kissed her uninjured cheek. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay, thank you Riku."

He walked up to the little brunette and cupped his face then lowered to a kiss. He kissed each corner first then his top lip; next the bottom lip all before he pressed his soft full lips to Sora's equally soft full lips and kissed him tenderly briefly slipping his tongue in for a quick taste before pulling away. He hugged him, "Thank you my love." he whispered next to his ear bringing a shiver to his whole body.

"You're welcome." he pulled back and smiled up at his silver haired man, "Now go." Riku smiled back and slipped out of the room.

Leaving the two victims together alone for the first time since the day Sora was beaten.

ooOoo

Ventus hung up his phone and leaned against the counter. Terra was making them an omelet to replenish their energy from the sexcapade they'd finished about twenty minutes ago. He could seriously suck, lick and bite that body of his all night. He smirked as he decided he would do just that once they finished eating. "We should have cheese on it too increase the protein." he gave Terra a toothy grin.

Terra chuckled. These were the moments he enjoyed most. The time right after they had sex and Ven was relaxed, his guard down, his scowl nowhere in sight. Oh he liked the vicious side to him too but when he was like this all of his stress was gone and he would actually joke and play. He wondered if Axel saw this side of him all the time without having to allow him to punish him sexually like Terra had to. Not that he minded of course, but he would like Ven to be this way just because he was with him not only because he had just released all of his aggression out on him in the bedroom. "So who was the call from?"

Ven didn't want to tell him. He knew Terra had a soft spot for the bitch and he would be upset, maybe even not want sex and that was not in Ven's plans, but if he didn't tell him he would just push until he did. "It was Xemnas, Aqua's in the hospital." he spoke casually as if it were no big deal.

"What! What happened to her, what's wrong?" he shut off the flame, looked at the blond and waited for the answer.

"They think she was raped by a stalker." he said again in that droll voice.

"Raped! By who, did they catch her attacker?"

"Yes they did, apparently one of Riku's bodyguards came in and saved the day. He beat the guy to a pulp then saved the maiden princess. The guy was still out when the cops got there so he's in the hospital emergency room and the cops are waiting to question him."

"Why do the cops need to question him, they caught him in the act right? What's to question? They should just throw his ass in jail." He said in irritation. He split the omelet on to two plates got out two forks and brought it all to the table then got two bottles of water from the fridge and brought them over before sitting down clearly agitated.

"Look Terra she's okay. She was rescued and the bad guy was caught so calm down and let's enjoy the rest of our night." Ven sat on the chair by his plate and began eating. "This is really good, really hits the spot."

Terra narrowed his eyes at the blond, "You don't even care do you?" he sat back in the chair and crossed his muscled arms over his large chest. Ven licked his lips at the sight.

"I care just not as much as you do I guess." Ven replied and shrugged.

Terra's body grew tenser; he dug his fingers into his biceps to keep his control. "She is a friend of yours; you've known her for better than ten years." He said in a strained voice.

"She's also becoming a liability," he shrugged, "Maybe this is for the best. Now we don't have to do anything about her ourselves. Someone already took care of her for us." he continued to eat his omelet while Terra's remained untouched.

"You can be such a cold bastard." He was quiet for a moment. "I need to go." He stood up and headed for the bedroom. His only path was past Ven and as he passed him Ven brutally grabbed his arm and pulled him down so his mouth was right next to Terra's ear, "I'm not done fucking you yet. Leave and I'll have her killed," then he let go. Terra lifted to his full height looking down at Ven with a slack jaw. "You wouldn't do that, if you did you'd no better than the creep who raped her. You would be forcing me to have sex with you."

"Yeah pretty much." he answered as he brought his now empty plate to the sink. He turned and leaned against the counter again, his hands loosely gripped the edge. "But I'd rather not have to force you." Terra said nothing, what could he reply to that. "There's nothing we can do for her right now. You know I would never order something like this on a female but what's done is done. She probably suspects us and won't let us near her anyway so we'll stay away tonight and tomorrow you can try calling her." Silence followed for several minutes while he let Terra think about what he'd said.

"You're probably right about her suspecting us." Terra agreed grudgingly. Ven pushed off the counter, walked over to Terra and stood in front of him. The blond's penis had begun to stiffen and was twitching as it continued to grow. Terra's body betrayed him and reacted to the sight despite his efforts to stop it. Ven sat him on the chair and straddled his legs as he reached between them and gripped Terra's cock in his hand then sat on his lap, Terra groaned in response. Once he was sitting Ven took hold of his own erection adding it to the hand already holding Terra and he started stroking them together, Terra hissed in pleasure and gave into his desire.

"That's my man, get hard for me." Ventus whispered into Terra's ear then nipped his lobe. Once again he'd gotten what he wanted.

ooOoo

Roxas sat in the T.V. room waiting for Axel to tell him it was okay to come into the bedroom. He'd told him he had a surprise for him but he had to wait out here while he got it together. So here Roxas sat flipping through channels, impatiently waiting for the redhead to call him in. He'd been doing things like this since their first date. It was very cute considering how intense he could be and it made Roxas feel very special because of the efforts Axel went through to surprise him.

He called from the bedroom, "Okay Love I'm ready."

He smiled, turned off the T.V. and headed in. Half way down the hallway he could smell the sweet aroma of Jasmine. The door was left ajar so Roxas slowly pushed it open. He took in the room and forgot how to breathe. When he took in Axel he forgot how to form coherent thought. The redhead was standing beside the bed, his arms hung loosely at his sides. He had candles lit everywhere. There had to be over a hundred candles casting a romantic glow of dancing light throughout the room and framing Axel from all around. He wore a white collar and black bow tie with white cuffs on his wrists but there was no shirt so it was like a Chip and Dale dancer's look.

When he followed the perfection of his abs downward he discovered a leather g-string with a bow tie like the one around his neck but this tie was white and the g-string pouch black and very nicely packed. Roxas' mouth went dry and he licked his lips. "Axel, this is incredible. And you my God you look… edible." He swallowed hard and walked closer. "You did this all for me?"

"Yes, I told you I wanted our first time to be romantic but that didn't exactly work out." He chuckled at the memory of their first time, it was fast and furious and amazingly mind blowing but it was not the romantic image that he had planned. "So I thought that since our first time didn't make it to the romantic category I would make our first time as a live in couple a romantic time." He gave Roxas that "come here I want you now" grin that always made his knees go weak and his heart rate soar.

Roxas walked into the room closing the door behind him. When he reached Axel he put his arms around his neck. "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Rising to his toes he kissed him and slid his hands in toward his neck. He settled one on his nape to play with his hair while the other rested on the side of his neck.

Axel slid his hands down Roxas' sides and left them resting on his hips as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Their tongues twirled and stroked each other then slid to the sides stroking every bit of heated surface they could reach only to return and dance together again.

Roxas moaned and moved so their bodies were pressed together. They could feel how the other was being affected, they pressed even closer together. Axel's cock had grown enough that his head was peeking out of the top of the g-string. He moaned when the blonds' jeans rubbed roughly against his swollen crown, his hips bucked and Roxas moaned and tugged on the hair he was holding pulling Axel's head back in the process. He wrapped his legs around Axel's bare hips and they both groaned.

Axel walked backwards and sat on the bed; Roxas stayed on his lap and began rocking his hips. "Fuck Love, you have too many clothes on. Get them off now." Axel demanded with a gasp.

Roxas smiled and slid off Red's long lean muscled thighs as he dragged his hands from his neck, over his chest stopping to pinch his nipples drawing a hiss from Axel. Then past his rock hard abs and traced his "v" with one finger from each hand and used those same fingers to drag along the sides of his cock through the g-string and over his hyper sensitive head. His hips bucked violently making Roxas chuckle as he stood straight, took two steps back and began to undress for his lover.

He started with his t-shirt by taking the hem in his hands and slowly pulling it up and over his head then threw it to him. Axel caught it easily and brought to his face. He breathed in deep through his nose to take in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. That's what Roxas smelled like and it absolutely drove Axel crazy. "You smell so good," he grinned, "And taste even better"

Roxas grinned back as he ran his hand down his own body starting with his neck moving down his chest he circled and flicked his nipples on the way down making himself moan along with Axel.

Axel watched. His mouth watered as Roxy slid his hands down his abs and into his pants. He grabbed his erection and started to work himself with slow deliberate strokes. His breath hitched and his hips bucked. Axel was lost to the eroticism of watching Roxy tease himself, "Take them off," he croaked.

He obeyed and pushed his pants past his thighs letting them fall the rest of the way as he ran his nails up his legs leaving dark angry welts on his pale skin. Axel growled. Roxy was commando. Axel grabbed for him but the blond gracefully spun away, just out of his reach making Axel growl again. Roxas laughed then turned so his ass was facing Axel and looked over his shoulder at the redhead while he walked backward to him one slow step at a time. Axel could see that he was stroking himself while he moved closer and the other hand was running up and down his crease spreading his cheeks apart to give Axel a peak of what he would have possession of soon.

It wasn't soon enough for the redhead as he reached out and grabbed Roxas by the hips jerking him back so hard his ass smacked against Axel's cock but only his head touched skin, the rest was still trapped in leather. "Fucking hell Rox, you're so damn sexy." He kissed his way up the Blond's spine to his nape. Once there he bit his and Roxy's favorite spot right at the base of his neck. Roxas began to rub his crease along Axel's hard on and both gasped at the new stimulation. He pressed his ass so firmly against Axel that it forced the leather pouch down releasing his swollen manhood but leaving his balls trapped under the small piece of leather.

Axel ran his hands up the front of Roxy's body he found his nipples and rolled them between thumbs and fingers making the blond put his head back against his shoulder as he whimpered his approval. Axel looked down the lithe body in front of him and spied the beautiful hard cock attached to it. His mouth watered, wanting to taste it, to feel that hot flesh sliding in and out, over his tongue and past his teeth then down his throat. He needed to taste him and now. He lifted Roxas up and slipped out from under him then laid him down on the bed leaving his legs hanging over the edge.

Roxas looked up at him with dark eyes filled with desire and heat and panted out, "What are you doing?" he then looked down and saw Axel's hardness jutting out from atop the leather confines of the g-string and before the redhead could move Roxas had that hot darkened flesh in his hands pumping it torturously slow as he played with the slit with his thumb drawing clear thick liquid from within. He bent over and darted the tip of his tongue out licking it up then his tongue was gone again.

Axel watched all of this forgetting to breathe so when that pink tongue darted out and seared his already over heated crown he gasped and hissed in a breath, making himself dizzy or it could have been the unbelievable pleasure that sight just brought to his body. His blood sizzled and popped in his veins as his arousal increased. He put his hands on Roxy's shoulder and gently guided him back down then went to his knees and spread the newly muscled thighs apart as he kissed his way up the insides switching from thigh to thigh as he did.

Roxy was breathing heavy and hard as stone by the time Axel made it to his groin. His penis so swollen it felt as if it weigh ten pounds. The weight of it pulled it into the perfect position for Axel to slide his tongue under the head and lick him like a Popsicle without using his hands. He turned his head to the side and sucked on the oversensitive skin right under his crown and Roxas grabbed a handful of spikes and a hand full of sheets and yelled out Axel's name.

The bed was too far off the floor for his legs to touch so he had no way of lifting his hips and fuck how he wanted to. He could rock them a little but that was it. He finally lifted his legs and put his heels on Axel's shoulders letting his legs fall open. The new position left him completely exposed and it kicked his arousal up tenfold. Taking advantage of the new position Axel ran his hand down one of those thighs to the ball sack hanging between. He cupped then rolled and tugged lightly as he swallowed his cock down his throat he squeezed his muscles so it felt like Roxas' head would be pulled down to Axel's stomach. He moved his other hand and grabbed more red spikes. He was clutching Axel's hair in both hands with his heels digging into his shoulders. His legs trembled, and his body shuddered as he was taken deep once again. When Axel began riding him from base to tip with his mouth gliding in a loose hold then shoving him deep into his throat Roxas felt his orgasm shoot to the surface. His abdomen coiled tight and his balls pulled up to his body preparing to release their load.

"Axel, I'm…I can't." he gasped out. Axel pulled off of him just like that Roxas went from nearly finishing to on the edge. Stuck there with his cock jumping and pulsating ready for release. Tremors rolled through his body demanding to be satisfied but it wasn't coming just yet.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked out of his mind with need he was ready to claw at Axel's body to get him to finish what he'd started. Axel grinned. Roxas had an image of smacking it off his face. His body was so aroused he couldn't think straight he needed relief, now. Then Axel began to peel off his barely there G-string and Roxas calmed, leaning back on his elbows and watched silencing his protests. _God damn he's glorious to look at._

Axel was so hard his erection was painful and his balls had pulled up a long time ago they too wanted to be emptied. He'd denied his body while he brought his lover to this level of need. His look was feral his body shook with desire and need and Axel's cock wept pre cum with its need to feel Roxas clamped tight around him. He wanted that tight little ass squeezing him pulling him in deep not letting him go. He tossed the little leather piece at Roxas who promptly put in his mouth and began to suck on the pouch then sucked his way down the straps and moaned. Axel growled and in one long stride was back at the edge of the bed where his lover still lay with his legs hanging over the edge and his cock near purple and pulsating coated thick with pre cum. Axel licked his lips, he couldn't resist he had to have it, he leaned down and sucked at the glossy crown and Roxas yelled out, "Holy hell Ax." then pleaded, "Please make love to me. I can't take any more teasing."

"I am love." he kissed his way up the center of Roxy's body he nibbled after every few kisses making Rox twitch and shiver in ecstasy. He moaned every time Axel's mouth met his hot skin scorching a line up his body so by the time he made it to his mouth Roxas grabbed his face and smashed their mouths together, pulling Axel's body up against his and wrapping his legs tight around his slim hips. Axel yelled into the blond's mouth as there cocks made contact, his already aching rod made the abrupt contact send a jolt of pleasure/pain through his body. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed inside. Never breaking the kiss he reached back gripped Roxy's hips pulled his body back Roxy loosened his hold enough for Axel to get to his hole. Engorged head met throbbing puckered flesh and pushed in not bothering with lube his weeping, slick head slipped inside.

Roxas threw his head back and bucked his hips shoving Axel even farther inside. He dug his nails into his back so deep Axel could feel the blood begin to slide down his sides and he couldn't seem to care. It felt that good. He grunted and began controlled breathing to keep from coming right then. Roxas was so tight he had to work to get inside but every inch was a blinding torture of pleasure. With every inch Roxas' channel would grip him tight then release a little and with the next inch he'd grip again. Axel's body was covered in sweat and trembling as much as Roxy's now. Both men were on the edge, ready to go over but both were trying to push the other to delirium and they were succeeded.

Axel pushed the rest of the way in one fast three inch shove, "Ahh fuck!" they yelled out together and couldn't help but laugh at that but as Roxy's body began clamping and relaxing on Axel's too hard cock all humor slid away and was replaced with the need to take each other to the brink and fall over together. Axel waited until the spasms of Roxy's body slowed then pulled out, they moaned. He pushed back in, they groaned and hissed. He pulled back out Roxy breathed, "Oh god yes."

Axel growled "Ah fuck yeah." he increased his speed slowly building until he was thrusting in a steady rhythm that allowed him to tease Roxy's sweet spot on every stroke. Fast and hard was good but Axel liked this slower pace more because it made Roxy crazy and he came hard every time Axel did this. So did Axel actually because looking at Roxas in the throes of utter ecstasy really did it for him. He pumped and stroked using short quick pumps to rub hard on his g-spot then long slow strokes to rub it slow and controlled.

"Mmm, Axel yes like that, yes, uhhnnn, I'm…I…Axeeelllll." Roxas' body was clamped down hard on Axel making moving in and out of him hard but so good. Axel moved a little faster then grabbed Roxy's hand and wrapped it around his erection Axel wrapped his hand over the smaller one and they pumped the blonds cock together three, four, five… "Fuck, yes Ax…" Roxas gave one small shot warning before cum exploded out of him propelling over his chest, stomach and neck. Axel let go, grabbed his hips again and began thrusting hard. Roxas' cum never stopped it pumped and pumped and when Axel came with a grunt Roxy managed another large load. Axel filled him up with his thick cream; he filled him until Roxas leaked out around him. Only then did he pull out and slide Roxas up the bed to cuddle in his arms.

Both guys were exhausted and thoroughly sated relearning how to breathe. Of course the kissing they were doing didn't help that so much but it was worth near suffocation to them. They broke the kiss and laid there in each other's arms for several minutes saying nothing. Roxas looked up at Axel and noticed he still had on the bow tie and collar. He started playing with it then grinned and began to giggle.

Axel looked down at him smiling, "What are you giggling about?"

"I was just thinking. If we ever have a wedding I think this outfit is what you should wear." his grin was the widest Axel had ever seen it and quite infectious.

"I just might." he grinned back.

"You know the scary thing is I know you're serious." Roxas replied. He heard his phone beep letting him know he'd missed a call. "I missed a call could you hand me my phone? I think it's in my front left pocket."

Axel rolled over the side of the bed so his ass was staring at Roxas and he couldn't resist. He leaned over and bit his cheek hard enough to leave a mark. Axel jumped and rolled back onto his back. "Ow! What the hell?" he was smiling though. "Oh you will be repaid for that one love."

Roxas gulped and took his phone. He checked his calls. "It was Sora. Why would he be calling me at this time?"

"Maybe he's excited about moving in here and wants to talk to you about it."

"No that's not something he would do, not at," he looked at the clock, "10:30 at night." he hit dial and waited for him to answer.

"Hi Rox." he sounded very down.

Roxas sat up, "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I'm fine and so is Riku, well kind of, he's doing okay I guess." Sora trailed off and was quiet for a minute.

"Sora what's wrong, what's happened?" Roxas asked again. Axel was paying attention now as well getting anxious.

"It's Aqua, she was beaten and raped tonight and she's in the hospital. Riku and I are here with her now." He explained. Roxas could hear how upset he was.

"We'll be right there. What Hospital?"

"Traverse General. But you don't have to …"

"Shush, we're coming." Axel was already up and getting dressed. Roxas had put on the speaker so he could get dressed so Axel knew what had happened. "We'll be there in twenty minutes." he looked up at Axel to confirm and he nodded so Roxas didn't add anything else.

"Okay, see you in a few then."

"Yeah, see ya soon." Roxas hung up and Axel handed him his jeans and t-shirt.

"If Ventus had anything to do with this I'll fucking kill him." Axel growled out as he forcefully tugged his shirt on.

"Is this something that he would do?" Roxas asked as he finished putting his pants and shirt on.

"Truthfully? No, not really. It's not his style to do something this sloppy. He's cocky because of Riku's dad but his not stupid. Rape is stupid no matter how you look at it. I can't even imagine what Aqua is going through. She's such a proud girl. Not being able to stop an attacker will not sit well with her." He grabbed his keys, "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

As they walked out of the room Axel took out his phone and hit speed dial 2. "Hey Mike would you do me a favor?" short pause, "There are candles lit in my room and I have to leave in a hurry and didn't have time to put them out." Another pause, "Thanks, I'll explain what's up later. Talk to ya." He ended the call and slid the phone in his pocket. They were at the garage now. He headed straight for the Jag, it was the fastest legal car he had. They hopped in, put their belts on and Axel turned to him. Even as angry as he was the prospect of driving fast put a smile on his face. "Hold on to something sexy." Roxas rolled his eyes and Axel gave him a full toothy grin, slammed the car into gear and screeched out of the garage. Roxas held on to the door and seat. They were at the hospital in less than eight minutes; it was 10 miles away on a side street route. Roxas was pretty sure he had a few grey hairs now and he was having some difficulty peeling his fingers from the door.

Axel looked over at him and laughed. "Bet you won't roll your eyes the next time I tell you to hold on."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at him, "Smart ass." But he couldn't hold in the grin. "You know you may have to carry me in I'm not sure my legs are steady enough to support me."

Axel's eyes sparkled; he jumped out of the car and ran around to Roxy's door, flung it open and scooped him up before he could utter another peep. "Ax I was kidding. Put me down!"

"You sure? Cuz I'll carry you. I don't mind." He kissed him and smiled still holding him and walking towards the building.

"I'm sure, let me down." His hand had found its way around to the back of Axel's neck and his fingers threaded their way into his hair despite his protest. They kissed again, Axel let Roxy's legs down while they continued their kiss that lasted longer than either intended. After it ended Roxy added, "Thank you for earlier, it was incredibly sweet and romantic." He looked into those piercing green eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He saw nothing but love staring back at him. He couldn't help but wonder how he'd been lucky enough to find Axel.

"You're welcome and hey it's not like I didn't get some benefit from it." His grin was wickedly sexy. "Come on let's get inside and see how everyone is." He held out his hand for Roxas who took it immediately.

ooOoo

Sora stood by the door not knowing quite what to do now that Riku was gone. They looked at each other for several minutes, neither spoke, neither moved. Sora finally cleared his throat. "Okay so the way I see it is Riku loves both of us so we need to come to some kind of understanding because that's the least he deserves. Do you agree?" She nodded her agreement. "So any ideas on how to accomplish that?"

Aqua looked at him with her half beaten face and the one still open eye her expression as lost as his. Sora smiled at her, she smiled back sheepishly.

"Riku told me that you could have joined in and done serious damage to me and my brother if you truly wanted. Is that true?"

"Yes, but I couldn't, I wasn't comfortable with the assignment to begin with then I saw how you two were willing to do anything to protect one another and I knew whatever Ven had against you had to be unjustified. Plus Riku and Axel are good judges of character and the fact that they are each going out with one of you had me doubting too. Sora I'm so sorry I didn't do anything. I know I should have but I was too busy protecting myself and didn't. I know it's a shitty excuse but it's the only one I have and it's the truth."

"Like I said before, it will take me some time to be able to look past what you did, or in my case didn't do but I am willing to try to work on it for Riku's sake." Sora replied as honestly and nicely as he could manage.

"Wow you really do love Riku don't you?" she said with reverence.

"Yes I will do anything for him and that includes putting aside my anger to help him help you get away from these bastards. No matter what you did or didn't do. I don't think you should have to stay with them. The fact that you want to get away scored you some points with me but know this Aqua, I am far from forgiveness when it comes to you."

She smiled at him and nodded her approval, not that Sora needed approval from her but he felt a sense of pride regardless. "I understand and that is more than generous of you." She smiled wider though she winced when it reopened her split. With a hand to her mouth she continued. "I can see why Riku loves you so much, You Sora, are an amazing person. I can't believe there is even a drop of the same blood running through Ven's veins as there is yours. The difference between you and he are polar."

Sora smiled, "Yeah so I've heard and well seen I guess through his flunkies." he grinned as she caught his tease.

"Hey I was not a flunky," she argued indignantly to which he simply raised a brow. "Oh alright fine I was, but I not anymore."

"No you're not and that says a lot about your character. I can't say we will ever be best friends but I think in time I could learn to like you." he blushed as he said that and looked down to an invisible spot on the floor.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." she responded then whimpered. Sora immediately went to her side.

"Is something hurting? Should I get a doctor? I could just yell out the door, I wouldn't have to leave." He offered.

"No I'm okay, it's the cut on the inside of my mouth. I think it tore open again. It burns a little and I taste blood." She winced when she ran her tongue over the spot.

Sora looked over at the table next to her bed. "Isn't that the mouth rinse the doctor said for you to use to help it heal faster? I think he said it helps with pain too." He walked over and filled the glass then went and mixed it with water the way he saw the nurse do it and brought it back to her with a towel for her chin. "Here you go, this should make it feel better anyway." She had tears rolling down her cheeks and was staring at him. "What, does it hurt bad should I get you some pain killers instead?" She shook her head and her tears increased. "What is it did I upset you? Should I get Riku, I'll just go get him for you." He turned to leave but she gently grabbed his arm. He looked down where she had hold of him then up at her.

She had a sad smile on her face. "You are just so incredibly nice, I didn't think people like you existed anymore. I don't deserve your kindness."

He sat on the bed beside her, "Aqua I don't know any other way to be. My mom is a kind, caring, loving woman and I learned from her. I get angry and I can be mean but it takes much less energy to let things go. I think I see a little of what Riku sees and I think in time we'll be okay."

"After what I've been through today you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Have I done a good job distracting you from that a little?" a devious grin grew on his face.

"Wow, you're good." She smiled, "You really did, I didn't think about it this whole time. Thank you. I feel very safe with you which doesn't make sense considering what happened." She became suddenly quiet and her eyes glazed over. Sora could almost see her replaying the scene in her mind. Instinct told him she didn't know him well enough to touch her. He hurried out of the room

ooOoo

Riku was talking to a couple of people at the desk when Axel and Roxas came into the emergency room area, Sora wasn't with him. They walked up to the group and Roxas interrupted. "Where's Sora?" he demanded.

Riku turned to him, "Hi Rox," then looked at Axel, "Hey Red, how did you know?" Axel was about to answer when Roxas interrupted.

"Never mind that, where's my brother?" he demanded again.

"Oh sorry, he's in the room with Aqua. She's too freaked out to be alone right now so h…"

"What! You left him in a room alone with her!" Roxas face was turning a nice shade of red and the veins in his neck and forehead were beginning to protrude.

Axel put his arms around the blonde's waist as much to comfort as constrain him, "Easy Love let him finish what he was saying." He kissed the side of his head, "You know he loves Sora as much as you and is as protective of him." Roxas calmed only slightly but let Riku finish.

"Sora offered to stay in there with her. I would never have asked that of him." Riku explained.

Roxas seemed to deflate, "That sounds like Sora. I know you wouldn't make him to do anything he didn't want to do, I'm sorry I just…"

"Worry about him, yes I know and it is very sweet. I don't know if Aqua could handle both of you in there though so if you wait just a minute while I finish here I'll go relieve him. If you'd like to see he's okay go to room 11, there's a window you'll be able to see Sora from there." He pointed to one of the corridors. "It's down that hall."

"Thanks Riku, uh sorry I got in your face a bit."

"It's okay I love him too." Riku smiled then went back to talking to the group of hospital personnel.

"You good here Slick?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I'm good, go with Roxas I'll be there in a minute." Axel gave him a nod and a quick pat on the shoulder and left. He met up with Roxas outside the room. Roxas turned to him with a shocked look in his eyes. Axel looked inside and had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. In the room was Sora and Aqua and they were smiling. He turned to Roxas, "What the hell?"

"I know right? I've been watching them and I can't believe what I'm seeing." Roxas shook his head. "Sometimes he's just too nice for his own good."

"Aqua's not a bad person Rox. She just got mixed up with them when she was young and by the time she figured out the danger it was too late. Why do I get a second chance but not her?." He asked in earnest.

Roxas looked at him with an angry glint in his eyes. "Because you didn't sit back and watch while we got the shit kicked out us, that's why." He had his hands fisted at his sides and his temper was rising again.

"Do you trust Sora's judgment?" Axel asked quietly making Roxas to automatically lower his voice.

"Yes I do. But this is…"

"No this is not different, if anyone has a right to hold a grudge it's that little brunette in there. From what I see that's not happening so maybe wait until Sora comes out and explains his actions to you before you get your underwear in a bunch." He tilted his head. "Wait a minute, you aren't wearing under wear are you?" Axel grinned and Roxas blushed then punched him playfully.

"Jerk, I hate that you can distract me that quickly. Well that's not true, I really love that you can do that." He put his arms around the redhead's waist and hugged him tight. Axel hugged him back. When he looked back into the room he noticed Sora hurrying out.

He came out and walked straight to Axel. "Axel you have to get in there, she trusts you right?"

"Yeah, she and I have been friends for a long time. What's going on?" he asked as he looked in the room and saw Aqua begin to curl up into a ball. "What's wrong?"

"She's replaying what happened and is retreating into her mind again. Riku pulled her out last time." Before Sora was finished Axel was in the room and sitting beside her on the bed. He spoke softly to her. Sora watched as she looked up and recognized him. She crawled into his lap much the same as she had Riku's. Axel rocked her just as Riku had and Sora was beginning to see why he and Rox had chosen the men they did. They had many common personality traits. Roxas' voice brought him abruptly out of his musings.

"Would you please tell me what I just saw? Cuz I'm really confused, I think I just saw you smiling while talking to Aqua, but that couldn't be right."

"Rox, I'm just keeping an open mind. Riku is very choosy about his friends so there must be something there to like. Besides she was raped and beaten tonight in my opinion she is more important than me at the moment. This was just as traumatic as what happened to us if not more because of the nature of her attack." Roxas was about to explode when Sora rushed on. "She said this was God's punishment to her for her part in what happened to us. I couldn't let her think she deserved this Rox, I just couldn't."

"Sora you are too damn nice sometimes." He gripped his shoulder affectionately.

"I told her it would be a long time before I forgave her and that I might not be able to but I would try for Riku."

Riku walked up to them and immediately noticed Axel missing. He looked in the room then at Sora, "What happened?"

"She started slipping into her shell again so Axel went in there to help keep her grounded." Sora explained.

"Good thinking, I'm going to go in and explain what she should expect from the exam. I'll be out in a bit okay." Riku asked as he hugged him, "Before I go in though I have to ask. How did it go between you two, are you okay?"

Sora smiled up at him, "Yes I'm fine and we have an understanding. We're good."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." he kissed him again and slipped into the room.

ooOoo

The machines beeped in the man's room as they kept track of his heart rate. A precaution the nurse had explained. All of his injuries were soft tissue damage, his organs and bones intact but bruised and swollen. It hurt to breathe deep, actually it hurt to move but he knew if he didn't get out of there soon he was a dead man. _You weren't supposed to get caught. Should have been more careful. He's going to kill you now because you fucked up royal. _He heard his door open. "It's about time you brought me my pain medication." He grumbled then turned to his back to yell at the nurse to her face. He turned in time to see the syringe leave the fluid bags portal and the massive pain struck his heart ceasing any scream that would have escaped. He was dead of a massive coronary before the man left the room.

The man calmly walked down the corridor as personnel ran to answer the code blue and as he walked past the laundry chute he dumped the nurse's assistant jacket. In the trash he dumped the mask and hair cover. Once he was outside in his car he called his boss.

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir."

"Any complications?"

"None sir."

"Good. And my son, where was he?"

"In the room with the girl."

"Damn that boy! Alright just keep watching him until I decide what to do with them."

"Yes sir." He hung up the phone took out a cigarette and lit it then took a long deep drag. Killing was always such a rush to him. It was almost as good as sex. He really hoped he was the one that got the go ahead to do his son because him he would have to play with for awhile. Yeah he wanted to tap that ass, definitely. A cold smirked crossed his face as he got out of the car to head back in. Yeah he definitely was enjoying this assignment.

oooOooo

**AN: There's chapter 14 hope you're all still liking the story. Please review with any comments so I know I'm still doing okay.**

**As always any reviews, faves and or alerts are appreciated and very much enjoyed. ^_^**

**Okay on to chapter 5 of "Find Me Somebody to Love" then my Zemyx Christmas one shot. ^_^**


	15. The Love of Friends

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**The Love of Friends**_

Riku and Axel were in with Aqua when the code blue sounded through the hallway. At first Riku didn't think anything of it but when he listened more closely he realized it was for the emergency room. Something told him this was not going to be a good outcome for Aqua's attacker. "I'm going to check that out. I have a bad feeling about this." He said to Axel and Aqua as he jogged out of the room.

Sora saw him head toward the door so as soon as it opened he was moving at his side. "What is it? Do you think its Aqua's attacker?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I sure hope I'm wrong." They turned the corner and Riku cursed.

"Looks like you were right, that's his room." They watched hospital staff scurry back and forth but it didn't look like he was coming back. The line on his monitor never changed from flat. After five minutes of attempting to revive him the doctor called it and declared him dead.

"Fuck." Riku quietly spat, "Come on there's nothing else to see." he put his hand on the small of Sora's back and guided him back to Aqua's room. Axel and Roxas were standing in the hall talking quietly when they got there.

"What's going on?" Axel asked.

"He's dead." Riku said flatly.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah that's what I said."

Sora gave a small smile, "That's exactly what he said. You know you two act as much like brothers as me and Roxas."

Roxas considered that for a moment. "He's right; you guys do act a lot like brothers. Must be why we fell in love with you."

"It's the sex." Axel and Riku said at the same time. Everyone was quiet for a second then they all started laughing.

None of them had noticed when Saix slipped into the empty room just across the hall. He quietly watched and listened for any useful information like the fact that the guy who attacked Aqua was dead. That was definitely interesting and Aqua being brought to a safe house was interesting as well. At least the past four hours he'd spent standing in the dark hadn't been for nothing.

"Hey Red, I have a theory on who may be behind this." They got quiet and waited for him to continue. "I'm not sure this is the place to discuss it though so after Aqua's guard gets here and she's resting comfortably I'd like us to have a little powwow at home." Everyone nodded their understanding.

_Home, what does that mean, are they all living together now?_ Saix thought. He chanced cracking the door open to hear better. _Oh isn't that just so cute?_Axel was standing behind Roxas with his arms around his waist and his chin resting on his head and Roxas had one arm up with his hand in all those red spikes and his other hand resting on Axel's arm. Riku had Sora tuck against his body and Sora had his arms wrapped tight around Riku's waist. _The four of them make me sick with all that lovey-dovey bullshit. _He decided he could hear them fine with the door closed.

The doctor and the nurse that would assist her came up to the group. "Is Aqua ready for us?" the doctor asked. That won her points with Riku.

"Let me go talk to her for a minute I'll let her know you're here. Hey Doc, now that he's dead does Aqua really have to do this? She doesn't need evidence for trial now." He asked with one hand on the door.

"She needs the exam to be sure she's not severely injured. There was quite a bit of blood when she came in and we weren't sure where it came from." She explained patiently. She liked this guy a lot; he seemed to care for Aqua as a brother would a sister. He ppeared cruel but his actions completely contradicted that appearance where his loved ones were concerned. So yes, she would answer any of his questions, he didn't waste her time with stupid ones.

"Alright then I'll be right out." He disappeared through the door.

Sora turned to the doctor, "Is she going to be alright Doctor?"

"I won't know for sure until I examine her but I think she will be fine. Physically anyway, I can't say emotionally how she will do."

ooOoo

"Hey beautiful how're you holding up?" Riku asked then gently kissed her cheek.

"Okay I guess, I think I'm still a little numb. I keep thinking that I should be more hysterical than this. Shouldn't I be completely out of my mind or something? Maybe there's something really wrong with me." She answered in a low calm voice.

To Riku it was too calm and he was pretty sure her hysterical would come soon enough. "I think you might still be in shock, or it could just be the amazing talents of me and Red that are keeping you calm." He grinned at her and she chuckled.

"Yeah that must be it. Not too egotistical are you? Though I will admit that you guys being here has helped me a lot, so thank you for that." She squeezed his hand softly.

"I have some news I think you'll like."

"Yeah what's the news?" she asked tentatively.

"The scum bag that attacked you is dead." he didn't add that he was most likely finished off by someone. Or that there was a chance someone had hired him to watch her and that _that_ someone was probably the same one who had him killed when he fucked up. No matter how he looked at it the guy being dead was not a good thing. Now they had no way to find out what his deal was. Riku was pretty sure that was the reason he was killed, someone didn't trust him to be quiet. If that someone had enough power to order a hit like this then Aqua was in a lot more trouble than any of them realized. Whoever this was went beyond Ventus, It looked like Riku had no other choice then to pay a visit to dear old dad. Yeah he wanted to do that as much as he wanted to be castrated.

"Riku, Riku?" he was pulled from his musings at the sound of his name. Aqua looked worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I was lost in thought for a minute." He gave her a weak smile, "What were you saying?"

"I asked why I need the exam if he's dead. I also asked how he died?" She repeated for him.

He gave her a genuine smile then, "That's my girl, you still have you're edge. That bastard didn't win did he?" She smiled at those words because for the first time since she'd been attacked she'd felt the strength and determination she thought was gone. "I asked the nurse about the exam and she said because you're bleeding they want to make sure there are no internal injuries. To answer your second question, I have no idea how he died I haven't had a chance to find that out yet. Speaking of the exam they're waiting outside to get started. I just have to give them the go ahead."

"Internal injuries from what, he didn't use anything in me but …him." She said the last in a whisper. Riku gently squeezed her hand this time.

"It's over he can't hurt you anymore sweetheart." He sat beside her and pulled her against his body. "He's dead and you're going to a safe house as soon as you're out of here so …"

"No I don't want to be alone," she sighed at how weak that made her sound but she couldn't help it she didn't trust anyone but Riku and Axel. "I sound so pathetic."

"No you don't. You sound like someone that was attacked when you were supposedly under protection. You have every right to have trust issues. I know I would feel the same way. You're being smart." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I have an idea on how to deal with that but first, the exam. I'll be back when there done." He got up and was gone before she had a chance to question him.

Out in the hall again, "Okay Doc she's ready but I'll warn you she doesn't think it's necessary either so expect to be questioned." He explained.

"Don't worry I'm used to it, I'll handle it." She and the nurse went in and the curtains were closed.

Riku turned to the others first directing his question at Axel. "Would it be okay if Aqua stayed with us for a little while, just until we figure who's behind this shit?" A not so pleasant sound came out of Roxas and Riku noticed Sora stiffen. He turned his attention to the twins then, "I know this is asking a lot from you guys but she doesn't trust anybody but me and Axel and I don't blame her." He looked at Axel, "You have another wing that she can stay in where the boys wouldn't even have to see her right?" he looked hopeful.

"Yes I do." He looked at Roxas and how angry he was, "But I won't allow it if Roxas and Sora don't agree to her moving in, I love her but I love Roxas too and he is who I will spend the rest of my life with. So it's up to them." He looked at the twins, "It's your home now too so you have a say in who stays there."

Roxas sighed, "If it was up to me she could live on the streets for all I care." Riku did not appreciate that comment but he did understand where it was coming from. "But it's not completely up to me," He looked at Sora. "What do you want to do Sora?"

"I'm sorry Roxy but I know they would feel much better if Aqua was in their care." Roxas was about to interrupt and Sora put his hand up to silence him. "It's the right thing to do. I told you it will be a long time before I can forgive her but I know she truly does regret what she allowed to happen. I don't have the energy to stay mad at anybody. She's not going to hurt us so what difference does it make if she's there or not?" Roxas growled low in his throat. Riku and Axel watched as Sora talked Roxas into doing what they all wanted. "Look at it this way, if Aqua is staying with us then Riku and Axel won't be preoccupied with whether or not she's safe." He gave Roxas his best smile and you could literally see his resolve melt away.

Riku whispered to Axel, "Damn his good."

Axel grinned and nodded. "I think you may be in trouble my friend."

Riku smirked, "And I've never looked forward to anything more." Axel shook his head.

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Fine but I don't like it." Axel and Riku both smiled then and Axel took Roxas into his arms.

"Thank you Love, you're a nicer person than you give yourself credit for." He kissed away his protest.

Riku took Sora into his arms, "Thank you my Sweet, I can't tell you how relieved I am."

"You don't have to tell me. I already know." he kissed him lightly, "You love her and I won't punish you for that."

Just then the doctor came out. "Riku, everything looks good. She's stopped bleeding and her pain has subsided. He didn't do any physical damage to her genitalia or uterus. When Aqua is up to it she can leave, I see no reason to keep her in the hospital."

"That's great news. I know she wants out so you might as well have the paperwork started and I'll give her the news. Thank you Doctor for being so patient when this place is such mad house," Riku gave her one of his really good smiles and she smiled back.

"It's my job to take care of my patient's Mr. Romaji." and with that comment she left.

"Must you flirt with everyone?" Sora teased.

"What do you mean? All I did was smile at her." he responded feigning innocence.

"It the kind of smile, you know all sexy and seductive." Roxas added.

"Exactly." Sora slapped his arm. "For someone who didn't have many relationships you sure know how to temp people well enough."

"I liked flirting. It was the relationships that were too much to deal with. Until I met you I wanted nothing to do with getting tangled up in the emotional shit that came with everyone I dated. But you, you're so sweet and understanding I'm never irritated or frustrated by you. Everything about you is perfect." He kissed him sweetly.

Sora was quiet at that and returned the hug Riku gave him, "Thank you but I'm not perfect Ri and I wish you wouldn't put me on a pedestal like that. Does anyone know where the bathroom is?" he scanned their faces that all looked slightly confused at his response but he couldn't deal with that right now.

"Yeah it's down the hall on the right." Axel answered.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." he kissed Riku quickly and walked away. Riku watched him leave without saying a word he turned to Axel who returned his baffled expression.

ooOoo

Sora threw the door open and locked it then leaned against it for support as he finally allowed the tears he'd been holding back to flow down his cheeks. The pain in his back was so intense he was seeing white spots behind his closed eyes. He pulled out his bottle of pills with hands that refused to be steady and let one fall out into his palm. He stared at it for several moments then added another to it. Again he stared at his palm and the two pills resting in the center, his tears increased and his silent crying turned to sobs. He was losing his battle and he knew it but right now he needed more medication. He'd let the pain get so bad that there was no way one pill would help and two would just barely tap at the edge. He poured out a third pill and popped all three in his mouth then swallowed before he could change his mind. He immediately hated himself for his weakness. Everyone thought he was so strong and so perfect, so sweet, he laughed bitterly at that. "If they only knew how weak I truly am. How I think of ways to hurt everyone who had anything to do with my attack."

He slowly pushed away from the door and shuffled to the sink to inspect the damage his crying had done. "Oh beautiful all blotchy and blood shot, not too obvious, shit." he turned on the water to splash his face when he heard a knock on the door. "Occupied." he announced.

"Let me in Sora." Roxas was on the other side of the door.

"I'll be right out, give me a minute."

"I didn't ask when you would be out. Let me in little Bro, please?"

Sora sighed, Roxas knew something was wrong. Sometimes the damn twin thing was a pain in the ass, he opened the door and went back to the sink. "What do you want Roxas?"

He step inside then closed and locked the door. "I want to see what's going on with my brother. You're struggling with something but I'm not sure what it is."

The pills were beginning to work so he was able to stand up without much pain which was good but three pills made him a little fuzzy so he was slow to respond. "I'm fine my back is hurting though from all the standing around so I needed to take something for it." There that sounded good and he hadn't lied.

Roxas leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh huh, and you were crying because…?"

"Okay it was hurting a lot."

Roxas could hear the drawl in Sora's voice, and he could see how dilated his eyes were becoming. He wanted to find out how many pills he'd taken but he had to do it without sounding accusatory. "So are you feeling a little better now?"

"Yeah, I broke down and took pain killers so I'm more comfortable." he looked away when he said he'd taken the pain killers and Roxas didn't miss the use of the plural when he mentioned taking some.

He spoke cautiously, "So your pain is less but you're still not good, what's going on Sora? Come on it's me Roxas, remember the one who will love you no matter what. We came from the same womb I can feel you're emotions, let me help."

He was quiet for a long time, Roxas braced himself for an order to back off but instead Sora looked at him totally defeated. "I took three pills, two would have taken enough pain away for me to handle it but I took three anyway. I took them because I'm mad about Aqua but I know that this is best for her and Riku and us for that matter. But I'm still mad that I have to make this decision anyway. I want all this fucking drama to go away, I'm tired of dealing with it."

Roxas new exactly how he felt, he wanted it all to go away too. He crossed the room to his brother and took him into his arms, "I hear ya bro, and I want all of this shit to be over too. The tournament is coming up fast so that will be over soon. With that over hopefully the problem with our psycho freak half brother will end as well. Aqua will be gone shortly after that and then you and I can concentrate on our men and all of us can help you get better. If you can just hang on for a few more weeks most of the drama will be over. Do you think you can do that?"

Sora nodded against his brother's comforting shoulder. "I can, I'm sorry I just needed to break down I guess. I feel better," he frowned, "It could be the pills making me feel better too."

Roxas pulled back from him a little and noticed his eyes were now slightly glazed over. "Uh yeah I'm guessing the pills are helping with that a little." he smirked and shook his head. "You my little brother are sufficiently stoned which I'm not supporting but in a way it is good."

"How is it good?" Sora interrupted.

He shrugged, "Well the fact that you are this stoned on just three pills means you are not as addicted as you thought. You haven't built up much of a tolerance yet so maybe getting off them won't be as difficult as you think it will be. Now let's see if we can get you back to Riku without you walking into any walls and unfortunate staff or patients." he chuckled when Sora gave him a wounded look.

"I'm not that buzzed." his argument was lost the moment he walked into the half opened door. He looked at Roxas who was fighting not to laugh, "Oh shut up," his second attempt was more successful though his dignity had taken quite a hit when he spotted two little girls in the waiting room giggling in his direction.

ooOoo

Axel was admiring Roxy's gorgeous tight little ass while he left to see if Sora was okay. "You know I'm not going to let you go see your dad on your own right?" he glanced in Riku's direction once Roxas stepped into the bathroom. He waited for the argument to begin as he looked in at Aqua who was sleeping peacefully. After hearing she would be leaving she relaxed enough to watch some T.V. and had dozed off. Now no one had the heart to wake her so they had all the paper work but we're letting her nap for a bit since the staff was still getting her rooms ready back at the house anyway.

"I can handle my father Red, there's no reason for you to hold my hand." his voice was deep and carried his hatred for the man with each word.

"I don't want to go to protect you. I want to go because my life has been threatened too."

"You sound like you've already made up your mind that it's him behind this and the shootings." Riku said.

"No, not yet anyway, but I know he has his hand in some part of this crap. I just haven't figured out which of the crap and how far his hand is shoved into it." Axel replied. He turned and rested his hip against the window frame to look at Riku. Who ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a breath in frustration.

"Yeah I'm thinking along those same lines." He let out a bitter laugh, "He's definitely capable of anything. Most men with God complexes are."

"True enough and I'm going with you to question him. He knows me as well as the others and it's high time we had it out anyway. I'm not the scared punk that left their inner circle anymore and I won't be threatened by anyone. I have the power to fight back now and he needs to know that." Riku nodded his understanding as the twins walked up, well Roxas walked up Sora stumbled more than walked up.

"Everything okay?" Riku asked as he relieved Roxas of his charge and took Sora into the circle of his arms.

"Yeah everything's fine but I think you may have a few interesting hours with our little Sora here." He lifted his chin to point in the brunette's direction.

"Why is that?" Riku asked and turned said brunette into his chest as if to protect him. Sora eagerly snuggled against him and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist.

"He let his back get too bad before he took some pain killers and well he may have taken a little too much so now he's definitely feeling no pain, in more ways than one." Roxas gave a small smile.

"You're buzzed my Love?" he asked then kissed the top of his head. Sora nodded without moving from the warmth of Riku's body. Riku looked at Axel, "Do you think you can get Aqua home and settled while I take care of Sora?"

"No problem, though I don't know what you can do besides allow him to sleep it off." He smirked. Of course he knew what he would do with a buzzed Roxas but that was him, Riku was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of Sora's state.

"Yeah probably, but I'd still like to get him home and in bed. At least there he'd be comfortable."

"That's a good can handle getting Aqua situated. You go take care of my brother."

With his face buried in Riku's chest Sora said, "Mmm yes take me home and take care of me Ri please. You do that sooooooo good." Then he giggled.

Axel laughed, "Have fun my friend." He slapped him on the shoulder, "I'm going to let them know we'll be leaving soon then I'll wake Aqua. We'll see you back home in a little while." With that he went to the nurse's station.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Rox?" Riku asked as he gathered Sora in his arms deciding it would be easier to carry him to the car.

"Yeah I'm fine Riku don't worry about it, there's no problem. Sora asked me to be nice so I'll be nice."

Riku's face softened, "Thanks, we'll see you at home."

"Yep, see ya in a bit." Roxas watched them leave then turned his attention to Aqua. Sora was definitely too nice for his own good. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get past what she'd let happen to his brother. He couldn't see himself ever forgiving her for that. His sweet brother was now struggling with drug addiction thanks to her and the assholes she kept company with. He decided he would let her know in no uncertain terms just how he felt. He looked over at Axel still talking to the nurse and decided now would do. There's no time like the present after all. He pushed his way through the door and walked up to her sleeping form. She had taken a pretty good beating and despite how he felt about her he did agree that no woman deserved to have this happen to them. He remained quiet as he wrestled with his emotions getting his anger to an acceptable level of control before he woke her. He wanted to let her know where she stood with him not scare her, he would never harm her, he just didn't like or trust her. He was just about to take a step toward her to wake her when she spoke making him jump.

"It's a bit unsettling having you stare at me when I'm supposedly sleeping. Is there something you wanted to say to me?" her voice was strong, determined, and a bit defiant. Roxas couldn't help but respect that after what she'd been through.

He cleared his throat, "As a matter of fact, yes there is." he replied in a steady voice that in no way reflected the turmoil in his mind. "I know my brother is working on trying to forgive you for your part in our attack. And I was told you protected me while I was unconscious. I also know that you said you're sorry for everything but that just doesn't make up for what happened. I don't trust you, I don't like you, and I doubt I'll ever forgive you. But I will not be a bastard to you either. Because it would hurt Sora by way of hurting Riku and it would upset Axel since you and he are friends. I want you to understand where I am with this so you're clear, do not mistake my civility for anything other than what it is, which is me loving the others enough to be nice but that's the best I can give you."

She remained quiet as she digested everything he said then she responded with a small nod, "Fair enough, it's more than I deserve and definitely more than I expected from you."

"Good then we understand each other. Your paperwork is ready do you need help getting dressed, should I get a nurse for you?"

"If you could just get the clothes to my bed I think I can dress myself."

"Okay," he got the bag with her clothes in it and placed it on the bed. "I'll let them know you're getting dressed and to get the wheelchair for you." he said as he headed for the door closing the privacy curtain on his way.

"Thank you." she heard Roxas grunt as he left the room. "God I hope this isn't going to be a mistake." she whispered. What was she thinking by agreeing to move into the same house as the two people she helped hurt? She slid off the bed onto her feet and other than having to fight off a bit of nausea and dizziness she was good. She got dressed and sat in the chair while she waited for her paperwork to be released.

Axel came in a few minutes later with a nurse, a wheelchair and a grin. "Where breakin outta here woman let's go."

Aqua smiled at him. "I've been ready for hours! I've been waiting on you."

"Isn't it just like a woman to blame the man. See that's one major reason I'm into men." he smirked.

"Damn shame too." the nurse mumbled quietly.

Axel heard it though and gave her his sexiest grin, "Why thank you Rachel and though I am into guys I can appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one and you I definitely appreciate."

She blushed deep red, "Okay Aqua you are all set. Here are your copies and April here will take you out to the car." She looked at Axel, "Is your car close to the door or do you need to pull it up?"

"It's pretty close I can get it once we're downstairs."

"Okay then, you take care of yourself Aqua."

"Thank you Rachel, I will."

"Well home it is." he looked at Roxas and his smile disappeared. "You sure you're okay with this Love?"

"I'm fine, come on let's get home it's almost dawn and I'm fucking tired." he walked in front of them to the elevator and pushed the button.

Axel caught up to him and whispered in his ear, "We'll talk about this later. I don't believe you're fine."

ooOoo

Terra lay staring at the ceiling while Ven snored softly beside him. He had only slept about two hours. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Aqua. They had drifted apart of late but that didn't mean he didn't still care about her. Truth was he had a crush on her for a few years when they were younger so he always had a soft spot where she was concerned. He was still pissed at Ven's "who cares" attitude toward what happened. Giving up on sleep he got out of bed, slipped on some sweats and went out to the kitchen to make coffee.

While he waited for the coffee to brew he decided to call Saix and see if he'd learned anything new. Now he sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands trying to figure out what the hell was going on. _Someone had killed her attacker. Who would do that? Who would have something to gain from that? No matter which way he looked at it he couldn't see Master Romaji behind the attack. It wasn't his style but killing the guy was, the problem was he couldn't figure out the connection. Why would he care if Aqua was raped? He certainly wouldn't risk killing her attacker just to avenge her. So who and why then?_ She was staying with Axel so at least he didn't have to worry about her safety for the moment but as soon as Ven heard that they had a safe house set up for her things could get ugly fast. He heard soft footsteps from the next room and immediately schooled his expression and relaxed his body.

"What time did you get up?" Ven slid his hands over Terra's shoulders and down his chest. Terra turned his head and met the blond's lips in a wonderfully soft kiss.

"About an hour ago. I can't sleep thinking about everything that still needs to be done for the two tournaments." Not a complete lie. He had been stressing over that a bit as well.

Ven poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. "Can't you recruit the help of anyone else?"

"Not really it's all phone and last minute detail stuff that I won't trust anyone else to do." he shrugged. "I'll get it done, I always do somehow."

"Yes you do don't you." he smirked making Terra grin at the double meaning. "So I got a call from Saix. He said he filled you in on everything already."

"Yeah he did. It doesn't make sense that it was a random attack if the guy was killed." Terra said as he got up to get another cup of coffee.

"I was thinking the same thing but I don't see Xaldin behind this, he wouldn't be careless like that. He would just kill her and be done with it."

"I agree but what if the guy that attacked her was a hired hand to keep an eye on her? That would fit." Terra theorized.

"That does make sense and if that is what happened the tail was probably ordered to keep his distance. If he disobeyed that would be the consequence." Ven added. "If Xaldin did have anything to do with it we'll probably never be told so. He didn't get this powerful by telling his secrets. It's not our problem anyway. Come on let's get ready, we have two tournaments to prepare for before this weekend."

Terra followed him back to the bedroom letting the subject drop for now.

ooOoo

"Hi Jenna, I need you to cancel my appointments for this morning and reschedule this afternoon's meeting for tomorrow." Axel pulled off the towel he had around his hips and slipped under the covers. Roxas, already lying under the covers, enjoyed the momentary view and quickly snuggled up to him when he settled in the bed. "Yeah it was a long night. I won't be available for several hours so tell Mitchell it's up to him to put out any fires today. Yes I'll be in tomorrow, bye Jenna." he hung up and turned the phone to vibrate then pulled Roxas tighter to his body. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or continue to ineffectively pretend you're fine?" He lifted the blond's chin forcing him to look at him when he answered.

"It's only ineffective with you. It's nothing." Axel lifted a questioning brow. Roxas sat up, "Fine you really want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you. I don't like her and I don't like that she's under the same roof as me and Sora. I don't trust her Axel." He looked away not wanting to see Axel's disapproval at his behavior.

"Roxy, I don't expect you to like Aqua. No one expects you to like her, especially after what happened, that's why I asked if it was okay with you for her to be here." He turned his face again and pulled him back down to snuggle against him. "No one would fault you for your feelings. They're justified and believe me I am not happy with her for her part in your attack but, I also know what it's like to be in the clutches of Riku's dad and his crew. The only reason I got away was because of Riku. If not for his protection the first year Xaldin would have surely had me killed. I know way too much." He gently ran his fingers up and down Roxy's spine to relax him.

"So why are you safe now? You still know what he was willing to kill you over." Roxas asked as he absently played with Axel's nipple.

"Because I have never said anything and it's been over three years. Not to mention I am as powerful as he is now with the exception of the police force. And I make up for that by having a small army of guards around. Aqua didn't have my money to keep her safe so she was forced to do things she didn't want to do in order to survive, literally. When you're young like we were you think someone like Xaldin is a God. At the age of fourteen my whole life centered around the expectation of me taking over the family business. I was being forced to go to college to prepare for running the family business. I felt like I had no control over my own life so I turned to them in defiance. Aqua had a bad childhood. I don't know the details I just know that some kind of abuse was involved. So she looked to them as a way to control something in her life as well. We were too young and stupid to see Xaldin for who he was, Ventus too for that matter. It wasn't until we got older and saw the shit that was really going on that we finally understood we were essentially Xaldin's puppets. By then it was too late to leave without help." He closed his eyes and hissed as Roxas bit lightly on the nipple that he had already worked into a hard over sensitive nub.

He sucked hard on Axel's nipple then let it pop out of his mouth making Axel blow out a hard shuttering breath. "So you're saying that it really isn't her fault?" Slipping his hand under the blankets he slowly slid his hand down the front of the redhead's naked body.

"No I'm s…saying," Axel's hips bucked as Roxas reached his goal and gripped his quickly growing cock in his hand. "That at the time she didn't consider her options." His hips were now rocking slowly into the loose fist that gripped him. Then he moaned as soft, warm lips made their way down the center of his body and he felt the familiar moist tip of Roxy's tongue dip into his navel and flick at it a few times before moving on down his happy trail. He never stopped his excruciatingly slow strokes. He was suddenly engulfed into the hot wet sheath of his lover's mouth while his hand slid down and cupped his balls. "Ah fuck Roxy." he groaned out and threaded his fingers through those unruly spikes to guide him farther down his shaft.

Roxas pulled off for a moment but continued to stroke him. "I don't want to talk about this right now. But I promise to think about it more. Right now I have more important things to do." he gave Axel a wicked grin as he pulled him deep into his mouth once again.

"No arguments here." Axel arched his back and grabbed the sheets. They both stopped talking.

ooOoo

"So you're telling me that the girl is now living with my son and his friends surrounded by 24 hour guard?"

"Yes sir. They also plan on moving her to a safe house. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing for now, they won't move her until after the tournament. They're going to want to concentrate on intense training for the next two weeks and won't want the distraction of worrying about her. Just keep an eye on them and watch for any pattern changes for now."

There was something about this guy that gave him the creeps and that was saying something considering some of the scum he'd worked for in his life. "Yes sir. I'll report only if there is a change."

"That's the plan." he hung up.

Yeah the killing part was easy it was dealing with the people who hired him that sucked. Now it seemed he would be stuck here for at least two more weeks. He didn't like the risk factor that created but the guy was paying him a small fortune so he'd just have to be careful. Not to mention the possibility of tapping that son of his. That alone might make the risk worth it. His relief pulled up and he saluted him, he started his car and drove off with images of all the ways he could use that long lean body for his pleasure.

ooOoo

Demyx watched Zexion attack Riku with a series of punches and kicks with complete abandon. He wasn't holding anything back as he spun and slammed the heel of his foot into Riku's thigh sending him to the mat from the spasm the blow sent through his muscle. Riku rolled and was up again clearly hurting but that wouldn't stop him.

"What the hell Zex? Reel it in a little."

"No God damn it! The tournament is in 11 days, you have to stop holding back or me and Roxy are going to get our asses handed to us. Let me fucking have it so I know what to expect." He threw a front snap kick to Riku's knee but this time Riku saw it coming and grabbed his foot and calf then spun him slamming his face to the mat then straddled him to hold him there.

"You need to calm the fuck down! You're fighting with your emotions and that's going to get you killed. If this was Saix or Ven or Terra they wouldn't have slammed your face to the ground. They would have twisted your foot fast and hard snapping your ankle. This is a no rules fucking competition you have to keep your head straight to have a chance." he pushed up off of him and sat on the mat next to him with his knees up and his arms resting across them. "I can't emphasize enough how important keeping your emotions in check is. If you let your emotions take over I guarantee you will make serious mistakes and in this competition one mistake could cost you your life Zexion."

Zexy rolled to his back still panting a little he laid starring at the ceiling. "How do I keep my emotions in check when I've watched Demy struggle for all these months and one of my best friends struggling with agonizing pain while trying to get off the medication that helps his pain? I see them living with their pain and fight through their rehabilitation because of these bastards. I have more power when I am angry."

"That's true you do have more power when you're angry but if you're throwing wild punches and kicks the power doesn't mean jack shit. You can be angry but focused." Riku explained.

"Then show me how. Help me focus so I have the power and the control to do what is necessary to win." Zexy said as he rolled onto his side and rested his head in his hand.

Demyx listened as they talked and his own anger rose. He wanted all of this to just go away, he was frustrated that he couldn't fight for himself, scared for the only man he'd ever loved, and scared for one of his best friends. He knew Riku and Axel would be okay but he was worried for Roxy and Zexy. They were great fighters technically but he was afraid that their lack of real competition would catch them off guard. That's when it came to him. "Hey Riku, what if they competed in this weekend's tournament? That would at least give them a taste of real competition, maybe give them a feel for live fighting."

Riku turned to Demy and a slow beautiful smile grew on his face. He stood up and walked over to the blond. "Demyx my man you are a genius." Riku grabbed his face in his hands and gave him a full on lip smacking kiss. He pulled away his face beaming as was Demy's. "That is absolutely brilliant!"

By this time Zexion had joined the two. "Why didn't you think of it? Sorry excuse for a trainer you are." he aimed a smile in Riku's direction as he gave Demy a kiss of his own. "You are brilliant Love."

That's when Axel, Roxy, Sora, and Aqua walked into the gym. Roxas did not look happy, Axel's spikes were a little disheveled like he'd run his hands through them multiple times. Sora looked defeated until he saw Riku then he perked up a bit and Aqua just looked very uncomfortable.

Demy turned to the group filing in, "Wow that looks like a fun crowd." he whispered to Zexy who nodded.

"Hey sexy," Riku greeted Sora in his usual way with a sweet kiss and a gentle hug.

"Hey yourself, should I be jealous? I saw the kiss you planted on our sexy Demyx." he had his eyes narrowed but he was smirking. Demy giggled and Zexy snorted.

Riku chuckled, "Nope and when I tell you why I kissed him you may want to give him a big smooch of your own." his grin was bright and sexy as hell. He looked at Roxas, who was still scowling, and Axel who apparently found their exchange entertaining because the corners of his mouth were curved into the beginnings of a grin.

"Well out with it man." Axel urged.

"Demyx here came up with the brilliant idea of having Roxas and Zexion compete in this weekend's sanctioned tournament to get a feel of what being in a tourney feels like."

Axel, Roxas and Sora all looked at Demy together as if their heads were connected to the same string. Their smiles all grew at the same time and they all pounced at the same time. Sora not as rough as the other two of course but he took over Zexy's spot on Demy's lap. They all kissed him, Roxas and Axel on either cheek and Sora gave him a smack on the lips just as Riku had done. Demyx laughed when Riku plucked Sora off his lap and sat him on his own lap next to him.

"You sit on my lap only." Riku pulled him into a hug and kissed him with smiling lips.

"My, aren't we getting possessive." Sora said against Riku's mouth not wanting to stop kissing him.

"Wow I have to come up with good ideas more often Zex look at how many hot guys I was just kissed by." Demyx said still giggling at Riku's reaction.

"Hey watch it mister, I'm the only guy you should want kissing you." Zexy replied as he bent down and gave him a sizzling kiss that wiped out all remnants of the others. He stood back up took one look at Demy's glazed expression and couldn't stop his male cockiness at reducing his guy to a puddle with a kiss. "Okay so now that everyone is done molesting my man let's discuss the tournament and how we're going to compete."

As they all laughed and joked with one another Aqua sat quietly in a chair she had moved against the wall. She noted the light and comfortable way they interacted with each other's boyfriends, no one got mad at the other. All of the joking was done in earnest, all in fun. If people did things like this with the people she called friends someone would always end up in a brawl because no one truly trusted anyone else. She thought that was the way things were. Never had she seen people act like this, it was so obvious how much they all loved each other in one way or another. She had no right to be here interfering in their lives, making things more complicated and even dangerous for all of them. A profound sadness came over her as she realized this is something she would never have in her life. Because of bad choices she'd made as a young girl she would pay dearly as an adult. She would never be able to trust anyone because she could never truly know if they were working for Xaldin or not. She watched them with a smile on her face appreciating what they had together and a tear running down her cheek at the realization that she would never belong.

"Hey Zexy what happened to your cheek, did Demyx get a little rough last night and give you a rug burn?" Roxas teased.

"No it was Riku." Zexy started to say.

Eyes wide, "You had sex with Riku! And you guys are okay with that?" he looked at Sora and Demy faking his shock.

"You're a riot Rox. No he got sloppy so I put him in his place so to speak." Riku smirked.

"More like slammed me." Zexy mumbled.

"And that's when I came up with the idea of the two of them competing this weekend." Demy grinned and puffed out his chest. "Zexy was trying to push Riku into going at him with everything he's got. He didn't want him to hold back cuz he wanted to be ready for the competition. Of course Riku would put him in the hospital if he did that so he wouldn't let loose. That made Zexy mad, he started going ape shit and getting sloppy so Riku knocked some sense into him, literally." Demy ended with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, yeah we all know how good Riku is must we remind me of my short comings?" Zexy grumbled.

"I told you Zex, the only thing you do wrong is let your emotions take over." Riku reiterated.

"He's right Zexy you do have a habit of doing that." Axel interjected.

"Yeah you need to channel your anger like I do. Axel said that's why my kicks and punches are so wicked. He said I do a good job channeling my energy into my moves." Roxas added.

"Okay well will one of you please show me how the hell to do that so I don't get killed next weekend."

"I'll show you my technique while Axel works with Roxas. And Axel I'm going to call Yuffie and see if she can still get us signed up. Well actually I think we should just enter Roxas and Zexion so we can pay attention to what they're doing and coach them." Riku said as he guided Zexy to the small office in the corner of the gym.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Have her enter them only." Axel answered handing Roxas weights to put in his hands as he did his warm ups.

Demyx and Sora sat beside each other and once settled into the routine Demy finally asked. "Why is Aqua here?"

Sora sighed, "Axel didn't want to leave her alone on her first day at the house. She's like a cornered mouse jumping at ever noise. I can't say I blame her really after what happened. But I didn't realize she would be with us constantly when we took her in. I feel bad but that doesn't make the resentment and anger go away. Roxas was livid with Axel for insisting she come with. I think it's the first time they've fought and let me tell you, those two hot heads fighting is not a pretty sight. It was downright frightening actually." he shuddered. "In the end I asked Rox to just calm down and let her come with us. She's not going to hurt any of us." he looked at her. She was sitting with her heels on the edge of the chair, arms wrapped tight around her shins and her chin on her knees. "At least I don't think she will." He said with a hint of uncertainty. He did not trust her yet.

Demy considered all that Sora had said for a moment with his lips pursed. "You know I've known Aqua a long time. We've never been friends really; it's always been more like acquaintances by way of Axel. She was always nice to me. I can remember thinking that she didn't quite fit with the others. I detected a hidden kindness in her that obviously the others don't have. I believe her when she says she's sorry for her part in what happened. Riku said that the final straw for her was when she heard they had attacked me. I think the effort you're making is the right thing to do Sora. She is not a heartless bastard like the rest of them, I'm sure of that," he tapped his chest over his heart, "In here."

"Thanks for that Dems. I was starting to think I was the pushover Roxas is always accusing me of being. He said I'm too kind for my own good. But he doesn't understand, I am still angry I just don't see the point of wearing that on my sleeve." he blushed a little, "I prefer my heart there, it fits better."

Demy smiled and hugged him, "It does fit better there than anger for you. It fits better there for me too. I prefer to think of you and I not as being too kind but simply mean challenged." He giggled and Sora giggled too.

"Thank you for making me feel better, you always manage to do that whenever I really need it. Sometimes even when I don't realize I need it."

"Hey that's what friends are for. What do you say we invite Aqua over here to sit with us?" Demy asked.

Sora sighed, "Okay but don't expect me to have a conversation with her."

"Of course not, would I do that?" He smirked. "Hey Aqua why don't you come over by us?" she shook her head slowly back and forth and shot a quick look at Roxas. Demy followed where her eyes went. "Oh come on his bark is worse than his bite. It's okay just come and sit by us. You're okay with that right Sora?"

"Yeah, it's okay Aqua." Sora mumbled.

"Are you sure Sora, I don't want to force myself on you." she asked quietly.

Sora looked at her, "Yeah I'm sure."

"See I told you it was okay now come on over here by us." Demy gently ordered.

She uncurled herself from the chair and came over. She sat on the other side of Demyx, "Thank you." She said not looking at either guy.

"See now isn't that better than being all alone in the corner?" Demyx asked her cheerfully. To which she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."

The three of them sat quietly for a while returning their attention to the training going on. Roxas obviously had not completely gotten over his and Axel's fight because he was currently giving the red head quite a battle. He was forcing him to stay on the defensive moving too fast to allow Axel any time to counter his moves with offensive attacks.

"See that Zexy look at how Rox is going after Axel but every move is controlled. His balance is perfect, he's pissed as hell, that's obvious but he's channeling it all out on his pummeling of our cocky redheaded friend there." Riku smiled and Zexy chuckled.

"Fuck you Slick, I could take him down if I really went all out." he griped then barely dodged a kick to his head. "Hey, now you're getting dangerous. Calm the fuck down Roxy." Axel glared at him then was forced back by yet another side kick, this one aimed at his jaw. Roxas said nothing, he merely returned Axel's glare and kept up his relentless attack with kicks and punches. Axel now pissed off as well began returning the attack he countered on a few moves throwing Roxy's rhythm off a bit but for someone with Axel's skill it was enough. He took advantage of the missed step and snapped off a fast kick to the back of the blond's knee making him go down hard but rather than stay down as Axel had predicted Roxy rolled and got right back up, Before Axel had time to register what Roxy did the blond spun and landed a hard back heel kick into Axel thigh.

Demyx laughed, it was the exact move that Zexy had used on Riku that sent him to the mat but with the controlled moves of Roxy Axel went down and stayed there as his thigh muscle seized up on him.

"Ah fuck me!" Axel yelled as he started rubbing his thigh attempting to get rid of the cramp. Roxas stood over him with a very satisfied look on his face. Axel looked up at him. "Is it out of you system now?"

He considered Axel's question for a moment, "Yeah I think it is. I feel much better now." he grinned down at Axel enjoying the moment. But he couldn't watch him writhe in pain like that so with a sigh he knelt down beside him. "Here let me do that, lie back and bend your leg." Axel did what he was told and let Roxy work the cramp out of his thigh. Axel moaned as the pain slowly diminished under the work of Roxy's skillful hands.

"Aw see their all better now." Demyx whispered to Sora.

"Yeah I think you're right." Sora responded.

"Axel is really in love with him." Aqua whispered but both guys heard her.

"Yeah we all think so too." Demyx agreed.

"No I mean this is different than I've ever seen him. Demy you have to know what I'm talking about." She said and looked over at him.

"Yeah I know the old Axel would never let something like this fly. But with Roxy he's a completely different person. His patience has no limit when it comes to that sexy little blond over there." Demyx was saying as he heard Riku ask Zexy if he was ready to try again.

"Yeah I'm ready let's go," Zexy answered and stood and for the next hour Zexion proved just how ready he had been. Sometime in the middle of the Zexy power hour Yuffie had called back and told them she was able to get them registered under her school. So it was set, in four days Zexion and Roxas would compete in their first tournament to prepare for the tournament of their life.

ooOoo

Terra logged onto the tournament registration web site and saw he had four last minute registration. He clicked on the database to see if it was anyone that would be competition to his students. When he called up the names he couldn't believe the names of two of the competitors. "Well I'll be damned." His smile was slow forming and wicked when he looked over at Ven.

Ven smiled back, "What's up?"

"We just got an early Christmas present. Zexion and Roxas registered for this weekend's tournament." He answered.

"What's the advantage to that? This weekend's tournament will have officials there?"

"Yes but we will be able to see how far they've come. I haven't had time to check their progress for three weeks. A lot could have changed in that time. Besides training is not the same as competing so it will be interesting to see how they perform in a real tournament."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Though I don't see how they can possibly give any of us trouble. They've only been training for a few months. There's no way they can be at our level yet." Ventus said with his usual cocky attitude.

"Don't under estimate them Ven, they are exceptionally good." Terra warned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Are you almost done? I want to get home I feel the need to have you dominate me tonight. I'm in the mood for some bondage." He smirked.

Terra stilled in his chair for about three seconds, got up grabbed his keys then grabbed Ven. "I'm done, let's go." His grin disappeared instantly when he opened the door and almost ran into a huge bulk of a man standing outside the door.

His deep voice rumbled as he spoke. "You're not leaving just yet. We need to talk, there are things that need to be addressed and dealt with." He pushed his way passed them and waited for them come farther into the room after Terra closed and locked the door.

The two exchanged looks as they leaned against their respective desks. None of them sat on the couches where they would have a more difficult time reacting fast if the need arose.

"What do we need to talk about?" Ven asked. Terra shifted nervously as they waited for the man's response.

ooooOoooo

**AN: There you have it, Chapter fifteen. Let me know what you think so far.**

**As always all alerts, faves, and reviews are very much appreciated. ^_^**


	16. Let Them Be Fooled

FINALLY! AN UPDATE!

Please forgive the long, long, long delay. I will be faster from this point on.

I hope you enjoy it. Oh and this chapter does contain a very smexy lemon. Though I won't tell you which couple XD.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Kingdom Hearts, it's characters or games.

Chapter 16

"Let Them be Fooled"

Riku stood on one side of the mat and Axel on the other as they watched Roxas and Zexion spar. Axel was impressed by how quickly they'd learned and perfected the techniques he and Riku had shown them. But that didn't change how concerned he was about how they would handle themselves at Ven's tournament. Ven and his flunkies were ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to inflict as much damage as possible on their opponents. He'd seen them do serious damage to some of the best competitors in the circuit. He had to get these two through that competition alive. He just had no idea how he was going to do that at the moment.

"Roxas pull back. You're staying inside too long." Riku ordered just as Zexion clipped his leg and took him down. "Rox I've warned you about getting in too close. This isn't boxing, staying close is dangerous not smart." Riku firmly reminded him.

From the ground Roxas grumbled, "I know, I know, it's that three strike combo. I have to get in close for the elbow shot and I don't step back fast enough."

"Then don't throw that combo." Axel suggested.

"But it's a good move, its effective." Roxas argued.

"Not if you get yourself caught. What good is the move if you end up on your ass?" Riku asked frustrated.

"It would be a great move if I can get out of the way fast enough. That's why I keep throwing it, to get the escape perfected. If I hit solidly I can take my opponent down with the final elbow blow to the chin." He drew his brows together, looked at Zexy, "Ready to go another round? I want to try something."

Zexion offered Roxas a hand up. "Sure I enjoy kicking your ass." He said and followed it with a shit eating grin.

Roxas grinned back, "You ass. Come on lets go." He got into the ready stance and as Zexy did the same Riku and Axel backed up to give them room.

"Ready, fight!" Riku commanded and they went at it again.

As the two guys started yet another round of live fighting Demyx, Sora, and Aqua watched on from the side struggling to keep a conversation going that wouldn't cross any, "don't go there," lines. You'd think silence would be welcome but for some reason the silence seemed more uncomfortable then the awkward conversation. Even Demyx the guy most able to go on about nothing was having trouble coming up with things to say.

"They are really good," Aqua mused, "both of them. I don't think Ven realizes what he's getting himself into. He thinks they're going to walk in and wipe the floor with these guys." A slow grin formed on her lips. "I want to be there to see the look on Ven's face when he realizes these two are going to give them a fight. I mean if Roxas or Zexy don't do the job certainly Axel and Riku will. I want to see Ven lose his title." She glanced at Demyx and Sora.

Dem was grinning and Sora's jaw hung open as he stared at her in shock.

"What? The only one of them I really like, liked, like, whatever is Terra. I just don't know what happened to him these last few months." She looked back at the others catching Roxas finally pull off his move without getting caught inside. He was right, it was a great move and from the looks of Zexion he would agree.

"Fuck Rox that hurt!" he griped from the floor holding his jaw.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to land it so hard. I was thinking about the spinout rather than controlling my hit. But I did it! Great move right?" He asked with a toothy grin and his chest slightly puffed out with pride.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Zexion grumbled from his position on the mat.

"Again Rox, yeah it's a great move but that was only once out of what thirty tries? You should only use it as a last resort okay?" Axel said as he approached him. He stopped in front of him and waited for his answer.

"Yeah okay, I can do that." He agreed grudgingly, "You guys know what you're talking about, I guess, so I'll listen." He smirked then kissed Axel's frown away.

"I think it's time to call it a night. We've been at this for over three hours, let's go home." Riku suggested then turned and headed toward Sora. "I need some alone time with my man." He bent down and kissed him softly and of course made the brunette blush.

Axel put his arm around Roxy's waste and looked at Zexy. "Sounds like a plan. Oh and Zexy, no trying to lose your guards tonight okay. I realize it entertains you but it pisses off your guards."

It was Zexion's turn to blush. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"See I told you, you would get in trouble Zex." Demyx added pulling himself up using his crutches to brace his weight. Zexy knew better than to try to help him, Demy was too proud for that and would just refuse it.

Zexy narrowed his eyes at his best friend and lover, "If I recall you were laughing as loud as I was."

He placed his hand on his chest "Moi? Would I do something like that?" Demyx asked in his most innocent voice. All five guys answered "Yes," in unison and Aqua couldn't help but laugh at the show.

"Hey, that's not...you can't…oh fine so I did laugh but it was funny." He said indignantly. That drew a chorus of chuckles and giggles as Demy broke into a blush at being called out.

"Okay come on everyone let's go home." Axel broke in then began shutting off the lights as the rest of them headed for the door. Once outside they said their goodbyes, got in their respective cars and left. Well there was some grumbling about whom Aqua was driving home with but in the end Sora stepped in and Aqua rode with him and Riku.

Riku looked into the rear view mirror at Aqua, "So what do you think of Zexy's and Roxy's chances?" he asked.

Her eyes grew a little wide, "You're asking my opinion? Really?"

"Yes I am. You're a great competitor; your opinion would be relevant." He answered glancing in the mirror once more.

"Oh, well um, I think Ventus will be blind-sided by how good they are. I do think that Demy's idea of having them compete in the tournament this weekend was a good one. That is really the only thing I think they're lacking, the experience of competition. They are definitely up to the challenge in skill. You show them what a competition is like and they will be ready." She nodded.

"That's what Axel and I believe as well and now with your assessment I have no doubt they will be ready." Riku responded.

"They couldn't have asked for better instructors. You and Axel are the best after all."

"You don't think Ventus is the best fighter in our region?" Sora asked.

"No, I never have." Aqua answered without hesitation.

Riku pulled into the long driveway and waited as the twenty foot gate opened then pulled his car around to the back and into the underground secure garage. He parked and they got out into the safety of the guarded parkway.

Axel and Roxas pulled in behind them but Aqua noticed they didn't get out of the car. "Maybe I should just go to the safe house Riku."

"What? Why would you say that?" Riku asked with his hand on the door to the lower entrance of the mansion.

"I don't want to be the cause of Roxas and Axel fighting. It seems that they do it a lot and it's about me quite often." She shook her head as she looked at the ground, "I'm just not worth it."

Riku opened his mouth to reply but Sora stopped him. "Aqua, you're not my favorite person but you don't see Riku and I fighting do you? Roxas and Axel fight because they are hot heads. They are both stubborn and opinionated but they always work things out. Their fights are never serious and they never go to bed mad so don't worry about them. They will be fine." He gave her a small smile before Riku grabbed him by his nape and pulled him against his body in a hug.

"Isn't he one of the most incredible people you have ever met?" Riku asked Aqua as he hugged his little brunette who was blushing fiercely.

"Yes he is." She answered grinning and meeting Sora's eyes. "You really are a very special person Sora. Ventus is a fool to not want to have you and your brother in his life. I still can't get over the difference in the three of you guys. I mean Ven is so angry and cruel but you and Roxas are generous, patient and kind." She shook her head again. "I guess nurture vs. nature is proven in this scenario isn't it?"

Riku walked through the door and held it open for her and Sora. "Yeah, definitely."

ooOOoo

"I just don't get why we have to keep arguing about this. You agreed to let Aqua stay with us but you keep getting pissed about it. Should I just tell her she has to go to the safe house? I really don't want to fight with you about this every day." Axel asked as his frustration rose.

"No she doesn't have to leave but why does she have to come with us everywhere we go? You have a fucking army of guards here. I'm sorry but I'm not the sweet guy my brother is and if he's not gonna hold a grudge then I will." Roxas griped.

Axel's brows rose at the angry blonde and he couldn't stop the quirk from forming on his lips. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the red head.

"What?" he mumbled and despite his best efforts he couldn't stop his own grin from forming. "Okay I know that sounds completely childish and stupid but I can't help what I'm feeling." He said as he ran both hands through his spikes utterly frustrated.

"I know it's hard for you Love and I'm sorry you have to deal with this but it's only temporary. I promise." Axel pulled that tense little body against him and rubbed up and down his back until his lover relaxed. "Aqua is struggling with trusting anyone right now. It doesn't matter if she has guards because she doesn't trust the guards either. I know you're angry but I also know you have just as big a heart as Sora. However, you my Love, choose to hide that fact from others."

Roxas sighed at the statement because it was senseless to deny it to Axel, the only person who knew him as well as his twin. "This just needs to be over Ax, soon." he hugged the red head's waist, looked into his loving patient eyes and the last of his anger melted away. Sighing once more he kissed the soft, warm lips that were too tempting to ignore. "I know I said this before, but I will work hard at accepting this situation and I'll try to stop picking fights with you because of it."

"I don't know about the fights stopping. I kind of like our fights." Axel smirked.

"Why would you like us fighting?" Roxas asked a little confused.

"Because we have some kick ass make up sex." He pinched Roxy's ass and chuckled.

The smile on Axel's face made Roxy's stomach feel like it was suddenly filled with a hundred butterflies. He loved that he could do that to him with just a smile. "Oh." he said as his face turned a light shade of red.

"I love that you still blush at the thought of what we do to each other in bed." Axel said just before he swooped in and captured the blonde's mouth in a long sensual kiss that left them both breathless.

"I think we should head inside." Roxas suggested with his fore head against Axel's. His body was thrumming from just a kiss. Another thing he loved about their relationship.

"Yeah I guess we'd better. So we're okay again?" He asked as he let go of Roxas so they could get out of the car.

"Yes of course. We were always okay, I was just frustrated but I'll deal." He gave Axel a sweet smile that earned him another toe curling one from his lover as they went into the house to join the others.

ooOOoo

With one look from Ven Terra stopped his nervous twitching and policed his self. Ven's expression was stoic as ever. Terra couldn't help but be impressed. Having Xaldin Romaji stare at you with such intensity was nerve wracking at the least. Of course Ven had the advantage of being the son that Riku never measured up to in Xaldin's eyes.

"What are the issues?" Ventus asked with a confident voice.

"The first is the girl."

"Her name is Aqua." Terra murmured drawing that cold stare his way.

Xaldin stayed silent for a few moments as if to measure Terra's importance then continued. "Fine, Aqua is a problem, especially now that she is under Axel's protection. Getting to her has proven to be more difficult than I anticipated. We can't have a loose cannon running around. She needs to be dealt with."

"She would…" Ventus held up his hand to quiet Terra's argument only serving to piss him off even more.

"How exactly do you want her _dealt_ with?" Ven asked.

"I'm saying I don't want to have to think about this girl…" he looked at an annoyed Terra, and added her name, "Aqua, again. I'm saying take care of it however you see fit as long as she stays gone." Xaldin's attention went back to Ven. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes, I can manage it." Ventus glanced over at Terra then looked back to Xaldin. "You said there were a few issues. What are the others?" He asked.

"My son is another. His involvement with Aqua is going to cause a lot of complications. You are supposed to be keeping that situation under control. It seems to me that you are doing a piss poor job of it. Not only do you not have him under surveillance but he's moved out and living with Axel, and please tell me it is merely a rumor that Aqua is living with Axel as well."

"It's not a rumor Sir, she is living with him. She moved in after the attack because Axel wanted to keep her safe. Before that he had bodyguards on her but we know how well that went. I'm working on getting one of our guys inside to keep an eye on what's going on with all of them but it's proving to be difficult. Axel insists on interviewing every guard personally. He is very picky and has rejected every man I've sent in there so far." Ventus answered with his unwavering confidence. He refused to be intimidated by Xaldin. It was one of the reasons he had earned the respect that the older man gave him.

"Well find someone he won't reject then and do it fast. There was an incident at Axel's office last week; it's unclear whether the attempt was on Axel's life or Riku's or both. Whichever it was someone took shots at them through the office window. I need you to find out who and why. I would also like to know why I had to hear about this through gossip at a business luncheon."

Ventus looked at Terra but said nothing then looked back at Xaldin. "This is the first I've heard of it sir. I will look into it for you."

Terra was prepared for the cold stare Ven shot him so he didn't react.

"You do that." He walked to the door then turned and looked at Ventus. "I need this shit gone Ven. I don't think I have to explain to you why. Just get it done." He opened the door and just before he walked out he stopped but did not turn around. "I know we don't have a relationship but he is my son. I don't want him hurt. I am counting on you to keep him safe despite his stupidity." Then he walked out and closed the door.

Terra expected an immediate explosion but instead Ventus stayed where he was, staring at the door. For the first time since they were kids Terra could not read what was in the thoughts of his best friend and lover and that worried him more than the tearing into he had expected. The blonde turned to him and the look was not a good one.

"What the fuck are you up to Terra?" he asked in a low growl.

Okay that question he didn't expect. Terra froze for an instant then caught himself. "What's that supposed to mean? What are you accusing me of doing Ven?" He didn't have to fake the hurt in his eyes, though it was surely mixed with guilt. He just hoped Ventus couldn't distinguish between the two.

"You did not seem surprised when you heard that Axel and Riku were shot at, why is that Terra? Why wouldn't you be as surprised as I was to hear that?" He began walking toward the larger man. His body vibrated with a barely contained fury. This man was the one person he trusted above all others, but now, with one statement that trust was threatened. It had the possibility of being shattered into oblivion. He stopped in front of the larger man boring into him with a look that did nothing to disguise his anger. There was no doubt which was the dominant of the two men.

Terra had to fight to hold the furious gaze Ven had pinned him with, "Why would I be surprised that someone tried to kill either of those assholes? Who wouldn't want them dead?" Terra finally answered but the answer was too long in coming and Ven was too smart to not notice. The punch came from seemingly nowhere and Terra went down seeing stars.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from Axel." Ven said through gritted teeth as he loomed over Terra's fallen form. "Why would you do something so fucking stupid?"

His jaw hurt and his lip stung from where it split when Ven struck him. He could taste the blood from where his gum tore inside his mouth. He didn't back down. He knew this would be his only chance to get Ven to listen; if he couldn't there would be no second. Ven would turn his back on him and never trust him again. "Because he hurt you." he held Ven's stare, "Because he's still hurting you and you continue to let him. He's your only weakness."

Ven's ice blue eyes softened for a second before the cold dead of them returned. "It's not for you to decide if he is my weakness." He shot back, refusing to admit to Terra that he was right, Axel was his only weakness. "If I knew fucking you would turn you stupid I would have never started."

The comment cut deep. Ven had done and said some nasty shit to him in the time they'd known one another but nothing hurt the way that statement just did. Stunned into silence he stood, wiped the blood from his mouth and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere you're not." He opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck! Why do you always have to be such an asshole Ven?" Ven asked out loud. "He's the only fucking person in your sorry life that loves you despite how fucked up you are." Disgusted with himself he walked out of the office and straight to the bag. He didn't bother with gloves because he needed to bleed, needed to hurt for hurting Terra. It was the only way he knew to get rid of his guilt. If there was any one here for him to spar with he would make them bleed but as that wasn't an option he would damage himself instead.

It was more than an hour later when Ven decided to quit. He picked up a clean towel and wiped the sweat from his face and chest, picked up the shirt he'd thrown sometime during his workout and headed back to the office. His cell phone was ringing when he walked in. He looked at the caller ID, it was Saix, "Yeah?"

"I just got a call from the latest applicant trying to get onto Axel's security team. He said that Axel has stopped any new hiring until further notice. It's not just for security either; he's stopped all new hiring even for his business. He's not taking any chances." Saix sighed, he sounded tired.

Ven closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he fought to control his anger. "I guess it doesn't matter much anyway. The tournament is in two weeks. I have a feeling none of this will matter after that."

Saix didn't know how to respond to that so he said nothing.

"I have an idea on how I can get to Aqua. I was hoping to not have to do it this way but it would seem I don't have a choice. Let me know if you catch a break and somehow get someone inside. Hey Saix, did you know that someone took shots at Axel and Riku a few weeks ago?"

"Shots, like gun shots?" he asked.

The surprise in his voice was all Ven needed as an answer.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Xaldin asked me about it earlier and I hadn't known anything about it. I thought I'd check and see if you'd heard about it but I guess not huh?" Ven offered.

"No, not a word, do you want me to ask around and see what I can find out?"

Ventus thought about that for a minute. If he had Saix ask around he might find out that Terra was behind it. Did he really want anyone else to know that it was Terra? Did he really want to know just how involved Terra was in it? He wasn't sure that he did. "No, that won't be necessary. Xaldin is looking into it himself. Be here tomorrow at 5:00 for a meeting and be prepared to train. The first tournament is this weekend and I want everyone ready for it."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Saix hung up.

Ventus tossed his phone on the desk and sat down. What was he going to do about Terra? He had enough shit to deal with at the moment. _I'll take it one problem at a time. First Terra, then I deal with the fucking twins, then Aqua, and then Axel. _With that decided he headed for home to, what, apologize to Terra? He had no idea what he was going to do. Hell, he didn't even know if Terra would be there. "Well I guess I'll find out won't I?"

ooOOoo

Sora sat on the couch watching Riku and Axel debate something quietly at the bar as they fixed drinks for everyone. Roxas was trying to find a movie everyone would like on cable, not an easy task. Aqua had quietly dismissed herself by saying she was tired which brought the tension in the room down about 80%. Of course everyone was still tense due to the tournaments coming up fast. The first one, which everyone agreed, Roxas and Zexy would be sure to place in was this weekend. The one everyone was stressing over was next weeks of course. Axel and Riku would definitely advance up to the finals. Roxas and Zexy had a good chance too but what everyone was worried about is how low Ventus and his stoolies would sink. None of them knew if Ventus wanted him and Roxas dead or just suffering.

Sora suspected that this was the topic of Axel's and Riku's hushed conversation. He could also see his brothers temper rise with every minute they talked without including him. Riku caught Sora's eyes and Sora looked toward Roxy hoping Riku would get the signal; to Sora's relief he did and warned Axel what was happening with Roxy. They quickly finished making the drinks and joined the twins by the sitting area.

"So did you find something for us to watch?" Axel handed Roxas his cola and sat beside him on the large love seat.

"Nope."

"Uh oh," Riku whispered to Sora who shot him a warning glare. Riku just shrugged and suddenly found the commercial that was on very fascinating.

Axel cleared his throat, "So Riku and I were talking about how we think Ven is going make sure he or Terra end up with you as one of their matches."

Roxas turned to Axel then, "So what did you come up with?" he pressed a few buttons on the remote and set it on the table just as the opening credits for Fast and Furious started.

"Well our theory is that they will make it a random draw but obviously they'll rig it to be sure you end up starting against people they are sure you can defeat. That way you will be able to work up the brackets without suspicion from the other competitors." Axel explained.

Roxas considered that for a moment. "That makes sense, it's what I would do, although," he pursed his lips, "It might not be the brightest of moves now that I think about it."

"Why do you say that?" Riku asked as he tucked Sora close to his body.

"Because putting Zexy and me up against people they know we can beat will actually keep them from seeing what we can really do. Our limits won't be tested, they won't see if we can handle being pushed or just how fast we can think on our feet, so to speak." Roxas answered settling into Axel's arms as Sora had Riku's. His anger obviously tamped down by finally being included in the conversation.

Riku looked at Roxy and grinned, "That's a very good point." Then to Sora he said, "Your brother actually has some brains in that hot head of his," making Sora giggle.

"Hey!" Axel and Roxas shot back.

"Seriously though, Roxy that's a very good point. They may have screwed themselves by being the snakes that they are. Saturday's tournament won't give them much. No one at this weekend's tournament is going to be better than the competitors at the underground one." He sank deeper into the couch pulling Sora tight to his body. "Things are looking pretty good I think."

"I would have to agree with you on this one Slick. This may be the final piece that gives us the ability to take this thing." Looking at Roxas, "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you and Zexy can win. I was just worried what the cost would be. I'm just glad that their arrogance is going to come back and bite them in the ass finally." A quick, wide grin covered his face just before he planted a fast kiss on Roxy's smiling lips.

"Now that we've established all is good can we please watch the movie?" Roxas asked.

"I want popcorn." Sora announced.

Roxas moaned, "Aww come on I want to watch this."

"Go ahead and keep it on. I can see the TV from the bar and I've seen this a hundred times." He pulled out of Riku's arms and got up slowly to help lessen the pain getting up caused in his aching back. Riku pushed him to a stance and rose.

"I'll help," He offered, "popcorn sounds good, actually." He added as he followed Sora to the bar.

"Extra butter please." Axel added from the couch to which he received an elbow to his side. "Ow! What? Popcorn does sound good." Roxas shook his head and went back to watching the movieand once again settled in snug to Axel's body.

Sora pulled out the popcorn and oil to pour into the popping bucket of their authentic movie theatre popcorn machine and Riku turned it on as Sora prepared the mixture. "This was a great idea." Riku said then pulled the small brunette against him and wrapped his arms around his stomach and rested his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. Not able to resist Riku kissed his neck then started nibbling on Sora's ear making him shiver.

Sora reached up and hooked his hand around the back of Riku's neck then turned in his arms so he could kiss his sexy boyfriend. Sora's hands went to Riku's shoulders and he went up on his toes closing the distance between their mouths. Once he reached his destination the little brunette sighed in pleasure at the feel of Riku's soft warm lips on his own. Tilting his head for a better angle he deepened the kiss which pulled a moan from that amazing mouth that brought him so much pleasure.

The smell of fresh popcorn wafted through the air but suddenly Sora was no longer hungry for popcorn. He only wanted one thing in that moment and that was to make love to the man in his arms. "Riku I need you," he whispered.

Riku froze. His desire for Sora had become something he fought on an almost constant basis now. He fought with his need to be with Sora more intimately and Sora's need to fully heal. The oral sex and hand jobs just didn't seem to be enough anymore and Sora's constant begging to do more was wearing his defenses down. "Sora," he moaned as the little mink rubbed his hand up and down Riku's already hard sex. "I'm not a Saint." He said as he pressed his forehead to Sora's. "I can't keep fighting you on this. I'm not strong enough to keep resisting you."

Sora grinned, "I'm counting on that," taking advantage of Riku's weakened state he reached inside his jeans and wrapped his hand around his erection and began to stroke slowly never losing his grin.

Riku's hips bucked and his grip on Sora tightened, "God damn you're killing me baby." His hands started roaming up and down the brunettes back then to his ass where he squeezed gently pulling him closer and finally picking him up. Sora immediately wrapped his legs around Riku's waist and his arms around his neck ignoring the tinge of pain in his back.

"We'll be back in a little while, don't hold the movie." He growled and walked out with Sora in his arms.

Axel watched them leave the room then looked at Roxas and chuckled. "Looks like your brother finally broke him."

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Yeah I think you're right. You gotta hand it to Riku though, he held out a long time."

"Yeah he did," Axel smiled and stood up.

"Where're you going?"

He pointed to the bar, "Popcorn."

Roxas just smiled and shook his head, "Extra butter please."

"Is there any other way?"

ooOOoo

Riku kicked the door closed and walked to the bed never breaking his stride. "Sora I won't be able to stop this time," he growled out as he gently laid him down.

"I don't want you to stop this time. I have never wanted you to stop. Riku I want to be with you completely. I love you so much and I know you love me…" his words were cut off by Riku's mouth as it fused to his. The larger man continued to stand as he unfastened Sora's jeans and pulled them off then tossed them to the side. Never breaking the kiss he moved on to the brunette's shirt, pulling it over his head. He was forced to break the kiss so moved on to Sora's heaving chest. He placed soft kisses over his pale skin slowly working his way to the dark center that was quickly becoming a hard peak.

Sora moaned when Riku pulled that peak into his hot mouth and sucked gently. His lips and tongue were like fire brushing his skin, scorching a path in its wake. He threaded his fingers through the silky sliver strands within his reach and arched into Riku's touch. The move caused a twinge of pain in his lower back but Sora ignored it enjoying the feel of Riku exploring his body with that beautiful mouth too much to care.

Riku felt Sora's slight twitch and stopped his downward travel. He looked up at Sora who looked back down at him. "Please don't stop, I'm fine, please Riku." Sora begged.

As he looked at his lover he saw the desperation in his eyes, the same desperation that he was feeling, Riku decided he would continue but with extreme caution. He stood up and sucked in a deep breath, the sight of Sora laid out for him like a feast just took his breath away. He smiled as he started to open his shirt and Sora smiled back. The worried expression left his beautiful features and was replaced with those of love and passion and as more clothing was removed his expression changed to lust. It was one of the most beautiful sights Riku had ever seen and his body responded to it quickly turning painfully hard and full.

Sora did not miss the change and smiled wider. He rolled so his head was at the edge of the bed and again to his back, looked up at Riku then reached out and grabbed his hips pulling him within reach.

When Sora's hands wrapped around Riku's shaft his knees buckled and he had to catch himself on the bed. The angle put his head right at Sora's mouth and his little mink wasted no time in sucking him into his hot wet sheath.

Riku had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out and once he was able to think again he paid Sora back. He bent down and licked him from base to head then sucked on the sweet spot at the ridge his head making Sora yell around his shaft. Riku shivered at the pleasure that vibration brought then pulled the brunette's cock completely into his mouth and sucked as he rode him slowly.

Sora saw stars as the intense pleasure of what Riku was doing hit him. He nearly bit down on the silver's shaft when Riku sucked him deep into his mouth. He managed a controlled nip and loved the results when Riku's hips bucked uncontrollably forcing him to take his huge manhood down his throat which of course brought a yell from Riku's lips. He was paid back when Riku took his balls into his mouth rolling them in all that moist heat as he stroked his dick. It took everything Sora had to keep from hitting the ceiling. The pain in his back seemed to have all but disappeared whether it was the endorphins or not Sora didn't really care; All he knew was he wanted to feel Riku deep inside him and soon.

As if on cue Riku lifted his head from the wonderful torture he had been inflicting. "If we keep this up I won't make it inside you Love. We need to stop." He gasped as Sora took him down his throat once again.

"Okay let's change positions then." He said just before Riku returned the favor by deep throating him.

Riku smiled, satisfied with the long sexy moan he caused in his lover. He pushed to a standing position once again, though the move proved difficult as his legs were a little shaky. "Turn over and scoot to the middle of the bed." He instructed as he opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube.

Sora was in the center of the bed watching every move Riku made and the sight of Riku standing there completely naked and fully hard for him made a warmth rush through his entire body. He struggled to breathe properly as the knowledge of what was going to happen had him so aroused he could barely think. His body was hard and ready, his cock already leaking with anticipation. He was so hard he ached but it was a wonderful ache. Sora was thankful for this short reprieve because he knew without it he wouldn't last long enough for Riku to get completely inside him. His sex jerked at the thought.

Riku smiled then made his way to the center of the bed.

"You're so beautiful," Sora said breathlessly as Riku crawled his way over him stopping with his hands on either side of Sora's shoulders.

The silverette leaned down and kissed him. It was a long, slow passionate kiss that left Sora dizzy with desire when it was over and mourning the loss of his lover's lips. He let out a small whimper in protest which made Riku smile again.

Riku pulled one of the pillows out from under the bed spread and placed it next to Sora. "Here, roll over so your stomach is over the pillow." Sora did as he was told. The new position took any pressure off of his spine and also lifted his hips into a tilt that Riku knew would put Sora at a perfect angle. The lube was beside him but Riku just couldn't resist Sora's tight little ass, he had to feel him on his tongue. So before Sora knew what he had planned Riku leaned down, spread those perfect cheeks and licked his tight little hole. Sora fisted the sheets and buried his face in the pillow to muffle the scream the tore from him.

"Oh my god Riku, you're going to make me come!"

He ignored Sora's warning long enough to savor the pleasure he was giving him; the knowledge kicked up his own arousal even more. Never in his life had he wanted to bring such pleasure to anyone, but with this man he never wanted to stop. He lapped at Sora's quivering rim getting him wet before pushing one finger inside to prepare him, Sora moaned and writhed, his breath came in pants and gasps with every thrust of Riku's finger as he hit his sweet spot and teased it with his finger tip. When Sora began rocking his hips Riku knew he was ready. He pulled his finger from its tight sheath, licked the beautiful hole once more then got to his knees. He put lube in his palm and used that hand to stroke himself watching as Sora watched him enthralled by the passion in the brunette's eyes. Riku moaned when he palmed himself, his hips bucked while he coated his length and his cock leaked when he rubbed lube on Sora's hole, and again when he sunk two lube soaked fingers inside that incredibly tight sheath. "Fuck I can't wait to sink my dick inside you." He growled out.

"Please hurry, I can't take much more Riku." Sora pleaded.

This time Riku acquiesced. He spread Sora's legs slightly wider to accommodate his then used one hand to support his body while the other guided his broad head up to and past his rim until he breached the tight ring of muscles into the hot, tight channel he'd been so desperate to have wrapped around him. He moaned at how amazing it felt to finally be inside the man he loved. "Christ Sora you feel better than anything I've imagined." He choked out as he sank deeper in.

"Dear god Riku, you're so big, you feel so good. More, deeper, please I want you as deep as you can go." Sora whimpered as he tried to raise his hips more. Riku gently but firmly kept him in place.

"No Love, don't push your hips up or you'll hurt your back. Do you trust me?" He asked as he pushed deeper still.

"Yes." Sora moaned.

"Then let me do the work."

"Okay." He moaned out again as Riku hit home and was in to his hilt.

His cock throbbed and jerked within the vice grip Sora's body had on him. "Don't move or I'll come in ten seconds." Riku gritted out as he fought his orgasm down. Sora was doing this incredible squeeze and release with his channel that drove crazy. "Sora baby you have to stop that for a few seconds, please." It was Riku's turn to beg.

Despite his state of arousal Sora giggled but stopped because he didn't want this to be over any more than Riku. They stayed like that with Riku buried inside him, and his large warm body over Sora's smaller one, both panting trying to regain control of their bodies. Then finally, after what seemed like hours, Riku began to move, slowly pulling back a few inches then pushing back in. Sora grabbed at the sheets again pulling so hard they popped off the corners. Riku groaned and sweat began dripping down his face and coating his shoulders and chest as he struggled to stay in control.

Every move made Sora's channel squeeze him tighter. It tugged and pulled at his skin causing an exquisite friction that made it feel as if his cock were on fire. The sensation was overwhelming and each thrust brought him closer to release. He had to move slow to keep from hurting Sora's back which only added to the agony of the intense pleasure as each stroke felt as if it would bring his release, but he was moving so slow that it would bring him to the brink and stop. His body shook from the strain and unbelievable height of his arousal. "Fuck baby I feel like I'm going to explode." He strained out barely able to draw enough breath to form the words.

"M-me t-t-too, I-I can't hold on. I'm gonna, oh god Ri…I'm gonna…"

Before he could get the words out Riku reached under him and gripped his cock. His shaft was so hard it felt like steel wrapped in satin, Riku groaned at the feel of it. He started stroking and it only took three full lengths before Sora screamed out his release. As he came his body clamped down hard on Riku's sending him over the edge too. His orgasm was long and wonderfully agonizing since he could not slam into Sora but could only continue those long slow thrusts finally he just stayed buried as deep as he could and let his cock pump Sora full with shot after shot of his seed.

When they were both spent Riku slowly pulled out bringing with him a string of cum that leaked down onto Sora's scrotum making him shiver in delight. Once off of him Riku rolled Sora slowly over and tucked him tight against his body leaving the mess on the other side of the bed. They lay there breathing heavily, cuddled tight together for several long minutes. Sora was the first to speak.

"Wow, just wow," was all he managed.

Riku chuckled, "Yeah I agree." He started running his fingers through Sora's tousled spikes and noticed his chest was wet. He looked down to discover Sora crying. His heart stopped as his first thought was that he re-injured him.

Sora couldn't stop the tears as he relived what they'd just done and acknowledge how tender and loving Riku had been. How he took so much care to not go too fast or hard, protecting his back. He had been so incredibly gentle when they were both so desperate to go hard and fast.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"No, no. It's the opposite," he answered wiping the tears from his face. "You were so gentle, so incredibly loving it makes my heart ache with how lucky I am to have found you." The tears started all over again.

"Oh." He smiled down at the small, beautiful man in his arms. "It's me who is the lucky one. I have never felt such happiness in my life and it's you who brings it to me." He leaned down and kissed him then pouring every ounce of love he felt into that kiss as he wiped the tears from Sora's eyes.

When Sora could catch his breath he cupped Riku's jaw while rubbing his cheek bone lightly with his thumb and replied, "Why don't we just say we were lucky to have found each other and leave it at that?"

Riku grinned, "I can agree to that." Then hugged him a little tighter, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Sora smiled and snuggled closer to Riku's warm body closing his eyes, "I'm sure, now shush so we can sleep. You wiped me out."

Riku chuckled and settled in, "Yes sir." Sora giggled then they drifted off to a very restful sleep.

oooOooo

"So how exactly do you plan on approaching the subject with your dad?" Axel asked as Riku drove through the downtown morning traffic, almost hitting a bus that pulled out in front of him. Neither man was fazed by the near miss and simply continued with their conversation.

"Well I thought I would start out with, what the fuck are you up to old man?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "I guess that's one way to do it. Though I'm not sure that's going to make him feel all warm and fuzzy toward you."

"My father has never been warm and fuzzy. He's a prick, always has been and always will be. You know Xaldin, the only way to approach him is straight and to the point."

"Yeah you're right there. I don't know how I ever looked up to that bastard." Axel shook his head. They were quiet for a few minutes before Axel asked, "How deeply to you think he's into all this shit?"

Riku turned to look at Axel briefly and blew out a breath as he returned his attention to the road. "I don't know man. As much as a bastard as he is I really don't think he would allow a woman to be raped, torture isn't his style."

"Agreed."

"If someone is a threat or a nuisance he just has them killed. It's clean that way. You know my old man's "no loose ends" policy and I'm positive he had nothing to do with the shooting. He wouldn't kill me and you're too well known to kill you without too many questions being asked." He went on working things out aloud rather than just in his head.

Axel considered what Riku had said for a few moments, "Yeah as ruthless as your dad is, I agree he would never kill you and you're probably right about me but I'll hold out my full agreement on that until after we meet with him. I am a thorn in Xaldin's side that may just be getting too irritating to deal with any longer."

They pulled into the underground parking garage, both glancing up at the security cameras. "Well he knows we're here. Do you think he'll see us?" Axel asked as Riku parked the car.

"I guess we'll find out in a few minutes won't we." He answered as he closed his door.

"Guess so." They started walking to the elevator, "So how did things go last night?" Axel asked with a grin.

Riku didn't even look at him and with the best straight face he could muster answered, "Sorry, I don't kiss and tell."

Axel chuckled, "That good huh?"

Riku was about to answer when the elevator doors they approached opened revealing two huge thugs waiting for them. "Oh look, a welcoming party. I feel so special." Riku said sarcastically drawing a sneer from the bigger guy.

Neither man moved. They didn't even speak they just made room for Riku and Axel and once they were inside the smaller man pushed the button to the floor Xaldin's office suite took up. Being the smartass that Axel was he couldn't take the ride quietly.

"So have you seen any good movies lately? Or perhaps you've committed an exceptionally fun murder or two?" He grinned when the smaller man, he'd decided to name Spike due to his spiked bleach blond hair, flinched. "Oh that's an interesting reaction." The bigger guy Axel named Gunther, because he just looked like a Gunther, glared at Spike who promptly put his head down. Riku struggled to stifle his laugh.

The elevator dinged, "It was nice talking to you guys, really we should do lunch sometime." Axel grinned and slapped Spike on the back. When he tried to do the same to Gunther the man jerked out of reach. "Well you're just not friendly are you?" Axel blew him a kiss and slipped through the closing doors to see the grimace on Gunther's face.

When Axel turned Riku shook his head before he turned and headed for his dad's office. Axel caught up. "What?"

"You just can't resist the chance to piss someone off can you?" Riku chuckled. "So are you ready?" he asked as they reached the door to the suite of offices.

"Yep, you?"

"More than, let's get this done." He opened the door to find Gail, his dad's receptionist, smiling at him.

"Hi Riku, how've you been?" she asked as she came from around her desk to give him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. He never could understand why she continued to work for Xaldin. She was so sweet, it seemed he would chew her up and spit her out but she'd been with him for over ten years so it must work.

"I'm doing good thanks." He smiled down at her.

She greeted Axel with the same cheerful demeanor, "Hi Axel, it's been a while. How are you?" He was also given a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been good and you are even more beautiful than I remember?" he grinned.

She beamed, "And you are still a tenacious flirt." She lightly slapped his arm. "He's expecting you. Follow me boys he's not in his office." She led them down a long corridor to the row of offices Riku recognized as the "entertainment" rooms. She opened the fourth door to reveal Xaldin playing WII golf. The door clicked closed.

Without looking up, "Why are you here?" he asked as he swung. Two thugs were standing off to the side at attention ready to pounce if need be.

"Do you really want to talk in front of two of your goons?" Riku asked. The men shifted slightly but otherwise did not react.

Xaldin looked up, looked at him and Axel then motioned for the body guards to leave. One of them Axel recognized as a man he had put him in the hospital two years before and Axel being Axel just couldn't resist. "Well look at you all healed up and working again." The guy sneered, Axel faked an attack and the guy put his arms up instinctively. Axel grinned and blew him a kiss. The other guard shoved him out the door. Axel heard him say "asshole," but wasn't sure if he meant it toward the goon or him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Riku and his dad who seemed to be having a pissing contest. Axel cleared his throat.

"You haven't changed Axel, your still a cocky trouble maker." Xaldin said as he took another swing.

"Yeah and you're still a bastard. What's your point?" He walked over and stood beside Riku who was just trying to get through this without taking a swing at the man.

Xaldin glared at Axel for a moment. An action that would have most men pissing their pants didn't even make Axel flinch. It was one of the things Xaldin admired about the kid; he had balls and the ability to back them up. "I'll ask only once more. Why are you two here?" he growled.

"How were you involved in what happened to Aqua? And don't bother playing ignorant, I know you were involved. I just need to know to what extent. Did you have anything to do with the rape? And were you aware of Ven's twisted plans for the twins and Demyx?" Riku asked without emotion. Only he knew the turmoil that was going on inside him. He would never let this man see how much he cared that he didn't love him and had rejected him as his son. Not that it mattered once Riku learned what kind of a person his dad really was; he would never associate with him but the hurt of a little boy who never knew the love of his father was hard to ignore at times.

Xaldin didn't say anything for a long moment.

Axel and Riku waited him out.

When he finally spoke it wasn't very forthcoming. "If by 'the twins' you are referring to Jager's boys I had no knowledge of their attack and I was not aware that Ven had anything to do with it. What is your proof?" He directed his question to Riku who had developed a tick along his jaw line from how tightly he was clenching it closed.

"I'm asking the questions here. You've answered one of them now answer the other." Riku responded in his continued even tone.

"Just what makes you think you can come into my place of business and demand answers to questions you have no right to ask?" Xaldin said back in that same even tone that Riku was using. He put the remote to the game down and walked over to Riku. He was not quite in his personal space but it was damn close. Axel was ready to intervene if it became necessary. "I am not only your father but I am also the most powerful man in this town. No one demands answers from me. Not even my son." He did not move nor did Riku.

The tension was so thick Axel felt as if he was standing in a rain forest being choked by humidity.

Riku flinched slightly at Xaldin's use of the word son. He hadn't referred to him as his son since he was sixteen. He became suspicious, his eyes narrowed, he remained where he was. The Romaji men stood barely a foot and a half apart. They stared at each other as if sizing up their chances.

Axel cleared his throat hoping to get one of them to talk.

"I have every right to know. These are my friends that are being fucked with. Answer my fucking question." Riku demanded again.

Xaldin swung, Riku caught his fist before it connected. "I'm not the little kid you used to kick the shit out of anymore old man. I can wipe the floor with you. Answer my fucking question." Riku growled, still holding Xaldin's fist. It was obvious that Riku was inflicting some serious pain but Xaldin wasn't feared by the entire population of Traverse Town for being weak.

Xaldin stood his ground, refusing to answer the question Riku wanted answered most. "You have two minutes to get the fuck out of my office before I have you physically removed. It won't be pain free, that I can guarantee. Leave go of me…now." He demanded through clenched teeth.

Riku did not immediately respond which was fine with Axel. He was kind of looking forward to a fight any way.

"Don't ever raise your fist to me again. The next time I won't stop at a block." He released him and Xaldin shook his hand out.

"Watch who you threaten Riku. You have one minute to get out of my sight." At that the door opened and the two goons returned the bigger guy held the door open.

It was obvious they were not getting anything else out of Xaldin so without saying another word Riku and Axel left the way they came, with an escort, down the private elevator to the garage.

Axel actually behaved on the elevator, being too distracted by his thoughts to bother with Spike and Gunther. Neither man talked until they got in the car then it was Riku who spoke.

"Well that was as enjoyable as I imagined getting my balls tazered would be." He grumbled.

Axel looked at him and couldn't help but smirk. "Do you often imagine what it would be like to get your balls tazered?"

"Shut up." Riku shot back but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curving up a little. He could always count on Axel to lighten things up though this was nothing to laugh about. "So he didn't answer about Aqua but really his non-answer was an answer."

"Yeah, that was my thought too. He had something to do with it but I still don't believe he ordered her to be raped. I'm not even sure he wants her dead. Why would he have someone watching her if he wanted her dead? Why not just have her killed and be done with it? That's more his style."

Riku nodded, "Yeah, I'd have to agree with that. He'd just kill her. It's clean that way. Well you already know what I think happened. I think he had someone watching her who stepped out of line."

"Yeah, and that definitely is his style to take out that tale. So what do you think about him saying he had nothing to do with the attacks on the others?" He asked but before Riku could answer Axel's phone rang. "Hey beautiful," Axel's smile dissolved and Riku immediately tensed. "We just went on an errand." A pause, "I told Mike to tell you," pause, "Yeah but…I know but…Yeah but," another pause.

Riku could hear Roxas yelling and relaxed. His friend was getting his ass chewed out for not telling Roxas where they were going. Sora was a much more reserved personality so although he might be upset when he found out where they went he wouldn't yell. He might glare a little and quietly tell him he handled it wrong but he wouldn't yell. Damn but he loved that man. Riku's phone rang...

"Stop yelling at me." Axel growled. "I get it okay, you're mad…Yes and you were scared. I'm sorry...Yes we'll tell you everything when we get home." Another pause, "I love you too. See you in a few minutes." He hung up in time to hear Riku answer his phone.

"Hi," Riku frowned, "Yeah I know, we should have. I'm sorry." A short pause, "Okay, yeah that sounds good. I'll see you in a few. I love you." Now smiling, "See ya." He hung up and turned to find a narrow green eyed gaze on him. "What?"

"That's it? That's all you get?" Axel barked. "I get a five minute lecture on how inconsiderate and thoughtless I am and you get that?"

Riku shrugged.

"What. The. Hell!"

Riku laughed, "It's because you two are both hotheads." He shrugged, "Sora and I are both calm and controlled so we don't have battles like you a Roxy. We have disagreements that we resolve with calm maturity." He smirked knowing that comment would set Axel off. Bating him was so much fun.

Eyes narrowed again he glared at Riku. "Are trying to say that Rox and I are immature? Just because we like to express ourselves verbally loud and, okay maybe more physically than others but that does not mean we are immature. That just means we are very passionate about our opinions." He nods liking what he said. "There's nothing wrong with being passionate."

"Of course not, you have your way and we have ours; though yours might cause an aneurism in one of you one day." He grinned as he drove through the gate of Axel's estate.

"I read that it's good to express yourself to purge any anxiety or pent up emotions that may cause distress." Axel countered.

"Yeah, well if that's true you and Roxy should be thoroughly purged of everything." He said as he pulled into the garage and parked. He still had the grin when Roxy came bursting through the door and Axel moaned. "Looks like you're going to be doing some more purging." He chuckled.

"Fuck you." Axel mumbled as he got out of the car to meet the irate blonde heading toward him. "Hi Love." Roxas stood unmoving with his hands crossed over his chest.

Riku cleared his throat, "Uh I'll just go find Sora. Hey Rox." He greeted him as he walked past.

Roxas growled at him.

Under his breath Riku said, "Good luck Axel."

ooOOoo

Riku found Sora in the kitchen having some coffee and reading one of his texts for school. He looked up when he heard Riku walk in and greeted him with a bright smile. "Hi, want some coffee?" he started to get up and Riku noticed he was moving a little slow.

"I'll get it, you're sore." He said as he walked up to the brunette and kissed him softly then started fixing his cup.

"Yeah I am just a bit. I woke up in a position that was straining my back a little but it's slowly loosening up."

Riku set his cup on the table. "Here let me see if I can help it a little more." He used a soft but firm touch as he worked his way down from Sora's shoulder blades to the tender part of his back where the injury was the worst.

Sora moaned, "God you do that so good."

He could feel the tension melt from the muscles in Sora's back. "You're trying to avoid the meds aren't you?"

Sora sighed, "Yes, I don't want to wait until next week to work on getting off them. If I can work through the pain now why not do it?"

"Because my beautiful Sora, if you're in too much pain you tense your muscles. I believe the doctor said tension in your muscles will hamper your recovery. Did he not?" Riku asked sternly.

"Yes he did." Sora moaned when Riku hit another particularly tight spot. Then he looked up at him and grinned. "But I have you to massage the tension away and that's much more enjoyable than being doped up."

Riku couldn't help but smile at his little flirt. "You are always going to get your way aren't you?"

Sora giggled as he tilted his head back to grab a kiss. "Of course."

Riku couldn't resist the sexy brunette so leaned down to meet his sweet mouth. Loud angry voices interrupted the moment as Roxas and Axel stormed into the suite.

"All I'm saying is you should have trusted me to tell me where you were going." Roxas snapped.

"It had nothing to do with trust. It had to do with keeping you from demanding you come with us. You would be worried about me if you knew I was there." Axel countered following close behind the smaller man.

Riku cringed knowing that was so not the right thing to say.

Roxas stopped dead making Axel run into him nearly knocking him on his ass. "Exactly you jerk!" he stood with his hands on his hips.

Riku couldn't tell if it was anger or frustration on the blondes face but whichever it was it looked as if Axel was about to get clocked. To everyone's surprise Roxas just pushed Axel to the side and stormed out of the room.

Axel turned to Riku and Sora, "What did I say?" he asked in earnest.

Sora clucked his tongue. "You really don't know?"

Now his own frustration reached a dangerous level, "No, I really don't. Why don't you help me out and clue me in." he growled.

"Hey, don't take your stupidity out on me." Sora shot back. Riku chuckled and Axel just glared. Sora was quiet for a few seconds then finally answered. "You basically just told him that his feelings don't matter and that you're going to do what you want whether you think he'll approve or not."

Axel stood looking from Sora to Riku and back again. His mouth opened and closed a few times doing a good impression of a fish. He through his hands up in the air and began pacing. "I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want him to worry about me."

"Then that's what you should have said." Riku interjected.

Axel glared at him, "Easy for you to say, Sora lets you do whatever you want, and never gets mad at you." He grumbled.

Sora jumped in, "That's not true. I get mad, I just don't like to argue so we talk about it and Riku tries to not do whatever stupid thing it was that he did to upset me."

"Yeah." Riku agreed.

"Whatever, I'm going to talk to Roxas." Axel followed Roxas' route and disappeared around the corner.

Riku turned the stool Sora currently occupied. "I'm sorry. I really should have told you what we were doing. You might have been worried but at least you would have known where I was if something had happened." He leaned down tilting Sora's face up using a finger under his chin and kissed him tenderly. Sora, as always responded willingly opening his mouth to invite Riku in. The kiss was slow and sweet and when it was over Sora let out a soft whimper from the loss of those soft lips on his.

"Thank you for understanding. I love you Ri." He wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and pressed the side of his face against his wonderfully muscled chest, sighing at the feel of being so close to the man he loved.

Riku's phone chimed. Sora knew it was the tone he had programmed for texts from Axel and tensed a little but relaxed when Riku pulled it out and read the text grinning as he did so. Sora couldn't help but smile himself.

"What? What does it say?" Sora turned the phone so he could read the message and laughed. 'Do not disturb," is what it read. "I guess they're okay then."

Riku chuckled, "They always are aren't they?" Sora nodded and hugged his man again.

ooOOoo

Ven sat in his car. The doors to the tournament he and Terra organized and made possible about to open on the building that would house the activities. Yet he couldn't seem to get out. He hadn't seen or spoken to Terra since he'd punched him. That night he went home expecting to battle it out but Terra wasn't there and he never came in to the school yesterday or to the house last night. So now Ven was faced with the fun of seeing him for the first time in two days in front of a shit load of people with an unresolved issue between them. "I hate this fucking relationship crap." He spat out. He took a deep breath, opened the door and got out.

"I might as well just get the shit over with." He mumbled. Because, he thought, they had other things to concentrate on today; like checking out Roxas and Zexion to see who to put them up against at next weekend's tournament. They had to ensure those two made it to the finals. Then he or Terra would take care of the blonde piece of shit. He'd decided there would be no reason to kill Sora since killing his twin would do damage enough. Besides, he liked the idea of Sora suffering for the rest of his life. If Zexion got dead in the process well then so be it.

He opened the door to a crowd of people. The place was already hopping with registrants and their supporters; the excitement of the day buzzing through the place like a swarm of bees. The first thing he did was head to the registration tables.

Most of the older students from the school had volunteered to help with the pre competition tasks and the lower ranking students would work the many tasks needed to keep things running smooth while the more advanced students competed.

"Hi Jackie, can I see the roster of the confirmed check-ins please?"

"Oh hi Sensei, of course," She handed him a clipboard with a stack of papers clipped to it. He searched out the names that he was most interested in and smiled when he saw everyone was present. He handed the roster back to Jackie, "Thanks, it looks like we're going to have a good turn out." He smiled.

"Yeah I think we will. Registration doesn't close for another hour yet and 75% of the registrants have already checked in."

"Have you seen Terra around?" he asked the perky girl.

"Yeah, the last I heard he was going to check out the bullpen set up. That's on the east side of the building this year."

"Okay thanks Jackie." He headed for the bullpen dreading seeing Terra but anxious at the same time. "Why do relationships have to be so fucking complicated?" He mumbled as he worked his way through the crowd.

"Because if they weren't they wouldn't be worth having."

Ven stopped and turned to find Terra standing behind him. His heart caught in his throat, he didn't realize how much he'd missed him until that very moment when he looked at him and stood only a foot away. It took everything he had not to grab him and kiss him right there. "We need to talk." The words came out harsher than he'd planned but they were already out so he didn't add to the statement.

Terra raised his brow, "I'm a little busy at the moment. It'll have to wait." He started to walk past when Ven put a hand on his arm to stop him. It wasn't a rough grip but rather a soft touch which was the only reason Terra stopped.

"I'm sorry Terra. I was out of line." He said, so quietly that Terra barely caught it.

Terra gave a small nod, "We'll talk later."

"Alright. I'll go supervise the mat placements."

"Thanks, bracketing should start in about 45 minutes. I'll see you then." With that he walked away.

Ven watched him for a moment and for the first time since he could remember was afraid he might lose his best friend. He couldn't let that happen. He would make it right.

ooOOoo

After checking in Riku, Roxas, Axel, Sora, Demyx, and Zexion headed to the gym they were told was set up for competitors to warm up. They found a spot on the mats nearest the bleachers that also had the bottom-most seat available. There was no way Demyx would be able to climb up and down steps and he needed to be able to straighten his legs when his knees began to ache. He grumbled and complained about special treatment but agreed to the seating arrangements without much fuss.

Roxas made sure Sora had pain pills with him knowing that the hard seats would reap havoc on his back. He tried to get him to bring one of those chairs that can be hooked to the bleacher seat with a cushioned back support, but Sora refused.

They were all nervous. No one tried to hide it but Riku and Axel were confident in both Roxy's and Zexy's abilities. They said so many times that morning and were reminding them again as they warmed up. Sora and Demyx were watching other competitors warm up, sizing up the competition.

"Well so far I see no one who looks better than either of them." Demy commented.

"Yeah, me either. Our guys could kick any of these guy's asses, no problem." Sora agreed.

Over the loud speaker an announcement sounded. "Bracketing has been completed. All competitors may now go to the staging area to get their seeding information."

Riku and Axel looked at each other.

"This is it," Axel said. "You guys stay here I'll go check out who they have for their first matches." Axel offered.

"That sounds like a plan." Riku grinned. "I'll keep these guys out of trouble."

ooOOoo

Axel studied the brackets to get a feel as to how the competition would stack up. He recognized about 60% of the names and was pleased to see the many of his students were competing. He continued to work his way through the many brackets looking for Roxas' and Zexion's names. Rox was the first he found. He grinned. The bracket he was in would be a cake walk for him. Axel breathed a sigh of relief then continued his search. He found Zexion's and new most of the names. Zexion's bracket wouldn't be as easy as Roxy's but Axel was sure he could handle any of them with a little effort. He took note of the first match numbers for both of them then turned to head back into the gym and ended up face to face with Ventus.

His first reaction was to repeat the mantra _do not punch, do not punch, do not kill, do not kill. _His body vibrated with the need to hurt the man standing before him. He balled his fist and said nothing because he didn't trust himself to speak. His eyes locked onto Ven's and again he couldn't help but notice the depth of the cruelty in them. It was in such contrast to Roxy's.

"Interesting how your current boyfriend happens to look exactly like me. What do you suppose that means, huh?" Ventus hissed out.

Axel started to walk away without saying anything but Axel being who he was couldn't do it. He stopped and turned, "Roxy's outer shell may resemble you a little but his eyes are soft and loving and his heart is huge a generous. He is everything you fail at being and more. You aren't even in the same hemisphere." Then he walked away with a smile.

Ventus saw red and it had nothing to do with Axel's hair. He muttered to himself, "Roxas is mine next week."

ooOOoo

I am so sorry for taking so long to update. It's been a hell a of a year!

BUT

I PROMISE I will finish this story! I will not leave anyone hanging. There is three chapters left and I will write them.

All reviews, views and favorites are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. I hope you liked the chapter.

I'm thinking about writing a spin off with Ven and Terra. If you have an opinion on that please let me know in a message.

Thanks again for reading my story!


End file.
